


300 Things (CN)

by nakedrunning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Language, M/M, Sexuality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedrunning/pseuds/nakedrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪恩二十四岁的生活让他感觉像四十岁——他打两份工，为了付贷款，为天才弟弟的私立学校付学费，还花费了六年（说实话，包括中间休学的时间）为了完成堪萨斯大学的工程师学士学位。他的全部人生都投入给了家庭，迪恩几乎没有时间上课，也没时间社交。接下来，这年秋天，他所有的课程都赶在了一起，他发现自己陷入了不作为就等死的情况：他现在必须完成最后的文学课，明年春天已经排满了专业课……而所有英语课都不符合他的日程。<br/>这就是迪恩为什么要卑躬屈膝地请求卡斯迪奥·弥尔顿博士为他进行特殊安排，而弥尔顿博士答应了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译自 《300 Things》 by cautionzombies

 

一般来说呢，迪恩从来都不想打女人。当然了，他今天实在是遇到了不少麻烦事，就算他在五年级玩绳球的时候，推倒了斯泰西·麦克费登，但是青春期过后，他就明白了打女孩子是不对的。

迪恩很愿意为此破例一次。

在英语办公室里，这是他十分钟之内，第五次抓挠头发了。他用最不耐烦的表情盯着面前这个怒气冲冲的姑娘。如果纯粹的挫败感能够摧毁人类的话，他肯定已经得手了。“好吧”他说道，努力挤出最迷人的微笑，“我觉得咱们之间有点误会。”

“我理解你，”她坚持道，听起来她好像在努力保持礼貌，但是极其不情愿，“我对此无能为力。如果所有课程时间都不合适，我也没办法了。”

“我能和教授谈谈吗？行吗？”他距离跪地恳求就差一点点了。

“先生，没有教授愿意为你调整一整个学期的课程的。”

迪恩双手平摊在柜台上，直视她的眼睛，脸上浮现出友善亲切的微笑——这个微笑很诚恳，好像在说：“帮帮我吧，好人儿，你是我唯一的希望了。”“好吧，女士。我就需要这么一点点学分了，而且我现在就必须得到——我五月份就毕业了，我春天还有所有的主课。”他想起他的弟弟萨姆，他必须接他——哦哦哦小弟弟！“我必须送我弟弟上下学，”他尽力哄诱着她，“每天都要。其他人都没法接送他。他十五岁了，挺可爱的，你想见见他吗？”迪恩就差来回晃荡可爱的弟弟，把他当做博得同情的诱饵了。萨姆又高又有亲和力，还傻乎乎的，对付这种麻烦的女人最合适了。她们都说他是难得的小宝贝。

她不屑地看着他。“我什么也做不了。下学期再上吧。”

“我下学期没时间，”他厉声说道，失掉了所有好脾气。他才不会对这个女人倾诉衷肠，才不会告诉她自己母亲已经去世，父亲沉迷酒精，而且他一周至少工作四十个小时，还要努力取得好成绩，这样他才能把萨姆送进堪萨斯市的一所私立学校。他没有告诉她那所学校距离此地有一小时车程，而他从萨姆十岁开始就在照顾他。他没告诉她自己很累了，二十四岁，有三次都濒临辍学，但是为了萨姆总是回到学校。萨姆需要他。萨姆需要迪恩有个学位，这样迪恩就能在几年后支持萨姆进入大学。

他什么都没告诉她，而她只是紧巴巴地对他露出微笑。“我很抱歉。”

迪恩咬着下唇，觉察空气中蔓延的挫败。“好吧。麻烦你了。”尽管你他妈什么也没干。

有个男人走进办公室，他向旁边让了一步。姑娘相当开心，容光焕发地向那个人笑了笑。她浑身发热的时候，迪恩差不多能看见她的瞳孔放大。这个人个子一般，可能还有点矮，他的一头杂乱黑发和身上穿的雪白衬衫、黑色马甲、黑裤子、深红领带可不太般配。他穿这身衣服好像要去进行小提琴演奏会一样。朱莉差不多把他从头到脚看了个遍。“嘿，弥尔顿博士。我有你的邮件。”

“谢谢你，朱莉。”他从她手里接过包裹和信件，仅仅对她微笑了一下。他的姿态相当出众，肩膀后张，后背挺直。他应该可以头顶书本走路还不掉。

迪恩歪着头看着他，思考着。弥尔顿博士。在秋天教莎士比亚，周一和周三早上九点。“不好意思，弥尔顿博士？”

教授深蓝色的眼睛看着迪恩，扬起一边的眉毛。“怎么了？”

“他什么也做不了，”朱莉说道，她现在听起来极度不悦，大概是因为迪恩侵占了她独处的时间。“我不会任由你骚扰本部门的教授。”

弥尔顿博士举起一只手，对她微微笑笑。“没事的。我能帮你什么？”

迪恩努力忍着不要对朱莉得意地笑，但是他失败了。“我能和你私下谈谈吗？你现在忙吗？”

“我不忙。来吧。”他又轻轻微笑了一下，拿走了他的邮件，然后往大厅深处走去，右转了。迪恩跟上去，在心里拼命思考要说些什么，怎么能让这样一个人帮助他。如果他帮不了，他就要去巴恩斯博士那里试试，但是他每次经过她办公室的时候，她都像看到美味食物一样看他，他不知道这么做值不值当。

弥尔顿博士的办公室干净又整洁，但是地上摆满了顶到天花板的书堆。屋子里没有窗户，本应该阴暗和压抑，但是因为有一盏柔和的灯，所以屋里只是很静谧而已。书架（和地上）的书包括圣经、历时的文学评论还有史蒂芬·金。它们摆放的位置好像都有特别的顺序，但是迪恩没看出来。除了他的课本这些老古董，他桌子上有一台崭新的苹果电脑，还在发着白光，旁边还有放着一台苹果笔记本。迪恩本来确信他会，呃，摆一台打字机之类的。

弥尔顿博士示意了一下书桌前的两张空皮椅，迪恩坐下了。“好吧，我在专业课上有问题。”

弥尔顿博士坐在了自己的椅子上，又露出微笑，比之前要明显一点。他的面部线条柔软下来，看起来相当和善，好像他在业余时间里很会安慰宝宝和抓狂的女人。“把你的名字告诉我应该有帮助。”

妈蛋，当然了。迪恩有点脸红，因为表现得像一年级新生而有些尴尬，他可都是第六年上大学了。“哦，抱歉。我是迪恩·温彻斯特。”他先伸出手去，弥尔顿博士握住了，动作有力，持续的时间正好。迪恩一直很欣赏得体的握手。这能显露一个人很多的特质，而现在表明弥尔顿博士应该是一个做事利落，努力工作而且效率很高的人。

“很高兴认识你，迪恩。我是卡斯迪奥。”

迪恩冲着他眨眨眼，但还是决定不要在意这个名字了。他必须向着这个人。“嗨，很高兴认识你。好吧，我的问题就是，我这个学期必须上完必修课，但是文学课我挤不出时间了。我五月份就要毕业，所以我必须五月之前上完所有课。”

“这种事总是很不幸，”教授说道。迪恩突然笑了，因为这回答听起来很真挚，不像是嘲笑。

“对啊，是吧？真的。而且因为我每天都要送我弟弟去堪萨斯市上学，我周末还要当调酒师，周中要去做修理工，我一直在想有没有方法，什么都行，就是我可能……我也不确定……换一个时间见你？我会完成所有作业，我发誓。我工作很努力。”现在他对教授说这番话，听着都荒谬。要求旷掉所有课，然后请教授再额外工作？

弥尔顿博士看了他一会，这目光让迪恩有些不安。那双蓝眼睛太过专注有力。让迪恩想要坦白一切。“你弟弟多大了？”

迪恩没想到他会问这个，愣了一下才回答。“他十五岁了，聪明绝顶。他在上帕姆布洛克希尔学校。”

“为什么是你送他上学呢？”

迪恩早就应该想到这会是个重点。现在他必须把所有小秘密都告诉这个人了。

“嗯，我们的妈妈在他还小的时候就去世了，我们的爸爸——他不总在身边。”

“他是忙于工作吗？”

“对啊，”迪恩撒谎了，但是立刻感觉很愧疚。“其实没有。他就是。他真的——你觉得我们能不能解决这个问题呢？”

弥尔顿博士身体向前倾，双手交握。他现在很严肃，也没有微笑，迪恩感觉胃里戳着一根刺。“你每周的日程表是怎样的？”

迪恩轻轻叹气，不想再重复一遍了，因为他真的毫无生活可言。“我在六点半出发带萨姆上学，八点之前到达，然后我再回来。我一般是九点半到，然后工作到两点，如果我两点出发去接萨米回来，我在四点左右能到家。”他不得不停顿一下，想想日程表是怎样的，因为他刚选了秋季的课程。“嗯……对了。然后我在周一、周二、周三晚上的六点到八点半有课，周四晚上的话我要带萨姆去堪萨斯市上学习班。周五和周六在酒吧上晚班。”他看着教授，咬紧牙关。“我能不能和你协调一下呢？我真的工作很努力。你说什么我都能做到的。我只是挤不出时间了，而且我知道我早就应该选好课，但是我真的很不擅长文学，而且我不太喜欢所以我就拖延了。求你了。你能帮我吗？”

弥尔顿博士向后靠上椅背，又交握住双手。“我可以和你协调。”

迪恩松了一口气，低头片刻。“太谢谢你了。你不知道我有多感激。”

“这不会轻松的，”他指明，他转向那台漂亮的电脑，登录进去，手指在键盘上飞快移动。“但是考虑到你现在就这么忙，而且还没死，我觉得你能做到。”

迪恩微笑了一下。他有时候也是这么想的。“万分感谢。我真的感激不尽。”

“这个学期我教三门课，”弥尔顿博士继续说道。“莎士比亚，世界文学（二），还有将《圣经》文学欣赏。你喜欢哪一科？”

迪恩苦着脸，手抓过已经很乱的头发。“嗯，哪一个最容易而且最有趣呢？”

弥尔顿博士笑了。他整张脸都露出笑纹，脸颊上还露出一个酒窝。这真他妈太可爱了，迪恩痛恨自己居然这么想——他以为自己高中以后就不会这么傻了吧唧的了。“我教的课，所以我当然觉得它们全都很有意思啦。但是对你来说，我推荐莎士比亚。你对莎士比亚略知一二吗？”

“我知道罗密欧和朱丽叶，”迪恩闪烁其词，“还有哈姆雷特。我觉得差不多了。反正我就记得这么多。”

“这个学期我们的课程安排要赏析八部戏剧。每部戏剧的开始，我会以幻灯片的形式介绍戏剧的历史和当时的文化。我们学习的时候，我可以用电子邮件把课件发给你。”他偏过头观察迪恩。“我认为我们每周应该会面两小时，讨论一下进程中的戏剧。你觉得怎么样？”

迪恩觉得自己都不配这么高的待遇，他同意了。“听着不错。什么时候？几点呢？我可以在周中做些力所能及的努力，但是周末对我来说最轻松了。”

弥尔顿博士向他要了学生编号，迪恩告诉他，看着灵活的手指在键盘上弹来弹去，看着英俊的脸上专注的线条。迪恩错开了眼睛。他不会再陷进去了。“周六或者周日上午我都可以，你上班以前。我的周末晚上一般都要判作业。”

迪恩挠挠头，努力思考他在周六早上上班之前到底要不要对付莎士比亚。“嗯，周六可以。”

“那我们定在九点？如果你方便的话，我们在这儿见面，在我办公室里。”

迪恩露出真诚的微笑，感激不尽。“老兄，你同意帮我就已经很方便了。我能来。”而且他真的可以。除了约定的时间很早，再除了他会失去的四小时睡眠，弥尔顿博士愿意见他这件事就已经是奇迹了。迪恩愿意牺牲睡眠进行妥协。

弥尔顿博士又对他露出微笑，在键盘上敲了片刻。“你已经申请成功了。我每天都帮你签到，只要我们前一个周六进行过会话。如果有任何原因你必须取消会面，请一定告知我，我们可以看看能否约在周日。”他从书桌上抽出一张名片，递给迪恩。“这上面有我的办公室电话、家里电话、手机号码还有电子邮箱。你给我发短信都可以。”

给一个教授发短信感觉很奇怪，但是迪恩还是露出了微笑。“谢谢。来，我把我的也给你，以防万一。”

他写下来以后，叹口气站起身来，万事大吉。“我真的很感激，弥尔顿博士。”

“我知道，”教授顿了一下，也站起身。“我很高兴能帮忙。你可以叫我卡斯迪奥。弥尔顿博士这个称呼让我感觉相当不舒服。”

迪恩伸出手握了握，因为又一次坚定完美的握手露齿而笑。他知道他脸红了，但是希望在柔和的灯光下不会显露。“那就卡斯迪奥吧。”

“很高兴认识你，迪恩。”他把椅背上的黑色运动衣拿起来穿上。“我必须去开一个会，请和我保持联系吧。我会把你必须读的戏剧名单发给你，还有教学大纲。如果你有任何问题，用你最方便的方式联系我。”

“谢谢，”迪恩重复着，“真的。”

卡斯迪奥对他微笑，引他走出办公室。“当然了。我很高兴能帮忙。”

迪恩看着他走向大厅深处，然后又去了英语办公室，对着朱莉得意地笑。

“卡斯迪奥和我解决了问题。谢谢你的帮忙。”

她张着嘴瞪他，然后他大笑着离开了。

 

 

 

亲爱的迪恩，

这里附上一份教学大纲，以及你这个学期要读完的戏剧清单。我相当确定你不会重视大纲，于是我简单解释一下，本门课会有两次考试——一次期中一次期末——并需要交两份针对两部不同戏剧的论文。论文的具体要求，我们届时讨论。我通常会在每堂课开始前进行小测验，以此评估你们的预读状况。既然你我会进行面对面授课，那我会把我们的谈话内容算作你每周的测验成绩。

 

以下便是你应该按顺序阅读的戏剧：

1\. 亨利四世，第一部分

2\. 理查德三世

3\. 麦克白

4\. 哈姆雷特

5\. 李尔王

6\. 皆大欢喜

7\. 驯悍记

8\. 冬天的故事

 

 

我习惯从历史故事开始讲，因为它们（对大多数人来说）都十分无趣，接着是悲剧，最后以喜剧收场。我们的第一堂课上会讨论到戏剧的传统出版方式，如四开、对开等。我会教你如何有效地阅读剧本。你还需要阅读几首十四行诗*，不过我还没选好是哪些。我会尽早让你知道的。

 

祝安，

卡斯迪奥

 

另：如果你可以接受的话，我希望在第一周上课前我们先见一次面，这样我可以早些帮你准备课程。我相信这会帮助到你。

 

迪恩在读这封邮件的时候露齿而笑，并在回复表示同意时，用上了超出他想象的热枕，鉴于这只是门经典文学赏析课而已。接着他合上电脑，冲向汽车，忙着去接萨姆。

 

*Sonnets：一种英式传统诗歌体。

 

 

 

夏天的过去几周对迪恩来说很是艰难。他上了两门夏天的学校课程，基础数学和写作最后的课，但是它们都是在线课程，所以他能更加拼命工作。他和机械工程师的学位已经无比接近了，几乎是唾手可得。他因为一刻不停的工作而筋疲力尽——这个夏天差不多一周七十个小时——但是他和萨姆在秋天就有足够的钱买些新衣服了。

他已经快一周没见过他爸爸了，即使他们住在一幢房子里，迪恩努力一点也不去想这件事。

不知不觉中，已经到了第一次和卡斯迪奥会面的日子。迪恩从当地一家二手书店买到了所有的书。他把它们都收了起来，直到再也不能拖延为止。他在快九点的时候到了卡斯迪奥的办公室，但是他还不在状态呢。全靠四小时的睡眠和半杯隔夜的咖啡强打精神，他对于这么早起来有些没来由的恼怒，他不怪罪卡斯迪奥，但是把自己缺觉责任推在莎士比亚身上。如果莎士比亚没写这么多破玩意，迪恩就能多睡会儿了。混蛋。他一边生闷气，一边在手机上玩数独，完成了一盘游戏之后他听到了脚步声，抬起头来。

卡斯迪奥的穿着比之前随意，海军裤子和条纹短袖衫；他对他微笑，迪恩也回以微笑。尽管他很累了，但是他意识到自己对此很是期待，而且这和英俊的教授一丁点关系都没有。当然了。“早上好。”

“早上好，迪恩。”他指了指手中的盒子，打开办公室的门。“我希望你喜欢甜甜圈。我还会煮一壶咖啡，你应该有兴趣吧。”

迪恩觉得嘴里残留着一小时以前那杯温热的咖啡味道，他很快同意了，找了个位子坐下，翻开甜甜圈的盒子，卡斯迪奥去煮咖啡。他拿起一个光亮的甜甜圈，三口就吃完了，他起来的时候还不饿，但是现在已经饥肠辘辘。他环顾办公室，但是和他印象中一模一样，堆满了书本，但是也井井有条。

“我不知道你喝咖啡的口味，”卡斯迪奥说道，他回到屋里，用脚推上了门，“所以我给你带了奶和糖。”

迪恩接过了递给他的马克杯，露齿而笑。“我喝黑的，谢谢。”

“啊。我一直想要喝黑咖啡来着——我觉得这样更有男子气概——但是我宁愿加糖。”他似乎是为了证明自己的话，撕开四袋糖倒进自己的马克杯。“你今天早上怎么样？”

“累死了，”迪恩承认道。“我昨天早上为我爸爸朋友工作，从六点一直到差不多晚上九点，然后我去酒吧帮忙清点库存，从十点到十二点，然后我一直忙到三点，倒了几个班。”

“早上吗？”他听起来很惊讶，迪恩忍不住大笑。

“是啊。但是我只有上周是这样，然后我就能恢复平常的工作时间了。我就是得在开学之前多存一点儿。”他为此很高兴。他为萨姆的学费攒钱的速度比平常更快。他要担心的事情更少了一件。迪恩挺幸运的，萨姆这么聪明，获得了奖学金，这样他每年只要付六千就行了。如若不然，萨姆大概就没法上那所高档的私立学校了。

“你工作的确很努力，”卡斯迪奥评价道，吹了吹咖啡，啜一小口。

“的确。但是到头来都是值得的，对吧？”

“你觉得值吗？”

迪恩耸耸肩。“我向上帝许愿如此。”他本来打算把这话说得更幽默一点，他没忽视卡斯迪奥注视他的柔软的目光。“现在呢，嗯。我们今天有什么安排？”

卡斯迪奥在两人之间清理出一块地方，交给迪恩一叠纸。“这是给你的日程表，还有我打算在周一发给班里的作业。我们要讨论的基本上就是历史和文化两方面的价值。你对莎士比亚了解多少？”

而这差不多就是第一节课的内容了，卡斯迪奥问些问题，迪恩来回答，然后卡斯迪奥为他讲解一番，这不太像是讲课，更像是友好的讨论。迪恩甚至还做了一些笔记，尽管他很不喜欢这个主题，但还是很专注，因为卡斯迪奥让人能安静下来，他那么热情又有耐心，讲解材料的方式就连迪恩这么笨的人都能明白。

一小时之后他们休息了一下，喝了更多咖啡，迪恩告诉了卡斯迪奥更多的事，比他预想中要多，卡斯迪奥也分享了他自己的一些小事。他有三个哥哥和一个姐姐，他的父母都是世界闻名的《圣经》学者，他们从小儿子能够自理以后，就开始四处游学。他从小就生活优越，快要三十岁了，十年里获得了四个学位：普杜大学的英语学士，圣母大学一个接轨项目的文学硕士和博士，布朗大学的比较文学博士。他所有的兄弟姐妹都不明白他为什么会定居堪萨斯州里的一个小城市，更别提在这里教课了。“他们都是广告总监、律师或者医生，”卡斯迪奥说道，苦涩地微笑着。“他们不明白为什么我愿意和年轻人打交道。”

当十一点来临的时候，卡斯迪奥结束得有些突兀。“你现在一定要去工作了，所以我们下周再聊。读一下前两部戏剧，做笔记，尤其是你不懂的地方。而且如果你真的彻底摸不着头脑，我推荐SparkNotes（类似知网）。但是，”他微笑着补充，“这可不是说你可以不读剧本了。我期待你能和我交换意见。”

迪恩谢过了他，往家走，去吃点零食，然后在上班之前打包自己的午餐，回想着那双深蓝色的眼睛，若有若无的微笑，有着修长精致手指的手。

 

 

“我喜欢霍茨波。”卡斯迪奥刚刚从面向办公室的拐角处出现，迪恩就大声宣布道。卡斯迪奥冲他露齿一笑，这可十分难得，然后打开了办公室的门。

“是吗？”

“是啊，那家伙是个真汉子。我希望他能赢。” “为什么呢？”

“因为！他就像、就是、最听话的那个儿子，你明白吧？他妈的——不好意思，抱歉——哈尔王子就是个废物。哈尔应该向霍茨波学习。”迪恩稳坐在已经属于他的椅子里，接过卡斯迪奥手中的甜甜圈盒子并把它放好，接着改变想法，起身跟随教授进到休息室泡咖啡。“而且他知道自己想要什么。哈尔只是个他——该死的混球，连挪动自己的懒屁股，好好干点正事儿都做不到。”

“你对这篇的见解挺强硬啊。”卡斯迪奥说道，在磨咖啡豆的同时瞥向迪恩。迪恩哼了一声。

“我不知道，就是格外在意。还有，福斯塔夫到底是怎么搞的？那家伙怪透了。” “他可是多年以来，最受欢迎的莎士比亚角色。”

迪恩盯着那双正在干活的手，拿起杯子，倾倒咖啡，往其中一杯加入多得过分的糖。他接过他的黑咖啡小啜了一口，任由味道从舌尖蔓延至喉头。卡斯迪奥做的一手好咖啡。“那人太怪了，”他重复道，惹得卡斯迪奥一笑。不明缘由的，这让迪恩非常开心。

迪恩刻薄地批评了一个小时的哈尔王子，卡斯迪奥期间想要引导他思考一下这部戏剧中的其他方面（你注意到哈尔的念白有诗也有散文了吗？你觉得这是为什么呢？）。在他们休息的时候，卡斯迪奥带着一贯的专注表情望着迪恩。“我想问你一个个人问题，你可以不回答。”

 “嗯，好。”迪恩晃了晃杯子里的咖啡，然后啜饮一口。“什么问题？”

“如果你父亲没有离家，你为什么要照顾你弟弟呢？”

迪恩低头看着交。他的运动鞋上面有几个洞。他必须得快点买双新的。“我还是不想回答。”

“没事的。萨姆怎么样了？”

迪恩十分感激他变换了话题，因为有机会说起弟弟而露出微笑。“他棒极了。真的很优秀。我真心希望我能在他五月份过生日的时候给他买辆车，但是我们不可能负担得起。鲍比——我父亲的朋友——要看看能不能给我弄来一辆破车修一修。我知道萨姆真的想要自己开车上学，但是来回的路程各一小时，我还不确定要不要同意。”

“你和弟弟好像都相当独立啊。我过去也这样。”

迪恩那样子看着他。“别说得你有那么老啊。你还没到三十呢。我们俩年纪挺接近的，”他加了一句完全没必要的话。然后他脸红起来，再次低头看着杯子。

“的确接近，”卡斯迪奥表示同意，“但是有时候我觉得自己好像有四十岁了。我真真切切地上学从三岁上到二十六。我觉得自己从没有过当小孩的时间。我的父母非常严格。”

“你去看望过他们吗？”

卡斯迪奥瞥了一眼书桌上唯一的一个相框。相框里挤着一群难以辨认的人。迪恩推测这是弥尔顿一家。“有时候吧。差不多一年一次，经常是节日。我从高中毕业以后，他们就经常旅行。”

迪恩陷入了沉默，喝完了咖啡。他看着卡斯迪奥，后者已经在注视他。“我有一个私人问题要问你。”

卡斯迪奥露出微笑。“说吧。”“你的名字很——有意思。”

“你是想说诡异吧，”他目光炯炯地说道。迪恩大笑着点点头。“是很诡异。我的父母是圣经学者，我应该告诉过你，但是我的母亲也是天使学者。她用天使的名字为我们所有人命名。我最大的哥哥是米迦勒，然后是加百列和路西法——对啊，我懂得——然后是安娜奥，我姐姐，然后是我。我的名字本应该是卡斯艾奥，但是我母亲念的时候磕巴了一下，我父亲就写错了。”

迪恩听了以后大笑出声，露齿而笑。“好吧，至少这错误还挺酷的。名字很适合你。”“是吗？如果我的名字不适合我，那我真不知道我会做出什么事来。”

接下来的好几分钟，迪恩一直在大笑，他这周都没这么笑过。周六成了他最喜欢的时光。

 

 

第二个周五，他们在开往堪萨斯市的路上，萨姆发现了迪恩的《亨利四世》第一部分的剧本，翻开了它。“这些笔记都是你写的吗？”

“是啊。我的教授指望我学点狗屁呢，记得吗？”

“你喜欢吗？”

“什么，这部剧吗？”迪恩问，并道进入堪萨斯市的I-70公路。“还可以。”“你也喜欢你的老师吗？”

迪恩扬起一条眉毛瞥向萨姆。“问这些个干嘛？睡觉吧，赶紧再歇会儿，你还得学一整天呢。”

“我只是想聊聊，”萨姆争辩道，把迪恩的书放回两人之间的座椅上。“我觉得好像一辈子都没和你说过话了。”

迪恩内心柔软了一些，拍了拍弟弟的膝盖。“我知道，兄弟，不过很快就会好了。我这个学期不用工作那么拼命，因为你的学费已经付了。”

“迪恩，你知道——”

“别说，萨姆。你就要留在帕姆布洛克希尔，好吗？这对你来说最好，而且我们搞定了。别太担心。”

“你每周为了给我挣学费、买吃的还有付账单就快累死自己了，”萨姆说话的语气对于一个十五岁的孩子来说太过苦涩了。“只要爸爸能——”

“爸爸有他自己的问题，”迪恩又打断了他。“他做些力所能及的事，当他可以的时候。”“我恨透了你为他找借口。”

“是啊，好吧。我恨透了你的发型。”他其实一点也没有，但是这会惹得萨姆翻白眼瞪他。车里的紧张缓和了一些。但是当迪恩向杂物箱伸出手去，掏出一包烟的时候，气氛又立刻凝固了。

“迪恩——”

“别说了。我三周前买的这包，现在还剩下十根。让我抽一根，萨米，好吗？”

“我让你抽一根癌症，”萨姆略略冷淡地说道，但他还是为迪恩找到了打火机，递给了他。“我还想听你莎士比亚课的事。你的老师听起来挺酷的。”

“他就是，”他说道，他想着卡斯迪奥眼中的专注，点燃了烟。

*

讨论《理查三世》的第一个周六，迪恩稍稍迟到了一点。卡斯迪奥已经摆好两杯热咖啡在办公室里等他了，迪恩这才冲进来，头发一团乱，牙也没刷，穿着睡觉时的短袖衫。

“闹钟没响，”他喘着气一屁股坐进椅子。“抱歉。昨晚太晚了，我把闹钟定成了下午，不是上午。”

“但你还是来了，”卡斯迪奥简单地说，把一杯咖啡推向他。“来聊聊吧。”

然而他们谈论戏剧的时间并不多，而是跑题到了别的地方。迪恩甚至还给酒吧老板艾伦打了电话，问她能不能晚到。她立刻就答应了，还说他这么可靠，所以有需要可以随时离班。所以他决定三点前到班，之前有人请他完成别人的时间段，他自己还有一班。他觉得这样一来他和卡斯迪奥的时间就够了，然后他们开始沿着之前的话题继续谈。

这就是迪恩最后和他的教授一起在餐厅吃饭的由来，他们聊人生、学校，还有一点点莎士比亚。承认这个事有点尴尬，但是迪恩很久都没有和别人聊过这么多了。他其实没有朋友——只有同事和同学——而且就算他有朋友，他也没时间一起干什么。出去玩可付不了账单。

他慢悠悠地享受培根汉堡，因为真挺好吃的，时不时地吸一口奶昔，听着卡斯迪奥解释《理查三世》中的永恒主题，用空闲的手记笔记。

“你能左右开弓？”卡斯迪奥说道，听起来很惊讶。迪恩点点头，往嘴里塞了几根薯条。

“是啊。一直都是。爸爸想让我去打棒球——左右击球都行，你知道吧——但是我一直也没有那么在行。”

“这很有意思，”他说道。迪恩感到身上火热的视线。这让他略微脸红。“其实没有。我是说，我觉得没有。”

“我的手一直不太灵便，所以我认为这很让人着迷。”

迪恩惊讶地抬起头。“但是你的手很好啊。”

尴尬的沉默。卡斯迪奥好像在忍住微笑。迪恩低头盯着薯条。“我是说，你懂，”他说道，但是他没法说完，因为他也不知道自己想说什么。

卡斯迪奥把话题转回了莎士比亚，迪恩对此感激不尽。他不喜欢尴尬的感觉——这让他浑身发热、如芒刺在背，好像马上就要燃烧起来——而卡斯迪奥好像觉察到了，轻易地找了另个话题。

他们为午餐结账，卡斯迪奥抽出信用卡递给服务员。迪恩瞪着他。

“嘿，嗯。”他想说他有现金，非常谢谢你，但是卡斯迪奥就这样看着他，迪恩就一句话也说不出来了。

“迪恩，”他耐心地说，“我注意到你身上的某些特质。”

“那是什么？还有，这和你给我买午餐有什么关系？”

他的教授露出微笑，向前倾过来一点点。“我注意到你是我见过工作最努力的人。你每周工作超过四十小时，上十五个课时，你把弟弟送到私立学校——还是你付的学费——每天路上花费四小时，你为他做饭，还照顾家庭。而你才二十四岁。我注意到你付出了这么多却没获得应有的感激，而且你觉得自己也不值得，但是我觉得你应该接受。家人互相照顾彼此。所以这只是我感激你所有辛勤工作而已。请接收吧。”

迪恩现在失语了。他张开嘴想说些什么，但什么也说不出。他凝视着卡斯迪奥湛蓝的眼眸，然后卡斯迪奥把他的奶昔推进了一点。“喝完吧。你还想要甜点吗？”

“我吃饱了，”迪恩很小声地说，吸掉了最后一点奶昔。他不知道此时此刻应该作何感受。他意识到他在迷恋他的教授，但是他知道这经常发生，而且他有时候会忘了卡斯迪奥是个男人，和他一样，而男人不应该对另一个男人抱有这样的感觉。他高中的时候，他爸爸抓到他对着堪萨斯市皇家棒球队的健美男子慈善日历自慰，那时候他就知道了这一点。

“你让我的每个周六都非常美好，”卡斯迪奥说道，他在收据上签了名，站起身来。“谢谢你。”

迪恩又脸红了，这他妈还没完了。“谢谢你一开始允许我占用周六的时间。”

“下一周，我们不要去办公室了，你愿意在咖啡馆见我吗？”

这听起来像约会。迪恩不在乎——不，这不是约会，这是他的教授，他是男的，因此这不算约会。“好，那也挺好的，谢了。”

就连招待路边屋常客的时候，迪恩的脑子里也全是挥之不去的卡斯迪奥。他那天带了一个金发姑娘回家，狠狠肏她，直到他忘了那双海军蓝的眼睛和那头黑色乱发。

 

 

早餐上，萨姆一边缓慢地嚼着自己的面包圈一边翻开麦克白。“你喜欢这篇么？”

“可不是。”迪恩给自己煎蛋时回答道。“麦克白夫人是个十足的贱人，但我爱她爱得要死。她就是个疯子。”他拿了杯橙汁坐到餐桌旁，为了不让两人迟到而迅速就餐。“今晚去看个电影？”

“你不是要工作么？”

“我让乔接过了我的时段。她好像想买个普拉达钱包什么的。”这句话不完全真实。他今晚请假的原因是为了补落下的功课，以及他强烈地想念他的弟弟。

萨姆浮现出的表情彻底值回了他这个周四晚上没能赚到的五十块钱。“真的吗？看电影？”

“天啊，萨米，收起这迪士尼频道里才会出现的见鬼语气。不过是看个电影。”

“我们好久没去了。”萨姆说道，迪恩不得不转过头去，他的眼睛有些湿润。“我知道，弟弟。今晚去看吧。电影过后再去吃个冰淇淋怎样？” “伙计，好的。”萨姆展开的笑容足以迪恩撑起一天中的所有疲惫。

晚上七点左右，迪恩便赶完了功课，萨姆也写完了论文。他们的爹在沙发上睡死了过去，俩人蹑手蹑脚地遛了出去。约翰并不喜欢他们在上学的日子晚归。

他们看了一部极其平常的动作片，然而这没什么，因为他们全程都在分享爆米花和欢声笑语。一阵落寞感突然充斥迪恩，他意识到萨姆几年之内就会离开，最好的情况是得到全额奖学金的辅助，去追寻更高更好的机遇。不过，以防万一，他的银行户口里已经累积了几千块的储蓄。如果萨姆顺利拿到了全额奖金，那么他打算用这笔钱给自己买辆像样的车。

他们从电影院走到了几条街外的冰激淋店，就在踏入叮当作响的店门的一霎那，迪恩僵住了。卡斯迪奥和一位红发美人就坐在紧靠收款处的桌子上。不知出于什么原因，有那么几秒，他感到了刺心的背叛。但他很快把这想法丢到一边儿，去他的，他又不是在跟交往。

“你想好点什么了么？”萨姆问道，双手插在口袋里。迪恩抬起头望向他——见鬼的萨姆什么时候长得这么高？——然后耸了耸肩。

“我不知道。你怎么想？” “迪恩？”

迪恩稳住脸上的表情，稍稍转身对着卡斯迪奥微笑，后者明显因见到他而面露喜色。“嗨，教授。”

“这么说这位就是迪恩。”女子说道。听闻卡斯迪奥谈到了自己，迪恩不禁红了脸。

“这位是迪恩。”卡斯迪奥承认道，接着望向萨姆。“那么你一定就是萨姆了，对吧？”

萨姆朝迪恩眨了眨眼，点了下头。迪恩这时记起了应有的礼节。“萨米，这是卡斯迪奥，我的教授。卡斯，这是萨米。”

卡斯迪奥握着萨姆的手，向红发女子示意。“这是安娜艾尔，我的妹妹。我们叫她安娜。”

安娜向温切斯特兄弟露出了与卡斯迪奥别无一致的笑容，让迪恩顿感紧绷的肌肉舒缓了。不是女朋友也不是妻子。“你好。”

“嗨。”萨姆一脸羞涩地说道，尽管已经比哥哥高了两英寸，他还是在往迪恩的身后躲。迪恩翻了个无力的白眼，继续与弥尔顿兄妹交谈，并尽量不对着卡斯迪奥笑得太明显。

“我们刚看完一部电影。”

“我还以为你今晚在打工呢？”

迪恩狡猾地笑道：“请假了。有功课要做，而且也想跟这家伙待一会儿。”

“你跟我说是乔跟你要的班儿！”萨姆反驳道，撇给迪恩一个婊情。“迪恩。”

“她的确想要那个普拉达钱包。”迪恩坚持道。“我只是……在帮她达成目标。”

卡斯迪奥的轻笑声让迪恩很开心。“我们也是刚看完电影。不是很好，于是我们决定来些冰淇淋弥补下。”

“哦，冰淇淋也绝对在我们的计划之内。”迪恩说着，用肘轻推了下萨姆。“说到冰淇淋，你去点吧。用我的卡付。”

萨姆对眼前的兄妹笑了下，仍有些害羞，喃喃了句“嗯高兴嗯识你们” 便转身去柜台。安娜起身去了洗手间。迪恩聚集了他全部的镇静看向卡斯迪奥，说：“那么。”

“那么就。”教授神采奕奕地答道。

迪恩再次红透了脸，转眼看向自己的脚。“哦，住口吧。”

卡斯迪奥笑了起来，伸手拍着他的肩膀。“你是觉得在校外见到老师实在太别扭吗？”

“算是吧。我不清楚，就好像你变成一个人了，你明白吗？不是说你之前不是人，而是，实在难以想象你出现在你的办公室和书堆以外的地方。”

卡斯迪奥站近了一些。迪恩不是第一次注意到他瞳孔中心的那一圈虹膜，辐条一般，那蓝色比周围更浅。“这倒提醒了我，你的麦克白读的怎样了?”

"老兄，我超喜欢它。麦克白夫人这个疯婆子各方面都很绝。"

卡斯迪奥看起来很满意。“我知道你会喜欢的。很好。我都等不及要在周六和你探讨了。”

迪恩的心脏在胸口轻微扑腾，他换了个姿势，把双手插进了皮衣的口袋，努力忍住过度的兴奋。“是啊，我也是。我肯定会读完第三幕的。”

“那听起来再好不过了。”卡斯迪奥转头看向走回座位的安娜，然后又对着迪恩露出了那种微笑，完全真挚的一笑。“很高兴碰见你，迪恩。祝你和弟弟有个愉快的夜晚。”

“你也是。”迪恩说道，喉咙突然被什么堵了。他目送兄妹俩离开，直到卡斯迪奥消失在视线里，接着才转头看向萨姆。“你买到冰淇淋了吗？”

萨姆表情滑稽。“买了啊，就等着你呢。”

迪恩点了洒满棉花糖的巧克力味冰淇淋，脸上的微笑一刻未停。

 

 

他没说出来，连自言自语都没有，但是迪恩花了些时间来挑衣服（这真是毫无道理，因为他也只有一些短袖衫和法兰绒衬衫，就没了），然后前往学校附近的咖啡店去见卡斯迪奥。在冰激凌店见过他以后，他的迷恋更加严重了。迪恩对自己有些不满，但是他安慰自己，除了迷恋他也没有别的实际行动，所以这应该没问题。

他早到了一点，为自己和卡斯迪奥都点了咖啡，坐在靠门口的椅子上，放好了书和笔记本。他慵懒地读着他做的笔记，还添了点，感觉有人靠近的时候抬起头来。他努力控制眼睛，不要扫视卡斯迪奥的全身，但是这有点难。迪恩从没见过他穿得这么随意，一件旧牛仔裤和复古堪萨斯皇家队短袖衫。

“今天洗衣服吗？”迪恩笑着问。卡斯迪奥翻了个白眼，伸手去拿他的咖啡。“其实吧，对。我应该昨儿晚上洗的，但是我忙着看斯派克电视台的星球大战电影马拉松。”

“这个不洗衣服的理由可以接受。”

“我觉得也是。”他向旁边歪过头，又对迪恩微笑起来。“早上好。”迪恩差一点忍不住叹息起来。“早上好。”而这的确很好。

“现在呢。麦克白。”

“那很好，”迪恩立刻说道，向前倾过身子。“我也真的很喜欢那些巫师。”

“大多数人都喜欢，”卡斯迪奥微笑，他看着迪恩的眼神带着柔软的关切，就连迪恩都能看出来。“还有什么？前三幕中你能总结什么主题？”

他们讨论了中央绝对集权的彻底腐败，迪恩仔细地记了笔记，问着问题。两小时中的大部分时间都在花在了麦克白身上，有足足十五分钟，迪恩安静地坐着，听卡斯迪奥讲，看那双手的动作和姿势。那真是一双好看的手。

他们提早十分钟结束，聊了聊其他的事。迪恩谈到萨姆在看的学校，卡斯迪奥思考了一下，说道：“让他去看看斯坦福。我觉得他会适合那儿的。”

“那是不是，会，特别贵啊？”

“萨姆会得奖学金，”他说道，好像这已经是事实了。迪恩感到心口涌出对教授的喜爱之情，忍不住微笑起来。

“是啊，有希望。他可聪明了。”

“你也是，迪恩。我觉得你太看轻自己了。我和你对莎士比亚的讨论，强过我班上大部分同学。”

迪恩听了很惊讶，脸上忍不住绽开红晕，所以他只好低头看着双手，用手指转着空咖啡杯。“这我倒不知道。”

“真的。我不轻易夸赞——你必须值得。和你讨论文学真的很愉快。”

说真的，迪恩能他妈怎么回答？他喃喃地说了一些傻话，抓挠着后颈。他以前从没觉得自己聪明。能干是肯定的，有需要的时候还很机智。他擅长自己熟识的领域——侍酒，照顾萨姆，修理汽车。但是他并不聪明。

“迪恩，”卡斯迪奥说道，但是迪恩兜里的电话铃声打断了他。迪恩掏出手机接听。

“爸爸？嘿，怎么——什么？爸爸！他妈的怎么——爸爸！”迪恩把手机从耳边拿开，盯着它，心跳得更厉害了。“爸爸，萨姆呢？萨姆在哪呢？”

他爸爸挂了电话。迪恩也挂了。他站起身，一只手抓过头发，用力咬着舌头以免流下泪来。“我爸爸可能把我们家给烧没了。”


	2. PART TWO

 

它并没有被焚烧殆尽，至少没那么彻底。然而也没剩下多少值得挽救了。

迪恩和他的弟弟以及尚未醒酒的父亲站在街边，他怔怔地看着消防部门扑灭最后的火焰。房子蓝色的边角已变得焦黑，屋顶彻底没了。迪恩想到了前廊，那里刻满了他和萨姆的名字及日期——不论是重大日期还是随机的，只要是他们开心的日子。前廊还在，但迪恩注视着它在燃木和水的重压下垮掉了。

萨姆紧绷着脸，默不作声，拒绝跟一直问他学校情况的约翰说话。

“我们接下来怎么办？”萨姆问道，望向迪恩寻求指示。迪恩不知道要怎么回答。这一切超出了他职责所在，他唯一能想到的是他只是个儿子，不是个父亲，他不想肩负这份责任。他想请求父亲，让他做主，但是约翰甚至都和他们不在同一时空。

迪恩咬紧了牙关，深吸了口气。

“我们要……”

“迪恩，我们的衣服。”萨姆说道，紧皱眉头尽显怒气。“我们的衣服，我的功课，你的功课。我们的电脑。我们的一切。”

“我们或许还能挽救些东西。”尽管迪恩这么说，他很清楚这就是句谎言。虽然他们的房子破烂得要命，尽管迪恩竭尽所能地修补了，还是到处都有破损，但它至少是他们该死的头上一个该死的庇护。看在上帝的份上，那曾是他们的家。不管它破旧得多不堪，不管迪恩无数次地把父亲拖回卧室，清理他的呕吐物，还有谷歌寻找替换短路电线的教程，那他妈是他们的家。全款付清。属于他们。

接着因为他们的老子，又饿又醉地把一壶他妈的不知道是什么鬼东西放在火炉上，然后睡死在沙发上，他们再也没有家了。迪恩还刚刚才缴过水电单。

“迪恩，我们还救个狗屁啊。”萨姆火了，声音变得尖锐。

“不准这么说话。”约翰怒视着小儿子说道。“没必要用这样的语气说话。”

迪恩靠近萨姆举起一只手，但萨姆俯身贴到约翰面前，直视着他的眼睛说：“肏。你。这都是你的错。”

约翰挥出一拳，而萨姆轻易地避开了，注视着约翰从马路牙子上踉跄到街上。迪恩从没见过如此愤怒、眼中噙满泪水的萨姆。“迪恩，我们接下来怎么办？”

迪恩无言以对。他抓过弟弟一把抱进怀里，拍着他的背。“我们会想到办法的。”他说道，一边抱紧萨姆颤抖的双肩。约翰干呕了几下，试着坐起身来但失败了。迪恩没有去帮他。

他们回答了一些问题，约翰坐进了救护车里等待肺部检查。火灾发生时萨姆不在家。迪恩为此感到欣慰。如果他失去了他的弟弟，他不知道会做出什么事来，但他知道人生会失去意义。

“我们接下来怎么办？”萨姆再次问道，他和迪恩一同坐在路边，喝着邻居送来的一瓶水。

“我会打电话给鲍比。”迪恩一边揉着后脖颈一边缓慢地说道。“他肯定能收留老爸，我想他应该有个空房间或是沙发什么的。你学校那儿有没有能让你借住的朋友？”

“那你呢？”

迪恩挥了挥手。“不用担心我，我会想办法的。打给你的朋友吧。”他这会儿感到一阵恐慌漫上胸膛——过些日子他们要他妈的住哪儿？——但他用深呼吸镇住了自己。此刻他想点根烟，不过面对眼前的房子灰烬，这大概不太妥当。

“迪恩——”

“萨姆，说真的。你知道，如果我想的话，艾伦会让我睡在酒吧里的。尽管打给你的朋友吧。你跟他们住会方便些。”迪恩想到了他储蓄户口里的存款——萨姆的大学资金，一小部分他决定投入整月戒酒计划的资金——然后用手捂住了眼睛。他买不起房子。他老爸只拿到最基础的失业补助金，而那大部分还都贡献给了烈火鸡*。他大概可以考虑两室的公寓，但那无法维持多久。

他无法承认更让他痛心的，是他意识到自己没法毕业了。他没办法。目前来看。“会没事的，萨米。打给你的朋友。我们会找到出路的。”他绝不会在萨姆面前流泪，但操他的，他真想哭。

“这不应该是你来解决，”萨姆小声说道，抓过迪恩的手紧紧地握着。“应该是爸——”

“爸做不到，萨姆。我们会没事的，我保证。”有时承诺是他仅能做到的了。萨姆看着他，察觉到了，但他的眼睛仍盯着面前的地面。萨姆用另一只手拨通了电话。迪恩拿出自己的手机打给了鲍比，鲍比允许他在消防部门离开以后，把父亲送到鲍比家。

迪恩意识到自己的唱片大概已经全烤熟了，正如他为卡斯迪奥接下来的课所准备的莎士比亚剧本一样。他把头埋进手臂，由膝盖支撑着，不断深呼吸，直至他确信自己不会崩溃为止。

 

*Wild Turkey：烈酒品牌。

 

 

*

 

迪恩，

我有三天没听到你的消息了，你还不接我电话。我很担心。我和登记员谈过了，你也没去上别的课。请给我打电话

——卡

迪恩关上电子邮箱，在图书馆把他赶出去之前离开了。他抽出备忘录，看看还有什么要做。除了他为爸爸戒酒中心付的钱，他还给萨姆买了新衣服和新笔记本电脑，给了他足够生活一周的钱，安排他住在他朋友戴瑞的家里。他包下了在路边屋所有能完成的工作时间，但是他也只能做到这一步了。艾伦把所有空余都安排给他了。

他说了谎，告诉所有人他和一个认识的姑娘一起住，但实际上他把他1985年的雪佛兰诺瓦停在了I-70公路边上的卡车站，在后座睡觉（很差）。他太过骄傲了，不愿请求帮助，也痛恨自己这么骄傲。他的后背也恨他。他的脊椎好像永久扭曲了。

他在鲍比厂子工作的时候，迪恩瞥见他爸爸在鲍比的家里进进出出，他的家就在停车场不远处。约翰和他对视，迪恩很快移开视线。鲍比没说太多，只告诉迪恩他干得很好，迪恩接受了夸赞，而且以此努力支撑自己。

在麦当劳吃完了晚饭，迪恩有目的地翻着手机，停在了卡斯迪奥的名字上。他真的应该给他打电话，让他的教授知道两点，第一，他还好，第二，他要放弃上学。他至少能打个电话，所以他喝完了可乐，把垃圾扔了，给卡斯迪奥打电话。

电话立刻就通了。“迪恩？你还好吗？”

“我还行，嗯。很抱歉过了这么久才联系你。”教授声音中满是关心，他有点受不了。他的喉咙紧得厉害。

“你在哪呢？”

“刚吃完晚饭。”

“你没去上课。你家里还好吗？”

“他们都没事。萨姆住在学校一个朋友家里。我爸爸住在鲍比家。”“那你呢？”

迪恩停顿了。他没法向这个人撒谎，他也不想。“在一个卡车站睡在车里。”

卡斯迪奥骂了一句，迪恩觉得这是他第一次这么做。“这不行。你有没有能借住的朋友呢？”

“我其实没有朋友，”他说道，哭出来的时候用一只手捂住了嘴。一切都向他袭来，他一直提着的那股心气泄了，像糖融化在舌尖。他不坚忍。他不顽强。他甚至都不聪明。当然了所有都会分崩离析——迪恩是纸做的而已，一座纸牌塔，一口气就能把他吹散。

卡斯迪奥沉默了很久。“你有笔什么的写一下吗？”他等待着迪恩的回答。迪恩过了好一会才平静下来。

“是的，我有。”“把这个记下来。”

迪恩在听到地址的时候立刻否决了。“不，不，不。这不行，好吗？我就是。我已经解——”

“我没有在问你，我在告诉你。我家有四个卧室。你住在车里，而我有三间能借给你的空房实在是太荒谬了。而且我的地下室也装备齐全。就像你有独立的住处一样。”

“我不能——”

“等你到了我们再说。”他顿了一下，轻轻呼气。“迪恩，求你了。”而迪恩对此无法拒绝。

卡斯迪奥住在一片体面的小区里，比迪恩住过的所有地方都要高档。他把车停在房前的路边，一下子就注意到了大片的油绿草坪。他想知道卡斯迪奥是不是花钱请人修剪呢。应该是。

他爬出车子，关上了锈蚀的门。他哭了一路，所以他知道自己的眼睛应该是又红又肿；他强迫自己平静下来，然后才走向那条短短的车道。

这栋房子真是相当的大，而且冷硬，墙的侧面贴着卡其色的镶板，车库的门是深棕色的。看起来保养得很好。所有窗户都无比干净。在他敲门之前，卡斯迪奥就打开了门，两人对视了许久。

“进来吧，”他说道，为迪恩拉开着门，迪恩尴尬地走了进去，感觉格格不入，又像是慈善受益者。门廊干净整洁，千色的硬木地板在发光。他左手边是做早餐的小区域，铺着奶油色的地毯，摆着一张小餐桌和四把配套的椅子。前门旁边的大衣架上是卡斯迪奥的黑色双排扣呢子大衣。

“很抱歉我没有打电话来，”迪恩以此作为开场问候，盯着自己的脚。他弯下腰脱鞋，不想弄脏这地板。他脚上的袜子上有洞。他感觉很可悲。

“你应该打的，”卡斯迪奥说道，迪恩抬头看他。然而他的表情有一丝柔和，他锁上了前门。“来吧。挑个房间。”

“我不能——”

“你必须。我不会让你睡在车里，迪恩。那太傻了。”他摆摆头，迪恩跟了上来。

“我可以付你钱，”他说道，现在有点不确定了。他知道卡斯迪奥是他的教授，但是他现在一点也不这么觉得。“我就需要差不多一个礼拜，这样我就能想出办法了。”

“这是第一个卧室，”然而卡斯迪奥说道，打开一盏灯。“这是我哥哥加布经常住的地方，但是我打扫过了，因为他不在，所以你不用担心发现什么可怕的东西。”

迪恩觉得这个笑话一点也不好笑，他冲着一米五的双人床和黑色卧具困惑地眨眨眼。他看着卡斯迪奥，紧咬下颚。“你为什么这么做？”

“什么意思？”

“我不需要慈善，好吗？”

“我从没觉得这是慈善。我相当肯定我们是朋友。”

这句陈述有些伤人，迪恩又开始乱揉头发。“卡斯，我很感激，但是——”“好。我很高兴你这么感激。我这么做很开心。让我带你看看其他房间。”

迪恩跟着他继续这次参观，看了客厅、储藏室，还有后院的露天平台，但是他没有真的往心里去。他在想，他们在这之后到底他妈的能住在哪，还有他能推迟学业多久，不至于重头再读。他已经努力了六年了，老天啊。

卡斯迪奥带他看了地下室，这里的确像是一套小型公寓。四面墙都是深的海军蓝色，还有一块区域装着微波炉、水池、几个柜橱和一个小冰箱，还包括一间小厕所。一张一米四的单人床摆放在一面墙边，另一边摆着一张沙发。这里甚至还有一台电视，一张摆着电脑的书桌。

“这应该是最合适你的地方了，”卡斯迪奥说道，他和迪恩一起环顾四周。“这里的设备相当齐全了。而且洗手间旁边还有一个入口，如果你觉得这样更舒服的话，就不用从一楼穿过了。”

迪恩揉捏着后颈，颤抖着吸了口气。“我有一周就好了，”他试探着说道，卡斯迪奥握住他手的时候，他吓了一跳。

“你要怎样都可以。只要你在这儿，我都会乐意享受你的陪伴。”

迪恩用力咬着嘴唇，都尝到了血腥。他吞咽了几次，然后试着说些什么。“我爸爸喝醉了，他想做饭，没做成。烧毁了房子，没法修了。没有房主保险。”

卡斯迪奥攥紧了手，迪恩也回握他。这触碰又痛苦又抚慰人心，就像拔手指的倒刺一样。“我把萨姆送到朋友家去了，”他继续说道。“在酒吧努力多上几班。艾伦——我老板——正在尽可能地帮助我。我无法完成学业了。我必须找一个更好的工作，找个新住处，帮助萨姆，而且我还在努力把我爸爸送进一个解除酒瘾的机构，但是我唯一能够负担得起的一所在威奇托市，需要六千块，我还失去了我唯一一张妈妈的照片。”

在第一滴泪落下之前，卡斯迪奥的双臂搂住了他。“呼吸，”他说道，迪恩抽气，抓住了他，一下子崩溃了。他开始无法控制地说胡话，说些什么他存钱的账户，萨姆要上的大学，还有他除了身上这身衣服以外就没别的了，还有他爸爸伤他有多深，为什么他就该懂事，为什么事情就不能美好一次，还有他能推迟学业多久，不至于重头再读。

卡斯迪奥的手指拢过迪恩的短发，另一只手按揉他的后背，等着他说完。“首先，你还不能停止上学，你马上就要毕业了。”

“卡斯，我很感激你能让我住在你这儿，但是这不是长久之计。”

“车到山前必有路。”他微凉的手在迪恩的后颈上按了片刻，语气非常轻柔。“现在呢，你的一切都要照常进行。你要去上课上班。如果你想让萨姆在你身边，请让他知晓他也可以住在这里，和你睡或者住在另一间客房都可以。”

迪恩不想说他们从没有过各自的房间。“卡斯，我不能。”

“你能，而且你要这么做。”他用双手捧住迪恩的脸颊，迪恩说他有一双保养非常好的手没有说错。“我们是朋友，对吗？”

迪恩只能点头。他的声音已经不顶用了。他感觉全身火热。“朋友要互相帮助。你愿意为我这么做吗？”

“愿意，”迪恩轻轻地说，因为不用问他也肯定会这么做的。“那我为你这么做又有什么区别吗？”

“你是我的老师。”

“我考虑过这件事，没错。但是我觉得你不会利用这个情况的，对吗？”迪恩冲他眨眨眼。“我不知道你什么意思。”

卡斯迪奥露出一丝微笑，好像是迪恩给了他问题答案一样。“我说得很清楚。就算我没有这么大的房子，我工作这么忙，你独处的时间也很多。我不会干扰你，你也干扰不到我。”

迪恩不知道他为什么这么纠结，但他就是觉得应该反对。“我想付钱给你。”

“你不会付钱给朋友的，”卡斯迪奥说，终于放开了手。他立刻怀念起这触碰来。“别担心太多，迪恩。有些时候的确会发生好事。而且你在这儿的话，我也不会那么孤单了。”

“你不和其他老师朋友们一起出去玩吗？”

卡斯迪奥浅浅一笑。“有时候。但是我发现他们大部分都难以忍受，而且我很珍视我的个人隐私。”

迪恩也报以微笑。他胸口的重压轻了几分。“谢谢你。”“当然了，你还是应该去买点衣服。”

迪恩叹口气，点点头，拿出钱包，看着潦草写在收据背面的数字，表明他银行账户里面的钱。“是啊，我觉得也应该。”

“我和你一起去，我要去刻一把钥匙。”“卡斯——”

“你会用得上的，”他打断了他的话，“特别是你这样的时间表。难道没道理吗？”

迪恩微微耸肩。他对此无可争辩。卡斯迪奥拍了拍他的肩膀，带领他走上楼梯。他们刚一走出门，迪恩就从汽车的储物箱里拿出一包烟。卡斯迪奥没说什么，但是他伸出手来要了一支。

迪恩又露出微笑。

这他妈操蛋的境地仍然让人无法接受，但是总比睡在车里强多了。

 

*

 

 

第二个周末到来了，迪恩仍旧没有和父亲说话，但是他说服了萨姆去跟卡斯迪奥同住，尽管萨姆抗议说，那是你的老师，迪恩，这不奇怪吗？这就是太他妈奇怪了，但仍是他们最好的选择。

迪恩和卡斯住在一起很和谐。迪恩试着不去想那到底意味着什么，不过他们一旦形成了习惯，气氛就一点也不尴尬了。卡斯迪奥享受烹饪，但厌恶洗盘子，于是迪恩为了回报那些美味佳肴，就负责餐后清理。尽管他们的日程相差甚远，他们仍然每天见上几回。他认为卡斯迪奥似乎为了见他而每日提早起床，这让他内心感到既温暖又有些异样。

从客厅里摆满直入天花板的书架就能看出，萨姆和卡斯迪奥很能合得来，这毫不意外。迪恩在下午把萨姆接回家，他们会坐在厨房的桌前做功课，通常卡斯迪奥会帮忙指点与批改萨姆的论文。迪恩很喜欢这居家的气氛，然而他还在等待着美梦醒来的那天。

 

迪恩打开车库准备找个铲子来整理一下院子里的花圃（这是卡斯唯一允许他做来偿还房租的活儿）时发现了一辆车，不是卡斯迪奥那辆本田飞度。他盯着它看了好一会儿，然后走了进去。

“嘿，卡斯？” “在办公室里。”

迪恩上了楼，发现卡斯迪奥坐在巨大的橡木桌后，翻着文件，周围散落着各种书籍——圣经，文学批判，甚至还有本论文指导格式的手册。“呃，为什么你没告诉我你的车库里有辆经典老车？”

“什么？”

“我在找铲子结果发现了一辆1967年的雪佛兰英帕拉。”

卡斯迪奥突然露出微笑，取下了他的眼镜（他通常会戴隐形眼镜，但他说有时候还是有些过敏）。“哦，那是我兄长的车。他本打算将它修复好但是一直没有时间。我不太清楚怎么处理那种事，所以只是把它放那儿了。我不清楚他还要不要它。”

迪恩刚要开口却欲言又止。他能感受到骨子里的骚动，那份想去修补这件伟大的汽车标本的渴望。“能不能。我是说。跟他谈谈，我能帮他做修复工作。”

“真的吗？”卡斯迪奥稍稍歪了一下头。“哇喔，你真是样样精通，不是吗？”

迪恩有些脸红，他举手擦了一下满是汗的额头。“还好吧。我只是对汽车比较熟悉。我能做到的。我很想尝试下。”

“你觉得那大概会用多少钱？”

“我需要把它拆开来看看。”他差点说出他会为那些零件付钱，然而他知道自己根本付不起。不过他还是能感到自己口舌生津。

卡斯迪奥思考了一会儿。“我认为他会同意的。放手去做吧。”“认真的？”

“对啊，有何不可？没准还能让它重现辉煌，对吧？”

迪恩希望他能够修好车子，然后从卡斯迪奥的哥哥手里买下来，说不定会送给萨姆，让他上学用。他盘算着以后总会有机会开口去问。“好的，很棒。但是我大概会多需要些空间。嗯，我能不能——”

“你可以把它移出车库。你觉得车道够用么？”

迪恩咬着下唇。“是啊，够用了。”将车子拆解查看每个部位会耗时一整天，甚至两天。但这也让他手头不闲着。这也许是一种更能报答卡斯迪奥的方法，尽管这并不是他的车。

“你这表情想什么呢，迪恩？” “只是在想，这会花上一段时间。” “你不也会在这儿待上好一阵子吗？”

迪恩迎上他的目光，踌躇着，卡斯迪奥倒是从鼻子哼了声，打断了他的思绪。“你会在这儿待上一阵子的。去吧。”

“我会先整理好院子。”

“我会雇人来收拾那里的。你不用管它。去享受和那辆车相处的时光吧。”迪恩对他微笑，从桌子对面探身过去拍在他的肩膀上。“谢了，朋友。”

在他能抽回之前，卡斯迪奥抓住了他的手，两人之间气氛暧昧，却并不令人不舒服。更没有不情愿。“你今晚能从打工那里请个假么？”

“为什么？怎么了吗？”

“我有事想跟你和萨姆谈谈。”

迪恩皱起眉头，移开了手。“关于什么？出什么问题了吗？” “为什么你总是要假设出了问题呢？”

“因为通常就是这样。”他说道，感到难受。“是什么问题？”他表情变得冷硬，等待回答。卡斯迪奥望他一会儿，接着站起来，倚在迪恩旁边的桌角。

“首先，我想要和萨姆着手准备他的大学申请。我也想跟你探讨一下减少打工时长，以用来专注课业的可能性。”

迪恩对他扭紧了眉头。“伙计，你知道我必须工作。你也知道我必须工作的原因。” “是的，我明白。因为你在筹备弟弟的大学费用，在为你父亲做打算，还要一人承担起家里所有的开销。”

“一点没错。”迪恩感到怒火中烧。“所以说讨论什么鬼？” 他无权在这方面如此要求迪恩，全因他最清楚不过迪恩面临的是怎样的生活。这简直又荒谬又错误又——

“迪恩，你愿意冷静下来好好听我说吗？”迪恩立刻住了嘴。

“谢谢。”卡斯迪奥生硬地说道。“我认为这最好是同你弟弟一起讨论，但看在你这么不耐烦的样子上，我不得不说两次了。迪恩，听我说。你在认真听吗？”

“我听着呢，卡斯。”

“萨姆不需要你来支付他的大学费用。我向你保证，不论他选择去哪儿，他都会得到全额奖学金。”他语气中带有明显的肯定。迪恩从未听过他这样有把握。

“那可不一——”

“萨姆的话，那是一定的。所以你可以把这份顾虑打消了。那么你父亲正住在鲍比那里，没错吧？”

“对。”迪恩咬着牙说道。他不太确定这对话在往什么方向发展，但他知道他不会喜欢的。

“所以你并没有账单要缴。”

“我们迟早要找个地方定居下来。”

卡斯迪奥毫不在意地挥了挥手，好像这并不重要。“但就目前来说，你们用不着。我在想你和萨姆能否在这里住到学年结束。你将在五月份毕业，考虑到你那优异的能力——加上我这边的关系——我知道你会找到一份优秀、稳定、收入可观而且自己喜欢的工作的。

迪恩哼了一声：“可不是吗。”

“我是认真的。只要你拥有学位，我可以确保你生活无忧。”他用那双温柔的蓝眼睛看着迪恩。“你将能够为你父亲找到帮助。你也能够为家人买间房子。我向你保证。”

如果承诺不来自萨姆，迪恩是不会相信的。“为什么？” “什么为什么？”

“为什么你会那么做？”

卡斯迪奥花了一些时间低头看着自己的鞋，他深色的发丝在额前轻动。“不仅仅因为你格外地善良，还因为你是我见过的最努力的人。说实话，这让我觉得——我活到现在什么都是事先备好的。我从未有过渴望什么的机会。我的童年十分轻松。”他抬起头来，严肃的样子是迪恩前所未见的。“你的情况正好相反。然而，正因如此，你拥有我永不能及的强大。我只是想帮助从未受人援助过的你。你的前途无量。”

“有个条件吧。”迪恩慢慢地说道。“总会有个条件的。”

“好吧的确有。”卡斯迪奥轻松地答道。“我要你拿到好成绩。加上每晚要有八小时的睡眠。以及帮助你弟弟保持成绩。你对他非常，非常地好。他能有你这样的哥哥十分幸运。”

迪恩从未这么想过。他只知道自己才是幸运的那个。“卡斯，我觉得我做不到。”这意味着过于依赖他人，一个能将一切从他手中夺去，留下比以往更大打击的人。

“我希望你能考虑一下。跟萨姆谈谈。你总是把自己的事放到最后。我在为你提供机会，好好为自己做打算。”

“向你要这笔钱实在是太多了。”

卡斯迪奥竟然翻了个白眼，摇着头。“迪恩，不是为了打击你或什么的，但我的账户里有两百万。之前说我父母很富有可不是乱说的。”

迪恩下巴都掉了。因为那数字后面可是跟着好一串零呢。“你他妈在逗我。”

“不，我没有。况且我很享受萨姆的陪伴。他非常聪明又有魅力。”他有些犹豫，似乎不确定应不应该继续说下去。“还有当然了，我也喜欢你的陪伴。”

迪恩低头看向自己的手，抠着指甲边的死皮，只为找点事做。他从余光中看见卡斯迪奥把手伸向他。“迪恩。”

“卡斯。”

一只手指抵上他的下巴，将他的脸抬起。“迪恩，请好好考虑一下。我并没打算……耍你什么的。我想要援助你和家人，因为你们是善良的人。这并不是慈善。如果是的话，我还得开个免税单呢。

迪恩听了，露出微笑，眼里微微闪光。“我会考虑的。”

“很好。”他放下了手，仍旧凝视迪恩身。“有时好人偏偏会遇上坏事。我只是想帮忙。你可以相信我。”

迪恩很想相信，他真心这么想，但是那些曾经仍历历在目。

不过，他也不会去浇卡斯迪奥冷水，既然卡斯迪奥喜欢把信任与帮助挂在嘴边，那就这样吧。“我去清点一下那辆车都需要什么。”

“钥匙在前门后的挂钩上。”他再次停顿，伸手将迪恩衣服上落的灰尘拂去。“今晚能请假么？”

“完全没问题。”迪恩低声说道，在自己闯出麻烦前，抽身后退。“我会告诉萨米的。”

卡斯迪奥答了一句，但迪恩只能听到自己心脏鼓动发出的巨响。

 

 

 

萨姆，当然了，怀着对卡斯迪奥少女一般的迷恋，对这个提议完全接受。“迪恩，你都不知道，知道你为了维持我们的生活快把自己逼死，我是什么感受，”他一边说，一边眼含热泪，嘴唇颤抖，这可真够呛，他知道迪恩肯定吃这一套。他还是不确定萨姆是不是故意这么做的。“如果他能帮我们，为什么不接受呢？嗯？这比爸爸做过的事要多多了。而且卡斯人又那么好。我觉得他不是要骗我们的样子。”

“可就是。这要求太过了。”

“是啊，”萨姆小心翼翼地说，“但是我们没有请求。是他提出的。就这样接受吧，迪恩。”

有违他更明智的判断，也有违于他这二十四年来学到的所有经验，迪恩退让了。鲍比很快就允许他仅在汽车店工作，分别是每周一和周三，周末在酒吧工作，这让他每周有了整整二十九小时的机动时间。他甚至都不知道要用这突如其来的空闲时间干点什么，此后的第一个周二，他把萨姆送去学校，然后回到家盯着表过了半个小时，感觉格格不入，好像错过了什么，又像他做错了事，他差点迷失自己。他这么多年都没有过这么多空闲时间。

所以他修理英帕拉。

那真是个尤物，尽管很多部件不是生锈就是磨损了。迪恩对待所有的库存零件都很仔细，将他能找到的每个序列号和生产商号码都记录下来，花费数个小时在谷歌上搜索不同的零件及其价格。算上免费的劳力——因为迪恩太喜欢修理车了——他做了一些价格预算。

第二个周六的早上，他和卡斯迪奥在喝咖啡，准备开始讨论《皆大欢喜》的第一幕和第二幕，迪恩深吸口气，给他看了那张纸。“好了，这就是我们要为车子准备的东西。”

“这具体都是什么啊？”

“这是修复车子的几种不同的方法。你可以不顾一切地找到所有原厂零件，然后花上一大笔钱；或者是运作良好的高端的零件，但不是原厂；要不然就是预算至上，能开就行。”

“你的建议是什么？”

“这辆车吗？老兄，找到所有需要的原厂零件要花十多万块，还不提重修生锈的车体，还有喷漆啊，内饰啊，所有所有的东西。如果你哥哥花得起，我觉得中等级别就行了。那得花上他六万块钱。她肯定美极了。”迪恩能在心里看见车的样子，那光滑、闪亮的黑色油漆和真皮内饰；他能听见引擎的轰鸣，感觉到齿轮顺畅的活动。有时候光是想到她重返荣耀，就能让他浑身发热躁动不已。

“他花得起，”卡斯迪奥露出微笑，“我会告诉他的，然后拿到他的信用卡号码。你能在网上订购零件吗？”

迪恩几乎要在椅子上激动地扭动起来了。“能啊，绝对的。我在找好东西呢。”“那人工费怎么算？”

“卡斯，别逗了。我不会让他花钱雇我的。我喜欢干这个。我不在乎有没有工资。就像我不会花钱让你去读书一样。”

卡斯迪奥翻了个白眼，把那张纸推回给他。“好吧，迪恩，你说得有理。打开你的书，要开始上课了。”

 

迪恩必须承认，他在学校表现更好了。而且他增加了一些重量，之前他因为压力和缺少休息瘦了不少。他和萨姆不再经常吵嘴了，而且他现在也更有精神，送萨姆上学之前，会和卡斯迪奥一起去晨跑。他发现自己没有经常想到爸爸，仅仅在工作日问一问鲍比。他向鲍比提起过，他不喜欢给他增加负担，但是鲍比让他闭嘴，照顾好他自己。从十四岁开始的第一次，他照做了。

但是有某件事在他心底盘旋了许久。随着天气渐渐变冷，他和萨姆开始去买更温暖的衣服，卡斯迪奥开始点燃壁炉温暖房子，迪恩意识到他对他的教授——朋友？最好的朋友？——比迷恋更甚，这有点吓到他了。

他就是有些特别，但事情不一直是这样的吗？不是总有某个人有些特别吗？但是他没办法继续忽视这感情了，而且他认为卡斯迪奥也觉察到了什么。他们现在触碰得更多，游移更久，手覆在肩膀或是背上，在厨房里面相互碰撞，就好像那房间变小了。卡斯迪奥有时候有点私人空间的问题，但是迪恩不再介意了。他喜欢卡斯迪奥用的一切洗发水，发现自己在沃尔玛嗅闻不同的牌子，看看能不能找到它。

他陷得很深，不管这是什么，而他现在足够开心，他不想让自己太过关心或是太过担心。他唯一担心的事情就是捅出什么娄子，把萨姆置于险境。所以即使他有时候十分渴望能够抚弄卡斯迪奥柔软的双手，或许是吻蹭那双干燥的嘴唇，他也没有那么做。

但是卡斯迪奥和他时不时地发现自己在厨房里独处，他们会站在一起，用轻柔的语气交谈，并不望着彼此。这就够了。这就能让迪恩十分满足，他几乎不了解这种滋味。

他们在感恩节有一周的假期，迪恩的工作也放假了。他在逐渐修复英帕拉，尽管进度很慢，但是这工作很令人享受。卡斯迪奥现在把他的Fit停在街上了，靠着路边，把整个车库交给迪恩干活。他甚至还给他弄了一个暖气，这样迪恩就不会因为在那里花上数个小时而抖到休克。

他们一起吃了一个安静的感恩节晚餐，萨姆在沙发上枕着卡斯迪奥的肩膀睡着了，正看《A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving》到了一半。卡斯迪奥带着真挚的关爱之情看着他，然后看向迪恩。迪恩正蜷缩在那把巨大的扶手椅里，胃里塞满快要爆出来的火鸡、蜂蜜火腿，还有三种不同的派。

“我爱你弟弟，”他轻轻地说道，“你们拥有彼此真是幸运。”

“的确，”迪恩困意朦胧地同意，“他有时候真是烦死人，但是我他妈的才不换呢。”

过了一个多小时，萨姆终于醒了过来，拖沓地回到了自己的房间。迪恩勒住一个哈欠，伸展四肢，两手搭在肚子上。“我还是快要吐了，但是我还想再吃派，是不是挺忧伤的？”

“才没有，”卡斯迪奥露出微笑。“我自己也想吃呢。来吧，我们分一块儿。”迪恩呻吟着摇摇头。“兄弟，我不能。真的不能。”

“你的胃已经休息了两个小时。别抱怨了。”他站起身走向厨房。迪恩注视着他走去，大步轻盈又自如，然后他也起身跟了过去。

火焰劈啪作响，电视音量很低，这是房子的一楼仅有的声音。迪恩听见楼上有水流声，这意味着萨姆决定睡前先洗个澡。这种该死的张力又来了，他们每次独处都会逐渐在两人之间形成。

卡斯迪奥切了一块樱桃派，在微波炉里面加热，看着它转了一会儿。“你读了多少《冬天的故事》？”

“还没开始呢。请别让我挂科吧。”

卡斯迪奥大笑，把派拿出微波炉，舀了一勺香草冰激凌在上面，拿了两个叉子。“我不会让你挂科的，迪恩。你还有时间。我想知道你是怎么想的。”

他们一起站在柜台旁边，安静地吃着那块派。卡斯迪奥喜欢加更多的冰激凌，所以迪恩把那勺流汤的玩意儿给他扒拉过去，更喜欢厚厚的脆皮。两柄叉子划过瓷面。迪恩的心跳开始加重加快。他敢肯定，如果他能把他们之间的化学反应装进瓶子，应该能杀人了。

“迪恩？”

“嗯？”

“你圣诞节想要什么？”

迪恩不再看着派，惊讶地抬起头。“我圣诞节什么都不想要。”

卡斯迪奥轻轻笑了，用脚推他一下。“你当然想要了。每个人在圣诞节都想要礼物的。我在想要不要给萨姆买个iPod。或者是eBook电子书。”

迪恩皱着眉㧟起最后一点脆皮。“我不想让你给他买那个。你什么都不用给我们买，你已经做了——你在做的对我们就足够了。好吗？所以请别这样。这感觉不好。”

“什么感觉不好呢？为什么？”

“真的吗？你必须要问我吗？”他把叉子放下，抿住嘴唇。“卡斯，你给了我们一个家。还有精神的宁静。真的。做了太多了，让你再继续付出肯定不会好的。”

“你没有让我付出，”顿了一下，他说道。“我想要给你们买节日礼物，就这样。”

“你给我们的已经够了，”他坚持道。

“你有没有想给我买什么呢？”

迪恩张开嘴，又闭上了。低头看着地板。“这不一样。”

卡斯迪奥大笑，迪恩抬头看到他的眼睛微微闪亮。“这他妈能有什么不一样？”“就是，”迪恩说道。然后他静止了，因为卡斯迪奥在向他贴过来，靠得比以前都要近，他的眼睛是那种令人疯狂的纯净湛蓝，这至少在美国大陆绝对应该是违法的。

“你真是个极其无私的人，”卡斯迪奥喃喃地说，一只手覆上迪恩的脸颊，“而我愿意给你买一个圣诞礼物——就一个——为的是向你表达我的感激。你知道的，在这种节日，你就应该做这样的事情。”

迪恩的嘴很干，他咕噜地吞咽了一下。卡斯迪奥的睫毛颜色很深，但并不是黑色。“给我一个A我们就扯平了。”

卡斯迪奥露齿而笑，抽身离去，迪恩也分辨不出他到底是松了口气还是感到失望。“我要送你个礼物。就一个。萨姆也有。”

“你不——”

“我知道我不需要这么做。但是我想要，而且我会的。但是我想知道你想要什么，要不然我就给你买点袜子什么的。”

“我觉得袜子不错，”迪恩没有正面回答；回复他的是一阵稀罕的真心大笑，让他因为纯粹的愉悦而蜷起脚趾。

他几分钟以后上了床，耳中还回荡着那笑声，那如果他在那个晚上爱抚了自己，脸埋在枕头里低声呻吟颤抖，好吧，那可不是他的错。

 

*

 

迪恩结束酒吧轮班的时候，鲍比给他打了电话。“你爸爸想见见你们俩孩子，”鲍比直奔主题。

迪恩数了数他得到的小费，然后把钱放进屁兜，答道：“那怎么样呢。”“别这样，迪恩。他已经有好几个礼拜没见过你们俩了。你们就过来一两个小时，他就不会再追问。”

迪恩想知道他父亲什么时候成了每个人的负担，但很快就把这想法丢到一边。他不是故意要当一个坏儿子，但是有时候当好儿子太难了。“好吧。我们明天过去，好吗？吃晚饭？”

“听着不赖。”鲍比停顿。“你怎么样，孩子？我们上班的时候不怎么聊天。”“我……其实，我现在相当不错。”他沉默了片刻。“我的成绩上来了。我不再一直都觉得特别累。”他能这样告诉鲍比。很长一段时间以来，鲍比对迪恩和萨姆来说，比约翰更像父亲。十来年吧。

“很好，”鲍比说，“我为你感到高兴。”他的语气的确如此。“明天六点来，行吗？保证萨姆拥有良好情绪。”

“我会哄哄他的，”迪恩承诺，他们又聊了几句就挂了。迪恩希望他能把卡斯迪奥戴上，但是他父亲大概会让所有人都非常尴尬吧。

迪恩感到好奇，他是什么时候开始无时无刻不想着卡斯迪奥，而不是偶尔想到呢。

萨姆可想而知，不想去见爸爸。“我还有事要做呢，”他厉声说道，坐在厨房桌边，周围堆满了书和纸。“我明天就有一个论文到截止日期。”

“你已经快完成了，”迪恩指出来。“来嘛，就一个小时。我保证。”“我不明白为什么我们必须得过去。”

迪恩咬着嘴唇里面，一只手拢过头发。“因为他是我们的爸爸，萨姆，老天啊。而他想见见我们。你可以空出一个小时——”

“他烧毁了我们的房子，”萨姆嘶嘶地说道。“你知道还有什么吗？我在这儿很开心。”

卡斯迪奥走进了厨房，看着他们两个，然后转身离开了。迪恩叹气。“萨姆。求你了。”

“不，迪恩。我不去。”

迪恩不想这么做，但是他找不到别的方法了。他坐在萨姆身边，握住了他的一只大手。“萨米。求你了。为了我。”

萨姆收紧下颚。“他肯定会再次喝醉的，迪恩。很抱歉，我太累了，不想再面对。他总是说他会去寻求帮助但是他没有。还有，对啊，他烧毁了我们的房子。”

“他还是爸爸。”迪恩意识到萨姆不记得爸爸是如何在十年前辗转尝试过多种门诊治疗；他又怎么会记得呢？治疗又没有用。

“他不是‘爸爸’已经很久了，你知道的。”萨姆榛色的眼睛怒视哥哥。“你更像我爸爸，已经有——天哪，迪恩，多久了？至少有五六年了。起码从你高中毕业就开始了。”

“那就为我这么做吧，萨姆，求你了。我们就过去看看他，这样他就不会追问鲍比了。”“为什么他不亲自给我们打电话呢？”

迪恩攥紧了弟弟的手。“我不知道，但是我觉得他没有我们的电话。”

萨姆喉咙里发出一声可怕的声音，他把迪恩的手推开了。“这太他妈操蛋了，你知道吗？”

“是啊，我知道。但是求你了，萨姆。就一个小时。我什么都愿意做。”萨姆的表情完全变了。“是吗？”

“……合理范围之内。我又不是，要给你弄一辆坐满拉拉队员的大众车之类的。”

萨姆注视了迪恩一会儿。“你愿意回答我一个问题吗？”迪恩皱起眉。“嗯，当然了。但是来吧，赶紧走，别迟到太多。”

他们冲着卡斯迪奥挥挥手，后者在客厅掸灰。迪恩和他对视，卡斯迪奥用唇语说：你还好吗？迪恩仅仅点了个头，勉强地笑笑，跟他说他们会在一个半小时之内回来。

车子慢慢驶出太过精致的小区。萨姆在车里扣好了安全带，说道：“我现在能问你一个问题吗？”

“如果我说，你要求问一个问题就已经算那个问题了会怎么样？你问吧。”萨姆看向窗外。“你和卡斯是喜欢彼此还是怎么样呢？”迪恩浑身一震，有些惊讶。“什么？”

“我认真的，好吗？我就是。你们俩——我也不清楚。我就是想知道。”“我不——萨姆，别。”他咬着嘴唇，因为觉得自己应该在撒谎。“你知道我不会介意的，对吧？”

“介意什么？”

“如果你和卡斯，就像。在一起了那种。我是说，如果卡斯是个女孩，你到现在为止还没行动都让我惊讶。我觉得他是男的并不会让情况有什么不同。”

“好吧，这个‘是男的’差不多是主要问题，鉴于我是直的。”但他没否认这件事。

“我也不清楚，老兄。有时候我觉得如果你找到了那个人，那他们的性别就不是问题。而且说实话，我觉得你们俩相处得特别好，比你所有的女朋友都好。”他瞥向迪恩，后者坚定地看着公路。“所以……有没那种感觉呢？还有请别对我撒谎。我又不会因此而对你改观。”

他咬着嘴唇，考虑该如何回答。“我不知道他怎么想，”他谨慎地说道，“但是我……有。我是说，我有那种感觉。”他光是说说，都觉得从脖子到脸颊蔓延着热度。“如果你他妈要为这个嘲笑我，我向上帝发誓——”

“我不会嘲弄你的，”萨姆打断他。“迪恩，这没什么。我看出来了。你们俩就是。你挺合适的。”“我也不知道。大概我不会付诸行动吧。就是挺诡异的。”

“什么诡异？”

从十五岁的弟弟那里获得建议就是一条。“所有的。就是诡异。他是男的。更别提还是我的老师。”

“你们先是朋友，一切都是第二位。还有……迪恩，如果你能很幸福，真的幸福，那他的性别又有什么关系呢？难道你喜欢的不是那个人吗？”

迪恩翻了翻白眼，他们驶入鲍比家的小区。“天哪，你有时候真是个小姑娘，萨米。”

“去你的，迪恩，我认真地。我知道你一直在开玩笑，因为你想隐藏你的感觉，但是我很认真，好吗？想想吧。你这样举步不前实在是毫无道理——”

“萨姆，我们说完了。”他停在鲍比的车道上，熄灭了引擎，瞥向弟弟。“我应该就会这样举足不前。就是……时机不对。时机太不对了。而且情况也不对。”

“如果你继续拖延，你他妈永远也不会行动了，”萨姆听着有点生气。“就是永远。”迪恩还没来得及回答，也没狠狠打他一拳呢，萨姆就爬出了车，奔向门口。迪恩在心里记下，待会儿再抽萨姆。

 

 

晚餐一点也不赖。父亲很清醒，还着了正装，尽管他比四十六岁看起来老很多，他还是留意并记住了他们所说的话。实际上，气氛非常好，就连萨米都很开心，他们留了将近三个小时，光是聊天。鲍比看起来相当为自己自豪，所以迪恩确定他和约翰的清醒状态有很大关系。但是迪恩知道对他不要期待太高。约翰可以几个月不喝酒，找个工作，甚至还能保持一段时间。但这从未长久过。迪恩尽可能地享受当下好时光。

“那么迪恩，”约翰说道，将杯中倒满甜茶，“你在学校怎么样？”“我……其实还挺好的。”他和萨姆没告诉爸爸他们住在哪里。这可能会引起麻烦。“不错。”

“很好啊，迪恩。我为你骄傲。”

迪恩忍不住露出微笑，即使他知道爸爸下次喝酒的时候会忘得一干二净。情况就是这样——他感觉自己是好儿子，直到爸爸血管里涌动酒精。“谢谢。我为萨米感到骄傲呢。又是全A。”

约翰揉了揉萨姆的乱发，宠爱地露出微笑。“当然了。家族的大脑肯定厉害啊。”

“迪恩很聪明的，”萨姆说道，迪恩只是翻了个白眼，然后更爱萨姆了。

他们站起身准备离开，约翰长长地拥抱着迪恩，而迪恩无比渴望地任由他拥抱自己。这不是那种沉重的醉酒拥抱，是一个真正的拥抱，迪恩无法放手。

“你照顾好你弟弟，”约翰对他耳语，迪恩点头，紧紧闭上眼睛。

“是啊，我会的。真的。”

“还有你自己，迪恩。过得开心点。”“尽量吧。”

约翰站直了身子，拍拍迪恩的后颈。情绪涌上眼底，他挣扎着想要开口。

“我……真的很抱歉，迪恩。”

为什么道歉不重要，迪恩意识到。有太多值得道歉的事了。至少约翰说出了口。“我知道，爸爸。”

“我会修复一切的，”约翰说道，比之前声音还要轻。“我保证，迪恩。我会为大家修复一切。我会给我们买个新房子。”

“是啊，”迪恩说道，他的好心情开始蒸发。他转向萨姆，后者的表情无法辨识。“我们要走了。明天还要上学什么的。”

约翰又分别抱了抱他们两个，然后他们就走向了车。刚一进去，萨姆就开口了。

“还不算太差劲。”“告诉过你了。”

“我真的觉得你应该处理一下卡斯的事。”

迪恩轻哼一声，摇摇头。“你知道的，你转换话题实在是太差劲了。”

“我认真的，迪恩。别再这问题上开那么多玩笑了。”他把脚翘到仪表盘上，迪恩根本没想过要让他把那双该死的脚拿下来。“我知道你吓坏了，但是继续就行了。老天。你从来就没为自己的幸福做过什么事，我都烦了。”

“你怎么知道这会让我幸福呢？嗯？”

萨姆摸了他的手，攥了一下就放开了。“因为我了解你。你是我大哥。”

迪恩有点厌烦了别人让他无语。


	3. PART THREE

这学期的课程感觉结束得很快，上课时间都是重合的，突然就都结课了。他还没觉得什么呢，就得了四个A和两个B。卡斯迪奥确保他得知，他得A的原因是萨姆帮助他写了论文，而且帮他准备了考试。迪恩不擅长考试，从来都这样，但是他还是很感激。他甚至都给萨姆买了一个二手的PS2，感谢他的耐心。萨姆很高兴，所以迪恩也高兴。

他在汽修店和路边屋的工作时间一直少于三十小时，大部分的空闲时间都花在英帕拉身上。尽管卡斯迪奥想要说服他多和同学交往，或者至少和同事搞好关系，迪恩现在最好的朋友就是这辆车，其他人都没法吸引他的注意力。路西法将重修需要的所有适当的零件都帮他准备好了，毫无保留地买了最好的，这下他更起劲了。有了暖气和大声播放摇滚乐的立体声音响，迪恩真是前所未有地幸福。他现在总是满脸微笑，胸口一直以来盘旋不去的焦虑也散去了，现在都无影无踪。他有一个月没抽过烟了。

萨姆还在学校，二十号才回来，所以在迪恩必须去接萨姆的时候，迪恩和卡斯迪奥独自在家。他们之间的情况变得前所未有的诡异，紧张得几乎令人窒息，迪恩对于卡斯迪奥的感知超过对自己身体的感知。有过这样的一些时候，他们似乎在某种边缘徘徊，迪恩忍不住要伸出手指去捉、去碰、去占有，但这从没实现过。一声电话铃响，或是卡斯迪奥垂下眼睛，就打破了他们之间的联结。迪恩不确定这具体意味着什么，他只好尽可能地专注于修车。他了解汽车——火花塞、活塞、曲轴、流速表、点火圈、汽化器。他能拆解一辆车然后再给它拼回去，妙手回春修好坏掉的部分。他能点着火，然后用耳朵分辨动力转向器的状况，需不需要新的发电机。

之后，似乎触发了什么东西。卡斯迪奥经常到厨房来找他（他们总是在厨房弄出这种事，迪恩不知道为什么），他们缓缓地靠在一起，不慌不忙很是自然，卡斯的手会抚上迪恩的手肘、手腕，有时是胯部，而迪恩感觉他在努力吞下一块石头，或者是他的心，喉咙因此疼痛。卡斯迪奥舔舐嘴唇，迪恩咬住嘴唇。他能分辨，卡斯迪奥的呼吸会变得太过粗重，这些迟缓的触碰在迪恩身上如同蜻蜓点水，令他颤栗。

然后他们就会分开。先抽身的那个有时甚至都不是迪恩。这经常是共识，好像他们能分辨分开的最佳时机，他们的声音很是平常，但是开口时会带上几分温柔，似乎他们担心会戳破四周脆弱的静谧气泡。迪恩根本就不能理解这到底意味着什么，更别提处理了。

所以他就修车。

英帕拉被千斤顶撑起来，迪恩在车下忙活，躺在卡斯迪奥给他买的滑轮板上，他就不用之前那个滑板了。突然有人抓住他的脚，把他拉了出来。

迪恩浑身都是脏泥和汽油，手里拿着个扳手，瞪着头顶的卡斯迪奥，挤出一个微笑。“你好啊，可人儿，”他试探性地说道。他不喜欢被打扰，而且卡斯迪奥知道。“我今天能为您做些什么呢？”

“我必须和你说一件事。非常重要。”

“不能等等吗？”他想把剩下的螺栓拧好，这样他就能开始更有意思的工作了。还有好多没完成呢，但是她现在状态还不错。如果迪恩有时间的话，他一分钟也不愿意离开她。

“不，不行。”迪恩看着卡斯迪奥前所未有的焦虑样子，满头黑发乱成一团，眼角眯起。“你能进来吧，求你了？”

迪恩叹口气，坐起身，拉住卡斯迪奥伸出的手，站起身，用一块旧洗碗布擦擦脸。“怎么了，兄弟？”

“进来，”他说道，迪恩跟着他，渴望地回头瞥了一眼英帕拉。老天，他真是等不及她恢复如初的那天。

迪恩还没来得及打开啤酒，卡斯迪奥就急匆匆地说道：“是这样的我的哥哥们想让我在圣诞节去看他们，但是他们知道我不会同意的因为我不喜欢在这种季节到新英格兰去，所以加百列告诉路西法和米迦勒他们可以到这里来，而我和加百列说过我必须和我室友谈谈，然后他问我为什么我会有室友，我告诉他因为我愿意，然后他就问我——”

“哇哦哇哦哇哦，别急。好吧，这么说你的家人想在圣诞节拜访？还有呢？家人和圣诞节就应该如此啊。”他不喜欢卡斯迪奥这个样子，解释一个迪恩根本不觉得是问题呃问题。然后迪恩觉得自己挺傻的。

“他们要住在这里，”卡斯迪奥不耐烦地说，“我哥哥他们要在圣诞节那几天住在这里。”

“那怎么了？这是你的房子，哥们。”

卡斯迪奥抿起嘴的方式，让迪恩觉得他是跟萨姆学的。“你也住在这儿，迪恩，你们俩都是。而且不仅仅是我的客人。你们俩拥有自己的房间是有原因的。这样一来萨姆就不得不和你一起住了，因为我的哥哥拒绝睡沙发。”

“那又如何？”他喝了一口啤酒，盯着厨房奶油色的地板。“萨姆和我从他四岁开始就住在一个房间里。”

卡斯迪奥歪过头，但是没说什么。他搓弄着毛衣边缘的一根线头，他有时候一紧张就会这样。“你们是我的室友。这也会影响你们的。”

“哥们？我真的不介意，好吗？而且我知道萨姆也不会介意的。反正圣诞节那天我们大概会和爸爸过。”

“你确定吗？”

“是啊。你哥哥能有多可怕？”

卡斯迪奥露出一丝苦相，拿过迪恩的啤酒喝了一大口。迪恩注视着他喉咙移动了两秒，一上一下，然后意识到自己在做什么；他低头看着最近刚被擦净地砖。“他们有时候真的很可怕，”卡斯迪奥声音沙哑，长吸一口气。

“……好吧，你必须跟我解释一下。”

米迦勒是弥尔顿家里最年长的，他在纽约市当律师。他沉静又自傲，但总的来说能够自持，尽管有颐气指使的趋向。然后是加百列。卡斯迪奥很难描述他，只是说他在洛杉矶当广告总监，而且不要把他说的任何话当真。“这对你来说太难了，迪恩，”卡斯迪奥说道，他的语气中带着宠爱。他逐渐养成了这种习惯，当迪恩在课上机智地举一反三，他就会用这种语气说话。“你把一切都太当真了，他会利用一切机会来烦你。”

然后是路西法。迪恩不知道为什么自己因为要见他而感到紧张，可能是因为他使用了魔王的名字，而且在芝加哥当外科医生。然而卡斯迪奥对他评价不低，说尽管路西法在追求目标时会不择手段，但是他很容易相处。

“如果你不同意——”卡斯迪奥开口，但是迪恩挥了挥手，撬开另一瓶啤酒。卡斯迪奥真好，为了迪恩把他原来常喝的巴德牌子（Bud Lite）换成了赛能（Shiner）。

“那是你的家人。家人就应该在圣诞节聚齐。别担心我们，我们会在地下室待着，不打扰你们。”

“不行，”他说话的语气甚至比刚才还要尖锐，他向迪恩走近一步。“我不想那样。你们可以和我们一起玩。”

“那会不会很奇怪啊？”和你室友的家人一起度过全家团圆的节日，他相当确定这肯定是有点奇怪的。

“可能吧，”卡斯迪奥承认道，接着他向迪恩靠过来，迪恩很喜欢这样，他们的曲线轻易地契合，胯骨相贴，肩膀相抵。“但是——别笑话我——他们在我一个人的时候就欺负我。我还挺不喜欢这样的。”

迪恩得意地冲他笑，自恃高人一等地拍了拍他的头。“这因为你是小弟弟。这是大哥的特权。”

卡斯迪奥把他的手拍走，愤愤地呼气，眼中闪现恼怒。“这不好笑，迪恩。”“我觉得这简直就是有趣至极。”

“所以你觉得没关系吗？萨姆觉得也没关系吗？”

“萨姆很会和人打交道，”迪恩说道，不必指出他和卡斯迪奥的短处。“他会和他们相处融洽的。你和我可以大醉一场。”

“如果他们都来了的话，我可能会这么选择的。”他看起来有点阴郁，所以迪恩想也不想地伸出胳膊搂住他的腰。这让两人贴到了一起，面对面。卡斯迪奥蓝色的虹膜在深色的瞳孔周围化成了细细的圆环。

“兄弟，如果他们只待几天的话，你不会有问题的。淡定。你可能想得太夸张了。”他必须强迫自己的声音保持正常，卡斯迪奥的气息轻柔又温暖，扫过迪恩的双唇。

“你不了解我的哥哥。”而且他听起来也很正常，但是迪恩对卡斯迪奥无比专注，能感觉到他的皮肤在微微颤抖。

“你的父母和妹妹不来吗？”

卡斯迪奥摇摇头，不想细说。他只是把手放在迪恩的胯上，把他拉过来。迪恩听到两人腰带扣相撞的细微磕碰声，他绝望地清理思绪，不要去想卡斯迪奥和那副柔软的身子。“你圣诞节想要什么？你还没告诉我呢。我可不想在平安夜购物。”

“我什么礼物也不想要，你知道的。”他的心好像要从腹部跳到喉咙里，感觉很恶心。

卡斯迪奥的另一只手抚摸他发热的后颈，距离他不过几寸，语气正常又平静。“那你想要什么呢？如果你不让我给你买什么乏味的东西，至少告诉我你需要什么。”

迪恩的目光落到卡斯迪奥的唇上，仅仅停留了片刻，然后他就挪开了视线。他们现在几乎是脸颊相贴，而卡斯迪奥的身子和他从头到脚都紧密贴合。太美味了。“我也不知道。我还没认真想过呢。”

“你给萨姆送什么？”那些修长敏感的手指拢过他的头发，动作缓慢，像是安慰。迪恩忍不住颤栗。

“可能是再买点电子游戏把，”他喃喃地说，他的声音自己听来都很沙哑。他要是不爆炸就得吐。可能都会。卡斯迪奥扶着迪恩胯部的手挪到了肩膀上，抚平法兰绒衬衫上的一个小破口。“嗯。还有一些……一些，呃。书。他是一个重数量超过质量的人，所以我可以狂买半价货。”

“那我应该也给他买些和书相关的东西。”

“你可别给他买电子阅读器。我查了，那玩意儿可贵了。他不需要那种东西。”

“他上大学以后就会很有用了。他可以直接把课本下载进去，不用背着太多沉重的书了。”

这听起来不错，但是迪恩还是摇了摇头。“他还要两年才会上大学。”

“那我就在他毕业的时候买给他。”

迪恩微微转头，和卡斯迪奥对视。这话里的含义触动了他，就算他在努力压抑。但是卡斯迪奥现在已经足够了解他了，温柔地捧住他的脸颊。

“我会在的，只要你想要我。”“卡斯……”

“我认真的。你可以相信我。”他用拇指划过迪恩的下唇，迪恩吸进一口气，憋住了。“我们是朋友，迪恩。我想留你在身边。”

朋友之间不会有这么多性张力的，他想说，但是卡斯在往前拉他呢，迪恩看到眼睛的一抹蓝色，然后一双嘴唇就吻上了他。这吻可能本意是要温柔又短暂，几乎是挑逗，但是他觉得卡斯迪奥没想到他会有这种反应——肯定没想到迪恩会把一把拉过他的胯，一只手压着他的脑后，舔舐他的嘴，迫使他抽着气张开嘴。迪恩也没想到，但是现在他已经这样了，他就要继续，他的脉搏在血管里喷疼，卡斯迪奥的舌头在他嘴里，身子被困在他贪婪的双手只中。他想要触摸一切，把那件傻乎乎的厚毛衣掀起来，探寻真实的卡斯迪奥。

瞬间，厨房变得火热无比，要是迪恩以为卡斯迪奥是那种被动的类型，那他就完全错了。这双手他妈的摸遍了全身上下，一点也不犹豫地摸索、发掘，他贴着迪恩倾过身子，迪恩不得不向后仰过头，任由卡斯迪奥搂住他，然后索取、掠夺、侵占，除了突然的急促抽气以外无法呼吸，他们胸口紧靠，肋骨相贴，然后卡斯迪奥就滑走了，离开了厨房，独留迪恩胸口心脏狂跳，感到一阵寒意。

 

 

他们一直没有提起这件事，卡斯迪奥也没有再亲他。迪恩在接送萨姆上下学之间，都在修车。这有一点尴尬，但也就两天而已。

然后他们就回到了之前的日程，尽管迪恩绝对盯着他看得更久了，注意到他双手的每个动作，还有他要宣布重要消息时肩膀的姿势。

那个吻太他妈美妙了，他可不介意再来一次，尽管大脑为他罗列了一切不应该这么做的原因。他一直考虑着萨姆的话，他永远都他妈地这样裹足不前。可能萨姆说得对（这个小混蛋）。卡斯迪奥的确能让他幸福，从未有过的幸福。显然，他们相处融洽。还有那化学反应已经剧烈到了罪恶的地步，两人之间只消一个眼神就能闪爆，尽管迪恩本能地知道自己远远配不上卡斯。但是他就是忍不住。

这种异位很是明显。迪恩喜欢照顾别人，一直都是。所以他和弟弟、父亲相处融洽，还有车子，还有顾客。但是卡斯迪奥不需要被照顾。他很独立，并且自给自足，而这让迪恩不知怎的很是在意。卡斯迪奥不需要被照顾，但是迪恩想要照顾他。还想要得到照顾。

所以在距离圣诞节还有四天的时候，萨姆在沙发上睡死过去了，迪恩敲了敲卡斯迪奥敞开的房门。

“嘿，卡斯？”

卡斯迪奥坐在高高的床上看书，他抬起头来。迪恩从没进过他的房间，他很小心地留在门外。他觉得这是个热山芋——太烫手了拿不住。“进来吧。”

迪恩照做了，深吸口气，双手插兜，注意到墙壁柔和的奶油颜色，踢脚线是亮白色。就连床架都是标准的棕色，经典又低调。没有一件物品格格不入，床上六个枕头完美地排成一列。“我知道我圣诞节想要什么了。如果你还想送我东西的话。”

卡斯迪奥把书放到一边，开心地笑了，他把腿垂到床边，但是没有起身。

“那是什么呢，迪恩·温彻斯特？”

迪恩脸红了，看着自己的脚。“我不想要什么特别的，但是如果你愿意的话，我想让你给我做点什么。我不是，那种，喜欢精致小玩意的人。我只想要给那辆车准备的零件，而且你哥哥已经埋单了。但是如果你想为我做一个东西的话，我就——我还挺想要的。”

“那就是一个手工制作的礼物咯。”他的语气有些特别，但是迪恩无法明确分辨。但是他觉得应该有点点宠爱。

“是啊。我也不知道。我只能想到这个了。”他自嘲地笑笑。“我知道有点可悲。”

“没有，”卡斯迪奥说道，微微歪头注视着他。“实际上这很像你的风格。尽管我必须承认，我真的想要给你买个礼物，如果可以的话。我已经想好了。”

“别是那种贵得要死的东西吧，是吗？”迪恩和卡斯迪奥最大的症结就是钱，或者说是他缺钱，而卡斯迪奥能在一池子百元大钞里游泳，眼都不眨一下。这总让他感觉有点不平衡。他以前从来没因为自己上班而羞愧——妈的，他可是一边工作一边上大学啊，老天啊——但是他和卡斯迪奥谋生的方法迥然不同。迪恩每天要洗手五六次，近乎偏执地拒绝带着指甲里的油腻触碰卡斯迪奥。

“一点也不，”卡斯迪奥向他保证。“而且我觉得你一定会喜欢。尽管它一点也不实用。简直就是无比多余。能接受吗？”

迪恩微微耸肩，虚浮地笑笑。“只要别贵得要死就行。别为我那么费心了，卡斯。今年你做得够多了。”

卡斯迪奥伸出一只手，迪恩犹豫了一秒，就握住了他，站在卡斯迪奥两膝之间，努力不去看他。但是这很难，因为卡斯迪奥贴得太近了，而迪恩就像一只飞蛾，扑向他的火光，准备焚烧殆尽。“谢谢你，迪恩。”

“你不必谢我，”他尴尬地喃喃说道。就好像迪恩允许他买一个礼物这件事，本身就是一个礼物。不应该如此。迪恩不值得。

“我就要。你让我给你准备礼物，我很欣慰。这对我来说意义重大。”

迪恩此时低头看他，把一绺凌乱的红棕头发从他眼前拨开，拇指摩挲一道柔顺的眉毛。“你想要什么？圣诞节啊？”

卡斯迪奥思考片刻，心不在焉地用修长的手指抚平迪恩衬衫的褶皱。这触碰惹得他腹部肌肉抽动猛跳。“说实话吗？我应该从没想过呢。”

“好吧，想一想。”他握住卡斯迪奥的手指，止住了他的动作。“痒，”那人疑惑地看他，他解释道。卡斯迪奥居然脸红了，挪开了手。

“抱歉。”

“没事，挺好的。就是有点痒。”他再次握住他的双手，十指交握，玩弄着他的手指，注意力集中在床头上，看到那里精细的缝着一个不对称的鸟类图案。他太擅长顾左右而言他了。“那，你想要什么？”

卡斯迪奥咕噜一声吞咽着，迪恩觉得有些胜利的得意。终于，不只是他受了影响。他瞥了一眼卡斯迪奥，看他双眼大睁，脸颊绯红，迪恩心里骄傲地一颤。“哦。我也不确定。”

“来嘛，肯定有你想要的，”他甜甜地哄诱，微微一笑，攥紧了卡斯迪奥的双手。“想想。”

卡斯迪奥抬头看着迪恩，似乎意欲开口，但还是变了主意。“我也想要手工的礼物。我们就实话说吧——如果我想要什么，我就买了。但是你亲手为我做的礼物……很是吸引我。”

“我能办到，”迪恩露出微笑，尽管他拼命努力抵制，但是萨姆的傻话还在他脑中回荡，就算他配不上卡斯迪奥又他妈的能怎么样呢？这又不是婚姻。

这不是安顿下来，向另一个人托付终身。这是享受两人拥有的一切，探寻未知的可能，所以他压住卡斯迪奥的手掌，弯腰，吻了他。比之前要缓，迪恩不紧不慢地描摹着卡斯迪奥嘴的形状，上唇柔软的拱形，但是迪恩胸口无法宣泄的热度腾然而起，烧了起来，他允许自己再沉浸几秒，沉浸在卡斯迪奥之中，每一次急切的嘴唇相压，他都感觉自己心尖像在被捶打，他终于在无法挽回之前抽离，不要把卡斯迪奥推倒在床上，注视那双蓝眼睛闪亮，那具身子颤抖。

“迪恩——”迪恩现在必须无视他气喘吁吁又任性的语气。“我要去修车了，”他嗓音沙哑，好像刚才大吼了一样。他触碰着卡斯迪奥诱人的红肿嘴唇，所以他这不算冷漠拒绝。“我差不多完成一半了。她现在看着美极了。”

卡斯迪奥闭上双眼，贴着迪恩的拇指吸气。他的身体在轻微轰鸣，大概是因为欲求不满，他稳了片刻，慢慢吞咽了两次，然后才能基本正常地说话（迪恩想要拍拍自己的后背，夸自己干得漂亮）。“那就一会儿过来找我。我们要商量一下晚饭吃什么。你觉得萨姆会喜欢什么呢？”

“应该什么都行，他简直就是个垃圾粉碎机。我投披萨一票。你做的披萨。我不知道你怎么做的饼皮，但是真他妈好吃。”

“大蒜黄油，”卡斯迪奥轻声呢喃，伸出手去，弯曲手指勾住迪恩的领口，把他拉下来，渴望地张开嘴。“再来一个。我很需要。”

迪恩吻了他，就算他因为这句话而膨胀，每个毛孔和神经末梢都在脉动。一个吻成了三个，三个吻演变成卡斯迪奥努力拉迪恩上床，两个脚跟压着迪恩大腿后侧。“我必须去修车了，”他喘息着用手指纠缠卡斯迪奥的头发。“卡斯，求你了。我还不能这么做。”

“为什么不能？”他恼火不已地说道，惹得迪恩大笑。“我真的有事要做，而且现在还是白天，更别提我弟弟还在呢。还需要我继续吗？”

“你可以待会儿再忙，我们可以拉上窗帘，萨姆已经长大了。”他恼怒地轻轻呼气，咬着嘴唇。迪恩弯腰贴过去舔他的唇，卡斯迪奥把他推开了；迪恩露齿而笑。“不行。现在不让你这样。”

“别闹啊，”迪恩故意惹他，就算这对他来说很诡异——正式地对另一个男人感兴趣，亲吻另一个男人，想肏另一个男人——有一种古怪的安慰感和……恰到好处。毕竟这是卡斯迪奥。不是随便哪个男的。迪恩生命中除了家人之外，他最了解的就是他了。“好不好嘛。你不想等一个完美时机吗？”

“我又不是小女孩，”卡斯迪奥哼了一声，但他还是滑回了床上，仍旧红红的很漂亮。“所有实际都很完美。”

“那我就改天咯，”迪恩说道，卡斯迪奥饱含兴趣地抬头看他，好像迪恩是一只非常美味的猎物。这让迪恩紧张起来。

“好吧，”他顿了一下说道。“听着可以。你去忙你的小工程吧。我待会儿再跟你说。”

“行，”迪恩说道，他在惹上更多麻烦之前冲了出去。他的牛仔裤紧到不行，胸口里面不断膨胀，压缩他的肺部和心脏。他回想着卡斯迪奥饥渴的嘴张成圆形，那双手跟他妈着魔一样地四处游走，他知道当天夜里自己和左手又要来一场马拉松会谈了。

 

 

接下来的几天，卡斯迪奥成了清洁狂魔，虽然他挺讨厌这活儿的，扫地、拖地、给地板打蜡，给地毯吸尘，清掸墙壁和百叶窗，彻底擦洗橱柜，掏壁炉灰。他洗完了所有的衣服，而且都叠好了收好了，这一般都是萨姆的活儿。他还告诉迪恩和萨姆不要担心。“去买圣诞节礼物就行了，”他说道，脸上满是一条条的炉子油泥，头发一绺一绺地支着。“局面我已经控制住了。”

所以迪恩就带萨姆去购物中心了。他们为了给彼此买礼物，分头行动一个小时，迪恩去了游戏商店，挑了他觉得萨姆会喜欢的所有游戏，然后他们在食品区会面，讨论他们应该给另外三个人买点什么。

“如果我们给爸爸买几箱水，你觉得他能明白这个暗示吗？”

迪恩瞪着他弟弟，用叉子捞起更多炒面。“别耍聪明。如果你没有点实在的建议，那就闭嘴。”

“一个写着‘禁止饮酒’的标志怎么样？”

“去你的，萨姆。好吧，先别管爸爸了。卡斯迪奥呢，你要送他什么？”

“你要送他什么？”

迪恩吐噜噜地吸着可乐，弄得冰块哗啦响。“他想要我亲手给他做点什么。”“他告诉你了？”

“是啊。我告诉了他我要什么，他也告诉我他要什么。”

萨姆向前倾过身子，小混蛋笑得可开心。“哦？你告诉他要什么？你看着他然后说你想让他包扎得像一个——哦！迪恩！”

迪恩瞪着他，萨姆正揉自己的鼻子，他脸上被砸了一个幸运饼干。

“你这个混蛋就是活该。”

“我想要帮帮你那可悲的爱情生活，我的天哪。”“是啊，好吧，帮助大了。让我毛骨悚然。”

“你有没有努力啊？”萨姆轻哼，把饼干扔向迪恩，后者轻松躲过。“大概是没有。”

“我已经——”他停了下来，咬着嘴唇内侧。他真的一点也不应该告诉萨姆。“差不多吧。但是我只能告诉你这么多，所以别逼问了。你听着跟变态一样。”

这天余下的时间里，萨姆看起来都很开心，这让迪恩心情也很好。他们完成了购物，给鲍比买了一个新的皮面日程本，因为他不喜欢用电脑来安排计划。迪恩发现了一套优质的手刻木质国际象棋，想起了他和爸爸在他高中的时候经常一起下棋。萨姆没说一句反对的话，只是安静地加了一个象棋钟。

他们在大群匆忙的母亲和尖叫的孩子之间穿行，准备离开，萨姆突然在宠物店前站住了，双目大睁，好像猛然想到了一个足够改变世界的主意。“我知道要给卡斯什么了。”

“我觉得他不会想要一只小兔子的，”迪恩看着那群昏睡的兔子说道。

“不对，你个笨蛋。我才不会给他买宠物呢。但是我知道要给他什么了。”

“什么呢？”

“我才不告诉你。你肯定就给毁了。”

“好吧，别做傻事，好吗？”他现在能看出来萨姆要给卡斯迪奥送上婚姻祝福，或者类似这样弱智的玩意。尽管迪恩全身心地爱着他弟弟，但是当萨姆开始插手跟他屁点关系没有的事情，他就很烦了。

萨姆瞪了他一眼，开始向购物中心大门走去。“你真是混蛋，迪恩。我能忍受你，是你运气好。”

迪恩嘴咧得更开了，跟上萨姆，一只胳膊搂住他的脖子。他希望这美好的一切能持续更长一点，因为他非常享受当下的人生。

 

*

 

“诶哟，诶哟，卡斯迪奥，你家的男仆还真漂亮啊。你让他穿着围裙打扫卫生了吗？”迪恩不知道作何回答，盯着卡斯迪奥哥哥可恶的贱笑不出声。他脑中出现几个选项：打他，锤他，踢他。迪恩动手之前，卡斯迪奥翻了个白眼，尽可能平静地伸出手去。“把你的包给我然后麻烦你闭嘴。”

“别啊，别啊，我很好奇。”他又打量着迪恩。迪恩能感觉到胳膊在发痒，这意味着肌肉在绷紧，准备挥拳，还得非常用力才行。“诶哟，嘴巴也很好看啊。”

“嘿——”迪恩抗议道，低头盯着恼人的小个子，但是他什么也不能做，因为卡斯迪奥看他的表情明确表示“停下并到此为止”。

“迪恩，这是我哥哥，加百列。加布，这是我室友，迪恩。他弟弟萨姆很快就会从商店回来的。”

“还有两个啊？你真是个肮脏的小荡妇。”

“他不是——”迪恩又开口了，但是卡斯迪奥在走向萨姆卧室的中途踢了他一脚。

“加布，你还可以住在这里。”

加百列夸张地对迪恩眨了个飞眼儿，跟上弟弟的步伐。迪恩已经想他妈的把他赶出房子了，但是这不是他的房子，也不是他的家人，所以他对此没有发言权。他只能走进厨房，给自己做了一个汉堡，努力回想卡斯迪奥说的不要把加百列的话当真，但是他在给面包抹蛋黄酱的时候双手在颤抖。

他刚咬了一口那个相当可观的火腿火鸡三明治，卡斯迪奥就走进厨房，握住了他的胳膊。“我告诉了你别听他的。他故意这么做的，迪恩。现在他会变本加厉，因为他知道了你会作何反应。”

“好吧，和我很抱歉，但是我忍不住。”迪恩咽下食物，直接回瞪卡斯迪奥。“我不知道他会这个样子。”

“好吧，他就这样。所以冷静点，好吗？”

迪恩看了他很久。他以前从没看过卡斯迪奥这么焦虑。“老兄，深呼吸。我们能撑过去的。”

“我知道。我就是。他们让我感觉——这不重要。我去看看他怎么样了，保证他不要做出什么惨绝人寰的事来。”他靠过来，踮起脚，短暂而用力地吻了迪恩一下。“别让他逗你了。”他快步走出厨房。迪恩注视着他离开，立刻痛苦地想要更多。

 

 

迪恩本不该感到惊讶的，但是萨姆和卡斯迪奥所有的兄弟相处都很融洽，包括加百列。迪恩和卡斯迪奥挤在那张巨大的扶手椅里面，喝蛋酒喝到微醺，萨姆正在和路西法、米迦勒热烈地讨论医学院好还是法学院好。米迦勒好像赢了，但他毕竟是个律师嘛。

他们差不多无视了迪恩，但是他真的并不介意，但是就坐在卡斯迪奥旁边，却一点存在感也没有感觉很奇怪。加百列没有无视迪恩，但是他不再刺激迪恩了，因为迪恩选择不作回应。所以他就坐在地上，和他的两只狗一起玩，一只法式斗牛犬皮埃尔，还有一只未命名的德国牧羊狗崽。迪恩对狗过敏，但是他没告诉卡斯迪奥，只在每次忍不住要打喷嚏之前扭过头去，数到十。

米迦勒是第一个起身去就寝的人，他和萨姆、卡斯迪奥道过晚安之后，上楼去了。迪恩在他背后做了个鬼脸，加百列看到了，轻哼一声。

“我也应该去睡觉了，”路西法看着卡斯迪奥轻声说道。“我应该什么时候起来呢？”“我会在十点钟左右做早餐，”卡斯迪奥说道，声音有点含糊，好像混了糖浆。他的皮肤绯红一片，迪恩必须努力克制才能不去舔他。肏，但是他好烫啊。“那么晚吗？”

“迪恩和我早上要跑步，萨姆喜欢在放假的时候晚起。”他冲着哥哥扬起一道眉毛，这么几个月以来，迪恩第一次看到他身上的教授的影子。“你愿意做早餐吗？”

路西法微微一笑。“我是客人。”“你是家人。”

“我可以做早餐，”萨姆发声，很明显是想要缓解紧张气氛。“这不是问题，我可以早起。反正早上的电视节目通常都挺好的。”

迪恩此时此刻特别爱他的宝贝弟弟。路西法冲着萨姆露出一个相当真挚的微笑。“我会帮你的。”

迪恩真的不喜欢这样，这个让人毛骨悚然的家伙如此注意他的弟弟，但这大概也无妨吧。卡斯迪奥没说什么。路西法向楼上走去，萨姆走向迪恩的地下室，卡斯向他们两个道了晚安。加百列在椅子上看着他们俩。“今儿晚上请不要干得太大声吧。我得睡美容觉。”

“希望你一睡不醒，”迪恩愉快地说道，尽管他感觉自己的身体因为听到这话而热血沸腾。加百列应和着点点头。

“我喜欢他。他会回嘴。”

卡斯迪奥轻哼一声，伸展四肢。“当然了。上床去吧。有必要的吃一片普唑仑（安眠药）。我不想闹出上一次那种事来，好吗？”

“好的，好的。他们又没待那么久。”“过夜已经太久了，加布。”

加百列冲他挥挥手，冲着两只狗吹个口哨，向他的房间走去。客厅里没有其他人的陪伴显得很安静，火焰在（非常干净）的壁炉中劈啪作响，安抚人心。迪恩感觉很温暖很幸福很安好。卡斯迪奥向他靠过来，微微歪过头。迪恩由着他，渴望他的触碰。

“你哥哥他们可能会下来呢，”他喃喃说道，微微动了动，想要在椅子上坐好。

卡斯迪奥的一只胳膊搂着他的后背，膝盖窝勾住迪恩的膝盖。“他们不会的。我保证。万一萨姆上来了呢？”

“他不会的。”这是因为萨姆想要给他们一些隐私，迪恩没说。“他看着挺累的，如果他要早起做饭的话，他早就应该睡着了。”

卡斯迪奥用手描摹着迪恩的骨架，指尖划过他的脸颊，他的额头。“我们应该谈谈吗？”

迪恩脸红了，垂下眼睛，手指勾住卡斯迪奥内衣柔软的棉布。“我真的不想谈。如果我们谈了，那我就必须思考这个问题，但是我在思考的时候，就觉得这整件事有点诡异。”

“你是说特别诡异。”“是啊，那个。所以呢。谈这个不好。”

卡斯迪奥靠得更近了一点，捧住他的脸颊。“那我们就不谈了。”

“这很好，”迪恩声音沙哑地说道，他因为蛋酒和卡斯迪奥而晕乎乎的，他的触碰在他身上缓缓灼烧。迪恩这一次吻了他，描摹着他丰满的唇形，舔舐干燥的嘴唇，弄得它们湿润又柔软。卡斯迪奥把他们滑了个圈，他背靠着椅子扶手，柔软的身子包裹住迪恩，双腿把他拉近，一双手分别搂着他的后背和头发。

迪恩再一次感受到那种渴求更多索取更多的冲动，但是他不能，不能在客厅的这张椅子上，和一大票家庭成员同在一个屋檐下。所以他向后躲开，咬住嘴唇，一只手拢过头发。“我差不多该睡了。”

卡斯迪奥触碰他，把他拉近，张开嘴吻他，嗓子里轻哼。“迪恩，求你了。”

“我不相信自己，”他窒息一般地喃喃说道，一只手划入卡斯迪奥的头发，捧住他，亲吻他，就好像无法自控——其实，说实话，他是无法自控。

“我相信你。”

“至少我们之中有一个如此吧。”迪恩现在无比贪婪，正如他自己所料，把卡斯迪奥搂到自己大腿上，渴望他没穿着那件破内衣，因为他的身子可真是诱人。“卡斯，听着——”

“我们说好了不讲话，而且我想继续这样。”卡斯迪奥略带急迫地吻着他，迪恩呻吟着挪动身子，双手握住卡斯迪奥的两条大腿，努力保持清醒。他从没被这么吻过——妈的，他从没有过这样的性爱，无处不在的火热和幻彩泡泡，每个吻感觉都像是最后一个。就像他无比渴望，得不到就要死了。这本该吓到他，应该会吧，当他一个人清醒能够思考的时候，但是现在，他简直饥渴难耐。

卡斯迪奥喉咙里发出的声音如果能够判为非法就最好了，那些细声的咕哝和呻吟和断断续续的抽气，迪恩应和着他——他只能这么做，真的——两只手按进内衣里，贴着温暖的皮肤，卡斯迪奥弓起脊背，关节噼啪轻响，迪恩咬住他的喉咙，卡斯迪奥贴着迪恩揉胯——

——迪恩再也承受不了了，把他推开，喘息着双眼紧闭。“我们必须停下，要不然我就忍不住了。”

卡斯迪奥挫败地哼唧，把额头抵在迪恩的肩膀上。“我们可以去我的房间。”

“一大群兄弟都在呢，我会觉得特别、特别诡异。”他弯曲手指，再次梳过那柔软的头发，喃喃地说。“尽管我只想要……就是。你懂得。”他感觉自己又变成了十二岁，甚至说不出“肏”这个词。卡斯迪奥用鼻尖拱着他的耳垂，亲吻着，两人之间的激情冷却了一些，文火慢烹。

“那为什么不呢？”

“整个家庭都是问题，而且我们现在有些醉了。你忘了我们喝掉了所有蛋酒吗？”

“但是蛋酒不错啊。”

“哦，的确。我喜欢。显而易见。”他后退一点，注视着蓝色的眼睛。“就想声明一下，嗯。我喜欢你。”他大概永远也不会在完全清醒的时候这么说吧。这听起来幼稚又忸怩，迪恩可不是这样。

“我希望如此，”卡斯迪奥露齿微笑，吻了他的鼻尖，他的颧骨，下巴。“我还希望你同样明白我对你的意图。”

迪恩吞咽着闭上双眼，任由卡斯迪奥遍布全身的温柔触碰，享受着爱抚。“我不想给这关系贴标签。”

“我也不想。”

“好吧，行。我不喜欢。不想变成。你的。你知道吧。”

“男朋友，迪恩。你拼命想避免说出口的那个词是‘男朋友’。”

“是啊，就那个。”他露出苦相。“我特别讨厌两个男的用这个词。听起来又弱又傻。”而且不够重要。

“那我们可以就这样继续现在的关系。这很好，对吗？”

“是的，没错。”卡斯迪奥和他想法一样，让他很是松了一口气。他认为就算他想努力，他也不能比现在更进一步了。他们两个之间，在他能想到的所有方面都完全不在一个层次上，卡斯迪奥永远比他先一步，永远更好一点。即使他们一起工作，一起运动，而且很明显有着多到荒谬的激情，迪恩知道也就到这个地步了。卡斯迪奥到最后总是值得更好的。他最后也会意识到这一点的。

“我有一个要求，”卡斯迪奥喃喃地说，贴得更近了一点。迪恩拢住他苗条的胯部，双手紧紧贴合。

“什么呢？”

卡斯迪奥触碰他的下唇，两只眼睛很大，很暗。“多多吻我？你想亲就亲吧。求你了。”

迪恩微微吸气，舌头探出来触碰卡斯迪奥的指尖。“我能做到，没错。”他半个小时以后上床去了，感觉没那么醉，但是更累了。他在床上躺好了，萨姆立刻转过身面对他。

“你和卡斯度过美好时光了吗？”他模糊地说道，迪恩轻轻锤了一下他的肩膀，然后把他拉到怀里。萨姆小时候可喜欢抱抱了，就连现在，他也经常渴望拥抱，好像他觉得迪恩会消失，必须再抱最后一回。迪恩不介意。萨姆四岁，他十三岁的时候，萨姆总是会做关于车祸的噩梦。在他们的父亲变成酒鬼之前。在他们的母亲去世之前。迪恩会搂着萨姆，按摩他的后背，这是让萨姆入睡唯一的方法。就连约翰都没有迪恩这么会哄萨姆睡觉。

“挺美好的，嗯。”

“我留你们俩独处是有原因的。我希望有用。”

迪恩划着大圈按摩他的后背，意识到小弟弟现在已经差不多和他一样高大了，而萨姆轻哼的声音和十年前一样。让人感到安慰和舒服。“我们作出了一些决定呢，但是现在先别说话了，好吗？该睡觉了。”

“我真的很喜欢卡斯。”

“我知道，小睡虫，太他妈明显了。来吧，睡觉了。”

萨姆把头埋在迪恩下巴下面，长发扫过他的鼻子。“我有时候觉得他爱你呢。”

迪恩没有回答，但是这想法让他的心奇怪地颤动着。


	4. PART FOUR

他们在平安夜庆祝了弥尔顿家族的圣诞节。这大概是迪恩这辈子见过最夸张的礼物交换了。路西法送给卡斯迪奥一只六人坐的热水浴缸，米迦勒送给他一辆红色的保时捷卡曼S型（迪恩看见它在车道上面熠熠闪耀的时候差点尿了），加百列送给他某个意大利别墅为期两周的假期。  
哦，还有那只德国牧羊狗崽也是卡斯迪奥的。萨姆很开心。迪恩打喷嚏。卡斯迪奥送给哥哥的礼物没有这么隆重，但是他们还是说了谢谢，尽管迪恩带着一丝不悦地想到，他们可能也没那么在乎。不止怎的，这让他那天一直都不开心，尽管他说不出来到底为什么，但是他知道一定是有关卡斯迪奥的完美，迪恩看待自己弟弟的方式，还有他觉得所有人都应该珍惜自己的兄弟。弥尔顿家族的气氛糟糕透顶，他实在是想不通。  
萨姆和迪恩挤在一张扶手椅里面，傍晚的阳光一道道洒在地板上。萨姆双腿又长又瘦，完全长疯了。弥尔顿兄弟端着红酒聚集在厨房里，谈论着他们的父母，他们应该是去远行了。萨姆把困倦的狗崽拉到自己腿上，迪恩努力不要摆臭脸。  
“我们应该现在把礼物给卡斯吗？”萨姆问道，揉弄着狗崽的毛发。  
“别啊，他还没说要呢。”迪恩说实话，宁愿躲开加百列送礼物，如果他能做主的话。他其实不觉得尴尬，但是这礼物稍微有点呆，他现在没那种心情应付无法避免的挖苦。  
“我想把礼物给他。”  
“你到底给他弄了什么玩意儿啊？”  
萨姆吐出舌头。“我才不告诉你。”  
迪恩轻哼，伸出手去抱过狗崽，虽然他对此过敏。这笨狗真可爱，他不得不承认。而且他比皮埃尔强多了，那只狗已经咬坏了卡斯迪奥三四双鞋。“好吧。但是如果你让我特别尴尬的话，我就要和你断绝关系。”  
“你不会的。你爱我，笨蛋。”“呃。有时候吧。”  
迪恩锤了他肩膀一拳，这时路西法向他们走来，看着萨姆。“你想吃点派吗？”  
迪恩想对他竖中指，但是感觉这不太合适，更别提他完全被忽略了。他真的等不及这群哥哥离开了。  
萨姆滑下椅子，带着礼貌的微笑，了然地看了迪恩一眼。“是啊，想吃。我去拿点。”  
迪恩瞪着他们两个一起走进厨房，感觉有点受冷落，但是狗崽舔着他的脸，让他露出微笑，尽管他感觉很痒，皮肤上还起了粟子。纵观全局的话，这个平安夜还不错。没有大吼，也没有打架，没有爸爸喝蛋酒搀威士忌到酩酊大醉。壁炉很温暖，迪恩感觉像在家一样，而且这他妈的感觉相当不错。很是安稳。可能不完全普通，但是反正迪恩不确定什么叫做普通。  
卡斯迪奥十分钟以后过来陪他，给他端来一大块苹果派，迪恩冲着他微笑，比语言能表达的更多，卡斯迪奥回应着他，伸出手去，手指穿过他的头发，手掌按在他的后颈，迪恩只是注视着他而已，卡斯迪奥居然就脸红了。  
当天晚上风平浪静，晚餐很美味，在露天平台上喝热巧克力，在烧烤坑上面烤棉花糖，萨姆吃掉了的迪恩“不小心”烧糊的所有棉花糖。此时此刻就连加百列好像都感染了圣诞节的温馨气氛，因为他那些下流的笑话都很少讲了，他一直对着卡斯迪奥微笑，好像从没见过他一样，迪恩不确定这是为什么，直到他后知后觉地意识到他那天晚上几乎一直牵着卡斯迪奥的手，十指相扣。很好。这真的很好。  
弥尔顿兄弟除了卡斯迪奥，在午夜之前都去睡了，把其他人留在客厅，萨姆和狗崽在地上，卡斯迪奥和（已经一小时没动过的）迪恩又窝在椅子里。  
“你要给他起什么名字呢？”萨姆问道，冲着过分欢叫的狗崽轻嘘。“我不知道。我以前从来没参与过养狗，但是他看着挺友好的。你觉得呢，萨姆？”  
“我不知道。”  
“想想吧。”他的语气包含着某种迪恩分辨不太出的意味，但他觉得这是卡斯迪奥把狗崽送给萨姆的方式，他攥紧了卡斯迪奥的手指，他们的手挤在身体之间狭小的缝隙里。  
“你觉得呢，迪恩？”萨姆问道，躲开想要咬他头发的小牙齿。  
迪恩看着狗崽在萨姆身上打滚。“我提议叫麦克道夫*。那家伙真牛逼。或者奥兰多*也行？”  
卡斯迪奥少见地冲他开心大笑，鼻子皱起，露出大排牙齿。“我很欣赏你用莎士比亚笔下角色命名这只狗的努力，但是我们绝对不可能叫他奥兰多，我不喜欢奥兰多，我觉得他是个白痴。我宁愿叫他盖尼梅得*。”

（麦克道夫：Macduff，《麦克白》中揭发麦克白罪行，被麦克白害死妻女，最后手刃麦克白的一名领主。  
奥兰多：Orlando，《皆大欢喜》中向往骑士精神爱情观的男主角。  
盖尼梅得：Ganymede，《皆大欢喜》中向往自由的女主角罗瑟琳乔装成男人时用的假名。）

“我不喜欢，”迪恩说道，他抬起腿，搭在卡斯迪奥腿上，两只脚从扶手上面荡下去。“我还是喜欢麦克道夫。”  
“卡斯，你不是还教英国文学吗？”萨姆问道，像抱着婴儿一样搂着狗崽，好像刚才几个小时的玩闹把他累昏了。  
“我教很多东西，”他轻轻地说，而迪恩的思绪立刻飘向了黄片。是啊，卡斯迪奥可以教授很多东西，用那张嘴。  
“我们可以想一个酷酷的名字，”萨姆微笑着缓缓站起身。“迪恩，狗能和我们一起睡吗？会打扰你吗？”  
“应该会，但是我会适应的。”  
卡斯迪奥惊讶地看着他。“你对狗过敏吗？”  
“是啊，但不严重。我只是偶尔打喷嚏而已。”他攥着卡斯迪奥的手，因为他关心的眼神而翻了个白眼。“真的，放松。我喜欢那只狗。”  
“我们要快点给他起好名字，”萨姆冲着椅子上的两人微笑说道。“晚安，伙计们。圣诞快乐。”  
“还没到圣诞呢，”迪恩告诉他，萨姆翻了个白眼。“平安夜快乐，傻蛋。”  
“这还差不多。”他注视着萨姆走向地下室，听到关门的咔擦声，眯起眼睛看向卡斯迪奥。“好吧，你给他准备了什么圣诞节礼物？”  
“你给他准备了什么？”他反问道，贴过来，嘴唇吻上迪恩的脖子，温暖的双手滑进他的薄毛衣。迪恩立刻就分心了，那十个指尖在他的肋骨上灼烧；他费了些力气，把卡斯迪奥推开，所以他就能正常谈话了，而不用喉咙深处一直发出濒临绝望的呻吟。  
“四个电子游戏和十本书。你给他买了什么？”  
卡斯迪奥露出微笑，唇边微微上翘，双手立刻摸了回去。“你不会开心的，我觉得，但是我其实不在乎。”  
迪恩冲着他皱起眉，阻止他的再往衬衫下面探去。“卡斯，你给他买了什么？”  
“我给他配了一把房子的钥匙，和一把邮箱的钥匙，还有一张房间重新装修的赠券，”他迅速地说道，把迪恩推到他想要的位置，然后滑坐到他腿上。“我想让他有自己的房间，他喜欢的意见。我想让他在这里多住些日子。同样，我之前向你提起过，你可以随意改造地下室。我注意到你还保持着原样呢。你想怎么由着性子改都可以。”  
迪恩不知道应该说些什么，因为他给出的承认而发愣，他都没注意到卡斯迪奥脱掉了衬衫。给萨姆的礼物太贵重了。迪恩没交过房租，他一般都要争着买日用品才行，在卡斯迪奥醒来以前，清晨很早出门去买他们需要的物品。卡斯迪奥不让他收拾院子，而且房子已经保修了，所以也不用他修理。他和萨姆做了大部分的家务，但也不过如此。  
他接下来的想法其实不算个想法，更是一种感觉。他想到，他此刻大概是爱卡斯迪奥爱到无以复加了。  
“卡斯，我们要谈谈。”  
“我就知道你会这么说。我不会收回他的礼物。”他任性地皱起眉，在迪恩膝头坐直了些，看起来相当严肃又庄重，除了他没穿上衣，头发一团乱。“你们在这里不是客人，迪恩。你早就不是了。而且萨姆需要一定程度的稳定，他在这里可以。他在这儿很开心——他这么告诉我的。”  
“我懂了，而且我很感激。但是如果我们是室友，而不是客人的话，我们就要付房租。”“迪恩——”  
他吻住了卡斯迪奥，让他安静。“我认真的，好吗？你知道这一直揪着我。就让我们付些房租，买吃的用的，我感觉会好点。我就是。”他不知道如何解释，他在卡斯迪奥家里感觉像个吃软饭的，好像他是个漂亮的宠物。加百列说他是男仆，他还介意着呢。“你不明白，但是我必须负起我的重担，兄弟。就是有个很大的……我不知道。我没法解释。”

 

卡斯迪奥歪过头，用那双专注的眼睛注视着迪恩，像试探一般缓缓说道：“你觉得我们的地位不平等。”  
松了口气。卡斯迪奥明白了。“对，就是这样。我知道我付不起一半的房租，但是我必须做些什么。”“但我说了你的陪伴就足够了——”  
“别这样，”迪恩争辩道。“这感觉我像被包养什么的。”“我根本没有这个意思、”  
“我知道你没有。但是我是认真的。让我付房租，我就会……可以。求你了。”  
“如果我允许你，”他说道，考量着每个词，“那你会把这当成你的家吗？”  
“我可以努力。”他仍然觉得自己配不上这一切，他有点想念爸爸了，但比他“应该”的地步还要少一些。卡斯迪奥是对的。迪恩不必每周都去搜查藏起来的酒瓶子，也不用从工作提前回家，就因为他爸爸为了什么愚蠢的事情冲着邻居大吼。他不必无时无刻都疲惫至极。迪恩，比起所有那些理所应当承担的恐惧，一直等待着落入无底深渊，他喜欢这种安静、简单的居家生活。  
“这对我来说还不够好。”他吻了迪恩，嘴唇轻碰。“我想让你和我一起住在这里。你们两个都是。你在这儿小心翼翼地，将一切保持原样。我想让你改造它。所以如果我让你付房租的话，你就要把这里当做你自己的家。”  
迪恩咬住嘴唇。改变装饰，挑选家具甚至墙漆颜色，有些最终安定下来的意味。“我会尽可能尝试的。”焦虑在他胸中盘旋，他吸了口气。“卡斯，我不能——”  
“我知道，迪恩。承诺对你来说太艰难了。你不相信承诺，因为它们总是会被违背。而且你一直是优先考虑萨姆。但是我要求得不多。你可以随时改变想法，搬出去也可以，都可以。只要对你和萨姆来说最好。我不会逼你签合同什么的，好吗？”他停顿下来，声音轻柔。“你在这里不开心吗？”  
“天哪，我当然——”  
“我就是希望你能更开心，”他补充道，用温暖的手掌捧住迪恩的脸。“舒服。我想让你在学校表现好点，因为这很重要。而且你的精神健康也很重要。你可以信任我，迪恩。我从没有对你说过谎。”  
迪恩捏起衬衫上的线头，心脏在胸口难受地脉动。卡斯迪奥靠得更近了，坚实温热的胳膊环绕着他。“我知道你没有。”  
卡斯迪奥不知道他和他爸爸的生活，但是他知道的很明显已经够了。迪恩没有抬头看他。“是的，我没有。因为最后总会发生什么坏事，到那时再离开就会更加艰难。”  
他托起迪恩的下巴，眼中闪现柔软的深蓝色。“能发生什么呢？”“都有。会发生坏事的，卡斯。总会发生的。”  
“我能做什么让你相信我呢？”  
迪恩冲着他露出微笑，但是没有愉悦。“应该没有。”  
卡斯迪奥轻轻爱抚他的头发，亲吻他的颧骨、太阳穴、下巴的弧度。“我会继续努力的。”  
迪恩闭上双眼，向前倾去，贴得很近，近到能听到卡斯迪奥的心跳。这声音很自信，他想到，有韵律又安抚人心，皮肤那样温暖那样柔软。“你想让我付多少房租？”  
“你能付多少？”“开始。”  
“我认真的。就告诉我，迪恩。”  
他考量着自己的花费——汽油、日杂、给萨姆的午餐费，偶尔出去吃晚饭，他为了爸爸和大学存起来的钱——在心里计算。“大概每个月四百吧。”  
“哦，好的。我还在想三百呢。”“我付你四百。”  
“没事。已经涵盖了你使用的设施呢。”  
迪恩向后躲开，看着他，扬起眉毛，不相信卡斯迪奥大睁的无辜眼睛。“你是在逗我吗？”  
“只有一点点。”他的微笑很温柔，甜美到迪恩有点心疼。“反正你知道，我觉得让你付房租挺傻的。”  
“我知道。但是我必须得这么做。”尽管他的确感觉好多了，向卡斯迪奥靠了靠。壁炉在周围投射出柔和的金色光芒，将奶油色的沙发和地毯涂成了黄油的颜色。“我会在每个月一号付你钱的。”  
“好的。你要重新装修地下室吗？”  
迪恩翻了翻白眼，双手滑过卡斯迪奥光裸的胸口，拇指滑过他深红色的奶头。“我不知道，我还没想过呢。”  
“现在开始想。”他迎合着触碰，贴着迪恩摩擦。迪恩感到有个勃起贴着他的大腿，心跳错了一拍。“迪恩？”  
“嗯，卡斯？”  
“和我上楼来吗？”  
迪恩点点头，用力吞咽，喉咙很干。“好啊。好，我去。”  
他不确定现在是什么不同了，那堆兄弟还在家里呢，但是他跟着卡斯迪奥上楼，去了他的房间，看到房间一片黑暗很是欣慰，这样他就不用想太多。他努力不要将注意力集中在卡斯迪奥是个男人这方面，但这是他的卡斯迪奥，让迪恩感觉满心冒泡泡，又轻盈又温暖，他们一进入卧室，一关上门，迪恩就不再担心了。

他不记得自己是怎么从穿着衣服到脱光的。卡斯迪奥的嘴太美妙了，吻他的节奏堪称完美，舌头推入的时间恰到好处，之后他就摊在了卡斯迪奥的床上，像稳坐王位的年轻神祗一般靠在一堆枕头上，他看不见卡斯迪奥的眼睛，但是他能感觉到，那射在自己光裸皮肤上的火辣视线。  
双手。发烧的大脑中闪过不成形的念头，扶住他膝盖的双手，掰开腿，抚摸他光裸的大腿，抚摸他的胯骨，肚子，胸。他吞咽着，那双手掠过他的喉咙，捧住他的脸，指尖扫过他张开的双唇。卡斯迪奥火热湿润的嘴落到他大腿和会阴交会的沟上，他觉得自己叫了卡斯迪奥的名字，但是被湮没在其他语无伦次的哼鸣之中了。然后那嘴就吻住了他的老二。  
迪恩忘了要呼吸，只能抽着气，用手指缠绕住卡斯迪奥的黑发。卡斯迪奥将迪恩的双腿搭在他的肩上，嘴一路向下宠爱他的蛋蛋，他一下子拱起后背——天哪，感觉他有两条舌头一样，滑过所有敏感的皮肤，然后他的老二就再次深深地埋进卡斯迪奥的喉咙，一次又一次，节奏没有快到让他立刻高潮，但是将他堪堪稳在了边缘上。每一次他窒息一般地呻吟，卡斯迪奥就去关照别的地方——膝盖后窝，指甲划过大腿后侧，牙齿嗫咬胯骨。时间模模糊糊不知过去多久，迪恩再也忍不住了，夹紧双腿大叫出声，颤抖着乞求。  
“你有我呢，”卡斯迪奥说道，声音变了调，暖气启动的嗡嗡声割破了房间的寂静。“呼吸就好了。”  
“没法，”迪恩呻吟，稍稍拉扯卡斯迪奥的头发。“肏，求你了。求你。”  
嘴，舌头，喉咙。包裹住他的阴茎。紧紧包裹。湿润。温暖。肌肉紧绷又放松，他觉得自己的心跳剧烈到足够给四具身体供血了，然后他用手掌按住卡斯迪奥的脑后，射了出来。  
他耳中的鸣叫让他分心，他知道自己在细声哼哼，老二还在继续抽动。然后不知怎的，卡斯迪奥又贴了过来，这次是浑身赤裸，火热的勃起压着迪恩的大腿。迪恩毫不犹豫地握住了他，有些惊讶地发现卡斯迪奥没有做过环切。这让他停顿了一下——他以前从没见过这样的——但是卡斯迪奥浑身战栗，贴着他磨蹭起来，把迪恩所有的不确定都推到了一边。  
“需要你，”卡斯迪奥阴沉地呢喃，舌头舔过迪恩颈子上咸咸的汗水。“求你了。”迪恩攥着他快速撸动，紧握拳头，指尖划过时不时暴露出来龟头，喜爱他松软的皮肤，这样他不用润滑就能把卡斯迪奥撸射了。而且他的确让他高潮了，快到一定地步；卡斯迪奥立刻洒满了迪恩的手，牙齿咬住迪恩的肩膀，粗声抽气。  
他不知道自己是怎么了，但是他翻了个身，尽他所能地紧紧搂住卡斯迪奥，湿哒哒地到处胡乱吻他。他们都从高潮中渐渐恢复，迪恩的心跳又正常了，体温也冷却下来，他强迫自己下了床，不顾卡斯迪奥的抗议。  
“我不能在这儿睡，”迪恩喃喃地说，在卡斯迪奥向他踉跄走来的时候抓住了他，不想放手。“下次吧。”  
“迪恩。”  
“下次，”他承诺道，咬着卡斯迪奥的下唇，亲吻他的唇峰，然后躲开了。“晚安，”卡斯迪奥恍惚又疏离地说道，迪恩关门时回应了他。他蹑手蹑脚地走到地下室，快速地冲了个澡，爬到床上。萨姆平躺着已经睡熟了，正在打呼。

*

 

迪恩痛恨的弥尔顿兄弟在圣诞节那天上午十点离开了，感谢上帝，将那天晚上六点之前的时间都留给了迪恩和萨姆。迪恩看起来也松了口气，尽管他一直看着那只狗崽，好像不知道要拿它怎么办才好。萨姆已经爱上了这只狗，迪恩能看出来，他们已经否决了一大串名字了。  
“我想在我们打开礼物之前给他起好名字，”他宣布，一只手抚过狗崽柔软的毛发。  
“叫他‘惹迪恩打喷嚏的家伙’怎么样？”迪恩提议，但只是因为他的幽默感而被瞪了一眼。“你觉得呢，卡斯？”  
卡斯迪奥喝了一小口橘子汁，看起来对于被问到很是惊讶。“哦……我也不确定。但我不喜欢可爱的小狗名字。我更喜欢给他们起人名。”  
卡斯迪奥经过他身边，从树下拿起礼物，迪恩冲着他露齿而笑（萨姆坚持要弄个树，迪恩无法拒绝他）。“那卡斯迪奥是人名，还是……”  
“哈哈，迪恩。”卡斯迪奥坐在沙发和树中间，自己扮演圣诞老人，把礼物整理好。  
“我想叫他超级流浪者，”萨姆说道，用手揉搓狗狗的肚皮，惹得它小腿乱踹。  
“那可不是个人名，兄弟。”  
“我知道，但是在《荒野生存》里面艾利克斯·麦坎德利斯是这么叫自己的。我还有点喜欢。”  
“我还是支持麦克道夫。”迪恩叹了口气，摇摇头，从沙发滑坐到地上。他告诉自己，他也想摆弄礼物，但实际上，他是想接近卡斯迪奥。“天哪，萨姆。你比我以为的还要更诡异。”  
“我挺爱那本书的，”卡斯迪奥说道，摆好一个包好的巨大盒子，一个小一点包裹，还有一个不大一点的礼物袋。迪恩知道那个礼物袋是给萨姆的。他现在觉得没什么了。“这让我又想去阿拉斯加远足，又想在我的沙发上待一辈子。”  
“我懂，对吧？”萨姆插嘴，露出亮晶晶的眼睛，他有时候面对卡斯迪奥就用这表情，好像他们是同卵双生子一样心心相印。“我觉得我热衷这个想法的原因——”  
“嘿，嘿，嘿，”迪恩抗议道，看了他们两个一眼。“这他妈是圣诞节啊。我们在圣诞节不讨论学校功课。这太荒谬了。”  
“你不读书又不是我的错，”萨姆说道，迪恩用中指回敬他。  
“我觉得我们应该先打开礼物了，”卡斯迪奥露出微笑，但是迪恩能看出他肩膀在紧绷，眼中有着担心，知道他很紧张。这有点可爱。“萨姆，这是你的。”  
萨姆接过礼物袋，表情带着一丝柔和，迪恩没怎么见过他这样子。“谢谢，卡斯。”他伸进纸袋，用脚推开狗崽，拉出一串钥匙——一把大银钥匙，其他的都是小金钥匙——他好奇地微笑着，然后又掏出一张制作极其恶劣的赠券。他扫视着上面的字，嘴唇轻动，然后万分惊讶地抬起头。他肯定没料到会得到这样的圣诞节礼物。“认真的吗？”  
“认真的，”卡斯迪奥证实道，向狗崽伸出手，吸引他的注意，把他从乱糟的包装纸旁边引开。“你想怎么弄都可以，现在那是你的房间了。”  
萨姆看着迪恩，什么也没说，但这也没关系，因为迪恩能够轻而易举地读懂他脸上的一切，一直都是这样，他眼中浮现的那些意味：他是认真的吗？你觉得这样可以吗？我应该接受吗？我可以接受吗？  
“我们要付房租了，”迪恩告诉他，萨姆略微犹豫地再次看着那张赠券。房间里一片寂静，只有壁炉和狗狗发出的声音。然后他用一只手捂住眼睛，过了好一会儿。  
“我真的喜欢绿色，”他喃喃地说，迪恩用力地吞咽，移开目光，在心里默唱莱德·泽普林的歌，逼回眼泪。  
“绿色，”卡斯迪奥重复道。“我觉得不错。我们在节日购物季结束之后就去买东西。轮到你了，”他对迪恩说道，脸颊上的粉色比平时更甚，声音有些讶压抑，好像他在努力克制自己。他先给了迪恩哪个大盒子，迪恩惊讶于它的重量那么轻。他打开盒子，眨了几次眼，解开盒子上的丝带，拿出一只枕头。  
那是一个样式简单的方形枕头，有十二英寸见方，用的是堪萨斯城皇家队的印花材料，是迪恩最喜欢的棒球队。所有缝线都露着，而且塞得太满，弄得硬硬的。有一个角还缝反了。  
卡斯迪奥看起来前所未有的尴尬，犹豫地看着迪恩。“你告诉我给你做点什么，但是我的手没那么巧。但是我努力了。”  
迪恩抬起头，眼角瞟到萨姆在微笑，但是他注视着他的朋友。这只是一个枕头而已，他知道，他心里有个地方归位了。“我喜欢，”他轻轻地说，摩挲着那些凹凸不平的白色缝线，反折的角，心里比他承认的要感动得多。“谢谢你。”  
卡斯迪奥耸耸肩，揉着可爱的粉色后颈。他无法直视迪恩的眼睛。“这真的特别烂。”  
“我知道。所以我才喜欢，”  
“我还有个好点儿的礼物给你，”他一边说一边递给迪恩另一个包裹。  
迪恩接过它，但是他还微笑着看着那只枕头。“不，我真的喜欢。”  
卡斯迪奥叹气，露出微笑，脸更红了，眼中的蓝色闪耀又明亮。“那也打开这个吧。”  
迪恩照做了，把那只枕头放在身侧。他觉得自己要用它睡觉好一阵子了。当他打开第二件礼物时，他盯着它，张着嘴抬头看向卡斯迪奥。“我觉得我们说过不要贵到死的玩意儿。”  
萨姆靠上前。“哇哦，真是我想的那件东西吗？”  
“如果你想的是‘终获自由’画册*，那就是了，”卡斯迪奥说道，看起来有点不好意思。“你说‘贵到死’，我觉得那要针对我才行，这个其实没有。”  
迪恩喉咙里哽住了，他打开库尔特·冯内古特画册丝网印刷的封面，这是他亲手画的。一共有十五张画，包括十张敞开的鸟笼，迪恩不止一次想要把这张文在身体的某个部分。它们都有编号，都有签名，这些画纸在他手中很有厚重感。  
他不知道卡斯迪奥是怎么知道迪恩喜欢这画的，但是他不在乎。他在以前聊天的时候肯定提起过，而卡斯迪奥记住了。卡斯迪奥记住了，还给他买来了，这是迪恩永远不会自己去买，但是心之所向，他告诉自己，当他有钱以后，就要去买一张，一张原版画，框起来。现在他有了不止一张。还是卡斯迪奥送给他的。  
“这我不能接受，”他最后说道，用手描摹着亮蓝色鸟笼的轮廓。“你可以，而且你要接受。我觉得你会喜欢。不是吗？”  
他喜欢。而且准确的说不是因为它们有签名，也不是卡斯迪奥花在上面的成千上万的钱，而是这其中的心意。卡斯迪奥记住了迪恩告诉过他的事，连迪恩都没意识到自己说过。“卡斯，我——”  
“迪恩，”他伸出手，覆住迪恩的手。“说谢谢就行了。”他停顿下来，断断续续地吞咽着。“谢谢你。”

萨姆得意地露齿而笑，就好像这是他的礼物一样。迪恩有好长一会儿都说不出话来。然后他倾过身子，双臂抱住卡斯迪奥，将他紧紧搂过来，用身体表达他无法说出的言语。其中包含着一句我爱你，在拥抱时的那几次浅浅呼吸，他用尽一切爱着卡斯迪奥，躁狂一般地拼命爱他，就比萨姆少一点点，他愿意为他做任何事。

然后卡斯迪奥放开了他，轻触他的脸颊，迪恩脸红了，垂下眼睛。“谢谢你。”  
萨姆离开了房间，大概是去拿他的礼物，迪恩的嘴唇扫过卡斯迪奥的嘴唇，匆促但是坚定。“谢谢你。”  
“不用谢，”他得到的回答很是轻柔，迪恩吸口气，抱着那个枕头坐回椅子上，崇敬地看着那些画。这是库尔特·冯内古特画的啊。迪恩触摸着冯内古特触摸过的物品，冯内古特在这其中倾注了心血。这是卡斯迪奥给他买的。这让人一时有些难以消化了。  
萨姆大概是觉得给哥哥和卡斯迪奥的独处时间足够了，回来了，递给萨姆一个小小的黑钱包。“这是你的。抱歉我没包一下。”  
迪恩稍稍翻了翻眼睛，接过来。比他预料中要沉，他有点惊讶。“兄弟，我已经有——”他打开它，发现这其实不是一个钱包，而是他在《我爱露西》（美国电视剧）里面看到瑞吉突然掏出的那种照片夹。一共有二十个空当，五个里面放了东西。  
那些是老照片，有些褶皱和毛边，但是迪恩目瞪口呆地发现，那是他妈妈的照片。美丽的金发玛丽，微笑着将膝头五岁的迪恩抱在膝头。玛丽和十岁的迪恩，在一场(美国)少年棒球联合会的比赛之后，萨姆宝宝坐在她腿上。玛丽单人照，在沙发上想要躲开镜头。玛丽在厨房里烘焙，穿着迪恩七年级时给他做的粉蓝色泰迪熊围裙。玛丽和约翰——清醒的约翰——怀里抱着一个蓝色的小包裹，两人都那样年轻，那样欢乐，眼中含泪，笑容灿烂。  
迪恩攥住胸口，凝视着母亲的脸庞——他总是会忘记她的模样，尤其是因为那场大火夺走了他努力保存的所有照片——他终于能开口。“我以为它们都丢了。”  
“我把这几张放在背包里了，”萨姆说道，一只胳膊绕上哥哥的脖子，比迪恩预料之中要更紧、更有力，他一直把萨姆看做想要抱抱，要举高高，要伸着小小手黏在迪恩身后。“我想让你保存。”  
“天哪，萨米，别——”  
“迪恩，求你了。你就帮我们好好保存吧，好吗？求你了。我想让你留着。”  
“我不能抢走你的。”他知道萨姆对玛丽一点印象也没有，当时太小了，无法追忆；从他那里夺走这些照片感觉像是犯罪，让他心口因为愧疚而扭曲。  
“我们可以共享，”他喃喃地说，而且他的声音也不再像个孩子了——低沉、有力还很坚定，就算迪恩一直在照顾萨姆，萨姆也一直在照顾迪恩。“为了我你就收着吧。”  
“你上学的时候我就还给你，”他哽咽着说道，眼睛烫烫的，因为没错，萨姆很快就会离开，比迪恩预想中还要快，而且他不想被独自留下。他想在弟弟之外，拥有自己的生活，而且可恶啊，他不顾一切地想和卡斯迪奥一起生活。迪恩一直是个现实主义者，而且从现实角度来说，他完全配不上卡斯迪奥，大概连卡斯迪奥付出的一半都无法回报，但是，去他妈的，他想试试。  
“没事的，拿着就好了。”他使那么大劲儿挂在他身上，迪恩觉得自己后背上肯定被捏出瘀伤了。此时此刻，萨姆意义非凡的礼物，还有萨姆的慷慨，萨姆的善良，使他过去十年里所有的付出都值得了，超出几千倍几万倍。他还愿意原封不动地重来一遍，那些无眠的夜晚，上了六年的本科，还有两份工作（有时候是三份），还有无时无刻不在担心他弟弟会不会长成——一个无与伦比、聪慧过人、慷慨大方的人。迪恩已经付出了一切，而萨姆已经完全回报了他。他以前从未这样为弟弟感到如此自豪，如此欣慰。  
“你是个好孩子，你知道吧？”迪恩喃喃说道，一只手抚弄弟弟的长发。  
“我知道。养得好。”  
迪恩弯起微笑，亲吻弟弟湿漉漉的脸颊。“我爱你，萨米。”“我也爱你，迪恩。如果没了你我真不知道怎么办才好。”  
迪恩放开手，擦着眼睛。卡斯迪奥不在房间里，迪恩听到厨房里有柜门开闭的声音。他很感谢他。他允许自己表达这么多情感已经很艰难了——他一直都是那种冷静的人，对所有问题都备有答案。像这样崩溃感觉很奇怪，而他认为自己最近这样的情况更多了。他不太清楚这意味着什么，也不知道这是不是好事，但是只要萨姆没事，迪恩也觉得开心了。  
  
  
当他们冷静以后，安静地讨论着狗崽的名字。迪恩时不时看看那些照片，或是摸摸枕头的边角。卡斯迪奥为每个人短处一碟苹果派和一杯牛奶。他们一起吃着，喂给摇尾讨食的狗崽一点。然后萨姆递给卡斯迪奥一个像书的包裹。  
“这是我给你的，”他露出微笑，看起来很激动。“我希望你喜欢。”  
“我当然喜欢了，”他露出微笑。“是你给的，对不对？”他撕开包装——迪恩可是一辈子也包不了那么好——然后他拿出一本纯黑封面的笔记本。  
“里面有东西，”萨姆在卡斯迪奥询问之前开口。卡斯迪奥好奇地打开本子。迪恩看到内页上萨姆整洁的小字，但是看不清楚内容。  
卡斯迪奥可以。他一边翻着纸页，一边睁大了眼睛，萨姆一共写了几十页。“萨姆。”  
“写了什么？”迪恩问道，特别想看看，但是卡斯迪奥把本子藏了起来，倾过身子拥抱萨姆。“你的心这么宽容，让我惊喜，”卡斯迪奥告诉他，几乎是耳语。迪恩感觉自己很多余。“虽然我不应该再觉得意外了。”  
“我希望能有帮助，”萨姆说道，因为自豪而笑容灿烂。“我觉得会有的。”  
卡斯迪奥露出微笑，但是有些异样，带着一抹本不该有的悲伤。“无论如何，我很感激你的好意。”  
“是什么啊？”迪恩偏执地又问了一遍，不管这本子有什么，他肯定是关于他的。  
“认真的吗，伙计们。”  
“没什么，”萨姆说道，而且语气里包含着明显的“算了吧”。“别担心，迪恩。”  
“但是——”  
“你怎么不把礼物给卡斯？”  
迪恩瞪着弟弟，就算将礼物袋递给卡斯迪奥的时候也没有转移视线。“你真是有点混蛋。”“我们刚才那么走心，”他嘲弄道，锤了迪恩肩膀一下。“你还不能叫我混蛋呢。”  
“你知道我是因为爱你。”他注视着卡斯迪奥，等待他的反应。卡斯迪奥的手伸进袋子里——这袋子很朴素，迪恩又不是靠包装活命的，而且也不知道怎么弄那些花里胡哨的装饰——拿出了礼物。那大概有一英尺高，四五英寸宽，所有部件都是他从鲍比的报废场找到的汽车零件。他找到合适的零件花了得有好几个小时，锈蚀不严重而且够结实，焊接花了更久，为了完美。  
“这是……是个天使吗？”卡斯迪奥问道，已经露出了微笑。  
“是啊。”他现在低头看着自己的脚，毫无疑问地很是尴尬。现在他看着它，觉得这他妈有点傻了吧唧的。他为一个以天使为名的人做了一个天使。他到底有什么毛病啊，还有他的蛋蛋跑哪去了？  
“这是用汽车零件做的吗，迪恩？”他语中带笑，迪恩不知道他在笑话他，还是因为欣喜。  
“是啊。我很会修车的。”  
“我知道你会。”他修长的手指划过那些螺栓、电线和金属线圈，伸向迪恩。他不自觉地靠了过去。“非常感谢。我爱死了。”  
“我知道这有点傻气——”  
“不是，没有。这很体贴，正是我想要的。”他紧紧攥着迪恩的手，两人之间闪起火花，每当他们接近都会迸发，就像静电。“谢谢你，迪恩。”  
迪恩想吻他，但是萨姆就在旁边，他觉得有点奇怪，所以他拍了拍卡斯迪奥的后背，把萨姆的礼物递给了他。那盒子装满了书、电子游戏和两件新衬衫。萨姆扯掉所有包装之后立刻激动不已（狗崽特别喜爱那张包装纸），打开电视就玩儿起了新游戏。  
到目前为止，这圣诞节都很美好，尽管迪恩知道他们过一会儿不得不去鲍比家。他努力避免一直想这件事，希望他爸爸状态仍然不错，仍旧清醒，记得孩子们上次见面告诉过他的所有事。  
但是现在，他任由自己和卡斯迪奥在扶手椅里面懒洋洋地躺卧，第四遍阅读《敬启者》（画册中包含的信），腿上放着枕头，时不时看看母亲照片中慈爱的笑容。卡斯迪奥一只胳膊搂着他，温柔小心地注视着他，迪恩与他对视。“谢谢你。”  
“应该的，”卡斯迪奥说道，他倾过身子，嘴唇擦过迪恩粗粝的下巴。“圣诞快乐。”  
“是啊，”他露出微笑。萨姆激动地大呼，惹得狗崽也开心地叫起来。壁炉又燃了起来，迪恩非常幸福。


	5. PART FIVE

和爸爸共度的圣诞节还不错，比迪恩预想中的要好，而且约翰得到一个棋盘作为礼物真的很高兴。他和迪恩最后一期玩儿了两盘（当然了，约翰连胜），然后他们就要回卡斯迪奥家了。约翰清醒又风趣，送给萨姆几本书，也送给迪恩基本——都是迪恩喜欢的反乌托邦题材——和儿子们的互动是这么长时间以来最和谐的。迪恩几乎有点舍不得走了，但是他很期待和卡斯迪奥在一起的时光，他答应至少每周和约翰吃一次晚饭。就连萨姆也同意了，长久地紧紧拥抱约翰，然后跟着迪恩走出去上车。  
圣诞节两天后，迪恩回去工作了，空闲时间都在英帕拉下面度过。他不再（那么）担心那本傻蛋黑色笔记本说了什么，因为卡斯迪奥现在的心情，是迪恩认识他以来最好的，而且萨姆走来走去，脸上总挂着微笑。迪恩觉得他做了不少很好的选择。尤其是一开始下决心要调整出特殊的莎士比亚课程时间。  
狗崽终于在月底之前起好了名字，萨姆叫他泰克斯，迪恩不知怎的，总觉得这名字和他与卡斯迪奥一起看过的一部电影之类的有关。他不在乎，只要萨姆开心就好。他甚至愿意忍受荨麻疹、红眼睛还有打喷嚏。毕竟这正是苯那君这种药的用武之地。  
迪恩正在忙着修理英帕拉的引擎，萨姆过来找他，脸上的表情过度无辜了。“嘿，迪恩？我能和你说两句话吗？”  
“你想要什么？”他问道，因为他知道那双小鹿眼睛和甜甜的微笑是做什么用的。迪恩见过太多次了，每当萨姆知道自己必须开口要求的时候，他就会这个样子。这可不包括必需品，比如学校用具啊，或者书本、午餐费之类的。迪恩意识到萨姆其实很少要求什么。  
“我朋友泰勒和布兰特想让我和他们家一起到圣路易去过新年，”他说道，递给迪恩油腻腻的抹布。“可以吗？”  
迪恩擦掉脸上的油污，靠在扯上，考量着弟弟。萨姆两脚正不停动来动去，不知道是因为冷还是紧张。可能都有。“圣路易太远了。”他终于说道。  
“不太远。我们明天早上出发，二号回来。行吗？”  
迪恩没有指出来他们一起度过了每个新年，一般都是在打游戏，吃南瓜派，因为有时候事情必须有变化，而且反正他又不会是孤单一人。他有卡斯迪奥呢，他和他一样像个隐士。家里没有萨姆，有可能等于大量性交。迪恩喜欢这个等式。“谁开车啊？”  
“他们的爸爸。他们全家都在，他们的爸爸和爸爸的女朋友，他们两个姐妹，杰茜卡和丹妮儿。我们会住在他们姑姑家里，放些烟火，出去逛逛什么的。”他一口气说完，好像他知道迪恩会问到，这他可能真的会问。没人比萨姆更了解迪恩。  
“他们喝酒吗？”  
迪恩翻个白眼，有点不耐烦了。“迪恩，我们连十六岁都没有呢。”  
“我不在乎，萨姆，我说真的。”他十六岁的时候喝了第一瓶酒，从爸爸那里偷来的。从那以后他都在努力不要再次饮酒过量。“他们喝不喝酒？”  
萨姆叹气，露出纵容迪恩的微笑。“不，他们不喝，偏执狂。但是就算他们喝，我也不会的。你知道。”  
迪恩微微耸肩，擦了擦手，在工具箱里面翻找起来，为了避免直视弟弟的眼睛，感觉特别为人父母。他还有点想要为人父的，没准将来有机会吧，他觉得自己应该相当擅长。“给我几个号码就行了，以防万一，没错，你可以去。你又不是智障，不会有事的。”  
“天哪，谢了。”萨姆绽开温柔的笑容。“你有什么计划吗？”“兄弟，我有过计划吗？应该会在酒吧加班吧，多拿点小费，然后回家睡觉。”  
“你不想陪陪卡斯嘛？”  
“我不清楚。我们还没谈过这个问题。”尽管他知道，他反正回去工作的。12月31日对他来说可是一大笔小费呢。而且艾伦总是在1号关门，所以他能应付得来。尽管和卡斯迪奥这样的人一起度过新年伊始很是吸引他吧。  
“你应该陪他。没准还挺开心的呢。”  
“是啊，大概吧。”他又看着引擎，拧紧几个螺栓，操作着手里的扳手。这就是为什么他在修车，而不是在处理人际关系——车子太简单了，而且又直接，和大部分人不一样（除了萨姆）。他不必担心自己配不配得上一辆车，或者这辆车是不是比他优秀。车就是车。你可以倾尽所有投入一辆车，所有的血汗和努力，但是你发动引擎的时候它也不一定会点着火。就算它没发动成功，你还可以买辆新的。前提是这辆车不是你的挚爱。“你什么时候走？”  
“明天早上。我去告诉他们我能去。这有点匆忙了。”他犹豫着。迪恩能感觉两人之间的气氛在微微荡漾。“你确定你没事吗？”  
“我有事，萨姆，我一定会崩溃到大哭，因为你要离开几天呢。”他哼了一声，又开始翻找工具。他这是讽刺了，但其实和实话差不太多。他不知道为什么萨姆到别的地方去玩儿会弄得他这么不高兴，但他就是这样了。他并不期待南瓜派、电子游戏、卡斯迪奥和那把巨大的扶手椅，就算这意味着没有性交。  
“迪恩，别这样。”  
“兄弟，我没事。说真的。我想让你玩儿的开心——安全的开心，”他加上一句，摆出大哥的架势看着小弟弟。萨姆轻哼。  
“还用你告诉我吗，老兄。我是我认识的人里面，最负责任的了。”迪恩注视着萨姆走向房子，告诉自己不要担心。  
萨姆和朋友们离开以后，迪恩的紧张程度大幅增加。他和卡斯迪奥现在彻底单独在一起了，好几天呢，在这栋大房子里。这和他们上次独处不同，那时候萨姆还在上学，因为现在他们晚上也是独处了。这从某种程度来说算是一个里程碑，想到无人打扰就让他对于卡斯迪奥越来越焦虑，他心底有个细小的声音——他说实话不知道这是谁的身影，但这肯定不是他在说——告诉他这一切都会分崩离析，他不够强壮，无法掌控，他会失败。他感觉他就像那个被诅咒的希腊人，永远都在将巨石推上山，等他终于到达山顶的时候，那巨石只会滚落到山的另一侧去。他觉得从中抽身不会有任何好结果。最后，卡斯迪奥总会看到迪恩内心有多么破碎不堪、多么心如死灰。最后，卡斯迪奥总会收回对他的善意。  
到目前为止，对于迪恩所有回避和退缩的态度，卡斯迪奥都很和善。尤其是现在家里没了小弟弟，比以前更加温柔了。他会坐在车库里，注释迪恩工作，时不时问些问题，因为他们谈论的是车，而且迪恩对车子非常了解，这让他放松了一些。两人之间的张力有些奇异，却很舒服，卡斯迪奥给予他所需要的空间，但是当迪恩向他靠近的时候全身心地情愿靠近，无法离开他。他第一次在卡斯迪奥的床上过夜，没有像他想的一样搂在一起，而是中间留了点空间。卡斯迪奥美丽的手指抚弄迪恩的头发，迪恩很快就睡着了，卡斯迪奥的双唇轻柔地落在他的后颈。  
他第二点早上醒来了，在暖和的床上伸懒腰，卡斯迪奥还在睡。所以迪恩就像他往常一样注视他，想知道卡斯迪奥在别人眼里是怎样的，他们看见他微笑或是眨眼速度放到最缓时，会不会心跳加快。他知道卡斯迪奥无可辩驳的美丽，完美糅合了女性和男性的特征，但是他还是相当男子气。但是迪恩觉得其他人没有他这么了解卡斯迪奥，他向熟睡的人贴过去，一只手放在他的后背中间，亲吻他光裸的胳膊。  
看来卡斯迪奥完全不喜欢早起，在迪恩试图叫醒他的时候嘟囔：“几点了？”  
“十点多。很晚了。”  
“晚吗？你肯定是在逗我。走开。”他翻过身，把被子扯过头顶，迪恩忍不住大笑。卡斯迪奥，永远那么淡定的卡斯迪奥，拥有高档的套房，笔直的脊梁，现在气哼哼的。  
“我可以再让你睡上半小时，”他挑逗道，卡斯迪奥只是用后背贴上迪恩的胸口取暖，没多大反应。“或者我们可以利用这半个小时忙些别的事情。”  
“你真的要用性爱勾引我吗？没用的。”  
“没用吗？”迪恩温暖的手滑下去捂住他的胯，稍微伸进他法兰绒裤子的裤腰一点点。卡斯迪奥僵住了。  
“没多大用，”他改口，按住迪恩的手往下推，推进去。他们躺在一起，迪恩的指尖停在卡斯迪奥老二上方，卡斯迪奥一动不动，然后很小声地说：“求你。”  
接下来的一个小时两个人都没起床，但是迪恩很高兴。卡斯迪奥洗澡的时候，迪恩在房间里继续四处打量，惊叹于整面墙的书架，还有窗角精致复杂的音响系统。这些书也让他惊讶，他提醒自己，又不是卡斯迪奥只会阅读他所教授的课程用书。当然他还会读其他的。但是在所有的弥尔顿和莎士比亚之中，他发现了裘帕·拉希莉、瑞奇·穆迪、乔伊斯·卡罗尔·奥茨、恰克·帕拉尼克，还有最让他开心的是库尔特·冯内古特全集。  
音乐收藏更让他感兴趣了，不仅是因为整理得一丝不苟，因为他预料到卡斯迪奥会这么做，还是因为收藏内容的广泛——甲壳虫、绿日、梦淫妖、铁与红酒、大举进攻、邮政服务、雪地巡游者，还有……真牛，还有莱德·泽普林。迪恩很好奇卡斯迪奥正在听什么，迪恩打开立体声播放器，播放里面的光盘。他听到音乐的时候一脸痛苦，在浴室门打开的时候转过身；卡斯迪奥走了出来，浑身滴水、头发蓬乱。  
“这是什么？”  
“哦，这是凯莎。我喜欢这张新碟。早上起来很提神。”  
“我不明白，”迪恩缓慢地说道，关掉噪音，“你怎么能拥有甲壳虫和泽普林，同时还听这玩意呢。”  
“我什么都听，迪恩。”他伸手又把音乐打开了，扯掉毛巾——立刻分散了迪恩的注意力，他非常确定卡斯迪奥的屁股是他见过最好的屁股——他在抽屉里翻找内裤和袜子。他随着鼓点微微摆胯，动动肩膀，迪恩突然想到卡斯迪奥可能每天早上都会这么好玩的跳舞。  
“是啊，但是。凯莎？”  
“我还喜欢蕾迪卡卡，AC/DC还有巴赫。让你失望真是不好意思。”他提上平角裤，迪恩怀念刚才的美景。“不是每个人都要死守慕雷特摇滚（mullet rock：七八十年代）时代的。”  
“我音乐品味很好，”迪恩低声嘟囔，重新躺回卡斯迪奥巨大的床上。“我愿意按照自己的来。”  
“我会让你喜欢上其他音乐的，”卡斯迪奥露出微笑，穿上一条牛仔裤。迪恩喜欢他穿牛仔裤，尤其是包住屁股、膝盖有破洞的那种。这让他看起来不一样，更柔和也更性感。  
音乐还在播放，迪恩忍不住瑟缩，但是他意识到自己对于卡斯迪奥知之甚少，还不提他们之间的化学反应已经到达了难以接受到的地步。“你是不是一直，嗯，都这样喜欢所有地区的音乐呢？”  
“是啊。我过去经常旅行。接触了很多不同的文化。我喜欢哥伦比亚摇滚和日本流行乐，所以我告诉自己，不要因为不了解就拒绝。”他坐在迪恩旁边，伸手玩弄他的头发。“你是怎么喜欢上经典摇滚的？”  
尽管他们刚刚起床开始一天的生活，迪恩还是和卡斯迪奥又躺了两个小时（但是一首歌之后就关掉了凯莎）一起……聊天。他得知卡斯迪奥和他父母很是疏离，基本上是由保姆带大的，最喜欢陪伴他九岁到十四岁的萝丝玛丽。他在伦敦住了几年，在威尼斯住了一年。他会说六种语言。迪恩听到卡斯迪奥舌尖淌出流畅的法语之后，他们有好一会儿都没说话，迪恩努力克制住自己。  
然而迪恩讲了自己的生活，头枕着卡斯迪奥的膝盖，平躺下来，从害死母亲的车祸讲起，谈到爸爸开始酗酒以后由他承担起抚养萨姆的任务。卡斯迪奥很安静，手抚过迪恩的头发，指尖偶尔触碰他闭起的眼睛，鼻梁，描摹他下巴的弧度。他觉得这是他和卡斯迪奥最亲密的时刻了，而两个小时以前他还含着卡斯迪奥的老二呢。但是这不一样。迪恩之前和无数女人有过肉体关系，甚至还爱过一两个，但是他从来没告诉过她们，他从沃尔玛偷出影碟然后再退款，拿到钱，让萨姆能到堪萨斯城的动物园去春游。他告诉了卡斯迪奥。而卡斯迪奥只是说：“你当然会这么做了。要是我也会这样的，”然后吻住迪恩的嘴，温柔又甜蜜。

新年前夜，迪恩在车库里，卡斯迪奥过来找他。迪恩之前知道车子的新零件到货了，于是他请假一天，为了多干些活。他听见脚步声抬起头，露出微笑。“嗨。”  
卡斯迪奥弯下腰，打开暖气，此时迪恩才意识到自己在发抖，身上薄薄的短袖衫满是油污。“你会生病的，”他责备道。迪恩只是笑了笑。  
“不会。我已经适应了。”  
“那你也可以改变。”他拉过常坐的那把椅子，观察了一会儿迪恩的手艺。“啊，我被邀请参加安娜的新年聚会，想知道你想不想和我一起去。我不知道你有没有什么计划，我理解这有点匆忙，但是我还是要问一下，因为我不想让你一个人在这里修车，但是我也不知道你在做什么，所以我想我得问问。”他一口气快速说完，好像不确定如何开口，不知道怎么说，他的忐忑让迪恩露出微笑，驱散了心口的一些恐惧。  
“我觉得我还是继续干活把，”他回答，熟练地换掉电池。“但是谢谢邀请。”  
“你确定吗？”卡斯迪奥站起来，靠在车上，两人的胯骨靠得很近。迪恩向他看去，卡斯迪奥贴在他身边的时候他都会这样观察，他注意到他的头发有点儿长了，比平时要整洁。迪恩真他妈爱死了。这个长度让他拉扯玩弄起来最趁手。  
“确定。我能拿到特别、特别丰厚的小费。”他突然露齿而笑，是他这么多天来第一次真心笑容。“毕竟我还要付房租呢。”  
卡斯迪奥哼了一声，翻个白眼，脸颊泛起粉红。“你太有趣了。”  
“我知道。我还可爱得要命呢。”而伸手去拿螺丝刀，但是卡斯迪奥拿了起来，递给他。迪恩也不太清楚，但是他的样子像是在努力构思如何发问。  
“你……你确定你不想来吗？就几天而已。”迪恩看着他，头微微歪向一边。“你想让我去吗？”卡斯迪奥脸更红了，垂下眼帘。“如果你不忙的话。”  
“卡斯。你想让我去吗？”这其实挺甜蜜的，迪恩潜意识里感觉他像是被邀请参加毕业舞会，尽管他从没去过。  
“想。”他叹气，似乎不愿承认，一只手摩挲后颈。“如果你想和我一起去，那我们就必须立即启程。我去查一下下一班飞里堪萨斯城的航班。”  
“什么，下一班？”他不确定自己怎么就认为聚会是在劳伦斯了，但是肯定不是的。安娜住在别处，尽管他不知道是哪里。  
“对啊？她住在凤凰城。”迪恩开口之前，卡斯迪奥补充道：“她是乘务人员，所以家人免费。这样的话你也包括在内。”  
迪恩眯起眼睛看着卡斯迪奥，考虑着。“你确定吗？如果你只是想让我去就撒谎的话我可不会放过你。”  
“我没说谎，”卡斯迪奥大笑，愉悦的声音回荡在车库里。“她已经当了将近十五年的乘务人员。她为家人朋友提供免费机票，还有非常划算的游艇折扣和酒店折扣。如果你想去哪儿的话，告诉我就行了。你旅行可以少花点钱。”  
卡斯迪奥说的是“你”但迪恩听出了“我们”，这让他有点开心。  
他们打包的时间并不长，尽管卡斯迪奥提到这场聚会是“正式休闲”风格，迪恩理解为“他没有的衣服”。当他没有在约定好的十分钟内上楼的时候，卡斯迪奥到地下室来了。  
“迪恩？一切都好吗？”  
迪恩看着他摊在床上的衣服——牛仔裤，短袖衫，素色下领纽扣衬衫，一件高档墨绿色衬衫。“就是在想带什么好。”  
卡斯迪奥站在他身后，沉默了一会儿。“你的牛仔裤不错。深色的那条。应该是迪赛（Diesel）的吧？”  
“你怎么知道的？”迪恩拿起他最好的牛仔裤，扬起眉毛，回头瞥了一眼卡斯迪奥。“你是偷看了标签吗？”  
“没有，但是我了解衣服。”他耸耸肩，指着那件绿衬衫。“那件就行。再带两件别的。”  
“你穿牛仔裤吗？”  
卡斯迪奥微微一笑。“可以啊。你别担心太多。你穿什么都好看。”  
迪恩一般也是这么觉得的，但是他在冰激凌店见过她妹妹之后，第二次见她，他应该穿得好一点。他敢肯定聚会上的所有人都会穿定制服装和定制鞋，大概还有相当精致的发型。他拢拢自己的头发，有些杂乱，需要修建了。他转过身看着卡斯迪奥，看了他一会儿。  
“我知道你在想什么，”卡斯迪奥轻轻地说，伸手触碰迪恩的后背。“而你应该停止这种想法。你这么迷人又有趣。你会没事的。”  
“我不想要没事，”他说道，心中泛起异样。“我他妈没有卡其裤子（标准正式休闲服装）。”他把牛仔裤扔下，松开背包，走到房间另一端去找遥控器。“你走吧。我不——”  
“妈的，迪恩。一条牛仔裤而已。”他抓住他的肩膀把他转过来，带着教授的神情严厉地皱眉，他有时候会露出这样的表情。“你穿什么衣服，和你其他部分比起来简直是不值一提。别这么幼稚了。”  
迪恩瞪着他，站得更直了，因为这样他就比卡斯迪奥更高。“你不用担心这种事情真是让我欣慰，但是你的朋友看见我的时候肯定会他妈批评我的。你们这种人就这样。”  
两人之间瞬间紧张起来，而这和性交毫无关系。卡斯迪奥紧紧抿起嘴，双眼闪现深蓝色的危险光芒。“你说这话到底是什么意思？”  
“你知道我什么意思，卡斯迪奥。有钱人。我肯定不是。”  
“你真的认为中上阶层除了批评周围所有人就没别的有用的事情可做了吗？或者是我会任由你陷入我能预知的这种境地吗？”他喉咙里沙哑地哼了一声，非常不符合性格地翻了翻眼睛。“你这么高看我真是让我感到荣幸。”  
迪恩不知道到底是他错了还是卡斯迪奥错了，但是这并不重要。这是他们第一次吵架，而迪恩确信这一定会发生。两个人无法对所有事情永远都意见统一。然而，除去这些争吵，除去他的不安全感，还有知晓一切最终都会分崩离析，他现在稍稍安心了。之前的发展是在太过顺利。如果路上没有一点小颠簸，他就会紧张起来。  
“你笑什么？”卡斯迪奥厉声说道，但是语气已经不像之前那么怒火冲天了。他看起来很迷惑。  
“我觉得这是我们第一次因为一件事吵架。我有点松了口气。”  
卡斯迪奥彻底柔和下来，肩膀放松，轻笑着摩挲前额。“我真是没法跟你置气，迪恩·温彻斯特。我从来没听说过有人因为吵架而高兴。”  
“我们从不吵架。这肯定不正常。”他伸出手，试探性地扶着卡斯迪奥的胯，把他拉过来。“萨姆和我总在吵架。那才正常。”  
“我以前从来没有和你意见相左，”卡斯迪奥承认。“我还是觉得你错了，而且很明显，你这是耍混蛋。”  
“肯定的，”迪恩说道，沉浸在爱恋卡斯迪奥脸上斜斜的笑容之中。“你说什么都行。”  
卡斯迪奥又翻了翻眼睛，只是现在更加诱人，而不是表现恼怒。他向后退开，去叠迪恩的一条牛仔裤。“你会没事的。我觉得他们肯定会特喜欢你。你有礼貌、风趣，而且无比迷人。完美的综合体。”他停了一下，向一边偏过头，他特有的鸟一样的姿势。“你现在好了吗？你到底相不相信我？”  
迪恩想了一下，点点头。“好了，我没事。我就是这样，你懂吗？我不经常和那些，比如，有钱人打交道。”  
“我知道你脑子里假定有钱人都开游艇、开直升飞机。其实聚会中的大部分人都是乘务人员、飞行员，我们在学校认识的人，其中还有一个跳脱衣舞的。我想你保证，你担心的所有事情全都毫无根据。”  
“我觉得没人会是机械师和酒保，”迪恩加上一句。他总是喜欢去揪老虎的胡子，就是为了看看他会被咬得有多狠。现在卡斯迪奥是老虎，而迪恩想知道他的底线在哪里，痛脚是什么。  
但是现在，卡斯迪奥只是对他露出微笑。“那你就是独一无二的，对吗？”  
“我可没想过用这个词，”他喃喃地说，卡斯迪奥张开手指拍他屁股的时候，他跳了起来。  
“赶紧把你那堆玩意儿都打包好，我们赶紧出发，好吗？”迪恩照做了。

 

他们在安娜价值百万的独立公寓里面举行聚会，迪恩肯定是在这个小破聚会里面穿着最不合格的人，但是卡斯迪奥排名倒数第二，所以这也没什么。尽管卡斯迪奥的账户里存了一大笔父母给的财产，但是其他弥尔顿子女肯定取出来用了。而且啊，安娜用得可不少——她家位于斯科茨代尔市最繁华时髦的区域，迪恩几乎可以肯定他用来喝酒的玻璃杯表面镶了一层真钻石，没准儿呢。  
这公寓面积极大，位于顶层，铺就硬木地板，外露的排风管道，粉色的砖墙围成客厅，向上走几级台阶，就是一间让主厨嫉妒的厨房。迪恩想起特拉法马铎星球和威利·旺卡的电梯，这让他心底泛起膈应。  
（*特拉法马铎：Tralfamadore，库尔特·冯内古特笔下的外星种族居住的星球。）  
他不顾一切地想要回到前一个晚上，就算他妈的今天早上也可以，他和卡斯迪奥还在酒店房间里——该死的希尔顿，迪恩以前从没住过——什么都不干，就穿着内衣看电视，一直潇洒地饮酒狂欢，中间掺杂着亲嘴、口活，还有一刻不停地摸来摸去，低声细语。他回想着，感觉脑子飘忽了一下，卡斯迪奥晃他胳膊的时候他吓了一跳，差点弄撒了酒。  
“迪恩，你神游呢？”他不耐烦地问道，打量四周的样子就像有人随时要扑向他一样。但是房间里人太多了，至少有五六十个，他们躲在厨房的角落，差不多是隐形的。  
“我飘回宾馆房间里了，”迪恩承认，注视着卡斯迪奥，欣赏他，现在看来，黑色衬衫衬得他眼睛还是那么蓝。“我现在真是太他妈想回去了，我这可是跟你完全坦白。”  
“我知道，但是很不幸，我们得跟这群雅皮在一块儿，我们应该装作聊得热火朝天，这样别人就不会过来找我们说话了。”他啜饮一口红酒，糊上一层礼貌的僵硬表情。迪恩记得他们第一次见面的时候，他就是这幅样子。现在他了解卡斯迪奥了，就觉得这表情实在太荒谬，因为这根本就不是卡斯迪奥真实的模样，尤其是不会对他露出这幅表情。  
“你还不就是雅皮之一吗？”迪恩一丝不苟地板着脸说道，卡斯迪奥一直冲他不知所措地眨眼，迪恩大笑。“我开玩笑的，好吧？我就是开个玩笑。天哪，我真是无聊透了。”  
“至少没有人扯着我们说话，”卡斯迪奥冷硬地补充道，丝毫没能缓解气氛，他低声咒骂一句。迪恩注视着手里的红酒杯，他觉得有一根头发好像是飘在酒杯下面，他抬起头，看见一对男女走了过来。一对衣着华丽的雅皮男女，穿着闪亮的鞋子，珠光宝气，一身盛装完美适合鸡尾酒会。他和卡斯迪奥穿着的衬衫肯定质量不错，但是他们都套着牛仔裤，在这房间里也算是独一份儿了。  
“肏，”迪恩露出微笑，也开始模仿卡斯迪奥的礼貌表情。但是他觉得脸上完全不对劲，因为那个女人——高个子的拉丁裔，近乎荒诞的美丽——看着他挑起一道眉毛。  
“见到你很高兴，卡斯，”那男人说道，伸出一只手让卡斯迪奥去握。迪恩因为这混蛋叫了他昵称而生了会儿气。“我不知道你今年能不能来。安娜说当时他知道你决定要来，她可高兴了。”  
“我一直挺忙的，”卡斯迪奥回答，迪恩不知道是不是自己想多了，这握手时间有点长啊。“我可没用我的信托基金在巴厘岛过冬。”那个男人大笑。卡斯迪奥抬起修长精致的手指向迪恩。迪恩觉得他现在散发着皇家贵族的气息，在高等社会之中畅游，迪恩永远也做不到。“巴尔泽扎，这是我朋友，迪恩。迪恩，这是巴尔泽扎。我们一起在布朗大学读过书。”  
迪恩伸出手，他觉得卡斯迪奥过了好几秒才回应他。“嗨。很高兴见到你。”  
“我也是。”他意味深长地看着迪恩，露出一丝微笑。“你男朋友吗，卡斯？”  
“哦，不是。我室友。”  
迪恩心底觉得有些异样，两部分相互斗争，但是他没时间多想到底是应该发火还是松口气，因为巴尔泽扎把一只手放在了卡斯迪奥背上——太低了，低得过分了——把他搂过去。  
“我想让你见个人，”他自然流畅地说道，半是微笑地看向迪恩，很有些得意。“你不介意吧，是吧，迪恩？”  
“哦，呃，不，”他结巴，无比想要离开这间公寓，他甚至在考虑听天由命地跳下阳台，虽然他们在十五层，命运不会太偏向他。“不，当然不介意。”  
“棒极了。”他带走了卡斯迪奥，尽管迪恩想说些什么，但是他也不知道应该说什么好，所以就闭着嘴，注视着卡斯迪奥自如地穿过人群，浑身溢出那种富足又饱经世故的气息。他看着卡斯迪奥被淹没在一具具衣着精致的躯体之中。那个拉丁裔的女人对他毫不理会，所以他冲她露出礼貌的微笑，低声客套一下，尽可能不引人注意地走向阳台。外面很冷，比通常十二月的亚利桑那州要冷很多，这样一来，周围空无一人，只有那些品味极高的装饰品，和铁艺座椅上面蓬松的靠垫。透过玻璃，他还能听到轻柔爵士乐在播放，这让他想起电梯里狭小的空间；他下意识地希望能听到凯莎的歌，让卡斯迪奥的身体随着重音扭动。  
他还希望能够掰断巴尔泽扎那傻逼的脖子，他现在烦得很，尤其是仔细回想起来他们触碰的方式，俩人之前肯定有过什么。没准儿还不止一次。然后他无法摆脱这个念头，看着那个溜须拍马的英国混蛋摸遍卡斯迪奥的身体，那是迪恩碰过、吻过、膜拜过的身体，他曾纳入口中的身体；卡斯迪奥特别喜欢某件事物的时候，身体会好笑地微微颤抖摇摆，他想知道他现在有没有这么做，想知道巴尔泽萨有没有讨得卡斯迪奥的欢心。可能他比迪恩还会哄卡斯迪奥吧，而且虽然迪恩不够合格，卡斯迪奥也不忍心告诉他。他们可能很快就会一起从聚会离开，这样卡斯迪奥就能好好爽一把，或者在衣橱里面迅速解决，这儿还真有一个衣橱，然后卡斯迪奥就回来找他，跟他说之前在人群里没找到他，现在可以走了，卡斯迪奥会面带微笑，但这并不是因为迪恩，而迪恩将会被迫装作什么事也没发生。  
当然了。另一只鞋总会落地，好景总是不会太长。迪恩第一次想要以卡斯迪奥男朋友的身份出现，当然就会发生这种事，这么说来油滑的英国混蛋不是对他有好感，现在他开始担心这只是因为巴尔泽扎嫉妒了——这对卡斯迪奥来说不太公平，是不是？——然后他想到卡斯迪奥否认得有多快：“哦，不是。我室友。”他想知道迪恩是不是唯一一个想到男友关系的人。最后他下了决定，是只有他一个这么想。当有一只手搭在他肩上的时候，迪恩已经说服自己，卡斯迪奥和巴尔泽扎已经一起私奔到伦敦去了，把他一个人留在这个破聚会里面，他还穿成这个鸟样，甚至连他妈一瓶啤酒都没有。  
“人这么多我差点找不到你了，”卡斯迪奥在迪恩转身时说道。他眼中明亮的蓝色让迪恩窒息，又一次。“我刚才在想，你要不要去见几个不那么无聊的人。”  
“你刚才去哪了？”迪恩问道，话一出口，就带上了不少冲劲儿，比他本来想表达的礼貌的好奇差了很多。他靠在栏杆上，越过卡斯迪奥的肩膀望去，看见高大的金发混蛋巴尔泽扎在为一位红发姑娘倒香槟。  
“哦，我基本上就是像被缰绳牵着的狗一样。其实我还担心你走了呢。”他歪过头，眯起眼睛，锐利的眼神让迪恩很不自在，因为他将卡斯迪奥这幅表情比作《大魔域》电影中的南方哲人，好像卡斯迪奥能够直接看穿他的心，发现他的秘密并因此摧毁他。“迪恩，原谅我这么问，但是你是不是嫉妒了？因为如果是这样，那我真的劝你不要。”  
他微微咬住嘴唇，感谢寒冷的空气，因为他现在真是脸红得厉害，严重到让他有点头晕。  
“你和他睡过吗？”  
“睡过。”  
这答案不出他所料，也正是他所害怕的。“多少次？”  
“好多。我记不住了。”妈的卡斯迪奥真他妈诚实。“但是我和你在一起以后就没有了，当然了。”  
“你是什么意思，和我在一起以后？是你吸了我的屌，还是——”  
卡斯迪奥上前一步，一只手捂住迪恩的嘴，让他安静下来，微微恼怒地热切注视他。“如果你可以不要主观臆断的话，我会把你想知道的都告诉你，迪恩。我对你没什么可隐藏的。只是别那么混蛋。”  
他瞪了一眼，往后退去。“我一直觉得这让你有点烦恼，和我在一起这件事。同样这也让我烦心。”如果他们要开始坦诚相待，那他就不会退缩。  
“如果我和你在一起会感觉困扰的话，那么对我的性向来说就很奇怪了。”他向旁边稳稳地偏过头。“迪恩，我是同性恋。”  
他不知道自己怎么会想错了，回溯所有他对卡斯迪奥的了解，他们共度的所有时光，根本想不起来卡斯迪奥说过哪怕一次和别人的关系，更别提他只喜欢男人。现在不只有巴尔泽扎的手摸过卡斯迪奥的身体了，整整一圈的人伸出手来，占有了卡斯迪奥，标记了他。卡斯迪奥触碰他的脸，指尖轻轻滑过他的脸颊；迪恩因为愤怒而头晕恶心。  
“现在又怎么了？”“你是同性恋。”  
“我之前没意识到这会是问题。”  
“你和很多人在一起过。”他垂下眼睛，咬住嘴唇。妈的，他还睡过不少姑娘呢。他甚至都数不过来，有时候连名字都记不住。他又有什么立场呢？他也是半斤八两。  
“我敢肯定你也一样。那么，到底，是怎么了？”  
他不知道，只知道一想起来在自己之前，有那么多人像迪恩爱抚他一样碰过他，就觉得嫉妒。“你上次和他在一起是什么时候？或者是和别人？”  
卡斯迪奥一言不发，沉默了很久。“在我吻你的一周之前。”一周。一周？“一周。”  
“是的。迪恩——”  
“那么等一下，我们之间发生的所有一切——你之前还。一周而已，而且——”他甚至都说不出口，他内心积聚的愤怒、伤痛，因为实在是态可去了，卡斯迪奥的嘴唇吻他的一周之前，在卡斯迪奥让迪恩确定无疑无法再爱上其他人之前，那双可爱的嘴唇还在吻别人，亲别人的鸡巴。他甚至都不知道卡斯迪奥凭什么要一直为他等待——毕竟，迪恩提醒自己，当他意识到自己多么喜欢卡斯迪奥的时候，他从酒吧带了一个金发姑娘回家。但是这不一样。这肯定不一样。因为迪恩现在很痛苦。  
“我们不如走吧？”卡斯迪奥建议道。“我觉得这不是什么应该在这场聚会上讨论的事情，说实话我真的想要找借口离开了。”  
“我以为你想带我去见你的朋友呢。”他越过卡斯迪奥的肩膀看向公寓里面，大家开始跳舞了，一只手举着昂贵的马提尼玻璃杯。  
“我不想让你带着情绪去见他们，”卡斯迪奥说道，他说话的语气肯定算得上严厉了。“我们先回酒店去再谈这个事情，既然你已经气成这样了。”  
“别说得像我是个贱人一样，”迪恩厉声说道。“我有权利对你发火。”  
“那我和你在一起之前和女人在一起的话，情况会有不同吗？或者是因为那是个男人，你才这么火大？”  
迪恩无法回答，只能低头瞪着卡斯迪奥，几乎无法控制愤怒。他没有像往常被激怒一样忍不住要挥拳，他只是盯着卡斯迪奥饱满又恼人的嘴唇弧形，他目光如同玻璃一般尖锐，下巴挑衅着高高抬起。卡斯迪奥短促一哼，转过身。“走吧，温彻斯特。你这是试探我的耐心，我可不想当那种在公共场合吵架的情侣。”  
卡斯迪奥和妹妹匆忙道别，她对于他要在十一点之前离开并不太关心。坐出租车回到酒店的路上，两人很是尴尬，迪恩对于这个冷静下来的机会很感激，他把额头贴在凉爽的玻璃上，思考着，大概是他有点无理取闹了。从始至终，卡斯迪奥都没做错任何事。迪恩觉得他就是在没事找事，抓住一切机会，不管这理由多么荒谬、多么站不住脚。而且就算卡斯迪奥在亲吻迪恩的一周以前，还在和巴尔泽扎大肏——妈个球，就算他在吻迪恩的一周之前肏了五十个男人——那也已经是在他们开始之前，都是过去的事了。天哪，迪恩这辈子肯定做过比这更恶劣的事，别人也对他做过说不得的事。他不知道为什么到了卡斯迪奥这儿就应该有什么不同。（好吧，他其实知道，他就是不愿意承认。）  
回到了酒店，他等不到房间了，迪恩把卡斯迪奥拉近空电梯，双手掐着他的腰，压过去用力吻他，霸道地占有，说话时声音很沙哑：“想到别人碰你我就烦，尤其是那个傻逼。”  
“巴尔泽扎？迪恩。”  
“别介，闭嘴。”他用手捧住卡斯迪奥的后颈，手指插入头发，一次又一次再一次地吻他，疯狂地渴望抹去任何人在卡斯迪奥身上留下的痕迹，让那光滑柔嫩的肌肤只能拥有他的标记。  
“你弄得我都没法对你生气了，”卡斯迪奥抽气，立即回握了他，整个身子都投入到亲吻之中，迪恩爱死了他这个样子，好像卡斯迪奥只知道可以如此接吻，用上嘴和双手还有腹部，缓慢而用力地揉胯，全身投入享乐。  
“差不多就是这个目的，”他咆哮，电梯铃响他才抽身站直，迅速冲向酒店房间，等着卡斯迪奥用手笨拙地找出房卡。他刷完了，看着迪恩，他们听到锁打开的声音，迪恩一把推开门，箍住卡斯迪奥的腰，将他拖了进来。  
迪恩扒下他衬衫的时候，卡斯迪奥呼吸变得粗重，他把他拽过来，亲吻他的胸口，舌头舔舐锁骨中间的窝，把他推倒在床上，紧接着爬上去。“你和多少人睡过？”他问道，同时贴着卡斯迪奥的裆耸胯，伸手解开牛仔裤。  
“迪恩。”  
“你说了你会告诉我的，”他提醒他，又去吻他，享受卡斯迪奥拉住他头发，指引他的嘴去他想要的地方。“那就告诉我吧。”  
“你要是一直亲我，我就没法开口。”他向上伸开双臂，拱起胸口，让迪恩有机会用牙齿轻咬卡斯迪奥的奶头，一个吸完换另一个，他伸手去脱他的牛仔裤。  
“我可以把嘴放在别的地方，这样你就能闲着了。”他趴了下来，将卡斯迪奥的两条腿搭在肩膀上，专注于他大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤。他觉得卡斯迪奥的双腿这么光滑很有意思，他有腿毛，但是很软，像小宝宝一样。他将下巴压在卡斯迪奥逐渐抬头的勃起上面，向上看他。“说。”  
“你这样儿我也没法说，”他说道，头向后仰去，一只手压着迪恩的头发。“啊。迪恩。肏。”  
“说话，要不我就停下。”  
“我记不住了，”他立刻说道，轻推迪恩的脑后。“我现在数不清，但是我从没乱搞过也没约过炮。巴尔和我——天哪，迪恩——”  
“说，”迪恩提醒他，又含住了他的老二，手口协作的同时，尽力去听他说。  
“我不能——我的天。”  
至少迪恩知道他活儿不错，能让卡斯迪奥爽到失语的地步。他又动了动手腕，惹得卡斯迪奥大腿一紧，然后往后退，把内裤从腿上脱下来。“来吧，卡斯。你能办得到。”  
“我不能。”他用两只脚夹住迪恩的腰，想把他拉进来。“迪恩，求你了。”  
“你想要什么？”虽然他知道，他之前觉出过卡斯迪奥濒临乞求的边缘，但是总是又缓和下来，大概是潜意识里知道迪恩还没准备好，不是对于这个行为本身，而是它所代表的意义，所隐含的暗示  
“既然今儿晚上咱们都这么坦白了，”卡斯迪奥说道，向下伸出手去握住自己的老二，“我愿意付出一切求你肏我。”  
“好嘞，”迪恩说道，又贴在他身上，心口狂跳，血脉喷张。他相当确定，这肯定是一种瘾，他脑子里如此紧迫的需求，夺走他每一份注意力，占领他每一缕思绪。  
“我箱子里有套，”卡斯迪奥说道，迪恩没来得及问他就回答了：“以防万一。我一直希望是和你。”  
迪恩微笑着倾过身子，从床边拽过卡斯迪奥的黑皮便携箱，拉开内兜，掏出几个铝箔小包。“你已经想了很久了吧，嗯？”  
“差不多自从我和你期中的时候一起吃午饭就开始了，你对我说我的手很好看。但是我一直都乖乖忍着呢。”  
卡斯迪奥骑上他的时候，迪恩轻轻的倒吸口气，双手把他的衬衫推上去，顺着他汗湿的后背摸下来。“老兄，我他妈不是马。”  
“那我可以把你当马骑啊，”卡斯迪奥喃喃地说，而迪恩因此兴致高涨。在尥蹶子的牛或马上面骑八秒就算合格，他很确定卡斯迪奥能坚持得更久。  
“待会儿的，”迪恩说道，在卡斯迪奥身下用力翻身，让那双可爱的手把他脱光。“肏，我真想要你。”  
“我知道。我这就让你来。”他舔过迪恩的脖子，轻咬，在他脉搏的位置留下痕迹，吸得迪恩呻吟。“你早就拥有我了。”  
老二相贴实在是太他妈爽了，迪恩好一会儿都说不出话来。他以前幻想过这样，在高中的时候，他暗恋一个一起打棒球的朋友，也不知道怎么办，但是他觉得肯定和现在不一样，现在他没有满心愧疚。只有激情在奔涌，清楚地知道这样做会很美妙，因为他们做什么都很美妙——妈的，就连吵架都那么爽——而且这是他最有安全感的时候。当然了，也最幸福。  
但是卡斯迪奥在他身下，的时候，鼻子用力拱他的喉咙，整个身子又热又滑，迪恩有点迟疑了。他以前仅仅这么做过两次，和几个女朋友，每一次都得准备好半天，太久了，说实话弄得他都要发誓再也不这么干了。谁想为了准备做爱就花上二十分钟，而且过程中还得听着抱怨呢？  
“我需要，那个——润滑吗？”他问道，感觉有点尴尬，但是很享受卡斯迪奥双手在他全身上下游走的感觉，好像摸不够似的，光是触碰他就足够获得生存的能量。  
“不用。套子有润滑了。我以前这么干过。”  
“你确定吗？不会伤了你吗？”他还记得琳赛的表情，那可不怎么好看。  
“不用，迪恩。”卡斯迪奥抬头冲他微笑，一条腿勾住迪恩的腰，把他拉过来。“你不会的。我保证。”  
撕开铝箔纸的感觉让迪恩脊背一颤，他满脑子想的都是来了来了来了来了。他们一起分享过许多，经历过许多，从心灵到肉体，他认为这是两人必须跨过的最后一道障壁。  
他套上套子，扶着自己，肩上搭着卡斯迪奥的一条长腿，他另一条腿曲起来放在床上。“那我就……”  
“这是性交，”卡斯迪奥告诉他，勾起一边嘴角，爱抚迪恩的脸颊。“你知道如何性交的。”  
“这不一样。”  
“一样的。听着。”他收紧双腿，把迪恩慢慢地拉过来，往下伸手，抓住迪恩滑溜溜的老二，对准正确的方向。“慢点插就行了。我的身体了解你，它自己会适应。”  
卡斯迪奥全身上下都了解迪恩，迪恩也是，所以迪恩吸口气，开始往里插。他受到点阻碍，但是卡斯迪奥一声没出，只是轻柔地叹了口气，而这压力，紧紧的压力，一点一点加大。“天哪，”他低声呢喃，闭上眼睛，任由其他感官做主，聆听卡斯迪奥轻柔但急促的呼吸，肌肤划过纯棉床单的声音，感觉老二周围老虎钳一般的灼热。这太美妙了。太他妈美妙了。  
然后……他们就完成了。迪恩插入了卡斯迪奥，全根没入，他用鼻子磨蹭卡斯迪奥的发际线，吸进满腔他的洗发液气味。他熟练又轻松地送胯，一进一出，但是卡斯迪奥反应太大了，比迪恩上过的所有人都要敏感，很快，那甜蜜缓和的节奏就疯狂起来，几乎算得上粗暴，卡斯迪奥说迪恩还要，而迪恩——日了天了——肯定要满足他啊。  
可能是因为宾馆房间里只有他们两个人，不像和萨姆住一个房子的时候，迪恩真是从没听过卡斯迪奥叫得这么欢，声音大得让迪恩都笑了，他低头去咬卡斯迪奥震动的喉咙，惹得他用指甲抓他的后背。  
“肏，这可差不多是狼嚎了吧，”他咕哝这说，牙齿轻轻挤压卡斯迪奥的耳垂。“闭嘴，”卡斯迪奥大喊。迪恩戳入他身体的时候，他又一阵抽搐，用力向后甩头，说了一连串：  
“天哪，就这儿，就这儿，就这儿——”  
然而迪恩慢了下来，双手攥住卡斯迪奥湿润一片的胯部，看着他挣扎。他真是美得令人心惊，当他没有身着华服淡定自若的时候甚至更美了，而且迪恩觉得他更喜欢他这个样子——一览无余而且有所残缺，完全分解开来，只剩下最基本的直觉、需要和欲望，渴求更多。  
“你干嘛呢？”卡斯迪奥呵斥道，张开双眼，用力掐住迪恩的肩膀。“你他妈怎么停了？怎么了？你有病啊？”  
“我只是在仔细品味，”迪恩回答，一只手抚过卡斯迪奥的头发，弯腰吻他。“天哪，你就不想让我慢慢来嘛？”  
“我们可以下次再说，”他呜咽着，抬起胯，双腿圈住迪恩的腰，把他拉过来。“求你了，迪恩，我太需要了。我等不了。”  
迪恩轻叹，胡乱舔过卡斯迪奥的舌头，描摹他的双唇。“我也不知道为什么，但是天哪，我太喜欢你求我了。”  
“别逼我求你，赶紧给我来吧。”  
迪恩沉迷于他的颐指气使，还有他微微颤抖的肌肤，赶紧又戳了进去，比之前更用力，最后使得卡斯迪奥不得不伸出手去，抵着床头寻求平衡。迪恩狠肏他，因为卡斯迪奥告诉他这么做的，他不确定是性爱本身——这真是美翻天了——还是他们四目相对那一刻卡斯迪奥的表情，但是有什么刺激了他，把他推了下去，弄得他坠落云端，抽气着高潮，然后他瘫倒在卡斯迪奥身上，把他的老二挤在他们之间。他身下那个不知廉耻的家伙用力拱起身子射了出来，高声尖叫，直到嗓子都哑了，生疼的喉咙只能上气不接下气地哼出迪恩的名字。  
他们紧贴着躺了一会，迪恩耳朵里血液奔流的声音安静下来，他缓了缓神，看着卡斯迪奥——他的瞳孔恢复了正常，不再吞噬那圈蓝色。他温柔小心地吻了他。  
卡斯迪奥露出一抹微笑，缓慢地眨眼。“我们要坦诚的话，我能再告诉你一件事吗？”“可以，”迪恩说道，尽管他已经知道卡斯迪奥要说什么了。  
“我爱你。”这表白毫不迟疑，丝毫不羞怯，而是温柔又坚定，就像卡斯迪奥坚定不移，不在乎迪恩怎么想。迪恩知道如果换个场合的话，他肯定会感到不安的，而他现在继续与卡斯迪奥对视，然后点点头。  
卡斯迪奥搂他过来，一串轻如点水的吻落在他的脸颊上，手指滑过他的头发，抚下他的颈，背，又游移上来。“我不期待你能有任何回报，你知道吧。我觉得你不必回应，而且如果你不说，我也不会失望。我觉得你应该知道。因为我真的如此。现在，我绝对是爱你的。”  
“你有没有不这样的时候呢？”他好奇地问，张开嘴亲吻卡斯迪奥漂亮的颧骨，一只手伸下去捧住他的胯。  
“不再有了，”他说道，对着迪恩呵气耳语。迪恩再次点头，微笑着紧紧搂住卡斯迪奥。不一会儿，他收到萨姆的一条短信，他发来一张照片，照的是一个漂亮的金发姑娘在亲他脸颊，还有一句热情洋溢的“新年快乐迪恩！！！！”他轻轻笑了笑，给卡斯迪奥看了，他也笑了。  
“这股年真可爱，”他评价道。“我真诚地希望萨姆能对他有所行动。”  
“我也是。那孩子真他妈应该赶紧下手。”他头枕着卡斯迪奥的胸口，打开电视找电影看，他现在太激动了睡不着。“哦，捎带手说一句新年快乐吧。”  
卡斯迪奥亲吻他的头顶，一只手上下摩挲他的腰侧。“你也是。别再嫉妒和我在一起过的人了，因为我现在身边一个都没有，而且我也不想找他们。”  
“好吧，”他脸红了，脸颊蹭了蹭卡斯迪奥的肩膀。“但是我的确有个问题。”  
“什么呢？”他拿起迪恩又在震动的手机，为他打开。“我是你最棒的那个吗？”迪恩得意地露齿而笑，看了看消息，又柔和了点。  
“是的，迪恩，天哪。我觉得这已经够明显了。”他停顿。“谁发来的？”迪恩微笑着转过手机。“我爸爸。他以前从没这么做过。发短信。看，他甚至一个字都没拼错。”  
卡斯迪奥露出的表情，迪恩好像从没见过，那样的充满爱意，让他更加软绵绵的。“真棒。你应该给他回一个。”  
迪恩照做了，加了一句“爱你”，然后把手机放在床头柜上，转过身来看电视，因为《星球大战》开始了。  
迪恩此时此刻的感觉，和过去一样。他很多年以前就放弃了剖析这团杂糅的情绪。意识到有一年过去总会有些悲伤。三周以后，他就是二十五岁了。一个世纪的年纪已经过去了四分之一。但是希望仍在。新的一年在他面前铺陈开来，一切都有可能发生。这一刻，他心中的希望最为饱满，情感也最脆弱。这一刻，还有几分钟就要跨入另一个三百六十五天，迪恩认为一切皆有可能。所有。  
“我也是，”他说道，现在利亚正跳下垃圾槽。卡斯迪奥没说话，而且迪恩也没看着他，但是那双手臂抱紧了他，将他卷得更近。


	6. PART SIX

新年过去一周了，萨姆继续上学，迪恩直到十八号都没课，所以他在萨姆上课的时候为鲍比工作（正忙着仔细重组一辆Bel-Air敞篷跑车），晚上就把时间花在英帕拉上。卡斯迪奥经常陪着他，交叉着腿坐在暖器旁边，腿上放着电脑，为春季课程做计划，时不时递给迪恩向他要的工具，或者是注视着某个部件，观察它如何工作。头两天，卡斯迪奥每次接近的时候，迪恩都克制不住自己，他们最后就会跑到屋里过上几个小时。他觉得卡斯迪奥可能是有预谋的，因为他那天总是在得意地笑。第二个周二的清晨，在迪恩拧好一个螺栓以后，这辆车已经能够——在理论上——发动起来了。卡斯迪奥坐在暖器旁边吃着肉桂燕麦粥，穿了一件迪恩已经穿不下的高中时代的套头衫，看着他工作。当迪恩露齿而笑向他转过身的时候，卡斯迪奥扬起一道眉毛。  
“怎么了？你干完了？”  
“应该是。至少我觉得引擎可以发动了。如果成功了，在我测试以后，我就可以开始非常有意思的部分——车体复原。”  
“听着挺带劲，”卡斯迪奥心不在焉地说道，歪过头，看着迪恩着急地在工具箱里找钥匙。“它们挂在门边的钩子上，已经挂了几个月。”  
“别说话，我激动着呢。”他打开嘎吱作响的驾驶座位的门，坐了进去，插进钥匙然后转动它。什么事也没发生。他微微皱眉，低声嘟囔，因为他知道自己什么都没搞错啊，于是又试了一次。  
喷射和转动的低沉声音断断续续地响了几次。他一直在尝试，最后发动机终于运做起来，车子轰鸣着重新焕发生机。卡斯迪奥被吓了一跳，站起来，跑过去贴在门边的墙上，燕麦粥被他忘在了暖器旁。迪恩笑了笑，摇下窗户，冲着卡斯迪奥挥手。“把车库门打开，上车！我们出去兜风！”  
“这样安全吗？”他怀疑地问，看着那辆发动的汽车，好像它要爆炸了。“汽油有吗？”  
“她有的油足够我们开到街角的加油站了。来吧，卡斯。我很在行的，你也这么说过。上车。”  
“我感觉自己像卖淫的，”他低声说，按下按钮打开车库门，然后夸张地抱起手臂（真是傻蛋，迪恩宠溺地想着）。他钻进乘客座位，系好安全带，调整拉紧的时候尽其所能地用力扯动。  
迪恩只是翻了个白眼。“别闹了。我知道我在干什么。”  
“我可一句话也没说，帅哥。”他看着残破的仪表板，又瞥了一眼后座，那上面的皮面已经老旧磨损。“这么说来，你真的能把车修好，看起来跟新的一样？”  
“是的，只不过弄脏一下胳膊肘罢了。”他将车子挂成倒档，因为那沉重的金属击打声而浑身一抖。“好吧，我得处理一下这个问题。”  
“这破玩意儿会害死我们的，”卡斯迪奥说道，他的语气就像在询问迪恩晚餐想吃什么一样。“你确定它准备好了上路吗？”  
“她不会害死我们的，卡斯迪奥。她完全准备好了。就是得对她温柔点，就没事儿。”他倒车开上大街，然后挂前进档，这次转换轻松多了，让他很是欣慰。“看到了吗？她简直完美。”  
“我们在‘完美’这个标准上意见不同，”卡斯迪奥嘟囔。但是迪恩能开车拉着他就很开心了，卡斯在背后窗户的映衬下就像一副画。迪恩半路停下加油，不想一下子灌满邮箱。他开上通往堪萨斯市的I-70公路，准备跑上十英里然后返回。当他加速到一小时七十英里的时候，轮胎摇晃得有点厉害，所以他就保持在六十五的速度，窗户大开，风在耳中呼啸。他一直在微笑，停不下来。他们静默了几分钟，然后他瞥了一眼卡斯迪奥，看见他也在微笑。  
开过了四英里，他打算继续完成预定计划，这是一只手滑上他的膝盖。然后挪向他的大腿。迪恩又看了一眼卡斯迪奥，得意地微笑。“我以为你还在担心这车会害死我们呢。你要是惹得司机分心的话，情况可就更不妙了啊。”  
“司机很在行的，”他回答，手指慢慢爬向牛仔裤的扣子，一只手解开来。“我对他有信心。”他拉下拉链。  
迪恩窒息了一秒，注意力更加集中在路上，努力无视伸进拉链里面那只火热的手。  
“卡斯……哥们，你在床上要过我了。我这他妈非得出车祸不可。我费了那么大劲修车，可不能毁了她。”车道上面的线帮他继续直行，但是已经很困难了。轮胎开始颤抖，他不得不减速，而那些熟悉的手指已经钻过了平角裤的开口，玩弄着柔软的老二。  
“靠边停，”卡斯迪奥说道，迪恩咬着牙吸气，伸手攥住卡斯迪奥的手腕，强迫他停下来。  
“这儿可没地方靠边停。算了吧。”  
“这附近全是乡村小路，都是没铺过的。我很快就能搞定。或者说，你会很快的。”  
他骂了一连串，然后看见转弯标志就在前头，于是冒个险（这也是仰仗于他重接电线的高超技术）在泥土路上面跌跌撞撞地开了半英里。他刚把车停好，卡斯迪奥就解开安全带凑过来，勾起一边嘴角，然后弯下腰含住他，舌头和湿润的嘴将他吸得邦邦硬。  
迪恩一只手抚上卡斯迪奥的脑后，呻吟着闭上双眼。他觉得自己永远都不会厌倦于此，这张技巧娴熟的嘴，还有这个人。  
卡斯迪奥说迪恩会很快的时候没说错。五分钟，最多了，他就呻吟一声射在了卡斯迪奥的嘴里，激烈得让他颤抖，嗓子里轻轻呜咽，他们身下的车仍在轰鸣。卡斯迪奥吧唧一声放开嘴，舔着亮晶晶的嘴唇；迪恩把他搂过来，手臂环着他的腰，乱摸一通。“你真他妈棒呆了。”  
“谢谢夸奖，”他轻笑，温柔地看着迪恩，不必再掩饰他的感情。“我们现在应该往回走了吧，趁你的宝贝还没发火。其实我也挺喜欢她的。”  
“你当然喜欢她啦，”迪恩打趣，没有安全带拉着，他得以贴过来。“但是我们还有点时间，我可以回报一下。”  
他把卡斯迪奥按在车门上——他一个月以前已经把门焊得很结实了——捧着他的脸，吻了他，然后解开他的扣子和拉链。迪恩这么做的时候，卡斯迪奥总会这样安静又温柔，好像他不敢相信这真的发生在他身上了。  
“你不必这么做的，”卡斯迪奥还是像以前一样呢喃着，分开双腿，胯部微微向前顶。但迪恩可不是闹着玩的，从没拒绝过卡斯迪奥；他用双手和嘴膜拜着他，像吸取氧气一般聆听卡斯迪奥的呻吟，需要这样才能呼吸。他沉迷在卡斯迪奥醉人的气息里，享受插在发中的手指，闭上眼睛，继续朝圣的路程。卡斯迪奥差不多和迪恩一样很快就射了，他们靠在一起休息，在老旧的长条车座上面搂抱，不发一言。这很温暖，卡斯迪奥贴得很近，迪恩静静地呼吸。  
他们决定要回家的时候，迪恩已经错过了接萨姆的时间。他把卡斯迪奥放下来，停好英帕拉，冲出来，跑向他的车，全速开往帕姆布洛克希尔学校，在不超速的情况下尽可能地开快点儿。当他拐上开往学校的车道时，他看见萨姆一个人坐着读书呢，已经迟到了半个小时。他以前接萨姆放学从未迟到过，一次也没有。  
“对不起，对不起，对不起，”萨姆一坐进车他就赶紧说，“我真的很对不起。我一忙就忘了。”  
“没事的，迪恩。”萨姆露出萨姆式的微笑，那种灿烂的、耀眼的那种。“不叫事儿。总有意外啊。”  
你的事情就不能有意外，迪恩想到，他弄不明白他怎么就被卡斯迪奥缠住了，都忘了自己的弟弟。这让他感觉不太好，所以他带萨姆去吃了奶酪蛋糕，然后才回的家，比平常更关心他，和萨姆聊聊他这学期的课程，还有他和那个可爱的金发姑娘，杰茜卡的发展。萨姆翻了个白眼，不愿意回答，但是迪恩很高兴萨姆没生他的气。这稍微减轻了一点他心里的愧疚，但是他还是忍不住回想将卡斯迪奥优先于弟弟的事情，即使只是半个小时。他和萨姆一起经历了这么多，相依为命，这么干实在是有点不够意思。

 

*

“迪恩？”  
这声音太近了，那么熟悉，弄得人浑身一冷；迪恩从卡斯迪奥身边弹开，好像被烫了一样，差点打翻两人装满一半的购物车。他的爸爸推了满满一车的日用品——一条面包，半加仑牛奶，番茄酱，洗衣粉，还有火腿。他面对大儿子在一个男人身上揩油的画面，脸上显现出不知所措。这正是迪恩和卡斯迪奥身处公共场合时，他必须他妈的管好两只破爪子的原因。这也正是卡斯迪奥必须禁止再穿蓝色开司米上衣的原因。  
“爸爸，嗨。嘿，爸爸。”迪恩听出自己的声音高了几个八度，感觉要爆炸了，特别想吐，驱逐身体里的什么东西、“你怎么样？你怎么到镇子这边来了？”  
“买点东西，”约翰缓慢地说。“这边的购物中心电子产品更好点，我刚在挑电视。”他锐利的目光射向卡斯迪奥，后者正在专心致志地挑选巧克力泡芙，然后迅速地将它们放进他的篮子里。“你和你的，呃，朋友今天还好吗？”  
迪恩现在很想死，最好是立刻毙命，赶在他还没被迫听爸爸用“你朋友”指代很明显是他男朋友的人。或者是其他什么关系。“是啊，就是。就是在购物而已。爸爸，嗯。这是卡斯迪奥，卡斯，这是我爸爸，约翰。”  
“温彻斯特先生，”卡斯迪奥礼貌地说，带着迷人的微笑和他握手。“我对您早有耳闻。很高兴终于能见到您本人。”  
“你是怎么认识我儿子的？”约翰问道，他的微笑只有一点点，迪恩能看出来他不过是想要表现得礼貌。迪恩现在还是想死，他的胃使劲地紧紧揪成一团。  
“我和他一起上课，”卡斯迪奥说道，真是太谢谢他了。  
迪恩揉搓着后颈。客观上来说，这是实话。但是迪恩这么长时间一直在对他爸爸撒谎（遗漏事实），所以他努力忽视胃里翻腾的酸液，开口道：“嗯，大火以后，萨姆和我一直住在卡斯家里，差不多吧。他有两间空房。”  
“啊。”约翰看着卡斯迪奥，微笑消退了。“下次我们一起吃晚饭的时候，你应该也参加。我一直没见过你真是意外。”  
“一定一定，”卡斯迪奥说道，又握了握他的手。“见到您真高兴，先生。”迪恩说话的时候有些哽咽：“见到你真好，爸爸。”  
“我也是，儿子。代我向萨姆问好。”他转过身，从货架旁边走开，忘了推车，又蹒跚一步回来拿，推走的速度非常快，一个轮子都吱扭扭地抗议起来。迪恩唱出口气，靠在一排谷物盒子上，额头滴下汗来。  
“你他妈一定是在逗我吧。”  
“还不错啊，”卡斯迪奥说道，迪恩嗤之以鼻。“你父亲很和善。”  
“是啊，没错。他已经抓狂了，他只是不想当着你的面爆发。”他揉了揉脸，努力呼吸。“这很不妙啊，伙计，你知道吧，对不对？”  
卡斯迪奥没说什么，只是接着往货架深处走去。迪恩片刻之后跟上他，现在有些犹豫，想知道——又一次的——卡斯迪奥到底在想什么。终于，在他们经过果冻和果酱区域的时候，卡斯迪奥说道：“我觉得你对于这个情况过度解读了，迪恩。”  
“真的吗？我爸爸刚在杂货店中央抓到我摸你屁股。你忘了吗？”  
“他刚才很有礼貌。”  
迪恩瞪着他，觉得卡斯迪奥是不是看不懂别人脸色了。“他是装的！”“我不那么确定。我觉得他只是猝不及防。但是他本来可能冲着你我大吼，他也没有啊。”  
迪恩不知道如何对卡斯迪奥解释，这个问题涉及到他爸爸所有的微表情，迪恩花了一辈子才理解，所以他说道：“我们要买牛奶吗？”语气十分刻意。但是卡斯迪奥没有指出来，只是回答说需要，然后就走向牛奶区。  
之后在家的时候，迪恩晚饭后在刷盘子，他的手机响起了爸爸专用铃声——堪萨斯乐队“前进吧不羁的孩子”。他心里渐渐聚集了恐惧，他考虑要不要把那个破手机扔进满池子水里，但是他还是接听了。他没办法和爸爸冷战，坚持不了多久。  
他强迫自己的声音尽可能地保持正常，然后继续刷盘子，他必须保证自己不能闲着，要不然就会胡思乱想了。“嘿，爸爸。”  
“嗨，儿子。你现在忙吗？”约翰听着挺正常的，但是迪恩很了解他，他能觉察出语气中的过度谨慎，拼尽全力想要读懂弦外之音。  
“没有啦，刷盘子而已。”  
约翰沉默了片刻。“我不想说什么废话。你是在和那家伙搞在一起吗？”“他叫卡斯迪奥，”迪恩低声说，因为他现在心如乱麻，“搞在一起”这几个字在他心里灼烧。搞在一起。这他妈是什么意思，搞在一起？他们在一起搞很多事情——他们一起做饭，一起打扫，他们一起在沙发上看科幻电影，一起帮萨姆做作业，争论谁应该为那一周的日用品付账，一起上床，有时候一起打牌，深夜里一起在卡斯迪奥的卧室里听蓝草音乐。“叫卡斯也行，”他补充道，语气尖锐地维护他，“昵称。”  
“那就卡斯。你有没有啊？”  
迪恩擦洗砂锅，胸腔里面的心脏剧烈跳动，肋骨都发疼。他不知道他怎么等了这么久才告诉他爸爸，也不知道他是为卡斯迪奥感到羞耻还是骄傲。“呃，是啊，应该是。我和他一起搞不少事呢。”  
“别装傻，你知道我什么意思。我不知道你居然还这么做呢。”除了话语中的严厉和偏见，约翰好像并不生气也不泄气。只有好奇。迪恩想让他生气。生气总比诡异的兴趣要好，因为生气是发自内心的感觉，就像渴望和憎恨；生气他还能应付。  
“我不是……我不是要这么做。事情就这么发生了。”他感到刺痛的恼火，感觉要捍卫卡斯迪奥做过的一切，为了他给迪恩生活中注入的纯净的平和。“他是个好人。他在我需要的时候帮了我。他对我和萨姆一直以来都是很好的朋友。更别提他还给了我们地方住。”他小心地措辞，所以他还是顺从于父亲，但是他要说的意思已经很明白了——你他妈喝醉以后烧毁了房子，是他给我们提供了住处。  
过了几秒，约翰说道：“他看着挺好的。”这话可能是硬挤出来的，也可能不是。但是那语气十分平淡，显出观察过的意味，没有掺杂一丝感情。  
迪恩差点嗤之以鼻，但是他没有，只是拼命擦洗叉子，弄得手都疼了。“是啊，嗯。他是挺好的。”“别跟我这儿胳膊肘往外拐，孩子。我在努力理解呢。”  
“这他妈有什么好理解的？”迪恩厉声说道，暴躁地把海绵扔进水池。这就是了——愤怒。争吵。迪恩能做到，做得还不错。有时候他觉得这是他能唯一彻底把握的情绪。“这根本不是什么大事。”  
“冷静，天哪，我可没生你的气。就是挺古怪的，迪恩，好吗？就这样。我甚至都不知道你是——”  
“爸爸，唉，他不一样，”迪恩嘶声说道，尴尬的想要结束这场该死的谈话。他年纪已经很大了，用不着向爸比请求约会许可。“卡斯是女孩也是一样，我的感觉不会变。重要的是他是谁，而不是他什么样子。”  
约翰又沉默了，这次的时长足够迪恩洗完刀叉并擦干。“这就是你不来见我的原因吗？总是忙着和他在一起？”  
迪恩牙关咬得更紧，心口燃烧着熟悉的愧疚。是吗？他不确定。他觉得自己没有故意为了卡斯迪奥而回避爸爸，但是他可能潜意识里这么做了。卡斯迪奥等于幸福和美好的性爱。每次他看见爸爸就像掷骰子——永远不能确定自己能得到什么，约翰会给予注意呢，还是会漠不关心，还是酩酊大醉。最近这几个月都还好，但是他以前也这样过，总是会重新拾起酒瓶。“没有，爸爸。我只是忙而已，就这样。”  
“那，你什么时候过来吃晚饭？”  
“我不知道，”迪恩语气生硬，将对自己的愤怒和挫败感受发泄在爸爸身上。“没准你不这么追着我屁股不放，我就去了。”  
“我才没追着你屁股不放，”约翰立刻吼了回来。“别他妈戒备心这么强好吗。那就明天晚上。把他和萨姆都带来。”  
他。“好吧。我会的。”“行。那就到时候见。”  
迪恩挂了爸爸的电话，才意识到他刚才定下了“见家长”的饭局。太他妈了蛋的尴尬了。这一切肯定会急转直下，毫无回转余地。他爸爸现在还清醒，但是当黑暗的过去将他吞噬，他肯定会逼问甜美的卡斯迪奥一些恐同问题，而卡斯丝毫都不会介意，迷人又礼貌地保持安静，蓝色的眼睛饱含兴趣，和约翰继续约翰不想继续的谈话。傻蛋卡斯迪奥。有时候迪恩真是受不了他，就因为他太好了。妈的，今天还是他付的钱，虽然他已经连续三个礼拜这么做了。迪恩的银行账户没有像预定的那样萎缩，这让他心里像忘记了一项任务一样，那空白喋喋不休地提醒自己的存在。  
他听到袜子在厨房地砖摩擦的声音，转过身来，他也不太清楚自己怎么就知道来者是卡斯迪奥，但他就是一直都能觉察，两人的身体有一种独特的电波频率。“真是烦。我们明天得过去吃饭。”  
“很好啊，”他露出微笑，哎哟，他甚至听起来还挺高兴。“你和你爸爸有很多都需要谈——”  
“你要去。”  
卡斯迪奥睁大眼睛，冲着迪恩眨了很久的眼睛，说不出话来。  
“你要去，”迪恩有些暴躁地重复，卡斯迪奥伸出双手，好像要提前止住一场争吵。  
“好，当然了。你这么说有些突然，但是我一直都很想见见你父亲。我觉得一起吃晚饭可以让我们互相熟悉一下。”  
迪恩一直盯着他，心口盘旋许久的某种情感终于浮出水面（有时候就在水面），但是他以前从没和卡斯迪奥谈过这个，一个很明显在乎他的人，他却不信任他，出于羞耻他一直死死掩藏这感情。“为什么？为什么你要这个样子？”  
“我为什么……怎么样？”他靠着柜台，手肘撑着花岗岩，就连他的肢体语言都如此放松外露，但迪恩现在却抱着双臂，努力隐藏他永远不想让卡斯迪奥知晓的阴暗之事。  
“就这个。所有。就是——你这个样子。你为什么要这样呢？你怎么就他妈这么好，总做好事，还想见我爸爸？为什么？”他嘴里吐出这一大串话，但是卡斯迪奥看起来泰然自若，歪过头，注视着迪恩。  
“我以为我们已经闹了这出儿了。你还想让我再重复吗？”  
这话隐含的意思让迪恩浑身暖洋洋的，心里不由自主地愉快起来，不顾他的焦虑。卡斯迪奥以前只说过一次，两周以前在凤凰城的希尔顿酒店，在迪恩第一次干他之后。“肯定有其他原因。”  
“我觉得这个原因实在是包括太多了，所有细小的事情组成了一整个大原因。”  
“哦，好吧，你心里已经把那些琐碎的小事都列好单子了吧。”他意识到这句话听着就那么荒唐可笑，但这个问题——为什么？——在他心里沉甸甸地压了那么久，最后落到如此地步，迪恩和卡斯迪奥站在厨房里，这个人想都不想就去关心他和他的家人，而迪恩要质问他的一切。一定有什么不可告人的动机——每个人都有。尤其是那些非常和善又家财万贯的人。  
“你让我从何说起呢？”卡斯迪奥问道，但这很明显是反问句。他直视迪恩的眼睛，不躲不闪，让迪恩想起了美杜莎。他想到了石头。他对厨房的寂静一清二楚，只有头顶灯泡和冰箱的轰鸣声；他能听到萨姆在楼上放的音乐——古典乐，意味着他在读英文，因为他没办法一边听带歌词的歌曲一边读书。  
迪恩不知道他为什么会期待卡斯迪奥多努力思考一下，但是当他立刻开口的时候，他有些惊讶。“首先，我很爱听你对狗说话，你以为我们听不到的时候，你就会用那种哄小宝贝的语气，那实在是太可爱了。而且，我喜欢你叠衬衫的方式——让我想起他们在商店里面的叠法，你这样一来就不用经常熨衣服了。衣服上甚至都没有褶子，我也试过，但是我弄不好，所以我有时候就把我洗完的衣服混进你的里面，这样你就可以帮我叠了。第三——你用我沐浴液的时候，让我特别硬，因为如果你问起来像我，那么意味着你就是我的。”他歪过头，双眼耀如星辰，微笑时露出明晃晃的白牙。“这个呢，顺便说一句，你就是。而且我是你的，当然了。完完全全的。第四——”  
“好了，”迪恩打断他，胸口已经充满氦气，让他身子轻飘飘的，马上就要浮起来了。“好了，我懂了。”  
“我心里现在还有着数不清的理由已经罗列好了——迪恩做饭时的样子，迪恩打扫时的样子，迪恩修车时的样子。”他咬了一下嘴唇，略微不安。“迪恩，我知道你听我这么说很艰难，但是我说出口也同样艰难。你不是唯一一个担心受到伤害的人。”  
迪恩想都没想就走上前去，双臂搂住卡斯迪奥，将他收入怀中。厨房是他们的安全区域，他们可以站在一起，不必注视彼此，那种连接就像卧室里那样紧密，好比迪恩深埋在卡斯迪奥身体里，而卡斯迪奥双手紧攥床头，关节发白。“我知道。我知道。我这么自私，对不起了。”  
“我觉得这不是自私。我只是希望你更信任我一点。”他将下巴放在迪恩肩膀上，双手握着他的上臂。“我会照顾你的，如果你允许我这样的话。”  
“你的确在照顾我。大概有点太多了，你知道吧。”卡斯迪奥在用迪恩的洗发水——他将脸埋在卡斯迪奥脖子上的时候，能闻出青苹果味，这让他既愉悦又紧张。  
“我还想再多照顾一点。迪恩。我——”  
“别。”他觉得自己已经听不下去了。如此潮水般席卷而来的仁慈和慷慨。这会将他窒息，将他压进一个丑陋的、不知感恩的逼仄牢笼。“我不要。就是。现在起别这样了。求你了。”  
卡斯迪奥沉默了一会儿。“别哪样啊？”“这么好。我得……我得喘口气。”  
“我只是做自己而已，”他轻轻地说，话语中的受伤迪恩从未听过；这让他心口愧疚得发疼。他抱紧了卡斯迪奥，手指玩弄他柔软的头发。  
“我知道，宝贝，”他说出宠溺的称呼让自己也有些惊讶，他以前如果不是嘲弄的话是不会这么说的。“但是你必须得停下来。就一点点。”  
“我不知道怎么办。”  
“别再一直给我买东西了，还说你一看见它就知道我会喜欢。你得让我也为你做点什么啊，你知道吧。”他认为这可能就是他的动机了。可能他不是在等待卡斯迪奥背叛他，只是他需要一个目标，需要去呵护别人。他擅长于此，如果他没有这么做的话——尤其是对于卡斯迪奥——那么他就毫无价值了。  
“为我做什么……我不知道你什么意思啊。你什么意思？”他直起身子。迪恩在他脸上读出真切的恐惧，深深刻入他眼底的光。“我做错了什么吗？”  
“没有。你做了太多对的事。就是。时不时地搞砸点什么，好吗？”他微微摇头，将卡斯迪奥额前略长的头发帘拨到一边。“天哪，你从来不会做错事的。这不正常。做错事了我反倒会觉得好点。”  
“你是什么意思？我听不明白。”他的身心都在向后退，在两人之间拉开距离。迪恩看到他稍稍敛去表情，做出客套平和的样子。“为我解释一下，我会努力的。”  
他按摩卡斯迪奥的双臂，好像要为他暖身子，倾过去吻他的额头，他的颧骨，当他闭眼时睫毛的圆弧。“我无法准确解释，词不达意。我很抱歉。但是我真的，真的想让你允许我同样为你付出。”  
“比如，给我买东西？”“可能吧。还有照顾你。”  
卡斯迪奥更往后退了，不愿看着迪恩的眼睛。“你总是照顾所有人所有事。我只想回报。给你个机会好——”  
“我知道，”迪恩打断他，“你已经做到了。所以让我来为你做事吧。”他感到有点挫败，因为他没法准确表达自己的想法和感受，还因为卡斯迪奥没能像平时一样轻易地理解他。  
他现在抬起头了，焦虑又不安地注视着迪恩，这表情很是奇怪。“好吧。我还是不知道你在说什么，而且你把我吓坏了，但是好吧，我会尽我所能。”  
“很好，”迪恩吻了他，卡斯迪奥回吻，但是两人之间仍有隔阂，迪恩无法摆脱那种犹疑，甚至他和卡斯迪奥那晚在迪恩床上蜷成一团的时候，还是一样。他们有时在地下室过夜，有时在卡斯迪奥房间里。萨姆第一次看见他们去地下睡觉的时候，脸上露出一丝古怪的微笑，好像他刚刚打败电子游戏中的大怪。成就感和满足感。他们从没真正讨论过这件事，但是在迪恩帮他在新房间里摆放家具的时候，萨姆简单说了一句：“我喜欢看见你开心。他能让你开心。”  
第二天一开始也很奇怪。那天是开课的第二天，迪恩送完萨姆上学以后，和卡斯迪奥一起吃了早饭。吃完以后，卡斯迪奥没有帮迪恩收盘子，也没有帮他拿背包。他们一起出门，走向卡斯迪奥的普锐斯；迪恩脸上露出得意的微笑。他们周二和周四的日程表比较合拍，卡斯迪奥建议他们拼车。迪恩其实不太关心地球的状况，但是卡斯迪奥解释说作为教授，他有一个指定停车位，所以迪恩也不再和他争辩了。这又是一个小小的善举，让迪恩更为倾心，也更为恐惧。所以卡斯迪奥这天早上一直无视他还挺好的，要不然迪恩肯定就要去开自己的车了。  
“我知道你在做什么，”他告诉卡斯迪奥，钻进普锐斯的副驾驶。“你这么努力我真的很感激。”  
“我觉你太他妈荒唐了，”他平淡地说道，倒出停车道。“我根本不知道我对你好，会让你的男子气概受挫。”  
“不是这样的，你知道。”但是他的确觉得平等一点了。卡斯迪奥将车停在堪萨斯大学的员工专用车库，熄灭引擎。迪恩露出微笑，“谢谢你。”  
“没事。”他看看手表，又看看迪恩。“你得快点了，但是我还来得及去买咖啡。去吧。”  
迪恩微笑着倾过去，缓慢又甜蜜地吻了卡斯迪奥，一点也不急。卡斯迪奥叹了口气，任由他这么做。“我会在图书馆外面等你。”  
“好。”这回答很疏远，但是他看着迪恩的目光很柔和。迪恩跳出汽车，走向教室，感觉好点了。这么一点小事就能让他心里的压力轻松一些。倒不是说他怪罪卡斯迪奥对所有人都这么善良，因为这是迪恩最欣赏他的一点，但是他绝对是对迪恩太好了。稍微冷落一些，对他们两个都好。  
迪恩不再担心卡斯迪奥了，这让他在第二阶段的设计课中很开心，和艾荣、盖瑞和格雷格一起合作愉快，过去两年中他已经和他们三个一起上过不少课程了。他们这学期的项目是根据去年秋天设计的图纸做一辆赛车出来，如果结果足够出色的话——也就是说他们得了A——他们就有机会开着这辆车和其他地区的学生队伍比赛，可能是芝加哥或者是克利夫兰的队伍。他还上了热传导课，人类动作的生物工程学，还有系统设计与分析。没有基础自由艺术学，他还有点想它呢。他还考虑要不要再上一门文学课，但是卡斯迪奥立刻叫停了这个想法（“迪恩，别傻了。你不能再当一次我的学生。”）他上课实在是太激动了，激情四射地投入了工作，下课的时候还很失望。  
然后，就像厄运的乌云一样，“那场晚餐”一分一分地逼近了，终于到了六点半，该走的时间。迪恩从厨房桌边站起，他和萨姆之前在做数学作业，现在他看着钟，希望那是早上六点半，但这很明显不可能。卡斯迪奥差不多一天都没理他，现在迪恩有点后悔了；考虑到即将奔赴的地方，抱一抱会感觉好些，但是他现在太骄傲了，才不会去求抱抱。  
“准备好了吗？”卡斯迪奥问道，他系好呢子短大衣，将围巾绕在脖子上。萨姆看着他们俩，好像觉察到了不和谐的音符，但是迪恩露出灿烂的虚伪笑容。  
“好了，当然。我们走吧。”  
他们开了迪恩的车，因为他需要掌控他们前往目的地的过程，卡斯迪奥坐在后面，头靠着窗户，萨姆拼尽全力想要维系一段谈话。他们快到的时候，萨姆掏出手机，看着一条短信。“嗯，嘿，迪恩？”  
“怎么了，兄弟？”  
“你明天能晚点去堪萨斯城接我吗？差不多，十点左右行吗？”迪恩瞥了他一眼，皱起眉。“晚上吗？为什么？”  
萨姆在座位上很是不安，手掌在牛仔裤上磨蹭，坚定地望着窗外。“呃，杰茜卡约我出去。算是约会？我想去。我觉得放学以后我们可以去吃披萨，还能看个电影。”  
迪恩得意地笑着，揉乱弟弟的头发，稍稍放心了点。萨姆的学业很重要，但是他的社交生活也很重要，他住得离学校太远，所以几乎没什么社交。“好啊，没问题，挺好啊。你最好为她埋单，还得为她打开所有的门。”  
“我又不是野人，迪恩，我知道。”但是他看起来松了口气，迪恩有好一阵没见过这双榛色的眼睛这么明亮了。他感觉胸口聚集一团尖锐的愧疚感。他最近太关心卡斯迪奥了，都忽视了他弟弟。这让他很是烦心。非常。  
“她喜欢花吗？”卡斯迪奥问道，上前靠了一点，来对萨姆说话。可能是迪恩想象出来的，但是他感觉后座飘来一阵冷气。  
“我也不知道。我应该问问吗？我觉得她好像过敏。我可不想害她生病。”萨姆叹气。“约会真难，是不是？”  
“只有一开始难，”卡斯迪奥大笑，拍拍他的肩膀。“你会没问题的。这么说挺老套，但是你真的应该做你自己。如果她约你出去，那她肯定是喜欢你的。”  
“是啊。她说她等我开口已经等烦了。”  
迪恩哼了一声，拐进鲍比的停车道。“那你应该注意了，萨米。下次你得开口约她。”  
“会的。”萨姆回头瞥了一眼卡斯迪奥，拍拍他的肩膀。“你和爸爸相处不会有问题的。我保证。”  
“我觉得也是，”他回答道，打开车门钻出去。“要正式会见他，我已经想过好一阵了。”  
迪恩看着那栋保养得当的小房子，知道里面等着他的是什么。他不确定自己到底感受如何。紧张，肯定的，这个可以预料得到。他想让爸爸喜欢卡斯迪奥，反之亦然。但是他更想让爸爸为他骄傲，证明迪恩是一个有能力的成年人，不仅可以照顾自己和弟弟，还可以找到一个愿意和他安顿下来的人。他知道爸爸会看着卡斯迪奥高档的衣服，问他的职职位，肯定还会问到卡斯迪奥一大票的学位，还有他富足的家庭。约翰出身于中产阶级，可能将这些都看做卡斯迪奥高他一等的证据。他可能会心存戒备。当他心存戒备的时候，他就会找麻烦。  
就像迪恩一样。可能他正是从他那遗传来的。  
他们走向房子的时候，门打开了，鲍比像往常一样粗暴地打了招呼，目光带着兴味看着卡斯迪奥。“你一定是卡斯了。”  
“是的，先生。那么您一定是鲍比了？”他伸出手去，鲍比握了握，拍拍卡斯迪奥的肩膀。  
“这么说来你还听说过我。我还真是远近闻名。”他好奇地注视卡斯迪奥，他总是这么打量别人。  
“差不多吧，”他露出微笑。“都是好事，别担心。好吧，大部分是好事。”  
鲍比大笑——迪恩认为卡斯迪奥通过了某种小小的入门测试——然后拥抱了萨姆，锤了迪恩一拳，埋怨迪恩怎么没告诉他英帕拉的事。这让迪恩既放松又紧张。他真的为了卡斯迪奥无视了生命中的所有人吗？很明显是的。  
他们走进厨房，看到约翰坐在桌边，旁边还有四把椅子，柜台上面放了一壶冰茶。迪恩闻到烤箱里鸡肉杂烩的香气，肚子咕噜噜叫——他好像早餐之后就没吃过饭了，一直忙着制作学校的项目，还在担心这顿烦人的晚宴。他和约翰四目相对，又挪了开。迪恩不知道说什么好，所以他把温热的面包卷放在碗里，拿出鸡肉杂烩，希望萨姆和鲍比能够招呼一下，因为他太怂了，不想再介绍一次。  
晚饭很尴尬，就像迪恩预想中的那样，尽管这节奏有点像80年代的强力民谣。他们很普通地聊了聊最近大家都在忙什么，然后问题转向了卡斯迪奥谋生的工作，他是怎么到劳伦斯来的，然后逐渐过渡到鲍比在车库的工作，约翰在办公室的工作，迪恩的好成绩，萨姆的约会。然后强力的高潮来了，迪恩一直等着呢；约翰一边为萨姆倒满杯子，一边说道：“这么说来你经常和你的学生约会咯？”目光死死盯着卡斯迪奥。  
“迪恩那时候不是我的学生，”卡斯迪奥回答，毫不怯懦地直视约翰的眼睛。“如若不然，那会是非常不得体的情况。即使如此，我也有过挣扎。”  
“不是很艰难，是吧？”  
迪恩很想踹他爸爸，还想挖个洞钻进去。“爸爸？你能把豆子递过来吗？”  
“是的，”卡斯迪奥同意道。“不是很难。”他把话就放在这儿，换了个话题，啜了一口冰茶。“萨姆告诉我，您——”  
“我只是想弄明白这是怎么回事，”约翰打断他，把那碗豆子推给迪恩，看都没看他。“一个老师怎么能对他的学生做出这种事。”  
“我们先别提这事儿行不行？”鲍比建议道，看着迪恩，表情难以捉摸。“这就好比宗教和政治——不适合一大群人讨论。”  
“如果是我儿子的事，我觉得我应该知道。”他稍稍前倾，露出微笑。“真的，卡斯迪奥。我想知道。”  
卡斯迪奥沉默片刻。迪恩能看出他脑中转动的齿轮，知道卡斯迪奥在考虑是要说实话还是保持沉默。“我不太情愿谈论这件事。我更愿意多了解您一些，先生。”  
“而我愿意多了解你呢。富人家，是吧？四个学位可不便宜。”  
萨姆把面包卷递给约翰，目光严厉。“这面包很不错。你真的应该吃几块。”  
“只是谈谈而已，萨缪尔。怎么了，把我儿子养在他家里的人，我还不能问他几个问题吗？”  
迪恩摔下叉子，抿着嘴看着父亲。“爸爸，我觉得你现在应该闭嘴了。如果你再说，我们就走了。”  
“别费那个事，”约翰呵斥，站了起来，椅子腿尖锐地划过瓷砖。他用手指着卡斯迪奥，倾过身子，语气很轻柔。“我不喜欢你对他们做过的事。你从我身边抢走了他们，从他们父亲身边，用你那个漂亮的傻逼大房子还有天花乱坠的高等教育。我觉得你肯定认为只要钱够用，你就能买到一切，但是你买不到我的尊重。”他端起自己的盘子，哗啦一声扔进水池，从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒离开房间，脚步重重地他在老旧的木地板上。楼上传来摔门声。  
迪恩盯着饭桌，耳中叮铃一片  
鲍比向后靠在椅背上，双臂抱在胸口。他叹气。“那啤酒不是我买的。”  
有一瞬间，得知父亲因为他和卡斯迪奥而喝酒，迪恩感觉心口又泛起愧疚。萨姆拿起自己的盘子放到水池里。  
就这样，晚餐结束了。

*

那次晚餐过后，修理英帕拉是唯一能够缓解迪恩紧张的事情。现在他已经完成了主要工作，可以简单做些调整，比如处理精细的发动机和变速箱。  
卡斯迪奥的陪伴在以前总是让人安心又期待，但是现在迪恩感觉被侵入了，好像是被监视一样。他拱起肩膀，一句话不说，一直在车库里大声播放金属乐队的歌。卡斯迪奥没有抱怨，也没有调低音量，这甚至让迪恩更烦心了。他想知道卡斯迪奥能够容忍他多久，什么时候才会爆发，受够了一切，用那双严厉的眼睛看着迪恩，告诉他收拾好你的破玩意儿给我滚蛋。  
当音乐切换到泽普林的“宝贝我无法离开你”的时候，他把它换成了“我们要刨沟”，他需要点躁动的玩意儿，不能让他想起卡斯迪奥爬上他的床，在他耳边低声浅唱，然后骑上他一个小时，卡斯迪奥不满足就不让迪恩射精——他满足于迪恩的高潮，他的呻吟，他嘴里溢出的话。卡斯迪奥在床上得不到想要的一切就不会罢休，同样他的回报也一样丰厚。然而佩吉激烈的歌曲《甜蜜》是够甜蜜的，“你不知道你对我影响有多大”这种歌词根本没帮助，让迪恩的心隐隐作痛。  
迪恩在工具箱里乱翻，嘟囔着管钳跑哪去了，咬着舌尖，额头一片油污。一只干净光洁的手把钳子递给他，他抬起头，看见卡斯迪奥在注视着他，歪着头，目光无比温柔。  
“你就没点正事可干了吗？”他厉声说道，一把抓过扳手。他意识到这不是他要用的——用这个扳手肯定会毁了那些螺母。“你总是像条狗一样跟着我。”  
“哇哦，”卡斯迪奥说道，抿起嘴唇。“有人忘了吃她的痛经止痛药了。”  
他用尽全力扔下扳手——他不想要这个玩意儿，而且他都不知道这破鸡巴东西怎么会在他的工具箱里——在水泥地上砸出了坑。“你怎么就不去给你的小朋友们搞你的课程安排呢？我觉得你肯定还会找到一个愿意带回家的，是不是？”  
卡斯迪奥沉默了。迪恩看出他眼中的受伤，但是他的下巴依然放松。他被惹毛了。很好。“你能不能说说，你他妈这是出了什么毛病啊？”  
“我要的不是那个破扳手。”  
“哦，太好了，很高兴这个问题解决了。我是说你为什么跟个神经兮兮的贱人一样。”迪恩走向音响，用力关掉，手都没擦就往屋里走去。卡斯迪奥跟了上来，但只是向楼上他的房间走去，嘴里小声念叨着下次购物得买点卫生棉。这是迪恩睡觉之前最后一次看见他，但是他不知道自己应不应该为此感到高兴。  
没什么能够击垮卡斯迪奥。他认为他知道，在潜意识中，他总是了解卡斯迪奥和他相连的地方，如何被他的电力吸引。迪恩的肋骨保护着心脏，但是骨头可以被折断，心脏可以停跳，而卡斯迪奥可以说：够了，我忍不了了，然后留下一无所有的迪恩，因为他就是这样不名一文。  
他甚至都不知道除了卡斯迪奥他还能是谁，而他想到了萨姆——甜蜜可爱的萨姆，迪恩和卡斯迪奥在车里胡搞的时候，他一点也不介意被独自扔在学校。尽管他告诉自己这是因为他很忙，事实就是，他总是忙于和卡斯迪奥在一起。  
他的人生一直都是一座卡片塔，只要没有风，就结实又稳定，然而卡斯迪奥是一场席卷一切的飓风，迪恩就这样随风飘散了。

*

他的名字是西西弗斯，那个将巨石推到山顶的希腊人。迪恩这几天一直在想他，他放了学，结束了工作，到堪萨斯城接送完萨姆，他基本上都会留在他的房间里。他已经不再修理英帕拉了，和卡斯迪奥很少交流——让人心痛地礼貌，几乎称得上是草率。卡斯迪奥好像不再生他的气了，只是用那双蓝蓝的眼睛偷偷打量迪恩，等着被攻击，或是被推走。他们两个——卡斯迪奥和萨姆——都在给他空间，尽管迪恩知道他们在担心他，但是他也不怎么想要改善状况。  
卡斯迪奥。迪恩太爱他了，几乎要把自己耗空，差不多所有的思绪都自作主张地围绕着他。他不记得上一次和弟弟认真交谈是什么时候了，之后就是那次弥补愧疚的芝士蛋糕之行，也不记得上次他去看爸爸是什么时候了（当然了，除了那次可怕的晚餐，那他妈不能算）。家庭，迪恩绝对优先选择，因为卡斯迪奥而变得次要。迪恩所有引以为豪的事情——他的独立，他照顾他人的能力，他的奉献精神——都悄悄溜走了。卡斯迪奥在照顾他。迪恩依赖着他，是那种他从未想过会如此的全身心的依赖。这是他自己的错误，真的，任由自己沉迷于他到这种地步。他知道这终将结束，不是吗？但是天哪，他曾经有过别样的希望，卡斯迪奥会做出迪恩不想做的事。  
情况是这样：迪恩为了成为现在的他，工作太努力了，成长耗费了太久，他不能允许别人夺走这一切，哪怕那人怀着最美好的意愿。卡斯迪奥让迪恩感觉年轻了，让迪恩忘记了不该忘记的事，比如他对家庭的忠诚。尽管他和卡斯迪奥在一起的平静很美好，但是迪恩必须要现实。卡斯迪奥和他两个的世界无法很好地重合，比如那场愚蠢的新年聚会，而迪恩手上有老茧，衣服上机油的味道永远也去不掉，当然了，他努力要做个好人，但有的时候这还不够。前不是万能的，但是也有一定分量，他连一套西服都没有，除了照顾别人身无长技。如果迪恩不能这么做，一切将分崩离析。他会碎成齑粉。  
在心底的某处，他知道，他只是害怕罢了。他的父亲让他失望了太多次，迪恩已经恐惧到不愿细想，这让他的生活形成了一副特定的景色，他看待一切都加着模糊不定的滤镜，包括对于卡斯迪奥。  
迪恩已经累了，不愿再如此担心。他厌倦了卡斯迪奥的信用卡在餐桌上滑过时候的异样感觉。他厌倦了卡斯迪奥对他那么好，因为当然了，这一切都会崩塌。总有一天，迪恩弄得自己一身脏的时候，他不会在他身边忙着制定课程计划。卡斯迪奥可以告诉他，他爱他，而迪恩可以相信，但是这又能有多久呢？再过多久，卡斯迪奥才会厌倦他呢？不再喜爱迪恩给他叠衣服的方式呢？可能是五十年，可能就这样吧，但是总会有个尽头。  
迪恩需要重新掌控大局，他已经向卡斯迪奥让步了这么多，他都忘记了自己以前是什么样子，在他忍着没揍英语系的接待员的时候，在他被一位教授顺手援救之前。他在这段关系之中被扼住了喉咙，他残缺破败的焦虑和卡斯迪奥的同情从四面八方压制着他。事情总会垮塌。这又有什么例外呢？又不会因为他们是卡斯迪奥和迪恩，就会有什么例外。他们的爱并不是风雨飘摇，也不是坚不可摧。只是迪恩心里再没有心疼的余地，而卡斯迪奥肯定会将他彻底毁灭。  
他在厨房里找到了卡斯迪奥，他正在把一盘千层面样的东西放进烤箱，身上穿着一件迪恩的平克·弗洛伊德*的短袖衫和一条褪色的牛仔裤，光裸的脚踩在一尘不染的地板上。  
【平克·弗洛伊德：Pink Floyd英国摇滚乐队】  
“嘿，”卡斯迪奥说道，甚至都没抬头，迪恩想到，他不是唯一一个有着诡异第六感的人。“萨姆的数学考试得了A，做了十层的千层面。我们还没买法式面包，但是我可以去买。”迪恩没有忽视他语气中的紧张。卡斯迪奥这几天基本上是无视了迪恩的坏脾气，迪恩仍旧很感激，但是很明显，他不知道该如何应对这种宽容。  
“我们需要谈谈，”迪恩轻轻地说，因为如果他现在不说，以后就没机会了，而他必须说出口。迪恩告诉自己，他这么做全都是为了卡斯迪奥好，但是他知道这是他做过的最自私的事了，而且还打着“为卡斯迪奥着想”的旗号。  
卡斯迪奥关上烤箱，摘掉隔热手套，放回了抽屉里。他没看向迪恩，好像他能读懂迪恩的想法，正在尽力拖延不可避免之事的到来。“谈什么？”  
他想要跑出房间，忘了整件事，但是他已经下定决心要坚强。至少他亏欠了卡斯迪奥，他为迪恩付出了这么多。“我不想拐着弯儿的说，因为这对我们两个都不好。”他上前一步，想要卡斯迪奥看着他，但是他拒绝这么做，只是盯着两人的脚。迪恩还穿着鞋，那是一双磨旧了的鞋。“卡斯，我觉得我们应该分手。”  
卡斯迪奥没说话，身体死死地僵住了，尽管迪恩又等待了十几次痛苦的心跳，卡斯迪奥仍然没有动。他可能甚至都没有呼吸，迪恩仔细看着他。然后，他声如蚊讷：“不。”  
“有的——我完全配不上你，”他继续逼他，尽管他自己的声音已经变调到不成样子。“我不是……我成不了你需要的那个样子。”我怕到要死了，因为我爱你至深，如果我爱你，那么你就能伤到我，你会离开我，就像所有人。  
烤箱劈啪作响。迪恩又数了几次心跳，数了客厅里钟的滴答声，冰箱有节奏的咔哒声。卡斯迪奥仍然没有抬头，紧缩着肩膀。“你不是认真的。”  
“我是。我一直在想这件事。我。卡斯，我。”他再也忍不住泪水，用手掌压住了双眼，那声音就像他的人一样撕心裂肺。“你太他妈好了，我配不上你，你一直都太好了。这对你不公平。”你不会仅仅撕碎我的心，你会撕碎一切的。  
卡斯迪奥佝偻得更厉害了，一只手捂住胸口。他努力支撑着自己，保证心房的完整。他颤抖着。他的声音无比压抑。“迪恩。别。”  
迪恩用手背擦擦鼻子，艰难地吞咽，咬住了牙。他能做到。“我爱你，卡斯，我不会让你留在我身边的，因为我最后只能让你失望。我实在是比不上，而我以后也做不到，我不会让你耽误在我身上。你应该找个更好的，我永远也给不了你。”他伸出手，触碰卡斯迪奥的脸颊，又欲开口，想道歉想解释想要安慰他，但是他剧烈地躲开了，一下子撞到了柜子上，摇得柜子上的刀叉哗啦作响。现在他抬起了头，脸上泪痕交错。迪恩从没见过有人露出过这样的表情，他知道，这会长久地纠缠折磨着他。  
“别这么对我，”他用气声说道，在迪恩的短袖衫里又瘦又小，那件衣服左肩还开线了，露出两个圆圆的洞。“求你了。你不知道你在说什么。你错了。我知道你害怕了，迪恩，但是——”  
“这对你最好，”迪恩喃喃低语，因为痛苦和纠结而头晕目眩，胃里紧紧攥成一团，他知道再耗上几分，他就要吐了。那巨石又一次滚到了山脚下。“真的。你会懂的。”  
卡斯迪奥彻底迷失了很久，眯着眼睛沉思，好像忘了车钥匙放在哪儿，正在努力回想。他用一只手摸过脸颊，低声说了句：“列表上没写过，”然后突然站直。他不再看向迪恩的眼睛；他脸上的表情苍白又空洞。“我现在必须去审核论文还要回邮件。萨姆在遛狗，但是他会回来准备晚饭的。”  
迪恩像被打了一样感到眩晕。卡斯迪奥的声音变回来了迪恩第一次见他时的语气，冷酷平静又内敛，很礼貌，那么温柔。这变化太过猛烈，迪恩希望这是在做梦，希望醒来后身处凤凰城，可能在希尔顿酒店，或是在卡斯迪奥的房间听着凯莎的歌，什么地方都行，除了此时此地，迪恩正在加冕极致自私的皇冠。“好——好吧？”  
“想留便留下吧。地方大得很。”他转过身走向书房，脊背僵硬，双臂死死地垂在身侧。迪恩无力地靠在冰箱上，双腿再也无法支持。他已经一无所有了，无法再给予什么。他的一切都穿着平克·弗洛伊德*的短袖衫和定制牛仔裤走出了厨房，带走了迪恩的一切。  
他想到，现在，他回到了他想要的位置。他是迪恩·温彻斯特——机械师，学生，酒保，哥哥，儿子。“万金油，”他曾被这么说过。汽车零件组装天使的设计师，折叠短袖衫的专家，经典车型的修复者，私人司机，威士忌瓶子的发现者，经典摇滚的听众，樱桃派的食客，还是独自一人，茕茕孑立。形单影只。


	7. PART SEVEN

他们默默达成了共识，可能是因为彼此之间存在的直觉产生了衍生品，迪恩和卡斯迪奥都没告诉萨姆分手的事。整整两天，他们都在回避彼此，避免眼神接触，但是说话时会带着文明社会那种冷漠的微笑。迪恩在鲍比那里的工作请了假，用了胃病这种烂借口，不去上课；他躺在床上，盯着光秃的墙，那里曾经挂着冯古内特的画作，曾经给黯淡的房间增添过光采。现在它们都在床底，还有那个堪萨斯城皇家球队的枕头，卡斯迪奥亲手制作的粗糙又简陋的枕头。他无法把它们都丢弃，也无法还回去，但他知道他应该这么做。他自私地想要把卡斯迪奥的一部分尽可能近地留在自己身边，那不会心碎的部分。  
毕竟，枕头不会哭。  
萨姆觉察到事情不妙，但是迪恩认为卡斯迪奥拼尽了全力想要把那只大野猫藏在一个非常非常小的袋子里，到目前为止情况还算凑合。萨姆大概推测他们之间的不寻常是因为迪恩。毕竟，那次晚餐以后，迪恩变得安静又孤僻，现在情况也没有多少改变，只不过他每次醒来，每次回家，都像身处别人的房子一样。  
迪恩找到卡斯迪奥的底线并打破之后的第三天，他回到鲍比那里上班了。迪恩就像暖气一样辐射出热乎乎的异常气息，鲍比大概是觉察到了，所以只给他一些简单的工作——换油、换电池、换轮胎之类的——而且他比之前还要频繁地过来查看他的工作。今天那个大车库没有打开，只有迪恩、杰克、塔纳尔和保罗在工作，尽量高效地完成一项又一项工作。  
当鲍比两小时之内第四次经过的时候，迪恩因为更换引擎的发动机轮带而浑身是汗，皮肤泛红，他抬起头来，眯着眼睛看他。“我能帮你吗？”  
“监工而已，”鲍比说道，语气太过平静，迪恩很是不爽。“我就是干这个的，你忘了吗。”  
“我没忘。我就是觉得你今天有点追着我不放。”他又钻进汽车前盖下面，他在里面比什么都舒服，使劲用卡钳拧松螺母。他为这辆本田雅阁感到悲伤。它保养得不太好，所有的轮带几乎都磨断了。就连螺母都不想松开，抵抗着他的拉扯，虽然现在这辆车快要永久散架了，除了那些轮带支撑以外就没别的了。泪水在迪恩眼中打转，濒临坠落，突然鲍比的一只手搭在了他肩上。  
“到办公室来一趟，”他说道，递给迪恩一块红色的印花大手帕，让他擦擦手上和脸上的油污。  
“我还有工作要做呢，”迪恩嘟囔，但他还是转身跟上了鲍比，一直低着头。他不知道自己是不是要听一番说教了，但是鲍比现在很平静，目光犀利，不像是要说教的样子。迪恩觉得可能是要谈一谈，不是关于卡斯就是关于约翰，而他现在真的哪个也不想谈。  
关上办公室的门以后，迪恩尽可能舒服地坐在了一把“八零后”的皮椅上，鲍比倾过身子，看着他——真正地看着他——看了好久，迪恩都开始不安地躁动起来。  
“你是不是和卡斯分手了？”鲍比还是问了，尽管迪恩真的对他的“开门见山”很是感激，但是稍微引入一点可能更温和一点。事已至此，迪恩实在是猝不及防，只能一直盯着鲍比，忘了他是他的老板，下意识地觉得是父亲在对儿子说话。  
“我……是啊，他。那不是。我们之前。”他甚至都不知道从何说起，跟别提解释清楚了，他抓着两边呕吐棕色的皮质扶手。他必须坚持住。  
“这和你爸爸没关系吧，有吗？”鲍比厉声说道，尽管语气很粗暴，但是听起来并不生气。他甚至都没带上几分好奇的意味。迪恩听出来最多的，只有关心。  
“有一点，但是——但是还有其他的事。”将这件事讲给鲍比怎么会这么容易，迪恩也不知道，但是他在椅子上请上前，看着他爸爸的老朋友，听见自己几不可闻的变调的声音。“我忘乎所以了，鲍比。我把萨姆忘在学校，我忘了爸爸。一门心思在卡斯身上。我——”  
“所以你只是想告诉我，你害怕了，在你有可能受伤之前先抽身而去。”  
迪恩咬住嘴唇，一言不发，但是他觉得鲍比也不指望他说什么。鲍比把双手枕在脑后，靠在椅子上，只能叹气。“迪恩，你不是第一个这么做的傻蛋。我之前这么做过。但是你必须问自己为什么。你为什么这么做？”  
“这是为他好——”  
“我们都知道你并不是为他着想，”他澄清道，阴沉的目光瞪着迪恩。他感觉脸上泛开一片热，胸口翻腾着酸楚的愧疚。“不是的，你是在为你自己和你的家庭着想。我本来不打算说什么的，迪恩。我之前打算置之不理，因为你已经是成年人了，你可以自己做决定。但是我意识到你爸爸从来没有真正地支持过你们。萨姆有你，但是你只有你自己，而且说实话，你在幸福这个问题上脑子不太灵光。”  
迪恩无法反驳。在约翰身边长大并不容易，而迪恩不得不自己处理烂摊子，在学会开车之前就学会了为人父母。这能艰难，但是他过去一直觉得着这很值得。但是现在，他没那么确定了。他爸爸依然不是他爸爸，萨姆有了新的社交生活，而迪恩……迪恩该死的独自一人。  
“迪恩，”鲍比的语气更有力了一些，他可能已经叫了迪恩好几次。“你为什么和卡斯分手？”  
“因为我之前害怕了，”迪恩轻柔地说，他没法继续下去，咽下喉咙里的巨石，看着头顶耀眼的明亮白光。  
“我知道，儿子，但是你不必如此。你只能控制你自己的行为，别人的你管不了。萨姆不再是小孩子了，所以你迟早会把他推出巢穴去。他明年就上高三了，之后就毕业了。他会离开的，迪恩。”他停顿了，让迪恩慢慢消化，直到他不安地扭动身子。“可能不是永远离开，但那是很长一段时间。而你爸爸……玛丽去世以后他一直都没有尽到责任，你知道的。”  
他知道，但是情况并没有因此变得更简单。他在内心深处一直极度渴望父爱，希求着从未拥有过的东西，想要拥有他给予萨姆的东西。但是他已经二十四了，快要二十五。他已经太老了，不再需要爸爸骑着白马冲进来，拯救一切，希望有人能带他去少年棒球联合赛，然后去吃冰激凌。他现在已经有了自己的生活，和约翰分开了，不论他多少次想要回到他身边。约翰当然不完美，但是迪恩认为他已经进入平台期很多年了，希望现实能够符合他的幻想。约翰时不时的会清醒过来，找个工作，当个好爸爸。他会在下班回家的路上给迪恩买糖果，和他坐在一起做数学作业（他说，这是他唯一会做的事，因为他不擅长阅读），当迪恩做对题的时候拍拍他的肩膀。他会做晚饭，非常好吃的烤肉和微脆的意大利豌豆，两个男孩都很喜欢。迪恩把这些小小的回忆仔细收好，告诉自己那是他爸爸，而不是那个控制他大半人生的醉鬼。但是清醒的时间从来都不会多过迪恩的一袋糖，他意识到的时候，约翰已经昏倒在沙发上，手里拿着一个空瓶子，迪恩偷走汽车钥匙，这样就可以带着萨姆到图书馆去，为他的科学展的项目查找资料。  
“迪恩。”鲍比的声音打断了他的思绪，使他抬起头，看着那张平静智慧的苍老面孔，那是他的老板，有时候也是他的父亲。“我想说的，就是你不能按照你期望的那样去照顾你爸爸。你永远也办不到。我知道你在努力，拼命努力，但是约翰一直都是为所欲为。你想想吧。”  
“但是并不意味着我不能试试啊，”迪恩厉声说道，感觉挫败感又袭遍全身。他在温暖的办公室里掌心出了汗，他在鲍比温柔的目光和头顶明亮的灯光下感觉很是渺小。“你不明白这种感觉的，好吧？我就是。我快攒够康复中心的钱了——还剩下五百。”  
“那如果没用呢？”鲍比施压，迪恩痛恨他那双年迈的眼睛，好像能够看穿迪恩，纸片做的外皮，透明又虚弱。“如果中心帮不到他呢？之后呢？你又将如何自处？”  
“和我现在一样，”他争辩。“我又会失去什么呢？”他拼命想忍住眼中的灼烧，但是他已经忍了太久，不知道还能不能忍得下去，只好转过头，不让鲍比看见，但是迪恩早就应该想到的。轮子吱扭一声划过地砖，鲍比从座位上站了起来，把迪恩拉起来，粗暴地拥抱他，他感到震惊，感觉自己被压碎了。奔涌的血液充满他的耳朵，他埋在鲍比肩头哭泣，无法呼吸。他很庆幸窗户都是贴了膜的，因为在鲍比面前崩溃已经够尴尬的了；他不需要在同事面前再丢一次人。  
鲍比安慰了几句好了好了，但是他没有放开迪恩，还是紧紧抓着他。他抱得那么用力，正是迪恩想要的，好像有了这份力量，一切就不会分崩离析。过了半分钟，他歇斯底里的抽泣缓和了一些，落得他筋疲力尽，脆弱地颤抖。鲍比拍了拍他的后颈，说话时胸口嗡嗡震动。“其实，我只想告诉你，你必须为自己着想，比如说卡斯这个问题。难道和他在一起你没幸福过吗？”  
“一直很幸福，”迪恩纠正他，放开他，用袖子擦鼻涕。他眼睛肿到看不清楚，所以他也不知道鲍比到底是在微笑还是皱眉。“怎么了？你担心吗？”  
“担心过，”鲍比承认道，靠在书桌上，双臂在胸前交叉。“觉得他是占你便宜。但是他没有。”  
“爸爸觉得他占了。”  
鲍比嗤之以鼻，在安静的小房间里显得很是刺耳。“你爸爸不想让他把你抢走。他没意识到你他妈已经长大啦，你必须自己做决定。”  
“他在晚餐之前就买了啤酒，”迪恩指出，盘旋在胸口的愧疚已经很熟悉了。从那之后他一直都很烦心，他爸爸预料到会有冲突，于是提前买了酒，因为他知道他会需要的。  
“他以前这么做过，”鲍比轻声说，迪恩惊讶地看着他。“到处藏酒。他之前表现真的很不错，迪恩，但是你爸爸需要的帮助你根本给不了。我一直在攒钱。”他举起手，在迪恩开口之前阻止了他，打消他的异议。“我不想听你说一个字，说什么我没必要这么做。在你出生之前，约翰就是我最好的朋友了。我和你的责任一样大。可能比你还要大，而且我很抱歉，之前没有担当起来。”迪恩与他对视，看到他表情变得凝重，嘴边的纹路舒展开来，就像萨姆有时候的的样子。“如果你和卡斯分手是因为你害怕被抛弃或是被落下，我的建议就是你得长点蛋了。你会被落在身后的，如果你没有自己的生活。你以为约翰是怎么了？他无法放下玛丽，无法继续前进。现在还是这样。我不想你变成这样。所以你要改变。”  
迪恩用手掌用力按住潮湿的双眼，到后来都爆发了头疼，当他再次抬头的时候，鲍比已经走了，去店里监工，因为又一批顾客的车穿过雪花开了进来。  
*

 

他努力捱过了这一天，从学校接回萨姆，没再情绪崩溃。虽然在回家的途中他太安静了，萨姆很明显感到奇怪，他时不时地向迪恩这边投来担忧的目光，但是他们也只是聊了聊周六晚上萨姆和杰西卡的约会而已。  
迪恩对鲍比的话很上心，在脑中一遍一遍的回想。他思考着他、萨姆和卡斯迪奥原来在每周一晚上煮巧克力喝，一起看节目《抢救美发沙龙》，卡斯迪奥承认说这是他最喜欢的真人秀；或者，他们会在宽敞的后院和泰克斯一起玩，南边的角落已经建好了一个相当大的购物，是卡斯迪奥和萨姆在圣诞节之后的周末一起建造的。  
前门旁边的鞋架上有着足够摆放三双鞋的地方；厨房的挂钩给每一串钥匙都留了位置；冰箱里摆着许多种类的苏打水，尽管卡斯迪奥几乎从不喝碳酸饮料；电视节目录像机里面为迪恩存着《运动中心》，为卡斯迪奥存着关于古埃及的节目，为萨姆存着《南方公园》（有时候也是为了迪恩）；卡斯迪奥的房门总是打开一道小缝，如果迪恩想来的话随时可以，他的洗手间里总是放着第二把牙刷。太多太多细节营造了他们的家，一直小到萨姆搭在沙发靠背上的柔软的婴儿毯子。他们从大火中抢救出来的物品，除了安放在他袜子抽屉中的玛丽照片以外，就只有这毯子了。  
而且迪恩曾经和卡斯迪奥独占整个房子，萨姆都不在，他们不用担心被打扰，那种感觉很不一样，好像他们是将挚爱的孩子送去了大学，终于有时间独处。他想要回这感觉。他不想要走进前门，却感觉像个外人，格格不入，不受欢迎。他怀念卡斯迪奥的床，怀念他床单的味道，总是混杂着洗涤剂、激情男士香水（CK,Obsession for Men）还有青苹果浴液的香味。那浴液是迪恩的。卡斯迪奥已经用了差不多一个月了。  
他们走进家门，把鞋子放在门边的鞋架上，迪恩没听到往常那样的电视声音。这很奇怪；他们回家的时候，卡斯迪奥一般都在看五点钟的新闻。  
“他在哪儿呢？”萨姆问道，微微皱眉。“我觉得他从不错过新闻啊。”  
“凡事都有第一次，”迪恩怒囊，但是他知道卡斯迪奥不在家，尽管那辆飞度还在，而且他听见泰克斯在后院叫他们。整个世界再次变得脱轨又异样，但是迪恩努力将这种感觉赶出脑海。他需要和卡斯迪奥谈谈，但是不太清楚要谈什么；他心里有个不成形的念头，他知道自己见到他的时候就会知道要说什么了。  
但是他们那天晚上都没看到卡斯迪奥，这件事从未发生过，所以兄弟俩很是担心。迪恩告诉萨姆，卡斯迪奥可能下班后和朋友一起出去了。萨姆看着迪恩，眼中饱含担忧，语气有些粗暴：“我不是要说卡斯的坏话，但是他真的没什么朋友可以一起出去玩。到底怎么了，迪恩？”  
为了避免立刻回答，迪恩走到厨房，从冷冻室里拿出披萨，将烤箱预热到450华氏度。厨房里没有卡斯迪奥弯着腰查看烤箱，迪恩也没法厚颜无耻地盯着他的屁股，只感觉又冰又冷。房间里有过太多欢乐了，浸透了每一寸空间，让迪恩回忆起来，渴求并许愿他没有用分手来毁掉这温馨的气氛。“没什么，”他告诉弟弟，尽管那沉默已经很明显了，他知道。  
“别对我撒谎，”萨姆有些烦躁地说道，他走到迪恩面前，强迫他看着自己。萨姆现在甚至比他还高了些，迪恩必须稍稍抬头才能看着他。“这他妈怎么回事？卡斯去哪了？”  
“我不知道，”迪恩诚实地答道，从萨姆身边走开，远离拳头可及的范围。“我这几天都没和他怎么说话。”  
“怎么了？发生什么事了？”  
迪恩打开冰箱，好确定他有足够的啤酒撑过这烦心事。没有。他不应该感到惊讶。“我们，呃。我们分手了。”  
萨姆沉默了，他的沉默使整个房间窒息，只剩下冰箱的轰鸣和钟表的滴答。这种令人头晕目眩的静默曾经侵占过这间厨房，那时，他和卡斯迪奥还在相互暧昧。之后还有些时候，迪恩想要溜进厨房吓唬正在冰箱里找冰激凌的卡斯迪奥，也会这样静悄悄的。卡斯迪奥最喜欢杯装的“蓝风铃”牌子的冰激凌了，他曾经为了买冰激凌，从劳伦斯驱车四十五分钟，就因为本地的店里卖光了。冷冻室里不再有蓝风铃冰激凌杯了（迪恩查看过了），曾经栖居于此，并且从厨房萌生的温暖，也消失了。  
“你他妈是疯了吗？”萨姆大喊，喊道最后都破音了，好像回到了十三岁，可能他就是那个孩子，害怕这件美好的事会离他而去。迪恩看着他，能够读懂萨姆的想法，好像萨姆说了出来一样——那我房间怎么办，你房间呢，房租呢，我的房子怎么办，我的狗怎么办，我们还能去哪——但是萨姆眼中震惊的泪水让他猝不及防，心口火烧火燎。“迪恩，你怎么能这么对我？”  
“我为了你才这么做的，”他说道，可是对萨姆来说几不可闻。“我——我之前忽视了你，还有爸爸，还有——”  
“那很正常，迪恩！那他妈叫过日子！”他摇摇头，退后一步，紧紧捂住嘴，关节泛白。“有史以来第一次，你没有被家庭琐事缠身，我还在为你高兴。第一次，你他妈为自己而活。然后你就一下子毁了一切吗？”  
迪恩又努力了一次，他痛恨弟弟仅凭伶牙俐齿就能击垮他所有辩解。“不仅如此，萨米。你知道他对我来说太他妈优秀了，一直如此。”  
“你的借口真是越来越好了啊，”萨姆说道，他因为愤怒而浑身微微颤抖。“他可是崇拜着你啊，你怎么就他妈看出来呢。他肯定认为你足够好了，他觉得值，迪恩。如果你无法接受的话，那你就没救了。”  
迪恩摇头，但是无话可说。萨姆的话，鲍比的话，在他脑中纠缠翻滚紧紧融合，亮起一盏鲜红的招牌“你搞砸了”，在他眼底闪烁不停。“萨姆，这不公平——”  
“少废话了。可能你觉得你的借口有道理，但是我不这么认为。”他关掉烤箱，直直地盯着迪恩，和他以前对抗约翰的样子一样，而这不知怎的揉碎了迪恩的心，逼得他眩晕恶心。“我不喜欢那个披萨。那不是卡斯做的。”他离开厨房，迪恩注视着他的背影，注意到萨姆的身形——更高，更壮——绝望地想着要是拥有时光机*就好了。   
【时光机：DeLorean，《回到未来》里面的汽车时光机】

尽管迪恩给卡斯迪奥打了电话也发了短信，却毫无回音。他每天早上都检查卡斯迪奥的房间，但是那张床一直毫无变化，那辆飞度还停在车道，没人动过；车库里未完成的英帕拉旁边，静静地停着那辆保时捷。萨姆也试着打过电话，以免卡斯迪奥只是无视迪恩而和他们断了联系，但是他遭受的待遇也一样：没有语音留言也没有短信回复，没有电子邮件。据迪恩所知，卡斯迪奥应该是死在什么地方了，可能是壕沟里面，被困在租来的车里（一辆混合动力车，卡斯迪奥很看重油耗比），因为他费了这么大劲来躲着迪恩，不想回这个已经不是家的家；而且卡斯迪奥不可能像小孩子那样失踪，因为如果那样的话，他的大学应该已经开始调查了，是不是？对啊。卡斯迪奥消失了，是因为他想要消失，而迪恩无法得知原因。（他最后跑到英语系去找他，以防万一，和前台的朱莉来了一次短暂的会面，她和上个学期一样傲慢地告诉他，她只能向他透露，弥尔顿博士是由于个人原因请假，祝你过得愉快。）  
整个周末都没有卡斯迪奥的消息，迪恩在路边屋满心忧虑地工作，心不在焉，半心半意地为顾客笑着上酒，拿着微薄的小费。  
周日晚上，卡斯迪奥已经消失四天了，杳无音信，迪恩稍微早点下班，和萨姆吃了晚餐。萨姆紧张到脸色发白，隔几分钟就检查一下手机，看看是不是错过了什么。  
“但愿他没事，”萨米说道，在盘子里划拉意大利面。迪恩只是点点头，没说什么，因为他已经不会说话了，心里塞满了玻璃渣。他们推开没动过的两盘食物，沉默地开始清理，在厨房里磕磕绊绊，没了默契。萨姆带着泰克斯出去散步，迪恩坐在前门的走廊下，将手机打开又合起十几次，然后萨姆就回来了。  
将近午夜了，萨姆已经带着狗一起睡觉去了，迪恩自己坐在客厅的宽大扶手椅里面，盯着壁炉里面微弱的火焰。烟灰顺着墙壁向上蔓延，爬到了帷幔之上，就在白色墙砖的正上方，所以迪恩起身，擦了这片烟灰有半个小时。他擦完了，可烟灰还在，一抹淡淡的青灰色玷污了白色的墙壁。迪恩舔舐咸咸的嘴唇，洗了洗手，下楼走向地下室，他把那个枕头从床下拿出来，和衣而睡，连鞋也没脱，精疲力竭和担心忧虑混合着满心愧疚，弄得他落下泪来。他把脸埋在枕头里。  
地下室的门——不是那个在台阶上面的，而是迪恩深夜从酒吧归来时使用的后门——痛苦呻吟着打开了，立刻惊醒了他，扰了他的瞌睡。他想着应该给门上点油，别这么烦人，就在此时有人向他走了过来。迪恩盯着黑暗中熟悉的身影，那是他细细品味过的身子，现在正向他走来。那人脱了短外套，窸窣一声扔在地上。  
“你去哪了？”迪恩嗓子破了音，语气无比轻柔，他在床上坐起来，手里还抓着变了形的枕头。“卡斯，我们打过电话，给你发过短信——我发了邮件，我——你去哪了？”  
卡斯迪奥示意他噤声，走进迪恩床前那一条窗户形状的月光。他的样子很可怕，头发脏得打绺，肤色苍白，脸颊因为室外的寒冷而冻得通红，目光绝望而涣散，追寻着迪恩的面庞，好像在找什么近在咫尺却视而不见的东西。卡斯迪奥解开衬衫扣子，从纤瘦的肩上滑下，任由它在指尖晃荡。“我没事，”他说道，嗓音不像往常那样低沉沙哑，而是清透平淡，正如他现在的表情。迪恩感到内心深深的焦躁不安，整个后背都紧绷起来，好像身处地铁站，焦虑地排在没有尽头的队伍里，挤满了闷闷不乐的少年，还有上班时间午休的母亲，所有人像闷在一只水壶里面，火热，让人窒息。  
迪恩看向地下室的门，又看了看卡斯迪奥，瞥见那双他心爱的手解开皮带，解开那条褶皱牛仔裤的扣子，拉下松垮的拉链。有什么事情很不对劲。“卡斯——”  
裤子里面什么也没有，从百叶窗的缝隙洒入一道一道的月光，打在卡斯迪奥消瘦的身体上；他坐在床边，双手捧着头，静静地一动不动。迪恩不知道怎么办，不确定该如何应对。他想抱住卡斯迪奥，将他从这未知的伤痛中解救出来，但他觉得自己不再拥有这个权利了。  
“卡斯？”他又试探着叫了一次，但卡斯迪奥只是左右摇晃着身体，好像在默唱一首唱不出的歌。“卡斯，你去哪了？你他妈就不能写个便条给我吗？”  
“不能写个便条，”他重复道，转过头，对着迪恩露出古怪的微笑，好像他因为某件毫无趣味的事而微笑。“我必须去处理一些事情。”  
迪恩靠了过去，一只手谨慎地抚上卡斯迪奥管理过的后背，心里想着这情况到底会怎么样。卡斯迪奥太过内敛了，这就说明他处理的这件事的可怕程度，肯定是远远超出了想象。就连他们刚分手的那几天，卡斯迪奥也没有这个样子，空洞飘忽又鲜血淋漓。“哪种……事情？”  
“抱我，”他没有回答，而是用双手抓住后颈，低下头。“我他妈快撑不住了。”  
迪恩觉得他们不应该这么做，而且他应该阻止自己。但是他没有，他用双手抚过卡斯迪奥的后背，双臂搂住他的腰，把他拉过来，迪恩向后靠到枕头上。他用健壮的双臂捧着卡斯迪奥，好像在保护他。卡斯迪奥把脸埋在迪恩肩上，痛哭一声彻底崩溃，张开的嘴在迪恩锁骨上留下一片潮湿，喉咙里拼命抽气，像是祈祷一般念着他的名字。抑或是诅咒。  
“你去哪了？”他呢喃。卡斯迪奥颤抖的双手触碰他的双臂，他的胸口，脖子，插进发间，近乎绝望的摩挲让迪恩心疼，想要搂着他直到一切安好。  
又一次，卡斯迪奥没有回答，只是猛地吻上迪恩的嘴，都不算吻，只是和他人触碰的需要而已，嘴唇相接，相合。他在迪恩口中叹气，而迪恩任由他这么做，无能为力。然后卡斯迪奥呢喃，那么轻柔，“我需要你，迪恩，”这就够了。他点头，和卡斯迪奥对视，点头。  
卡斯迪奥扒他衣服的急迫程度很是吓人，双手动作频率和迪恩的心跳相齐。迪恩直到现在才意识到他有多么怀念简单的肌肤相亲，他干涸的身体将卡斯迪奥吸收进来，不由自主地贴了过去。两人接吻的那一刻，嘴唇和牙齿痛苦煎熬地裸露相接，他忘了之前对卡斯迪奥所有的担心，忘了日夜纠缠不休的恐惧，因为卡斯迪奥就在这里，尽管他肯定并不安好，但迪恩在呼吸。他现在可以呼吸了。  
迪恩还想开口，但卡斯迪奥用一根手指按住了他的嘴，微微摇头，迪恩就安静下来。他身上的衣服被几下扯掉，鞋和袜子紧随其后。卡斯迪奥含住迪恩的脚弓，脚踝凸起的骨头，牙齿嗫咬敏感的阿喀琉斯之踵。向上，向上。脱掉牛仔裤。吻住他的膝盖骨，膝盖窝，舌头撩动薄薄的皮肤，弄得迪恩呼吸加快。屋子里除了皮肉相蹭的声音以外，就是他的呼吸声了。向上，向上。卡斯迪奥再次乞求爱抚，迪恩拼尽全力满足他，双手摸遍他温热的后背，梳过浓密的头发，狂野的渴求在身体里奔腾。他现在停不下来了。不管以后会怎样，他已经停不下来了。脱掉衬衫，从紧绷的腹部上面卷起，拉过头顶，推到一边。卡斯迪奥的嘴，甜蜜又忧伤，潮湿温热地大口吮吸他的乳头，用牙齿蹭蹭，舌头舔舔，再换另一边。他膜拜迪恩，迪恩由他膜拜，用呻吟声鼓励他，一边断断续续地吸气，一边轻柔地说着“对对”“哦求你了”。卡斯迪奥捧住他的脸，目光描摹着迪恩的骨架，很久很久，到后来迪恩都沉不住气，向卡斯迪奥弓起裸露的身子。卡斯太热了，需要降温。卡斯迪奥轻叹一声，吻住迪恩，无法抑制的感情掠过迪恩的嘴。  
“我母亲去世了，”他耳语道，手指牵绊住迪恩的头发，拇指拂过他的眉毛。“我去霍博肯参加她的葬礼了。”他把脸埋在迪恩颈间，一只手抚摸他颤抖的腰侧，停在胯骨上方。“我需要你，迪恩。求你了。”  
虽然迪恩很快就同意了，他没有出声，而是用身体默许了卡斯迪奥犹疑的抚摸，但是他依然回想了鲍比和他弟弟的话，想起萨姆认为迪恩背叛他的眼神，鲍比对他的忠告。在他人生里，他这辈子，从来就没这么开心过，每个早上醒来，为萨姆做早饭，满怀期待地开车回到劳伦斯，迎接咖啡和亲吻来开始这一天。客厅里为两人准备的椅子。壁炉在房间里倾满金色，笼罩住所有人。烤棉花糖。卡斯迪奥在周末坚持赖床。迪恩捧着热巧克力到办公室给他惊喜，帮他缓解判作业的乏味和沮丧。卡斯迪奥穿着外套坐在车库里，看着迪恩修理英帕拉，问些问题，这样迪恩就可以开心地解释工作原理了。舔吻卡斯迪奥的耳廓能让他彻底缴械。卡斯迪奥不悦的时候会对他抿着嘴，蓝色的眼睛闪着怒火，炯炯发亮。和好以后来一场性爱弥补，完美的程度就是完美中的完美，迪恩从未体会过的完美。  
他爸爸在迪恩遇到卡斯迪奥之前就在喝酒，在迪恩和卡斯迪奥在一起以后还在喝酒，他知道卡斯迪奥的事以后依然喝酒，而迪恩从来就没能阻止过他。他十四岁那年不得不从学校早退回家，因为邻居抱怨说约翰在除草的时候一直在摔跤，他没能阻止他；他十六岁那年考取了驾照，这样他就能载着约翰去药店，为萨姆买感冒药，因为迪恩不到十八岁，无法买到这种处方药，他没能阻止他。迪恩从来就控制不了约翰酗酒，所以将他未来的人生寄托在毫无希望的事情上，只能让人无比哀伤。迪恩想要家庭第一，但现在他的家庭包括了卡斯迪奥。他伤害了卡斯迪奥，有可能无法挽回，虽然说卡斯迪奥如今在他床上，向迪恩提出他愿意满足的要求，他们也不算复合了。他们的感情依然破裂，分成两半又合在一起，而迪恩自己有太多需要学习的东西，他要想明白他的自我价值，弄明白自己那颗伤痕累累的心，之后才能照顾好卡斯迪奥，但是现在他只想安慰他，其他的事情全部抛开。现在放走卡斯迪奥只会在他余生留下沉郁的阴影。没有卡斯迪奥他可以想办法活下去，他想到，但是再次拥有真心的幸福肯定是不可能了。  
卡斯迪奥咬住迪恩的下唇，这时迪恩才意识到自己的心好似被打了一枪，看着伏在自己身上的人，看到他崩溃又平和的表情，显示出他内心的挣扎。卡斯迪奥心碎了，可能和迪恩破碎的方式不同，可能有些不一样，但他的心也碎了。如果卡斯迪奥变幻莫测的表情有所指的话，那么迪恩不是唯一一个搞砸的人。  
迪恩并不孤单，也不必如此，如果他能任由自己变得更加——脆弱一点，坦诚一点。他将所有一切都紧紧憋在心里，有时候他都在想自己这辈子到底有没有放松过，然而他还是向卡斯迪奥透露了一些，卡斯迪奥没有逃跑也没有嘲弄他。卡斯迪奥只是聆听而已。  
想到这里，带着不顾一切的想法，他很轻易地就放松了下来，双手握住卡斯迪奥的小臂，向上移到大臂，抚上他的脖颈。“你想要什么都可以，”他终于说出口，无比坦诚。然后卡斯迪奥倾过身，二人额头相抵，这并不让人惊讶。他们之间的空气此刻变得稀薄。  
“我想进入你，”卡斯迪奥气若游丝，“尽可能地靠近你。”他刺耳地大笑，这声音在安静的地下室里响亮无比，然后他猛地止住，柔声呜咽，贴着迪恩颤抖。“但是你会告诉我不行。”  
“你可以，”他轻吟，触碰卡斯迪奥的后背，指尖划过柔软倾斜的脊背，掌心安抚颤栗的躯体。“就因为我从没做过不代表我会拒绝你。你有我呢，卡斯。我爱你。”  
“现在别这么说，”卡斯迪奥说道，他的声音闷在迪恩肋骨上，舌头划过每一根骨头。“我知道你可能是认真的，但是别说出来。”  
迪恩没说话，点点头表示理解，手指穿过卡斯迪奥的头发，歪过头看着他。他觉得和以前相比，自己现在最了解卡斯迪奥了，最信任他了，而这是完全不应该的，因为他一周前刚干出那样的事，而且卡斯迪奥现在完全崩溃。迪恩知道了陷入低谷不止他一个，很是欣慰，同时也为自己感到可耻到恶心。  
卡斯迪奥越过他，伸手去拿他们存在床头柜里的安全套。迪恩看了一眼墙上的钟，刚过午夜两点，他想起今天是他的生日。他不知道卡斯迪奥是否记得，但他不会提起，他觉得在他二十五岁生日这天，四分之一世纪的年纪，他终于长大了。萨姆总有一天会离家上大学，而他爸爸会不会好转还不一定，迪恩不想被一个人抛下，落得孑然一身的地步，没人分享他的快乐和忧伤。卡斯迪奥想要给予，而迪恩想要接受。  
而后他不再满心忧虑。这种方式的性爱没有他想象的那么难，就当卡斯迪奥用沾了唾液的湿滑手指扩张他的时候，迪恩的身体极度渴求着他的触碰，轻而易举地放松并绽放开来，让他自己都惊讶。卡斯迪奥好像也有些惊讶，他们对视的时候，他露出微笑，贴着迪恩的胯骨含糊不清地说了什么。戴上套子。十指交缠。  
卡斯迪奥推了进去，迪恩顺从地屈服，挺起身子，睁大眼睛注视卡斯迪奥，不想错过一丝一毫，他以后大概没这个机会了。他意识到自己的生活不能没有卡斯迪奥，而这并不代表他的努力会有回报，求爱能有应答。这不一样，这是绝望，是卡斯迪奥在崩溃，而迪恩努力抓住四散的碎片。  
律动。热度。压力。迪恩咬住嘴唇，任由卡斯迪奥用臂弯抬起他的双膝，压高双腿，暴露他的股间，一入到底。没他想的那么疼，他推测卡斯迪奥更有经验，拥有迪恩没有的熟练。但这比熟练的技巧要更加自然，迪恩觉得他可能就是为此而生的，就应该是卡斯迪奥归家的理由。他想要闭上眼睛，放大盘旋在腹部的热度，但是卡斯迪奥飘忽的目光攫住了他，他的表情从灰败迅速变成了欣喜，好像他时不时就会忘记他们是如何走到这一步的。这其实很吓人，但是迪恩已经跨过这一步了，陷入狂热和性爱的阴暗领域。迪恩已经厌倦了时时刻刻都在恐惧。  
“舒服吗？”卡斯迪奥呢喃，像一只乖巧的猫咪一样拱着迪恩的头，舔舐迪恩脖颈快速跳动的脉搏。“我想要你舒服。我需要你喜欢这样。喜欢我。”  
迪恩握住他的肩膀让他安心，迷迷糊糊地说了喜欢，太他妈棒了。下一刻，卡斯迪奥就调转胯部的角度，唤醒了他身体里无法控制的剧烈波动，惹得他仓促吸气。卡斯迪奥撸动迪恩的阴茎，拇指滑过滴水的龟头，迪恩用指甲紧紧抓住他的肩膀不肯松手，跟着快感随波逐流，攀上又一个势不可挡的高峰。这和他们在凤凰城的酒店的第一次做爱不同，和之后所有的性爱都不同，不论是舒缓还是剧烈的；这是迪恩在给予，卡斯迪奥在索取。在又一层内在美绽放以后，他把迪恩抱在胸口。  
迪恩颤抖着抠住卡斯迪奥的肩胛骨，嘴唇吻上他胳膊紧绷的肌肉。“我很抱歉，”他含糊地说，自己也不知道具体为何——分手，他懦弱的恐惧，卡斯迪奥母亲的去世——但是他认为卡斯迪奥明白。他紧紧搂住他的方式，来回摩挲迪恩缠住他腰部的大腿，说明他懂。  
他们又开始深而缓地动了起来，迪恩痛苦地期待着另一股激流冲过自己。然后卡斯迪奥亲吻他，深深射在迪恩身体里，胯部和后背因为用力而颤抖，挺立的阴茎擦过他的前列腺，撞得他大喊。卡斯迪奥握住迪恩的老二，撸了两次，迪恩就泄了——无法控制地蜷缩起来，头晕目眩，无法呼吸，耳中轰鸣着血液流动的声音，同时在两人之间大股大股地射精，洒满了卡斯迪奥颤抖的腹部和剧烈起伏的胸口。  
时钟滴答作响，时间缓缓流逝。卡斯迪奥在迪恩的小厕所里清理过了，回到床上，这时迪恩恢复了意识。他们面对面躺着，十指交缠，吻住彼此，吸进对方的气息。卡斯迪奥在哭泣，从躺在床上以后就一直在哭。迪恩吻住他湿湿咸咸的脸颊，温柔地舔舐。  
“你妈妈去世了我很抱歉，”迪恩说道，将卡斯迪奥汗湿的额发抚到一边，注视着他，仿佛一眨眼他就会消失。“为什么你一点也不告诉我们呢？天哪，卡斯，我们担心得要死，以为发生了什么不测。”  
卡斯迪奥用鼻子蹭蹭迪恩的太阳穴，然后一路吻到他的下巴。这动作是那么的熟悉，让迪恩在这种境况还能露出微笑。“我不知道怎么说，不知道怎么做。我和他们一直不亲近。她上周给我留言了，我本来打算回电话，但是我一直在拖延。然后米迦勒就给我发短信说她中风了，没能撑过去。我当时很不好。”  
迪恩认为他现在还是很不好，他眼中那层惊恐就说明了一切，但是他也不知道如何是好，努力组织恰当语言，但只是徒劳无功。“你本应该告诉我的。”  
“对，”他同意，靠过去躺在迪恩胳膊上，枕着他的肩膀。“但是我没有。”  
“为什么？”  
他轻轻笑了，肩膀微微闪动。“因为你会对我有看法。”  
迪恩从卡斯迪奥胸口向下抚摸，拇指描摹他下腹部的阑尾刀疤。“那是什么意思？卡斯，我也失去了母亲，你知道的。我知道那是什么感觉。”  
“你不知道，”卡斯迪奥厉声说道，语气的转变惊到了迪恩；他还在性爱之后困倦的状态。“你印象里的妈妈是一位好妈妈。而我不是。我只有他妈的保姆和几个礼拜见不到一次的爸妈。”  
“卡斯，我——”  
但是卡斯迪奥捂住了迪恩的嘴，凌厉的眼睛瞪着他。“不，你不懂，你也不会懂。你一点也不了解我。”他放开手，又躺回迪恩身边，再次开口时，声音完全变了，变得纤弱而颤抖。“我这辈子只和两个人说过我爱你，不包括我父母。但是有你。我和你说过。”  
这他妈让人怎么接话？迪恩嘴边脑中一片空白，下意识地拢住卡斯迪奥的头发。没有言语能够回应：道歉不顶用，根本不够，而迪恩不想当那种自顾自道歉的蠢货。他在努力成熟，成为一个大人——一个好人。卡斯迪奥值得他这么做。  
卡斯迪奥沉默了很久，迪恩以为他应该是睡着了——妈的，迪恩自己都要睡着了，今天经历了太多的情绪，还有人生最佳的高潮——但是卡斯叹口气，好像全世界的重担都压在他身上。迪恩在想，卡斯迪奥知不知道那个希腊神话。“我已经坠落谷底了。已经没有什么好失去的。”  
尽管迪恩睡意朦胧，他心口依然泛开痛苦，想着他这话是什么意思，是不是卡斯迪奥隐藏起来的阴暗和他一样。“卡斯……”  
“睡觉吧，”他呢喃，向迪恩转过身，趴在他身上，舒服而亲密。“还有，生日快乐。这不是我给你的礼物，所以别想错了。”  
“你给我准备礼物了吗？”他把杯子踢到一边，灼热的身体需要降降温。卡斯迪奥贴着他的脸颊微笑了一下，只维持了一瞬间。  
“是啊。我几个礼拜以前买的。是唱片播放器，因为你的那个被火烧了，还有一些我知道你应该有过的唱片。但是睡觉吧，迪恩。我现在……除了睡觉什么都做不了。我已经被掏空了。”他又笑了，听着很刺耳。“看看我吧，面对你情绪崩溃；而我告诫过自己，永远不能这么做。”  
过了一会儿，迪恩耗尽自己残存的理智仔细想过了。“好吧。”他停顿。“如果你需要谈谈的话，卡斯，我就在这儿。我甚至可以一句话不说——就用我的耳朵，这样行吗？”他可以为卡斯迪奥做到，他想。不管他们现在关系如何，也不管迪恩会不会被推开，他都可以坚强起来，满足卡斯迪奥的需要。  
卡斯迪奥没有回答，只是将迪恩抱得更紧，这倒是迪恩没想到的。他觉得是自己先睡着的，在卡斯迪奥的注视下。他可能又吻了一次迪恩的耳廓，但是他不太确定，因为现在床上有人陪了，他终于能够入睡。想到早上起来会面对一个如此心碎、愤怒、疲惫的卡斯迪奥就让他紧张，但是他知道自己毫无选择。卡斯迪奥独自奔赴母亲的葬礼，没有告诉任何人，然后直接上了迪恩的床，这已经说明了他的精神状态。他不寻常又不合时宜的轻笑，让迪恩最为担心，因为卡斯迪奥就连开心的时候都很少笑出声，他脸上来回变换的表情实在有些异样。我已经跌到谷底了。我已经被掏空了。这他妈是什么意思？迪恩早上醒来后又会面对什么？在他床上的卡斯迪奥会是哪一个——他认识的，还是他认不出来的那个？  
迪恩陷入沉睡之前最后一缕思绪绕在西西福斯身上，想知道他有没有请其他人帮忙在山顶扶住那块巨石。


	8. PART EIGHT

他们只睡了几个小时，手机闹铃就响了，迪恩埋在枕头里呻吟，精疲力尽。今天会很忙碌，他要送萨米上学，还要为鲍比工作几个小时，自己还要去上课。他记得前一天晚上，迷糊中看了一眼躺在左边的人，卡斯迪奥已经醒来，静静地看着他，刘海散落眼前。迪恩愣住了，摸索着手机按掉了闹铃，屋子瞬间安静得窒息，弄得他紧张起来。  
“早安，”卡斯迪奥低声呢喃，打断了迪恩的烦恼并把他拉回现实。他们的床铺保存着体温，但地下室很冷，床边的供暖器也是关着的。  
“如果你还想接着睡，我可以送萨姆去学校，我还有两天的假期。”  
没错，那两天的假期是因为他要去他母亲的追悼会，这事他只告诉了学校。“我可以的，”迪恩说着，忍不住伸手把卡斯迪奥额前垂下的一簇深色碎发撂到耳后。卡斯迪奥默许了他这么做。“这是日常，没什么大不了的。”  
卡斯迪奥把大拇指放在齿间，咬着指甲随后笑了，这个微笑那般熟悉。迪恩愣在那里，他以为他的笑容会更加凄凉一点。“我知道，但是你累了，我今天也没有其他事好做。”  
迪恩微眯眼睛盯着卡斯迪奥，企图在他冰冷的面具下找到一丝裂痕，但是什么也没有，和昨晚完全不同。卡斯迪奥看上去很困倦、不耐烦，除此以外一如往常，这比迪恩敢承认的更加让他害怕。“我已经清醒了，”迪恩轻声道，困扰而犹豫。几个小时之前的处理结果不应该是现在这样，但是的确，没人能够快速原谅错误。“我没问题的。”  
一时间，屋子里安静得只剩下他们呼吸的声音，随后卡斯迪奥神色细微得发生了变化，尽管他藏得很努力，很努力“那好吧，我就呆在家里，反正家里的衣服还没洗，对吧？”他笑的有些太用力，脸色惨白。他眨眼的时候，空洞得像个娃娃。  
深吸了一口气，迪恩柔声唤着卡斯迪奥的名字，尝试再一次展开昨晚的话题，或者别的，他想要解决卡斯迪奥在他床上说的事情，但是卡斯迪奥却把手指堵在迪恩嘴边，摇了摇头。  
“现在不要，”他说，只是他比平日更响了些，纯净、温软的声音出卖了他。“不要说，我不想考虑那件事。”  
迪恩尊重他的选择，点了点头，倾身向他靠近，推开卡斯迪奥的手指，取而代之，吻上了他的唇。他们两个抱做一团，像毛线球般紧紧地缠绕彼此。卡斯迪奥没有阻止他，甚至轻声喘息回应着迪恩，也没有让一切变得不可收拾，在迪恩无意识地到处乱摸、倾泻爱意的时候又推开了他，只是静静抵着对方的额头。迪恩听着他的呼吸声，享受着这个短暂的片刻，然后他放开手，抽回双腿，心不在焉地胡乱亲吻卡斯迪奥的下巴。  
“我要去做早饭了，”他低声说着，“萨姆肯定要吃鸡蛋烤土司，你想吃什么？你得去告诉他你已经没事了，他很担心。”  
“我会尽快告诉他的，”卡斯迪奥说着，一只手撑在迪恩的腰间想要下床。他们对视了许久，当迪恩准备起身离开，卡斯迪奥一把按住他的手让他留下。“现在不要告诉他好不好，他是出于好意，但是……”  
“我明白，”他打断他，把卡斯迪奥的头发从眼前拨开。“你已经够忙的了。”然而这一次，卡斯迪奥却躲开了他的触碰，拒绝了迪恩的温柔。迪恩的肚子又叫了一声，卡斯迪奥眯着眼睛看着他。迪恩站起身，尴尬地摸着后脑勺。卡斯迪奥在他床上的样子看起来不能更棒，他的头靠在两个枕头之间，喉结性感地鼓起，床单皱巴巴地绞在他腰下。迪恩试着转移注意力，他试着关注卡斯迪奥的需求，忽视他自己的，迪恩的，需求。卡斯迪奥需要的是，迪恩在身边陪着他，能尊重他的意愿，而不是纠缠着不放他不想面对的问题。于是迪恩告诉自己要为卡斯迪奥时刻做好准备。“我什么也不会说，你确定早饭什么都不要吗？”  
“不用，谢谢。”他停顿了一下，手里扯着被子上的线头。“我今天还能呆在这里吗？”  
迪恩没有告诉卡斯迪奥自己爱死了他在他床上的样子，也没有告诉他床单上他的味道就足以令人心碎。他只是点了点头，尽可能地迅速穿好衣服，穿起袜子，套上靴子。“好啊，没问题。我会提前一个小时到家，然后去接他。”他希望回家后，卡斯迪奥能做好心理准备跟他聊聊。但他对此表示怀疑。“嗯，如果你有什么需要的……”  
“我手机里有你的电话号码，”卡斯迪奥回答，他发出那种短促的轻笑声，至少迪恩觉得这次听上去很真实。这终于缓解了他紧绷已久的心情，好像他之前的胸腔太小，而现在才得以舒展。  
“最好是存了，”他笑了笑，而卡斯迪奥也冲着他笑，然后迪恩就上楼去厨房做早餐了。他在心里想，他们的相处方式会不会从此这般持续下去——卡斯迪奥永远在逃避，而迪恩永远在受伤，两人都没办法再把碎片拼接复原。

*  
在开往帕姆布洛克希尔的途中，迪恩极度痛苦地忍住了卡斯迪奥在家安好的消息，没有告诉他弟弟，他绝对不能辜负卡斯迪奥的信任，尤其是在上一周刚刚伤他至深的情况下。尽管萨姆没说话，很明显还在焦虑不安，迪恩也没有逼问、盘问他一星半点；萨姆现在已经沉默内敛好几天了，虽然他时不时会表现一点温柔，甚至还会握一下迪恩的肩膀，然后在钻出车子拥抱杰茜卡；那姑娘脸上带着梦幻般的微笑等待着他。  
他们两个让迪恩沉浸在幸福、骄傲的大哥哥状态里，帮他撑过了那一天。他得意的微笑没有逃过鲍比的眼睛；他在偶尔巡视的时候会拍拍他的后背。他爸爸在办公室整理文书，抬头看向迪恩的次数多了点。迪恩钻在98年的卡迪拉克帝威的机器盖子下面，能够用余光看见约翰，他紧张地等待着他过来和他说话，但一直没有等到。他们回避彼此，回避这件事，之后迪恩修完了那辆帝威就去上课了。他的思绪如同小型卫星一般环绕在他父亲身上，弄得他上课有点注意力分散。  
但是他还是回到了家，走进房子，听到厨房传熟悉的声响：卡斯迪奥赤裸的双脚落在瓷砖上，冰箱较为响亮地轰鸣——那肯定是因为卡斯迪奥站在打开的冰箱前，考虑要拿出什么，炉子咔嗒一声被点燃。迪恩走进厨房时，看见卡斯迪奥在做黄瓜奶油奶酪三明治，迪恩总是在盛夏时节吃这种食物，脊背上淌下的汗水能够浸湿泳裤。这让他回想起那种热度，感到一丝归属。如果迪恩告诉他，自己有多么热爱那种三明治，他想知道卡斯迪奥是否明白他的感受。  
“工作和学习还好吗？”卡斯迪奥问道，他把那碟三明治放在桌上，然后去泡冰茶。外面正在下雪，而迪恩觉得他这种做法很是可爱，好像卡斯迪奥希望天气能热起来。  
“还好，肯定的。就是学习进度还要加快些。”  
“你已经差不多完成了，”他说道，将糖倒入茶里，然后加入冰块。“会比你预想中结束得要快。”  
迪恩走向他，一只手放在卡斯迪奥的背上，感到心里的紧张消散了一些。他说了点学校里无谓的琐事，自己听来都很是空洞。他不知道自己这他妈是怎么了，他怎么能否认两人之间的关系，而实际上这已经明显到根本无法否认的地步。卡斯迪奥靠向他，好像是条件反射，但之后他一个激灵躲开了。触碰，现在，不被允许，尽管迪恩紧绷孤独的心无比渴望，他还是尊重卡斯迪奥的意愿，留他一个人，自己离开了。  
这样的情形持续了几个星期之久，迪恩靠过去，卡斯迪奥就躲开来，封闭内心，身边总是堆着要判分的卷子，或是为了写论文要读的书，好像纸张、胶水和订书钉能够拦住迪恩，让卡斯迪奥躲在堡垒里面。萨姆回家以后看见卡斯迪奥的第一天实在是激动不已，很明显是把卡斯迪奥当做一项“任务”，每时每刻都想逗他开心。有意思的是他成功了；卡斯迪奥的笑声回响在客厅和厨房里，迪恩努力忘掉自己对卡斯迪奥的影响，每次他一接近，一切就会变得静悄悄，忧伤又戒备。  
他知道他们还得谈谈，谈谈分手的事，表示自己愿意食言，愿意挽回一切，但是卡斯迪奥完全不愿意，脸上的面具不露一丝破绽，好像一切如常，但有两样东西出卖了他：他的眼睛，他不愿让迪恩多碰他一下。房子里总是寒冷刺骨，迪恩实在是受不了了，终于崩溃了，在深夜敲响卡斯迪奥的门，得到允许以后开门进去了。  
就到了这种地步，卡斯迪奥也不愿意开口。迪恩坐在他的床上，试着和他沟通，开口说道：“我知道你不愿意说这个事，但是我们必须得谈谈，已经过去很久了。”然后卡斯迪奥就会抱住他，把他拉过来，而迪恩这个傻孩子就入了坑。卡斯迪奥缠上他，吻住他；迪恩轻哼，害怕失去这点温存而浑身颤抖，忘了自己一开始为什么过来。  
被糊弄过了以后，他对自己发誓，他不会再让卡斯迪奥这么做了。但是当然了，这种情况一而再再而三地出现；每一次迪恩想要谈谈，卡斯迪奥的手和嘴，或是某个身体部位就会凑到很不得体的位置，迪恩只能叹口气，投降。他一直在尝试，固执地坚持在某几个问题上，比如卡斯迪奥回来的那天晚上，找迪恩说的那些话，还有他应对母亲死亡的情况，但是每一次，卡斯迪奥都用嘴唇和柔软的手心扭转了情形，而迪恩感觉到他的绝望，就由他那么做了。但是有些时候，迪恩坚定自己的立场，就连卡斯迪奥亲吻他的脖子、掐住他的腰胯时，也一直在追问。这样一来卡斯迪奥就会放弃，从他自己的床上下来，走出他自己的房间，留下迪恩独自叹气，心口火烧火燎地颤抖。  
这很痛苦，真的，但是他是为了卡斯迪奥好，努力体会卡斯迪奥的感受，如果心心念念的一切珍宝被踩在脚下他会怎么想，如果他失去了疏远冷漠的双亲，如果他一直依靠的人说：多谢，我还是免了，我受够了。然而迪恩仍旧不知所措，但是他现在想明白一点了，于是不再紧追着卡斯迪奥，向他表明如果卡斯迪奥需要他，他会出现。但是他不再逼问了。  
三月底春假结束的时候，卡斯迪奥的确来找他了。迪恩在春假的时候一直在保养英帕拉，萨姆在圣路易斯和杰茜卡的家人一起度假。萨姆正在他自己的房间里学习；卡斯迪奥迟疑地站在客厅里的宽大扶手椅旁边，看着迪恩摊在椅子里看电视。迪恩抬起头看看他，往旁边挪了挪。卡斯迪奥坐进空当，依偎着迪恩；迪恩的心因为二人的亲密而剧烈跳动。  
他们没说话，依靠就足够了。  
《科尔伯特报告》播到一半的时候，卡斯迪奥在轻笑，迪恩的口袋震动起来，他掏出手机，皱眉看了一眼，打开来接了，胳膊和卡斯迪奥贴上了。“鲍比？一切还好吗？”  
“还好，没什么事，迪恩。你现在有时间吗？”  
迪恩靠了靠，点点头，然后想起来他们在打电话，心头一紧。“有，有。怎么了？”  
“你爸爸同意求助威奇托那个诊所里，就是你给找的那个。你存了多少钱？”他愣了一会，瞥了一眼卡斯迪奥；他担忧地皱眉。“我……大概有四千，差不多。刚好。你确定吗？他同意了？”  
鲍比微微叹气。“是啊，孩子，他同意了。我应该有一千五。要花多少钱啊？六千？”  
“是啊，六千。还有税，那就是……五百左右。”他回想了一遍自己的开销，自从和卡斯迪奥分手以后就增加了，因为他尊重迪恩的意愿，一切都尽可能地平均分摊。迪恩第一次为此感到后悔。“妈的，鲍比。我手头拿不出来了。真的不行。”  
有人拉扯他的袖子。迪恩转过头，看见卡斯迪奥稍显严厉地注视他。“我可以出剩下那部分。你可以回头再还我。”  
迪恩敢肯定，卡斯迪奥以为他会拒绝，而且在他们关系崩溃之前，他肯定会的。但是迪恩已经变了。他想要接受卡斯迪奥的帮助，因为如果是他的话，他也会帮助卡斯的。他可以稍微依靠别人一点点。迪恩捂住话筒，说道：“我不知道多久能还清。我们提高一点租金可以吗？我去买两次菜，你买一次行吗？”  
卡斯迪奥睁大了眼睛愣了一会。迪恩很想微笑。然后卡斯迪奥点点头。  
迪恩转而拿起电话，告诉鲍比没问题了。迪恩很想知道约翰同意去戒酒中心，是不是因为他终于意识到了自己给家人带来的伤害有多么严重，更伤害了他自己。是不是鲍比终于下了决心，说了迪恩不敢说的话——如果你不戒酒你就要死了——还是他威胁了他。愧疚亮出毒牙啃咬迪恩的心；他知道自己应该说服父亲的，早就应该那么做。  
“会没事的，”卡斯迪奥呢喃，在迪恩挂掉电话以后握住他的手。迪恩盯着电视，感到卡斯迪奥攥紧了他的手指，靠过去缓缓挡住迪恩的视线，温柔地冲他微笑。“真的。这是件好事。”  
迪恩点头，一言不发。卡斯迪奥抚摸过去，握住他的后颈轻轻捏过来，引导他一起拥抱。他把脸埋在卡斯迪奥肩膀上，尴尬地转过身，好能更舒服地贴在卡斯迪奥身侧，一只胳膊搂住他的后腰。“我希望这次能够解决问题。我害怕我们花了那么多钱，依然落得一场空。”  
“我想告诉你保持积极的心态，但是如果你不能我也理解。虽然说我觉得吧，你爸爸同意了，这就有希望。”  
迪恩闭上眼睛，感觉十分脆弱，他没有回答，而是专注于体会卡斯迪奥手指梳理他头发的感觉；他的头发十分需要修剪。他害怕开口，害怕亲口承认心里的感受，因为他不愿意让卡斯迪奥对他的看法有所转变。“但是卡斯已经认识到这一点了啊”，他心里有个阴暗的声音悄悄提醒他。“看你做的好事，他看不出才见鬼啦。”  
“你在想什么？”卡斯迪奥问道，嘴唇轻轻擦过迪恩的发际线，向下吻住他的太阳穴，握住迪恩搂在他腰间的手臂。  
迪恩可以告诉他。他可以说出努力掩藏的那些真相，说他想要变得更坚强、更成熟之类雄浑壮志的话。他痛恨羸弱。但是掩藏自己，掩藏自己不喜欢的那部分，把他们害到了这步田地——一段残破的关系，曾是迪恩有过最完美的一段。虽然他害怕暴露自己，但是迪恩知道卡斯迪奥的感受是一样的，他能听见那个可怕的晚上的那些可怕的话语在他脑子里回荡：我需要你喜欢这样。喜欢我。还有致命的那句：看看我吧，面对你情绪崩溃；而我告诫过自己，永远不能这么做。他一辈子都忘不了这些话，无法克制地一遍又一遍地回想，眼前浮现出卡斯迪奥痛苦的脸和空洞的双眼。  
迪恩把他一直在想的所有事都告诉了他。他想给卡斯迪奥看看，告诉他“嘿，我也支离破碎了。我们一起碎成片片吧。”尽管他做出决定的时候恐惧纠缠他的内心，他知道卡斯迪奥现在站起身离开椅子很容易，但他还是清清嗓子。“呃。就是。感觉一切都裸露在外，你知道吧？”这个回答太弱了，但是他在努力呢。妈的，他很努力了。  
“是啊，”他说，“我知道。”他没再说话，只是等着。迪恩再次努力组织语言，寻找那些从未说过的词语，从没对任何人说过。他的胸口攥得越来越紧，无比紧张，他在裤子上擦了擦汗湿的掌心。  
“呃。我就是，那个。我本应该陪着的。还有……你知道，我就是。”他用一只手摩挲着脸颊，想到自己真的要说出口了，全身不由得微微颤抖。“我还是觉得我有一部分责任。我之前就做错了事……现在一切都像滚雪球一样无法控制，实在是一落千丈。”他摇摇头，说不下去了；他想说的实在无法表达，都在心里。“算了。不知道应该说——说什么，怎么说。”  
卡斯迪奥扶着他，让迪恩靠在他的胸口，两人在椅子里相互依偎，迪恩枕在卡斯迪奥伸出的胳膊上。“这都不是你的错，迪恩。我可以绝对坚决地告诉你。不管你怎么想，这都不是你的错。”  
他咬着嘴唇，没有立刻回答，无声叹息。卡斯迪奥这时搂住了他顶出来的胯骨。“有时候我也不知道，”迪恩轻柔地说，“我真的不知道。”  
卡斯迪奥搂进了他，亲吻他的后颈，嘴唇在迪恩一节一节凸起的脊椎上柔软地擦过，鼻尖蹭着他的发际线，这动作那么熟悉，那么甜蜜，迪恩喉咙剧痛地哽住了。当卡斯迪奥和他十指交握的时候，迪恩低下头，屏住呼吸，他以为自己能忍住不哭，但是他当然还是失败了——他失败了，而卡斯迪奥就由着他，一直隔着上衣亲吻他的肩膀，知道迪恩不再颤抖。  
屋子里又是寂静和凝重。卡斯迪奥轻咳一下。“我能为你做什么呢，迪恩？”  
迪恩舔舔嘴唇上的盐水，稍稍耸肩。这比他平时立刻说不要好多了。“我不知道。除非你可以，嗯，挥挥魔杖，把我变开心。”  
“我希望我能啊，但很可惜，我把魔杖落在办公室了。”  
迪恩勾起嘴角，向后靠在卡斯迪奥的肩上，享受卡斯迪奥抱紧他，贴着他的感觉。“弱爆了。你真的应该带好了。”  
“我知道。我保证下次一定带着。”他抚摸迪恩的脸颊，托起他的下巴，吻他，拇指捏住迪恩柔软的腮。实在是太甜美了，迪恩甚至有点颤栗，不敢回应这抚摸，万一卡斯停下来可怎么办，他只能攥紧拳头，告诉自己知足。卡斯迪奥嘴唇一抖，松开了。“迪恩？”  
“啊？”他看着卡斯迪奥注视自己，在那双蓝眼睛面前无法控制地脸红了，那眼睛在几个月以前夺走他呼吸的能力。卡斯迪奥还没来得及说话，迪恩就承认道：“我不想，你知道……逼你。我真的不知道我们现在处于什么立场，你懂吗？”  
卡斯迪奥有些脸红，移开了视线，他浓密的黑发（需要修剪了）滑下来遮住他的前额。“我也不知道。”  
迪恩舔舐干燥的嘴唇，一只手握住卡斯迪奥的后颈，手指插进他的头发。“卡斯，我真的想和你谈谈这件事。”  
“迪恩，不。最好是——”  
“卡斯，”他坚持道，语气生硬到卡斯迪奥不由得抬头看他，这就是了，那么一瞬间，他唇边的恐惧，大睁的双眼。迪恩现在不想这么做，但他还是说了，舌头不受控制，他想要卡斯迪奥理解，想让卡斯迪奥原谅。“卡斯，听着。你听好。我之前犯了一个严重的错误，最大的——”  
“我说不要，”他厉声说道，从迪恩怀里挣脱，准备站起身，但是迪恩抓住他的手腕，把他拽了回来。这个角度很尴尬，惹得卡斯迪奥失去平衡，摔回椅子上，半坐在迪恩大腿上。  
“他妈的，卡斯，我给你空间了，我努力过了，但是我们必须谈谈。我们一定要谈谈。”一切在顺着指尖溜走，他能感觉到。如果卡斯迪奥拒绝交谈，他们就没法修补、没法抛开过去，而且迪恩觉得自己从没真正想过这个情况，他就是没来由地有信心，觉得他能够被原谅，因为他爱卡斯迪奥爱得太深了。时间会修复一切，卡斯迪奥会告诉迪恩我太爱你了，我放不下你，他们就可以重获幸福，无比开心，而迪恩就会放飞自己，不顾一切地去爱卡斯迪奥，就像他对待父亲、弟弟和鲍比那样，那些幸运或是愚蠢到嵌进他心里的家伙。他从没想过再也不会得到这份爱，没想过卡斯迪奥不会再拥抱他，没想过再也不会大早上起来就听凯莎的歌。然而现在，突然间一切可能陷入悲剧，他无比惊恐，准备拼命争取回来。  
“为什么要听你的？”卡斯迪奥逼问，推开迪恩再次起身。“永远都听你的。你说分手就分手，你要什么我都给你了你。很抱歉我不能彻底满足你，迪恩。上帝知道我努力过了。”  
迪恩心里一沉，也站了起来，他不想在争辩的时候气势弱下去，他是为了他们。“我知道，卡斯。我现在告诉你的就是我知道了。但是我想弥补，好吗？要比之前更好，为了咱们。”他停了下来，吞咽一下，喉咙里干得像沙漠。“他妈的之前是我搞砸了。真的是我搞砸了。”  
“是啊，是你啊，”他嘶声说道，眼中闪着白色的火焰，下颌紧咬，好像不愿说出这些话。“是你，迪恩。你根本不知道你伤我多深。”  
“那你就告诉我啊，卡斯。”迪恩伸出双手，捧住卡斯迪奥震惊的脸，专注地看着他，希望他能看到他眼中的真诚，听到他话里的绝望。“和我谈谈。你不和我说话我们就什么都解决不了。我就在这儿，好吗？你有我呢。”  
“多久啊？”  
迪恩盯着他，登时语塞，慷慨激昂的一席话没了下文。卡斯迪奥的语气，就像那天半夜爬上迪恩床铺的时候，疲惫地窝成一团，在迪恩手中破成碎片。卡斯迪奥的喉咙里，他的嗓音里，有着那么一丝赤裸裸的情感，暴露出来，让迪恩疼到骨子里。  
“那是多久呢，迪恩？”他上下扫视迪恩的脸，好像在等着答案浮现在他皮肤上，显示在他眼睛里。“你什么时候还会再次恐慌，再离开我？我办不到，抱歉。我不会再犯傻了。”  
“不会有下一次了，”他争辩，但是卡斯迪奥向后退去，让他抓不到，那种疏远不止在身上，而这最令人伤心。  
“我无法再相信你了。你根本就没意识到你做了什么。你说那是无心之过，但是这和事实差得离谱——迪恩，忘了关掉咖啡壶是无心。”他摇头，看着地上。“你他妈捅了我的心。那可不是无心之过。”  
迪恩还想努力解释一下，犹疑的话语在唇边颤抖。“卡斯……肏，我——卡斯，求你了。我们就不能谈谈吗？求你了？”  
卡斯迪奥已经走开了，拾起他当日早些时候放在矮桌上的书。迪恩觉得他其实并不需要那本书，只是想找点事做，避开迪恩。“不要。我为什么要和你谈？我不会再把自己置于那样的境地。我办不到，你不能怪我。你不就是这么做的吗？你说你不够好，不就是要保护自己吗？现在我也要这样。我在保护自己，你说什么都没用。”  
迪恩心里的恐慌伸出利爪，抓挠着胸腔内壁。“卡斯，我求你，求你——”  
“不行。”他转身，经过扶手椅，走向楼梯。虽然迪恩想要叫住他，但是他阻止了自己。轻柔的脚步声在台阶上响起。打开门，关上门。然后迪恩就被留在客厅的寂静里，电视上放着《南方公园》的重播，脑子里一遍遍想着我的天哪，我的天哪，什么也做不了。  
*  
迪恩辗转反侧，难以入睡，但幸运的是，第二天他和萨姆要送爸爸去威奇托的戒断中心，所以他们两个和萨姆吃过尴尬的一餐饭以后，他就没有太多闲心去想卡斯迪奥的事了，他因为逃避而感觉无比愧疚。  
车程大概两个半小时，大部分时间都很安静，萨姆在后座上写作业，约翰坐在前座，双手交握放在腿上，眼睛望着前方。当他们开上I-335公路的时候，约翰开口：“我想和你们俩谈谈。”  
迪恩瞥了他一样，然后拐到最左侧车道，车速直逼违章限制，等着爸爸继续说。萨姆在后座上也停止了翻书，他刚才在写英语笔记。  
“我——我想你们知道我有多爱你们，”约翰尴尬地说，清清嗓子。“我想要把事情做好，而且……我知道那不会太容易。我以前许下过无法保守的承诺。但是我……我要努力……保证——”  
“我们懂，”萨姆打断他，迪恩在后视镜里看到弟弟表情从未有过的严肃，精明而冷酷。“我们相信你，爸爸。我们知道你在努力。”  
约翰点头，垂下头过了一会儿，转过头看着过往的农场和田野，依然在点头。“我想要好起来。”  
“所以我们才要这么做，”迪恩说道，想帮帮爸爸，说出他需要儿子们告诉他的话。“一切都会好起来的。”  
他们又沉默下来，迪恩心想大概温家的男人需要学会沟通吧。卡斯迪奥在他脑中浮现了一瞬间，然后就被他撇开了，想起他就让他胸口无比疼痛，一切都空荡荡的。省下的路程都很安静，电台播放着轻柔的经典摇滚乐，只有思绪与他为伴。  
他们开向中心门口，迪恩发现这里是那么的平静普通，显得很整洁。不知道的话还以为是个图书馆呢——乏味，窗户很多，自然光照亮屋内的一切。  
他停在大楼前面，抬头看着入口上方挂着的标志“希望之谷”，有着明媚的黄白颜色。他从后座上拎出行李袋，准备下车，然后意识到约翰没有动，依然双手握拳，低着头。  
“爸爸？”迪恩问道，身子探出打开的车门。“没事吧？”约翰点点头，但是他肯定在撒谎。“没事，挺好的，儿子。”  
“你确定吗？”萨姆问道，靠过去看着爸爸。约翰盯着手，手指纠缠。  
“万一没用怎么办？”  
迪恩微笑，他早就预料到在奔往疗养所的途中迟早会有这样的问题。“爸，你来了，这就已经很能说明问题了。说实话，我没想过你会同意。我真的没想到。但我们现在已经到了，是不是？”  
约翰瞥了一眼迪恩，目光稍稍柔和了一点，那双淡褐色的眼睛和萨姆如此相像，只是更苍老，更悲伤。“万一我撑不下去呢？”  
“你能做到的，”迪恩安慰他，长久以来第一次如此自信，他想要信任这个病弱、害怕的人，他占据了他父亲的身体太久太久了。“我们支持你，爸。你不是一个人。”他看了看萨姆，又注视着父亲。“你有我们呢。无论你需要什么，无论什么时候——我们都在你身边。”  
车里一片寂静，只听到疗养院旁边高速公路上呼啸而过的汽车，还有迪恩的车在跑过长途以后冷却下来的滴答声。约翰来回来去地纠缠手指，握紧又放开，微微颤抖。这时，萨姆伸出长长的双臂越过椅背，从后面抱住约翰。  
“你肯定没问题，”萨姆真诚地告诉他，声音前所未有地低沉，低沉又那样轻柔。在约翰和萨姆下车以后，他们三个肩并肩走向“希望之谷”。约翰稍作迟疑，迪恩扶住他的后背，而约翰——约翰允许了儿子带他前行。  
返回劳伦斯的途中，萨姆坐在副驾驶一直很安静，一直到他们开到I-335公路。迪恩早就应该料到他的这个问题，但还是有些猝不及防。“你和卡斯怎么样了？”  
“什么意思？”他伸出手去越过萨姆，从杂物盒里掏出一包新的骆驼烟，倒出一根，在兜里掏打火机。“我和卡斯没怎么样。”  
“之前情况有所好转，”萨姆说道，他现在的语气很是强硬，他每次觉得迪恩在犯傻，或者是需要有人好好指点迷津的时候都会这个样子。“还有点缓和。可是今天早上的气氛又怪怪的。你干了什么？”  
“我什么都没干，”他厉声说道，狠狠吸了一口烟，吐出雾气，把烟灰从打开一半的窗户弹出去。外面的天气太他妈好了，他不应该感觉这么差，尤其是在爸爸终于获得所需帮助之后。“我想弥补，但是他不想。就这样。”  
萨姆沉默了许久，看着窗外，两条长腿伸得很远，他把座位调到了最后，为了给不断生长的身体留出空位。“迪恩。这一次不行，不意味着永远不行。相信我。他爱你。就是那种，那种真爱。而且我知道你也一样爱他，可能还更多一点。”  
“我不知道还能做什么，”他说道，有些刻薄，因为这些他都知道，但是卡斯迪奥之前拒绝了坦诚相待的迪恩，这是无法改变的事实。他心里有一个声音在叽叽喳喳地提醒他，不久之前，他也是这样对待卡斯迪奥的，而且程度恶劣多了。可能这就是他如此悲戚的原因——自食苦果。“萨姆，我真的不知道该怎么办了。”  
“慢慢来吧，”他建议道，打开收音机，Bon Jovi的歌曲前奏响了起来。“会花点时间，但是你不能说这不值当。我想，如果是我和杰茜卡的话……我根本不在乎时间的问题，我会一直等待，一直努力。我不会放弃的。”  
迪恩瞥了弟弟一眼，温和地微笑。“你真的很喜欢她，嗯？”  
萨姆严肃地和他对视，然后迪恩不得不转过头看着路。“是啊，我喜欢。我想让你见见她。正式会面。”  
听了这话，这一天的压力都消散了不少，迪恩又一次因为宝贝弟弟而深感欣慰。他拍拍萨姆的膝盖，又抽了一口烟，张开的双唇缓缓吐出白烟。“可以啊，兄弟。你想什么时候？”  
“下周末？我还想让她见见卡斯。他们俩有不少共同点。”  
迪恩点点头，因为提起那个名字而内心寂寞。“好啊，棒呆了。我们看看他到时候有没有计划，要不要上班。怎么样？”  
一只手握了握他的胳膊，他的余光看到萨姆在微笑。迪恩无法直视他。他必须专心开车，指尖的烟在颤抖。他不能看。“一直努力就行了，迪恩。还别放弃呢。告诉他你是认真的，你再也不会离开了。他认为能够再次相信你的时候，他就会接近你的。”  
“你他妈什么时候变成情感大师了？”他问道，但是他知道答案——萨姆只是了解他，了解卡斯迪奥，了解他们的关系而已。他也不太确定自己为什么不再怀疑这份感情。至少他可以找他聊聊了，有个理解他的人，能够给出建议，帮助迪恩找到答案。  
萨姆没有回答，只是露出微笑，迪恩能够感受到他的明媚。开往劳伦斯的途中他们没有说话。这一天过去了，两人像兄弟应有的那样陪伴彼此，很久没有这样了。  
那天晚上，萨姆已经带着泰克斯睡觉去了；狗狗现在有点真正的德国牧羊犬的样子了，长出了大大的爪子。迪恩走进厨房找水喝，看到卡斯迪奥坐在圆桌边，身边摆满了一摞一摞整齐的论文，他的Macbook在手指周围散发着柔和的蓝光，头顶亮着一盏泛黄的白炽灯。他低头阅读论文，用最爱的绿笔做着标记，眼镜滑到了鼻尖。迪恩差点就走了，想着不如从他厕所的水龙头里喝点水算了，但是卡斯迪奥抬起头看到了他，迪恩就愣住了。  
又是那种该死的紧张。不是那种舒服的紧张，但是那种强烈压迫感让人无法忽视，仿佛空气都变得粘稠，让人窒息。卡斯迪奥好像犹豫了一下才开口。“威奇托怎么样？”  
“很好，”迪恩说道，终于能够迈开步子，直奔冰箱，打开门拿出滤水壶。“‘希望之谷’相当不错呢。看起来很像图书馆，不怎么像戒断所。”  
“那就好。你父亲怎么样？”他站起身舒展身体，迪恩正在倒水，他用余光看到卡斯迪奥的毛衣被提了起来，露出一小块肚皮，他不得不狠狠压制住欲望，不要跪下亲吻那片柔软的肌肤，不要希望卡斯迪奥能颤抖着拢过他的头发。妈的，但是他很想他，不仅是身体方面——尽管很大程度上是这样——还有一切的一切。迪恩的床单闻起来不再有卡斯迪奥的味道，这他妈让他心碎。  
迪恩在杯子里放了三块冰，虽然水本来就是冷的。“他啊……我觉得他挺好的。他担心无法坚持，你知道吧，觉得可能会失败，但是……他已经迈出了第一步，对吧？萨米和我会帮他坚持下去的。”  
卡斯迪奥轻轻地走向他，脚上穿着厚羊毛袜；迪恩觉得这袜子是他的。他们洗衣服的时候弄混了不少。“那太好啦，迪恩。我很高兴。你能去看他吗？”  
“不行，不能探望，但是他可以写信，一周可以打一次电话。他们周五可以打。”他两口喝下半杯水，嘴里干到发疼，舌头跟砂纸一样。卡斯迪奥离他这么近让他紧张；他发誓自己已经感觉到了卡斯迪奥的体温，熔炉一般火热的肌肤。  
“他有自己的房间吗？”太近了。迪恩专注于玻璃杯中不断融化的冰块，盯得极其用力，不想抬头看。他要说些特别愚蠢的话了，他能感觉到。他要哭着祈求他原谅，然后被拒绝。  
“他有一个室友，一个老家伙，完成一半的疗程了。他叫杰克。他和爸挺像的。呃，他们每天会有交流小组或者是一对一辅导。所以，杰克和爸一个小组。但是他们的辅导师不一样。”  
卡斯迪奥哼了一声示意在听，距离迪恩只有半米多一点了。“他们会帮他撑过戒断期吗？”  
“我记不清具体叫什么名字了，”迪恩喃喃地说，声音细的像笛子，“但是考虑到爸的状况，就是，中深度酒精中毒，但不是最糟糕的。所以他们会监控他的心脏和大脑什么的，保证他不会，你知道吧，没有酒精刺激就垮掉。但是你说得对，他们要把他清干净。”他停顿了很久，久到卡斯迪奥能够站在他面前，一只手扶上他的背。冰块还在融化。“这很好啊，迪恩。”  
他点点头，舔舐裂开的嘴唇。尝起来有点咸。“是啊，我知道。我……对，我觉得会有效果。真的。”他吸口气，站直了。“我有很好的预感。”  
卡斯迪奥对他微笑，那种礼貌的“教授笑容”，但是迪恩没有忽视他眼中的温暖。“应该的。我很高兴。”  
迪恩看看他，然后靠过去，他的大脑完全不起作用，因为他知道自己不应该这么做，虽然萨姆诚恳地鼓励了他，他知道这根本就不是个好时机，但是去他的，就亲一口，他想要被抱着被搂着，要有人告诉他一切都会好的，就算是骗他。所以他靠过去，轻轻碰了一下卡斯的嘴唇，很短暂，卡斯迪奥还作了回应——大脑同样不起作用——然后迪恩退了回去，又盯着地面。“谢谢你做的一切。下个月我会增加一百块租金的。”  
卡斯迪奥放开了手，露出困扰的表情，他点点头。“可以。”迪恩转过身准备离开厨房，卡斯迪奥抓住了他的袖子。“迪恩，等一下。”  
卡斯迪奥又走到他面前，吻住了迪恩的嘴，比之前更加坚定，然后双手再次攀上迪恩的腰，把他拉过来。他身上的味道是迪恩喜欢的那种洗发水，是那种在沃尔玛里面找不到的，专业护理。他的嘴唇比以前要柔软了。迪恩知道这是美国小蜜蜂唇膏，能尝到他唇上甜甜的蜂蜜味道，但是他抽离开来，不允许自己沉迷，因为无法解释的原因而对卡斯有些生气：他还在伤心，不原谅迪恩，这样他们就永远都过不去这个坎儿，永远没办法缝合彼此的伤口。他想要挽回一切，收回他说过的那些尖锐愚蠢的话，全都打包带走，这样他的尖刺和倒钩就永远不会落到卡斯迪奥身上。但是卡斯迪奥才他妈不会让他这么做，才不会听他解释，他一直转换话题，离开房间，闭上他那双眼睛。迪恩还他妈的能怎么做？他现在还不知道，所以他必须离开，在他和卡斯迪奥的心之间留出距离。  
卡斯迪奥这次放他走了，又叫了一次迪恩的名字，有些不解，但是迪恩没等他说完就离开了厨房，奔向地下室的房间，又是一夜不安稳的睡眠。

*  
接下来的一周简直就是血雨腥风，就连迪恩这种最能吃苦的人都受不了。所有课程都加大了难度，这学期那些复杂的项目快要收尾了，因此他和卡斯迪奥的接触机会降到了最少。  
但是他收到了一封来自父亲的信，这让他感觉好了一点。他写了回信，和萨姆的一起挤了过去，希望父亲能够得到慰藉。路还很长，他知道，但是现在前方有了光明，不像之前只是一片漆黑。  
挣扎着撑过了地狱之周，他在周六躲起来修理英帕拉，很早起床，做了早饭，然后直奔车库，打开暖气和收音机。他检查了底盘，检查了所有的螺母和螺栓，打开前盖，修理第一次试驾以后发现问题的地方（他努力过了，但是车座上还残留着卡斯迪奥的味道，想要忘记实在是太难了）。干了一小时以后，他觉得心里的恐慌消解了一点。旋转扳手，拧紧皮带，这些手工活很能安抚人。这一点他很清楚，从小时候帮助爸爸修理1973年的福特F-100时就知道；那辆车旧到必须用脚狠踹刹车，那堆生锈的零件才会停下。  
他看着英帕拉同样生锈的车身，想起卡斯迪奥和他生锈的铠甲。迪恩过去以为卡斯迪奥完美无瑕，就像那辆停在车道上几乎没人去碰的保时捷——昂贵，高配，流线型。开起来像做梦，养起来像地狱。但是现在，他用手抚过英帕拉的门，觉得卡斯迪奥更像这辆车。开了太久，不堪磨损。被扔在雨里生锈。但是值得花费时间和精力去挽救。迪恩投入的所有关心和努力都是值得的，一旦他彻底修好引擎，一旦他抛光了表面，涂了底漆、油漆、亮光漆，这辆车就再也不会可怜兮兮的了。他很爱这辆车，要让它体现出他的爱——修好破旧的座椅，重新包装顶棚和地板，装上新档把儿，给合页上油。这些他都能做到因为他想这么做，因为他不需要那辆保时捷。他配不上保时捷。但是他配得上这辆英帕拉。  
再说了，谁用得着指纹解锁器呢？  
他沉浸在自己的比喻之中，觉得这么贴切实在是值得骄傲。通往房子的门打开了，萨姆微笑着走出来；他抬起头。“迪恩？你很忙吗？”  
迪恩摇摇头，不再趴在引擎上，直起身来。“没啦，不是很忙。怎么了？”  
萨姆坐在卡斯迪奥过去常坐的高脚凳上，拘谨地把手蜷起来放在大腿上。“我在想，要不要请杰茜卡今晚来吃晚餐。你要上班吗？”  
“我和乔换班了，”他说，还挺欣慰自己之前的决定，“所以我没事。那，呃。他有空吗？”萨姆微微扬起一道眉，点点头；迪恩觉得他这样贱兮兮的。“，迪恩。卡斯迪奥也没事儿。”迪恩合上车的前盖，沉默了很久，开始收拾工具，一一归类。他修好引擎了。回头他得开一下试试，但是现在，就这样了。他感觉很好，好像真的进展神速一样。工具都收好了，他面对弟弟，用抹布擦手。萨姆脸上一副“耐心圣人”的表情，平静祥和地注视着迪恩。“那就这么定了，”迪恩说道，移开视线，因为弟弟眼中满是明了，洞悉一切。  
“我想跟你谈谈，既然你已经收摊了。”萨姆从高脚凳上溜下来，把抹布从迪恩手里拿走，这样迪恩就无法紧张地来回乱搅。“卡斯的事。”  
当然了。“谈什么？”“他告诉了我他为什么会离开。”  
迪恩等着弟弟继续说，但是萨姆停住了。迪恩为了给萨姆留出时间，重新回想起之前作的比喻，需要修改一下，要修好一辆旧车，前提是这辆车愿意被修好，和他愿意付出多少工具、多少螺栓、多少油漆都没关系。他连工作台都擦干净了，萨姆还没开口，迪恩抿嘴看他，扬起一道眉毛。“你还说不说，还要我猜吗？”  
萨姆对他露齿而笑，双手插兜。“我只是要确保你在听而已。”  
“我在听呢，所以你最好赶紧说。”他可没那么多时间可以耽误。他只想赶紧回屋好好休息，精疲力竭的感觉困扰着他，他只想睡上几天。“他说了什么？”  
萨姆稍稍歪了一点头，榛色的眼睛专注地注视着迪恩，他吸口气。“他说，他母亲去世了，他去参加了葬礼。他还说害我担心很不好意思，但是我说没事可以理解。他说他不知道如何面对，想要聊聊。”  
迪恩听了，心口一窒，低下头藏起表情。这么说，卡斯迪奥去找萨姆了，但是他拒绝和迪恩说话。“哦。呃。你说了什么？”  
“我告诉他如果想要建议的话，要和你谈谈。”萨姆走到迪恩面前，看着他。“我太小了，记不清妈妈的事，但是你可以。而且我知道你现在有时候还在阴影中。我知道你能帮他。”  
“他不会和我说话的，”迪恩说道，痛恨自己变调的嗓音。“我已经告诉过你了。”“我知道。”他扶着迪恩的肩膀，用力攥着。迪恩再次感觉到萨姆已经长得这么高大了——大手又大脚。“所以我才觉得你再主动接近他一次会是好事。再试一次。”  
迪恩摇摇头，走到一边去整理工具箱，虽然它已经很整齐了，但是他需要手头忙些什么，来分散他的注意力，不要总是想着卡斯迪奥能对萨姆开口却不愿找他。“我不能，萨姆。我已经表露了真心，被当驴肝肺了。”  
“迪恩。”萨姆尖刻又急迫的命令道，使得迪恩抬头看他。萨姆表情更严肃了，甚至都不再用微笑鼓励。“迪恩，必须去尝试。再试一次，求你了。我觉得会有用的。就一次。”  
他想要相信弟弟真诚的话，但是卡斯迪奥礼貌的微笑和垂下的眼帘熄灭了他的激情。“萨姆，已经很难——”  
“我知道，”他打断道，扶着迪恩的肩膀。“天哪，相信我，我知道。但是你必须努力，迪恩。求你了。就算不是为他也不是为你，是为了我。”  
真是个狡猾的混蛋。他说的话，渴求的眼神，抿起的嘴，都让迪恩心疼，不得不看向一边。“好吧。”他把抹布扔进装了几块脏布的小号洗衣篮。他一直都没心情去洗东西。“我不会保证什么的，好吧？我以前已经试过了，那他妈没用。”  
萨姆沉默了很久，迪恩看着他，两人相对无言。过了一会儿，萨姆露出一丝笑意。“有时候，迪恩，你努力一次就是不行，好吗？我就说这么多。”  
迪恩没有回答，但是萨姆差不多满意了，拍拍他的后背，向屋里走去。迪恩又看了看那辆车，检查车身，抚摸门框，于是又拿起工具，还想干一会儿，然后再结束这个下午的工作。  
事实证明，杰茜卡实在是太活泼开朗了，和迪恩你来我往地相互打趣，他听了她的回答，不断升级调侃的程度。晚饭做好摆上桌以后，杰茜卡已经成功地两次让迪恩下不来台，一次让他张口结舌。为了让人类能够好好吃饭，她忙着把兴奋过头的泰克斯领到后院去。迪恩趁机冲着萨姆竖起大拇指，看见萨姆露出许久不见的灿烂笑容，感到很欣慰。  
迪恩正在泡冰茶的时候，卡斯迪奥走进厨房，肩上挂着沉重的书包，头发被室外的狂风和大雪弄得一团糟。“抱歉，”他喘息，把书包甩在玄关的地上。“我要道歉，实在是太不好意思了。我在图书馆做研究入了神。”  
迪恩用了很大力气搅拌茶里的糖，因为和卡斯迪奥共处一室而心跳加快，而现在萨姆的话在迪恩心里滚来滚去，就像一堆巨大的岩石相互碰撞。他模糊地听见萨姆介绍了杰茜卡，杰茜卡询问卡斯迪奥研究的情况，但是迪恩心没在那儿。他一直在琢磨一会儿怎么接近卡斯迪奥，他要说什么。卡斯迪奥会怎么回答。想到有可能又被拒绝，他就开始冒汗，笨拙地在牛仔裤上摩擦汗湿的掌心。有人走过来时，他吓了一跳。  
“需要帮助吗？”杰茜卡问道，她柔和甜美的声音很是友善，然而迪恩期待的是更深沉、沙哑的那一个。  
“我觉得没问题，”他告诉他，努力微笑来掩饰内心的忐忑。“你去坐下，别拘束，好吧？”  
她冲他笑笑，拿过他手中的水壶。“我很乐意帮忙的。而且你好像也需要放松一下。”她把冰茶放到桌上，倒满每个杯子。迪恩看着她，依然站在橱柜旁边。他还没收起糖，因为卡斯迪奥现在和他对视，他们之间隔着整个厨房。即使两人之间距离如此之远，迪恩仍旧能感觉到让人心疼的熟悉的火花，他们第一次见面就建立了那样的联系，那时迪恩还在学习莎士比亚，爱上了卡斯迪奥温柔的蓝眼和富有表现力的双手。  
他收回了视线，是因为萨姆碰掉了一把叉子，逗笑了杰茜卡。金属餐具碰撞瓷砖的声音勾回了神。迪恩不再看着卡斯迪奥，拿了一把干净叉子放在圆桌上。他发现自己的座位在卡斯迪奥和杰茜卡中间。迪恩和萨姆的视线在未点燃的蜡烛上方交汇，萨姆的微笑温柔过头了。迪恩艰难吞咽，表情变得麻木，因为这是他最容易掩藏真情的样子。他展开餐巾，放在大腿上，聊起一个他知道杰茜卡和萨姆会接过去的话题，这样他就不必因为右侧男人的体温而无法思考。  
晚餐进行得很顺利，即使杰茜卡察觉了迪恩和卡斯迪奥之间的尴尬，她也没有表现出来，一样和他俩交谈、对视，聊到萨姆的时候话里话外流露出喜爱之情。他们吃完甜点以后，迪恩已经完全被她迷住了，觉得有妹子在身边真的很好。他没有过这样的经历，而杰茜卡好像是喜欢宠着身边朋友的那种人；他们吃完饭以后，她开始收拾盘子，卡斯迪奥温柔地扶住她的手腕。“你是客人，”他微笑，迪恩看着他的微笑，心里的渴求渐渐沸腾。“请坐。”  
杰茜卡冲他咋舌，拍拍他肩膀。“我是客人，但是我还想经常来呢。我得趁早担起责任。”她冲进厨房，把盘子放进水池，用手清洗起来，迪恩记得他妈妈就是这么做的。玛丽一直不喜欢用洗碗机，因为她根本不相信它能干好活。  
他还没来得及让萨姆去帮她，萨姆就站起身，拿走了省下的盘子，歪着嘴傻笑，走到她身边。迪恩喜欢看他们的互动，看到弟弟这么在乎一个人很是暖心，看他从她手里轻轻接过干净的盘子，擦干以后放到一边。这让迪恩想起他和卡斯迪奥一起洗衣服的时候，卡斯迪奥看他的样子。他喉咙一紧。  
“我们给他们留点私人空间吧？”卡斯迪奥问道，声音堪比耳语。迪恩转过头，看着那双蓝眼睛，微微一笑。  
“好啊，他们不会有事的。”他站起身，将椅子推进去，看卡斯迪奥和他动作一致，心跳加快了几分。“萨姆，如果你们要去你房间的话——留着门，行吗？”倒不是说他不相信弟弟——或是杰茜卡——但是他内在的家长模式表示，立下界限很重要，尤其是在萨姆交了第一个女朋友还这么认真的情况下。四年级的茹比不算。迪恩从来就不信任她。  
萨姆对迪恩笑笑，点点头，然后又看向杰茜卡。没他什么事了，于是他看看卡斯迪奥，露出微笑。“想不想看个电影什么的？”  
卡斯迪奥听了以后有点犹豫，瞥了一眼炉子上方的表。迪恩也看了看。还不到八点。“我真的得写论文，”卡斯迪奥慢慢地说，好像一边说一边在想，“那就不看电影里？看一两集《办公室》行吗？”  
迪恩点头。这没问题。只要是能够满足他身体一直渴望的亲密接触，即使他的头脑和心依然疏离，努力克服遭到拒绝的恐惧，害怕一切都不会有所好转。他跟着卡斯迪奥走进客厅，回头看了看正在刷盘子的萨姆和杰茜卡，望见了萨姆榛色的眼睛。萨姆微笑，迪恩也是。  
在杰茜卡回家过夜很久之后（严格要求她在家门口停车以后给他们发短信），在卡斯迪奥说他需要撰写论文很久以后，迪恩依然和他坐在宽大的扶手椅里面，紧贴在一起，越来越近，卡斯迪奥的手指滑过迪恩裸露的手臂，迪恩呼吸太浅了，弄得他肺疼。  
他们已经看完了六集《办公室》，这些录在机顶盒里面的剧集他们早就看过十几遍了，但是卡斯迪奥一集接一集地播放，而迪恩，太他妈喜欢这片子了，就放任他继续。他觉得他们大概是在掩耳盗铃，假装没有相互触碰，没有帖子啊一起，卡斯迪奥的鼻子没有磨蹭迪恩的耳后。迪恩没有摸着卡斯迪奥的大腿，不是为了感受他的温暖，确定他的存在。迪恩有一点点怀念卡斯迪奥用性爱转移他注意力的做法，那是为了避免和他谈论伤感情的事，但是那种性爱总有种异样，事后迪恩心里空空荡荡的。  
卡斯迪奥张开嘴，小心地从上到下吻着他的脖子，迪恩摸到了卡斯迪奥的手，与他交握，在心里狠狠训斥自己。和他谈谈。现在提起这话题。听你弟弟的。  
“我需要和你谈谈，”迪恩说道，因为一个多小时没开口而声音沙哑，他被托比和迈克尔两个角色逗笑算不得数，卡斯迪奥看了吉姆和德怀特为凯丽准备的糟糕生日聚会以后也开心大笑。  
卡斯迪奥听了以后，躲开的速度太快了，舔着嘴唇脸上泛红，双手从迪恩身上拿开，让迪恩浑身一抖。“我道歉。我不该那么做的。”  
“我不介意，”迪恩搪塞，但是提醒自己要坦白要真诚。这太难了，但是他觉得失去卡斯迪奥的生活会更难。“我一直都渴望这种亲热，所以。我是说，唉我不是要跟你说这个。”  
卡斯迪奥吞咽着，又舔舔嘴唇，点点头。他眼底在酝酿着某种澎湃的感情，他没有掩藏，迪恩看着他浑身变得无比僵硬。“萨姆和你说了吗？”  
迪恩皱起鼻子，他早就应该知道卡斯迪奥会想到，他点头。“是啊。他告诉我，我必须和你谈谈。再努力一次。”他目光闪烁，摩挲后颈，干笑一声，安慰自己只要说实话就行了——其他的可以伪装。他只有这样才能撑过这场谈话。“说实话，唉，我害怕再被拒绝。我希望你能稍微配合我一点点。”  
他们沉默了片刻；电视里，德怀特用汽笛叫醒打盹的凯丽。迪恩胸口刺痛，他要被憋死了。而卡斯迪奥仍然没有开口，在迪恩身边像一尊雕像，他差点忘了他的存在，甚至感受不到他的重量。然后，仿佛用尽了全身的力气，卡斯迪奥叹气。“我不知道从何说起。如果你可以问我问题的话，可能会好一点。”  
迪恩无法直视他，所以他抠起了指甲，剔除里面卡住的机油，怎么洗也洗不掉。“嗯。好吧，妈的。我知道这很难，但是——但是卡斯……我——”  
“我准备好了，”卡斯迪奥打断他，也有点躁动不安——迪恩的余光能看出来，卡斯迪奥在戳弄毛衣下摆上的一个小洞——然后再次叹气。“我不能保证任何结果，但是我的确想和你谈谈。即使你之后会恨我。”  
迪恩看着电视皱眉，微微转头面对他，左腿钩在卡斯迪奥大腿上，向后靠着椅子扶手。“卡斯，无论你做什么事，我都不会恨你的。”  
卡斯迪奥的表情让人心碎，怀着希望与难以置信，他露出微笑，双眼在头顶暖光的照耀下闪亮。“我也想要相信你的话，迪恩。但是你不知道我要说什么。”  
迪恩摇摇头，拉过卡斯迪奥紧绷的双手，捧在手心里，觉察出他的手指有多么冰冷，好像他的血液循环慢下来了，他的心脏减少了供血。“卡斯，我用这地球上一切的信仰发誓，不管你怎么样，就没有一件事能让我恨你。所以先别说这些了，回归正题。”他停顿，观察卡斯迪奥萎靡的脸，欺身过去，温柔迟缓地吻了他的嘴唇，卡斯迪奥迟疑地辉映着。“你和我谈谈你妈妈怎么样？为什么你一言不发就离开了？我本可以帮助你的，你知道吗。你不必独自面对。”  
卡斯迪奥咬住嘴唇，牙齿来回碾压，这是他极度紧张时候的习惯动作。“你已经折磨过我一次了。我知道你什么都能做。而我不想在你怀里哭。我想要……做得更好。别那么依赖你。因为所有人都依赖你，我想让自己成为你的靠上。而不是我一直求你安慰。”他竭力说完，语气僵硬声音紧张，好像他把这些话从门缝里挤出来一样，违背自己的意愿强行说出口。“因为我太需要你了，迪恩。你对我来说意义太重大了。”  
迪恩惊讶地看着他，意识到卡斯迪奥是认真的——每个字都真心实意，即使迪恩认为情况并非如他所讲。“伙计，我才是依赖太多的人。我不停地向你索取啊。”  
“那是我愿意付出，”卡斯迪奥急迫地说道。“迪恩——如果我可以，我会实实在在地将一切都给你。我只想让你幸福。我一直也只有这个愿望。可能是我太心急了，但是我一直都希望如此。”  
迪恩听了他的恳求，他的愧疚和自贬，微微摇头。他伸出手，手指拢过卡斯迪奥的头发，覆住耳朵，拇指爱抚他的脸颊。“我知道，卡斯。相信我，我的感受也是一样，但是我现在要说的不是这件事。我想要回溯一点——回到你到我房间来找我的那个晚上。”迪恩能够清晰地回忆，卡斯迪奥来找他，憔悴痛苦，死气沉沉的腔调，绝望的干笑。我想要做好。我需要你喜欢这样。喜欢我，看看我吧，在你面前崩溃，而我告诉过自己，永远不要这样做。言犹在耳，永生难忘。  
“我们一定要谈这件事吗？”卡斯迪奥轻声问道，避开迪恩的视线。电视剧演完了，现在只剩下蓝屏和寂静，还有壁炉里火焰轻轻的噼啪声。只有他们两个，萨姆大概在楼上，让她用蓝牙一边开车回家一边和他聊天。  
“我认为这件事太重要了，不能不谈啊。”他一直玩弄着卡斯迪奥的头发，尽量循序渐进地说下去，虽然他只想赶紧搞完这堆难缠的破事，好能快点谈谈开心的事。但是那样对他们来说都不是好事。迪恩知道，从根本来讲，痛苦是必备的，就像揭开未愈伤口上的创可贴。“所以，我知道这很难——对我来说也是一样的——但是我认为我们必须得谈。至少，我要讲。我必须讲。”  
卡斯迪奥将脸颊贴在迪恩的手心，忧伤地看着他，显而易见地难受痛苦，但是他没有躲开；他也在努力。“我知道。但是——我要向你坦白这些事，是我一直努力对你隐瞒的。”  
“那是什么，卡斯？你在隐瞒什么？”卡斯迪奥叹气，闭上双眼。迪恩倾过去，嘴唇轻碰卡斯迪奥的额头，放低声音，请求道：“求你了，看着我。我人就在这儿，好吗？听着，我就坐在这儿。我们只是聊聊而已。我不是要批评谁。”  
卡斯迪奥握住迪恩的手腕，振作起来，努力呼吸；他动了动，好像要站起身，但是停住了，又看着迪恩，努力微笑，嘴唇艰难地弯起。他在掩饰自己，迪恩意识到。他要蒙起面具。“你会批评的，”卡斯迪奥终于开口，似乎神色如常，只是声调比平时略高。“你肯定会的。我不知你眼中那个完美的人——我，我有问题。”  
“每个人都有问题的，你知道吧。这并不意味着你就无药可救。”他低声哄着卡斯迪奥，看着卡斯迪奥拼命控制自己，眨着浓密的睫毛抬眼看他。那是迪恩挚爱的睫毛，接吻的时候扫在脸上痒痒的。  
“我太粘人了。”卡斯迪奥摇摇头，仿佛想要甩掉某些回忆。“我将你推开，是因为我太需要你了。我只会是个累赘。我一直都是。这是我的问题，而我会拖累你。所以爱我的人才会纷纷离开。因为我爱他们爱到可以去死。”  
迪恩在脑海中反复理解这句话，努力想出正确的回答。这很难，听卡斯迪奥这么说，看他这个样子。卡斯迪奥的冷静让迪恩害怕。“卡斯，需要别人不代表拖累别人，”他终于开口，搂住卡斯迪奥的后背，弯起胳膊，手按在他的肩胛骨之间。“而且你也不是负担，一直以来都不是。我为你付出，我想要付出，是因为我的爱。我觉得……你永远也不会爱我到死。如果一定要的话，我会和你一起。”  
卡斯迪奥听了以后往旁边躲，挫败地提高了声音。“你不明白，迪恩，我不知道怎么——”  
“卡斯，”他喘息，尽可能温柔地不要让自己的懊恼针对卡斯迪奥表现出来，因为这并非因他而起；只是现在的情况让他挠头，他真想挥挥魔杖治好一切。“听着。我在努力理解，好吗？但是你必须再解释解释你是怎么想的。因为我真不知道你怎么会有这种想法”  
卡斯迪奥吞咽一下，在椅子上动了动，手指拢了头发两下，明显很是紧张。迪恩想要吻他，平复他皱起的额头，但是他知道现在自己还不能这么做，所以他压制了这股渴望，努力聆听卡斯迪奥的话，理解他，而不是只想着自己要怎么样。“那是……就是……我告诉过你我家的事，”卡斯迪奥继续说道，声音很低，仔细选择词句。“我的父母一直不在身边，我是由保姆养大的，我一直上的都是寄宿学校，然后就上了大学。我真的从没有过任何欲求。但是我也不开心。我错过了太多，而我和你在一起收获了太多，我很害怕会失去，因为你一直都那么……好。”他看着迪恩的眼神那么真诚，让迪恩瞬间窒息，肺部在肋骨里膨胀。“迪恩……你和我对你的看法不一样。你是有多么纯粹的好，多么善良。你毫不犹豫地付出、付出又付出，直到你一无所有。不仅是物质，是所有事——一切重要的事，一切有意义的事。我从未遇见过像你一样的人，而我需要你喜欢我，这样我也会变好。我想我大概是要……我不知道。”  
“不，别这么说，”迪恩哄他，捏着卡斯迪奥的手指，握在手心，像棒球缝线一样交叉手指。卡斯迪奥让迪恩想起夏日时光、明媚暖阳，还有青草割过的香味——迪恩认为世界上最好的事物就是这些了。“告诉我，好吗？我在听。继续说。”  
“承认这种事很难。”  
迪恩露出微笑，抬起卡斯迪奥的双手，亲吻他的关节，因为浑身的愉悦而微闭双眼。他认为自己应该是先爱上了卡斯迪奥的手。“我懂，卡斯。但是我不知道还能怎么办？我不能失去你。我——”  
“那你为什么和我分手？你为什么一定要这么做，迪恩？”他的指控让迪恩心口反酸，好像喝了变质的牛奶。他犯下的错误如此严重，实在是再显而易见不过了。他无法眨眨眼，改变一切。他不能空口白牙地告诉卡斯迪奥他的感受如何。他必须用行动表示。而这也他妈不能保证，真的，而迪恩现在真的很需要看见一点希望，想要在他们爬过这条路上山一样高的障碍之后，能保证卡斯迪奥会再次狂热地爱上他。  
他花了点时间组织语言。“很多特别蠢的原因，卡斯。主要是因为，啊。我之前因为我对你的感觉而害怕死了。我迷失了自我。我觉得我必须得重新掌控大局。我感觉我……要输给你了。其他的事好像都不那么重要了。”  
卡斯迪奥的表情似乎柔和了几分，他往旁边微微歪头，这熟悉的感觉狠狠攫住了迪恩。“迪恩——”  
“不，不，让我说完。”他揉揉隐隐作痛的脑袋，缓解眼球的胀痛。“因为我知道这么做不对，好吗？我知道，我现在知道了。”重头戏来了，他心想，胸口的心脏砰砰砰剧烈跳动。“我……卡斯，就是。我一直以为你是保时捷，你知道我说什么吧？我实在是远远远远配不上你。而且现在从某些方面来讲，我还是这么想。但是我不需要保时捷。我想要那辆英帕拉，我需要它，我觉得是你。”  
“迪恩。”就一个词，真的，两个字拼成的一个名字，为区分某个人而使用的称呼，然而从卡斯迪奥嘴里说出来，就远不止于此了——更丰富的情感，轻柔的音节，像是责问，但太过温情。  
迪恩哽咽了，无法呼吸，但随后轻声笑笑。“这个比喻在我自己脑子中要好多了，唉。听着，根本上呢？”深呼吸。再次。再一次。“你是……我的天作之合，满足了我的一切需求。你并不比我优越。而我当然也不比你强。看起来我们差不多处在同一水准，是吧？”  
就算在客厅昏暗的灯光下，也能看见卡斯迪奥红扑扑的脸，他脸上的绯红让迪恩想要愉悦地叹气。他实在是太喜欢卡斯迪奥脸红的样子了，因为这意味着卡斯迪奥对他动了情。“我才不想和你同一水准，迪恩。”  
“你以为我想吗。”他本来没想贴过去，但还是忍不住抵住他的额头，鼻子相碰，放轻声音，好似耳语，贴着卡斯迪奥的皮肤悄悄说道：“我对高度不感兴趣，所以我觉得你应该把我拉下水。”  
楼梯上响起脚步声，侵入了他们舒适的小圈子，两人分开来，依然拉着手，看向走进客厅的萨姆。他露出微笑，拿着手机。“嘿，伙计们？杰茜卡刚到家。觉得应该告诉你们一声。”  
如果萨姆不说她已经平安的话，迪恩都没意识到自己有多担心那个甜美的姑娘独自开夜车回家。他心里很是欣慰，对弟弟真诚地笑了。“谢了，兄弟。你要去睡了吗？”  
“啊，不去？”萨姆挠挠脑后，不协调的长胳膊很像一个快到十六岁的孩子。“其实，我们要一边打电话一边一起看电影。”  
卡斯迪奥看着迪恩扬起一道眉毛；一瞬间，一切都恢复原样了，正如迪恩记忆中的两人，他和卡斯迪奥一起逗弄萨姆，但现在他们之间的关系还是有些不太稳定，因为他们才刚刚开始学习如何做真实的自己。“哇哦，”他板着脸说道，“这可是相当严肃的事。”  
迪恩笑得脸都疼了，吹起口哨。“在不同的城市一起看电影？可不嘛。”  
萨姆嗤之以鼻，对迪恩和卡斯迪奥的窃笑翻了个白眼。“哈哈，真好笑。反正我之后会睡的，所以明天见啦。”他看了看趴在自己鞋上懒洋洋的狗崽，它最近长得飞快。“迪恩，你明天早上能帮我遛狗吗？你介意吗？”  
迪恩点头同意了，不想让萨姆去睡觉，因为他就会失去神色如常的模样，太过沉浸于卡斯迪奥玩弄他手指的感觉，就好像他们之前那些芥蒂从未存在。“当然可以，兄弟。我不介意。”  
他们目送他拐出去，走上楼梯，泰克斯尽责地跟在他脚边。当萨姆再次关上门以后，客厅里恢复安静，卡斯迪奥对迪恩微笑道：“看他这么开心可真好。”  
“的确。”他停顿，欣赏着卡斯迪奥安详的模样，不想让那双眼睛失去温柔，但是他知道这事儿还没完呢。“卡斯……”  
但是卡斯迪奥举起一只手，摇摇头。“我有点谈累了，迪恩。而且我觉得一个晚上我们解决不了所有的问题。但是很高兴知道那个……那个……”他艰难地选词，而迪恩微笑着帮他提供了建议。  
“我知道自己是个混蛋？”  
卡斯迪奥报以微笑，双眼更有了些神采。“对。没错。”  
“我们要谈的还有不少，”迪恩叹气，伸个懒腰，因为在椅子上坐了太久而后背僵硬，但是他才不会放弃和卡斯搂着呢。“最后……我想知道你为什么……为什么认为我不喜欢你。为什么你说你需要我喜欢你。”现在说出这话好像容易多了，不再卡在他心里，因为他突然心如明镜一般透亮，明白了自己有多么信任卡斯迪奥。他毫无心防地说了出来，差点欣慰地笑出来。“卡斯，天哪，你他妈什么样我都爱你。就算你招我烦的时候。我的那些问题甚至和你一点关系都没有——都是我自己不好。这就是我想改正的地方，因为我知道我必须得改。这么说你能明白吗。”  
“能。我们以后谈吧。我现在没精神了。现在的情况让我感觉有些脆弱，但是我准备好以后回去找你的。我需要时间想清楚我对自己的家庭是个什么态度，之后我才能表达出来。”他迟疑了一会儿，又开始脸红，美丽的红晕在他脸颊上绽开，逐渐蔓延。他张口了两次，但还是没说出来。迪恩攥紧了他的手指，卡斯迪奥叹气，“迪恩，我现在真的很想吻你。不知道行不行。”  
听了这话还有什么可费劲的，迪恩想到，所以他欺身过去，靠在卡斯迪奥身上，搂他过来，笑得像中了大奖。可能他就是中奖了。这是进步，他知道。这不是终点，但这也不是赛跑，所以迪恩正在学习如何稳住步子，不要刚起跑就累瘫了，看见通道尽头的光明时要准备好去追逐。他没说话，只是露出了微笑，这回答就足够了。卡斯迪奥微微偏过头，和迪恩嘴唇相贴，好像天生就该如此，自然地契合在一起，这不再值得惊讶。迪恩想起他们的初吻，卡斯迪奥的嘴唇轻轻蹭他，迪恩近乎暴力地压压过去，没了卡斯迪奥的抚摸就无法呼吸，舌头和牙齿都想要他想到发疼，血液在身体里轰鸣着奔流，呼唤着卡斯迪奥。他想起之后的那些吻，激烈的，甜蜜的，纯洁的。舌头相互纠缠的，又分开的。现在迪恩亲吻着卡斯迪奥，呼出气息喷进他嘴里，捧着卡斯迪奥的脸，让他贴着自己。“肏，”他喘息，这个字在两人嘴边回荡，“我真是不知道你怎么这么能拿住我，但是去他妈的，我喜欢。”  
“有人帮我，”卡斯迪奥说道，修长的手指搂住迪恩的后颈，像以往那样吻他，两人之间没有任何隔阂，“你弟弟很乐于助人。”  
迪恩往后躲了躲，停在刚好能看清卡斯迪奥蓝眼的位置，看着他平静的表情。“你什么意思？”  
卡斯迪奥神秘地微笑，从迪恩身上下来，他有点不情愿，但是卡斯迪奥又吻了他一下，短暂而甜蜜。“我马上就回来。我要给你看样东西。我敢保证你看了就会想起来的。”  
他一步跨两级台阶跑上去，迪恩心里仔细回想他的话——得到了萨姆的帮助——这到底是什么意思，突然间，他想起来萨姆送给卡斯迪奥的圣诞礼物，那个黑色的小笔记本。他拼命想知道那里面到底写了什么，还有那怎么就影响到他们之间关系的呢。但是他还没来得及细想，胸口还没紧张到恶心，卡斯迪奥就回来了，挤进椅子，靠在迪恩身边。  
“萨姆真是非比寻常的善良，”卡斯迪奥说道，把笔记本交给迪恩，嘴边有一丝微笑。“他把这个本子给我，希望能帮助我获取你的信任。但是我觉得，这可能逼得你远离我了。我很抱歉。”  
笔记本的封面上，写着萨姆非常整齐的字迹：关于迪恩·温彻斯特你不得不知道的三百件事。迪恩喉咙发紧，吞咽都无法做到，打开封面，看到一页很正式的封二，标题下面写着“萨姆·温彻斯特著”，迪恩立刻笑了，疯狂地爱着弟弟，这份激情帮他撑过了不少难过的日子。  
“他了解你的一切，”卡斯迪奥悄悄说道，趴在迪恩肩膀上看着本子。它被翻得很旧了，书角都卷了起来，封面边缘都分层了，这么看来，卡斯大概已经全都背下来了吧。迪恩感觉身体里渐渐充满了氢气，那种轻飘飘的感觉好像灵肉分离了，灵魂站在旁边看着他惊叹不已的样子，翻过第一页。在最上面写着：第一，迪恩的生日是1月24日，水瓶座。下面写着：第二，他最喜欢的颜色是绿色，然后是蓝色。一行一行写得密密麻麻，迪恩一页一页翻过去，浏览内容，（第二十一，不要过分高估迪恩的克罗马尼翁人〔欧洲史前人种〕的男子气概，如果你想讨他欢心，就穿他的衣服，而且一定要穿他的经典摇滚文化衫。他喜欢那样。）随着数字一点点变大，越来越感到震惊——七十三，一百一十四，一百九十九。一直到三百，几乎所有页都写满了萨姆使用不同笔写下的笔迹，但是他说的一切，关于迪恩所有的观察或是事实，都是对的。迪恩认出了卡斯迪奥一些行为和这个本子里写的一模一样，所有关于他的这三百件事，但是许多时机恰当或是合他心意的事，卡斯迪奥在圣诞节之前就做过了，所以他不可能知道这些的——萨姆不可能告诉他。那都是卡斯迪奥的选择，是他的直觉，他对迪恩的需要——妈的，他的爱。  
当纸页上的字迹开始模糊，迪恩抬起头看着卡斯迪奥。他没说一句话，用强壮的手臂把迪恩抱在怀里，紧紧搂着他，一只手按在他的脑后，长长的手指穿过他的头发。“别哭，”卡斯迪奥告诉他，“这是好事。”  
“有一半儿的事，”迪恩艰难地哽咽，“你看这本破书之前你做的那些事。那都是你啊，卡斯。都是你。”  
“我也注意到了，”他说道，用拇指和食指托着迪恩的下巴，凑近来了一个沾了咸咸泪水的吻。“我……可能为此感到太过兴奋了。”他蹭到迪恩鼻尖，颧骨，吻过他闭起的双眼和皱起的眉头。“别不高兴。萨姆只是想要帮忙。”  
“没不高兴，”他嘟囔，一只手攥着笔记本，另一只手抓住卡斯迪奥的毛衣。“只是……觉得自己之前那么对你特别傻，而且特别幼稚。我实在是搞砸得很彻底。”压在他心口的愧疚空前沉重，他轻声呻吟，带着哭腔，然后用手掌按住眼睛。萨姆写的每一个字都是为了他和卡斯迪奥，为了他们大家，而迪恩拥有过最美好不过的幸福，迄今为止最珍贵的感情，而他毁了一切，任凭巨石滚下山丘，连扶都没扶一下，不在乎它是否能够停在山顶。不对，他恐慌了，害怕了，夹着尾巴逃跑了，成了一个纠结于父子关系的胆小男孩。迪恩这辈子都没觉得自己这么渺小卑微过。  
卡斯迪奥低声哄他，让迪恩满是泪水的脸埋在他肩上，而他任由卡斯迪奥轻柔地安慰他，等待着他平静下来，理顺呼吸，放开卡斯，抬手擦眼泪。“抱歉，”他颤抖着说道，“我不是想——这礼物挺好的，我，萨姆能这么做我挺高兴的。”  
“那是我最爱的礼物，”卡斯迪奥说道，迪恩觉得他的声音也有些发紧，但是他不太确定。他脑子里奔腾着肾上腺素，身体也太疲惫了。“迪恩，看着我。”  
迪恩听话照做了，但是让卡斯迪奥看着他这么崩溃不容易，虽然他知道卡斯迪奥有同样的感受，他也不喜欢在迪恩面前分崩离析，因为他觉得自己必须要坚强。迪恩也这么认为，他必须成为支柱，光明和力量的灯塔，但是他累了，不想再那么坚强。他想要稍微有点依靠，时不时地允许自己有些需求。于是他就这么做了。“怎么了？”他问道，扑在卡斯迪奥怀里，好像刚跑完一百英里一样。  
“没什么，”卡斯迪奥说道，他搂紧迪恩，嘴边的微笑几不可察，但却发自内心。他们两个在椅子里依偎，这么几个月以来都是这样，迪恩希望再有几百年，他们还是这个样子。“我只是想看看你。”  
迪恩笑了笑，因为他还能怎么做呢。他闭上眼，轻叹一声，又枕着卡斯迪奥的肩膀。“那我就让你看吧。”  
卡斯迪奥又开始播放新一集的《办公室》，但是迪恩看了一半就睡着了，头滑了下去，枕着卡斯迪奥的胸口，随着他卡斯迪奥的呼吸上下起伏。

*

和平时一样，如果特别忙的话，日子就过得特别快，迪恩在工作、学校、修车这些事上分身乏术，和卡斯迪奥相处的时间很少。他总是很晚才回家，因为他有上百份的论文要判分，还要准备期末考试的资料。他由着迪恩按揉自己的肩膀，为他冲泡甜甜的咖啡，差不多一直在腻着他，简单地回以谢谢，尽管他的眼神很明显暴露了他的不自在，不习惯被人这样照顾。这是一种转变，迪恩想到，和他们之前不同，卡斯迪奥享受于关心他，用礼物宠他，永远跃跃欲试准备为迪恩献身，永远想要陪着他。他们正在寻找前所未有的平衡关系，即使他们依然游走在不甚清晰的界限上，不知道各人立场如何，但是迪恩能够真心地肯定，至少情况有所改善吧。他们没有继续漫无目的地挣扎，不再遗失彼此，两个人似乎跌跌撞撞地开始向着同一个方向前进。  
死亡之周的前一个周四，也是约翰在康复中心的最后一个周四，毕业之前上课的最后一个周四，迪恩和爸爸愉快地打了半个小时的电话，简单说了说毕业前还有什么作业，还毫不羞耻地说着杰茜卡的闲话。约翰听起来状态不错，迪恩意识到——愉悦，健康，强壮，他那熟悉的男中音没有以前那么暴躁了。  
“那么这姑娘，”约翰说道，“她喜欢咱家萨米？”  
“绝对的，”迪恩开心地笑了，用耳朵和肩膀夹着电话，在面包上拍了几片肉和奶酪片，抹了蛋黄酱，尽可能快地做好午饭。他只有十分钟时间了，然后就得滚回去工作到六点，然后他还得把萨姆从杰茜卡家里接回来。“她真挺酷的，爸爸，你肯定会喜欢她。金发，漂亮，他才配不上她呢，但是他挺幸福，姑娘也挺幸福的。”  
约翰回应了一声表示知晓，他的声音在迪恩耳机的听筒里显得格外小。“挺好的。我挺想见见她的。”他停顿了片刻，迪恩咬了一大口三明治。“鲍比说他明天来接我。我不知道你有什么事儿没有，但是我知道你得忙着准备毕业。”  
迪恩停止了咀嚼，拼命咽下食物，胃里一阵寒流。“爸爸，我们本来要去接你的。我以为……就是。我们都说好了的。”那一瞬间，他感觉自己太失败了，拼命回想自己怎么会忘了这项稍微长远一点的安排，自己怎么没说出本应说出的话。  
“迪恩，”约翰说道，这种语气迪恩已经很多年没听过了，有些严厉但同样温柔。“你有你的生活，儿子。而且我不想让萨姆再旷一天课了。这么做有很多理由，好吗？你很好。我只是——觉得我必须试着为你着想，开始改变。”  
迪恩心里有一丝破土而出的情感，他很喜欢这种感觉，但还不太清楚这到底是什么，这种陈旧、久远的情感，他还分辨不清。这使得他停下了手中的动作，三明治吃了一半忘在手里，眼睛失焦地望着地面。“哦。”  
“我以前做过那么多事，都只考虑自己，所以在我，呃，在我康复的过程中，一个主要目标就是做到为孩子们着想。要把重心放在你们身上，而不是只想着许久。那让我……有了努力的方向。”  
迪恩忍不住微笑，做在饭桌旁边，攥紧了手机。“我们会帮你的，爸爸。我知道我们之前做的不够好，但是——我们支持你。无论你有什么需要。”  
“我很感激，孩子，但是你和萨姆很早以前就努力过了。很抱歉我没有听。”他清清喉咙；迪恩已经哽咽到说不出话来了。约翰那边的传来一个女声，告诉他时间差不多到了。“迪恩，我差不多该挂了。我也一直在想——要不然让你来决定毕业典礼以后去哪吧？一起吃饭什么的行吗？”  
“没必要吧，”迪恩很快回答，心脏剧烈跳动，快要冲破骨头和肌肤。“实话说，爸爸，我只想让你和萨米还有鲍比出席。”还有卡斯迪奥，但是迪恩没提起他，约翰住在“希望之谷”的期间，他一直不曾提起这个名字，而且迪恩在某种程度上也不再介意他爸爸怎么想了。迪恩要按照自己的想法来活，只要不伤害别人就行了。他知道，约翰最终总会容忍卡斯迪奥的，那就够了。  
电话那端的沉默十分诡异。“我不——我不知道我应不应该去参加典礼，孩子。我觉得那可能不太好。”  
迪恩也沉默了，和他父亲一起尴尬地一言不发。他首先蹦出的念头就是“我他妈努力了这么久才有了成果”，然后想到“我这次做错了什么？”“我不知……就是，为什么呢？”  
“迪恩……那是庆祝你取得学位的日子，纪念你付出的所有努力。我只会扫兴。我觉得……”他吸口气，“我是这么想的，”——迪恩听了以后差点笑了，他知道这是约翰和咨询师一直在练习的表达方式——“我不配。我不配享有父亲的权利，因为我没尽到父亲的责任。”  
迪恩又咬了一口三明治，匆匆拒绝，打开冰箱拿出一瓶水带着。“爸爸，别这样。我觉得你太贬低自己了。你要是参加的话我会很高兴的。我会感激你的。”他没有直接要求一个准确答复，害怕爸爸是真的不想去，他这么说只是为了照顾他的感情。如果是那样的话，迪恩也会很高兴地尊重他的意愿。这些日子，他就像神经末梢爆炸了了一样，无时无刻不在经历激动的情感——赤裸裸的，痛苦的，一触即发的。  
“我会考虑一下，”约翰终于说道，“但是我不想让你有所期待，好吗？我已经让你失望过太多次了。我真的不想再那么做。”  
迪恩点点头，尽管约翰看不见他的动作，想着他已经失望了，但是没说出口，因为约翰现在需要所有的支持，即使迪恩已经没了支持他的力气。但他还是会努力去做。“别有压力，好吗？你还在恢复中，我理解。我想让你把重点多放在自己身上。”“迪恩——”  
“不，我认真的。”他钻进汽车，打开免提，把手机挂在短袖衫的领子上。“一旦你好起来了，就来说我们俩的事儿，好吧？这很合理。你得放松放松。”他迟疑了一下，“你要和鲍比一起住吗？”  
“暂时这样吧，是的。”他旁边的女人告诉约翰时间到了，他捂住话筒，迪恩等待这段寂静过去。“抱歉啦，小子。我挤不出时间来了。但是我暂时先和鲍比住，同时尽快找个自己的地方。周末我们见见吧，好吗？”  
“好啊，”迪恩说道，感到一丝寒意，好像自己是个非常差劲的儿子。但是他把这个念头压了下去，告诉自己他不是坏儿子，一点也不是。他已经付出了一切，如果这还不够的话，好吧，也不能把责任全放在他肩上。如果他拼过命了，那么就不能将所有问题都归咎于他。“我现在忙着做班里的期末项目，我要是有时间的话就去见你。”  
“那就这样，”约翰说道，迪恩能听出他话里的笑意。“我爱你，迪恩。”迪恩点头，没想到自己的语气会变得这么轻柔：“我也爱你，爸爸。”  
咔嗒一声，通话结束，迪恩把手机从领子上拿下来，锁好放进兜里，狠踩一脚油门，奔向鲍比的厂子，现在有点迟到了，但是很值。他告诉自己，爸爸错过他的毕业典礼并不是世界末日，但是无论他怎么安慰自己，都无法摆脱内心的空虚。  
在修理厂工作，去堪萨斯城接萨姆，和工作小组一起研讨项目。周六的工作时间更长，小组讨论的时间更长。学习一会儿；忍不了的时候就和卡斯迪奥亲热一下，在厨房里火热的短暂片刻，以卡斯迪奥抽身离开为终止；然后去路边屋侍酒。周日也一样。周一只是没去酒吧而已。加上接送弟弟之类的。这就是迪恩最后一周的学校生活，尽管他周六才毕业——他最后一门作业会在周五出分——但是他一点也没觉得熬出头了。要做的工作实在太多了。  
偶尔有几个晚上，在萨姆上床睡觉之后，迪恩坐在饭桌旁边安静地学习，对面是卡斯迪奥，这才能让他稍微松一口气。他偶尔抬抬头，看看卡斯迪奥用一只特殊的绿笔批改论文。这些为数不多的夜晚里，迪恩只暗示过一次两人复合的事，还是在一时兴起的热吻之中，他们站在冰箱旁边。卡斯迪奥摇摇头，说我还做不到，迪恩就让开了，感觉有一点点沮丧。他会继续努力的。萨姆说的对——有时候你必须再试一次。或者两次。妈的，如果能追回卡斯迪奥，他能再来几千次。  
一直到周二，迪恩才有机会和爸爸说几句话，而不是在修理厂上下班的时候简单打个招呼。约翰看着气色相当不错——真是太不错了，迪恩甚至能看出他们父子相似的外貌特征，鼻子的轮廓，嘴唇的弧度。他知道萨姆和约翰长得更像一点，而迪恩在婴儿时期和玛丽长得一模一样。就连现在他都还拥有她的眼睛，她的雀斑。  
他们就简单寒暄了一下，没有之前那么剑拔弩张了，那时候迪恩看都不忍看约翰一眼，他那浮肿、泛红的脸，看了就会感到愧疚，好像约翰喝酒是因为迪恩做了什么错事，办事方法有什么不妥。迪恩不得不去接萨姆了，他们拥抱了一下，约翰提议他们在毕业典礼之后到鲍比家烧烤，迪恩同意了。约翰没说他到底去不去，迪恩也没问，但是这个问题在他们之间很明显依然是悬而未决。  
周四的时候，他结束了最后一门课，他知道自己这学期的成绩肯定是全A了。迪恩直奔修理厂，工作了三个小时，然后就去接萨姆回来。他在给一辆道奇皮卡换轮胎的时候，脑子放空，努力专注手头这点事，焦虑却陡增，他几乎无法呼吸。他周六就要毕业了。他过去的这六年就为了这一刻，虽然有那么几次，他觉得自己是看不到那一天了。他周六就要毕业了，他现在住在前男友的地下室里，对之后的生活毫无规划，因为他根本就没想过要怎么样，自从他年龄合法以后他就一直在汽修厂和酒吧工作，真的不知道除了这两份工作以外他还想干点什么。他甚至都想不出自己还有什么其他一技之长。就这样吧，让车能跑起来，调制鸡尾酒。他能干的就是这个。他这下两子还能干点什么？  
他一分神，扳手从手里滑脱，迪恩不得不用力甩头，赶走这些想法。他不能因此恐慌。那太幼稚了。他还有时间仔细考虑一番，决定好下一步的人生该往哪里走，而且如果他需要帮助，他还可以去找那些爱他、关心他的人，因为这就是他们存在的理由。你帮助你的家人，他们帮助你，就算那份恩情无比沉重，也一样要接受，比如说给你栖身之所，比如说给你弟弟配一把邮箱的钥匙。这些巨大的付出也是可以的，不需要用金钱来偿还，只要心存信任和爱就行，还充盈着其他那些让你心头暖得要命的感受。  
他坚持着完成了工作，没有再出差错，和在办公室里写文书的爸爸挥手告别，然后爬进他快要散架的车。他知道他还得处理一下这件事。迪恩是个还不错的机械师，而且一辆车他看一眼就知道是不是还有救，他这辆坚持不了多久了。他觉得应该存钱买辆新的，但是他心底一直偷偷惦记着那辆英帕拉，想着要是能拥有她会有多幸福。想想而已，他知道自己买不起，而且那属于卡斯迪奥有钱的哥哥。迪恩必须再找一辆。（他幻想着开那辆保时捷，在到达帕姆布洛克希尔学校接到萨姆之前，一直沉浸在美梦里。）  
下午他和萨姆刚回到家，在门口脱了鞋子，挂起外套，迪恩就意识到自己完事儿了。萨姆还有两周放假，现在都疯了，大长腿一次迈上两级台阶，赶着去学习，但是迪恩已经完事儿了。他完成了本科学业，他不用再去上课。当然了，他得开始还助学贷款，但是他觉得自己应该能还得起。其他的说不好，还贷还是可以的。  
“卡斯？”他叫道，不确定卡斯迪奥是不是回了家，因为他没去车库，不知道他的车在不在。“你在吗？”“厨房。”他的回答沙哑短促，迪恩知道他一定压力大极了，所以他跟随着卡斯迪奥的身影，走到他身后，看着卡斯迪奥趴在一小叠论文上。  
“你吃午饭了吗？”迪恩问道，轻轻扶住他的肩膀。自从他们开始时不时地触碰彼此，迪恩就忍不住利用一切机会去摸他。至少卡斯迪奥也是这样；就连现在，他都抽空抬起手，握住迪恩的手，手指坚定地攥着。  
“还没。我根本没时间。”  
迪恩放开他，走向冰箱，打开以后看着有什么可供选择，其实选择余地不大，所以他们真的该去购物了。“吃一块剩下的‘披萨飞梭’行吗？”迪恩之前最喜欢吃这家店了。现在卡斯迪奥也最爱吃。“萨姆不会介意的。”  
饭桌那边只有沉默，所以迪恩回头看，发现卡斯迪奥咬着笔杆，凝视一份论文。“嗯——什么？”  
“披萨飞梭，”迪恩重复道，微微一笑，“你想吃萨姆剩下的夏威夷披萨吗？”“我不吃萨姆的披萨。我还不饿呢，谢谢你。”  
迪恩嘟囔几句，又打开冷冻室，想找点能吃的东西。“我没问你饿不饿，我问你吃没吃饭。”  
过了片刻，卡斯迪奥笑了起来，迪恩觉得厨房都随之明亮了几分。“好吧，妈妈。那我觉得吃点也可以。”  
他们最后用汉堡胚子做了三明治，在饭桌边安静地吃着。迪恩看着卡斯迪奥，搜肠刮肚，想找点能聊的话题，趁着卡斯迪奥吃饭的时候不能批改论文。他脑子里都是英帕拉，所以他清清嗓子：“那个，我差不多快把车修好了。现在只剩喷漆和软包。其他的都完成了。”  
卡斯迪奥对他微笑，伸出舌头舔掉嘴角的芥末酱。“太好啦，迪恩。还要多久，你觉得？”  
“要不了多久，”他含糊地说道，“而且已经放假了。我想自己给座椅换皮套，所以我得找一份教程看看。能上网真好，是不。”  
“没错，”卡斯迪奥同意道，微笑着眯起眼睛，仿佛在审视迪恩；迪恩可以十分肯定，卡斯迪奥能听出他说话带了颤音。“你还好吗？”  
“呃，还好。”他不知道自己为什么这么紧张，但他就是紧张，汗湿的手掌在牛仔裤上擦来擦去，深吸口气，“我一直在想，你哥哥对这辆车有多大的兴趣。我——我不知道我能怎么办，但是我想……我的意思是，他有没有可能没那么热衷了呢？”他意识到这些话有多么唐突，所以他努力开了个玩笑，声音弱了下去：“你知道你们这些有钱人很容易就会厌倦……”因为他不知道自己到底想要干什么，话说到一半才觉得自己没权利去问。  
卡斯迪奥微微叹气，摇了摇头，看着迪恩，笑得有些古怪。“迪恩，他五个月之前就不打算管这辆车了。我本来想把它当做毕业礼物送给你，但是我觉得你不会接受。”  
迪恩目瞪口呆，笑不出来，虽然卡斯迪奥开心地轻声笑了。“你他妈——你他妈是认真的吗？”  
“是啊，当然了。只不过我还是一直用他的信用卡付的账。他甚至都没发现呢。”他的微笑绽放出了得意，“其实那感觉挺不错的。”  
“那辆车可花了不少钱，”迪恩觉得这话必须得说，“所以如果他不想要了，那么是不是……卖了会更好。”他揉搓额头。“肏。卡斯。”  
“你想要。”卡斯迪奥倚着桌子倾过来，他们之间的短短距离实在是太遥远了，迪恩不得不伸出手去，越过学生的论文，抓住卡斯迪奥的手。“求你，求你，求你了，收下吧，”卡斯迪奥继续说，“你的车撑不了多久了，而且萨姆秋天开学以后也要用车。你已经为它付出了心血。收下吧，迪恩。”  
这和钱无关，真的。重要的是卡斯迪奥将他了解的东西送给迪恩，他知道迪恩想要。要还上这笔钱会花些时间，但就算他直到死的那天才还清，迪恩也会拼命做到。那保存了他的心血，还包含卡斯迪奥的。那辆车将两人联系在一起，迪恩不想放手。“我会付给你钱的，”他慢慢地说，卡斯迪奥明媚的微笑快要让他眩晕，他低下头来，“或者，你知道，路西法——算了。但是我会付钱的。不知道我现在能给多少，但是我会尽力。”  
“你想怎么样都行，”卡斯迪奥说道，攥着他的手，轻吻他的指关节。迪恩胸口的压力缓解了，取而代之的是在卡斯迪奥身边就会拥有的放松，让他微笑到脸都发疼。他静静地和卡斯迪奥四目相对，两人都露出了傻乎乎的甜蜜微笑。迪恩想问他“这和咱们俩在一起有什么区别呢”，但是他知道有区别，他知道不管卡斯迪奥和他身体上有多么亲密，他们之间仍然有一段分明的距离，一道卡斯迪奥竖起的墙，迪恩觉得他可能还要很久才能推倒它，不管他如何努力。  
卡斯迪奥的嘴唇又拂过他的指节，然后他放开手，叹口气，拿起笔。“我还有四十份论文要读，还有期末考试的卷子。我为什么要留这么长的论文呢？我说了八页至十二页。他们好多都是十二页。这帮孩子从来都不会完成最低要求。”  
迪恩冲他开心地笑了，站起身来，准备去网上找找给汽车重装真皮座套的最好方法。“那是因为他们的教授实在是又聪明又性感，他们想给他留个好印象。”卡斯迪奥嗤之以鼻。迪恩用胯部顶了顶他，挤进他的个人空间，使得卡斯迪奥抬起胳膊搂住了他的腰。“我认真的。你可不知道你有多诱人。我敢打赌，你班上所有的女生还有至少一半的男生都会盯着你看，挪不开眼睛，脑子里全是些糟糕的玩意儿。”  
“我想，我在课堂上向他们提问的时候，他们不说话，可能就是这个原因吧，”卡斯迪奥若有所思地说，好像刚想明白，“没人睡觉啊。他们的精神全都非常集中。”  
“他们被你的美丽震惊了，”迪恩告诉他，笑着走开，“你要找我的话我在车库。”  
“八点吃晚饭哦，”卡斯迪奥心不在焉地说，又开始趴在论文上。迪恩开心地应了一声，大踏步走进车库。

*

毕业典礼在纪念馆举行，挤得不行，迪恩这辈子都不知道地球上原来有这么多人。他稍微迟到了一点，因为他居然把学士帽忘在了家里，不得不跑回去拿，意外地碰到了卡斯迪奥。卡斯今年不用参加典礼，但是他争着抢着要帮英语系的其他老师完成他们需要做的工作。两人在跑出门的时候，短暂但热烈地吻别，卡斯迪奥大喊我真他妈为你骄傲，迪恩钻进车里大喊我真他妈爱你。他觉得卡斯迪奥应该是没听见，那就最好啦。  
现在嘛……只剩等待。他坐在椅子上，看着仪式进行，希望能在人群中找到萨姆和鲍比的身影，但是人实在是太多了，还有很多人坐在椅子中间的过道里。迪恩带着手机呢，但是信号不太好。他只好玩玩俄罗斯方块，等着叫到自己的名字，时间还早得很，因为工程学院排在很后面，但是他知道死活也得等。  
当工程学院的系主任接过话筒的死后，迪恩坐直了一点，想表现得积极投入，看着身边一个一个的同学上台。他的手机在口袋里响了几次，示意他收到了短信，于是他拿出手机打开盖子，只看见萨姆发来的最新一条。他整个人都愣住了，脑子短路。爸爸在呢。鲍比把他带来了。觉得应该告诉你一下：）  
迪恩心脏砰砰直跳，知道自己在几千人里是找不到爸爸的，还是傻乎乎地抬起头；即使爸爸说了不会来，说了他不配，但是迪恩知道他在，这让他眼睛一热。他不得不眨了几下，努力回复了短信向弟弟道谢，因为他不知道应该说什么。他还能说什么？头脑空白，无法组织语言；心里全都是汹涌澎湃的感恩之情，让他幸福到窒息。  
轮到他们这一排上台了，他恍惚着站起身，穿着沙沙作响的学士服，走向队尾，而其他学生一起缓缓移动，心不在焉地望着看台。人太多了，密密麻麻，但是他只认识其中的四个。他们都来了，就在某处，这让他的步伐更加轻松，被叫到的时候，站上高台向前走去，听见朋友们为自己欢呼，露出最灿烂的笑容，脸都笑僵了，一个个握手，接过毕业证，排好队照相。闪光灯晃晕了他，让他回到座位的路程变得很艰难。他坐下来以后，深呼吸。他搞定了。他搞定了。  
毕业典礼结束以后，迪恩和萨姆发短信约好，直接回鲍比家碰面，别费那么大劲在人山人海里找寻彼此。反正操场这么乱，肯定找不到的，所以迪恩就独自去了停车场，手里拿着学士帽，头发一团乱。开车的途中他想过要不要给卡斯迪奥打电话，请他一起吃午饭，但是他不想影响和爸爸之间的关系。算了，还是他们四个人就行了。他和卡斯迪奥回头应该可以一起吃个晚饭吧。  
他在车道上停下，看见卡斯迪奥的飞度停在鲍比的旧卡迪拉克后面，吓了一跳。他差点忘了熄火，踉跄着钻出来，任由萨姆紧紧拥抱他，骨头都疼。“卡斯来了？”他木木地问，盯着那辆熟悉的车，觉得应该是别人的吧。  
“卡斯来了，”萨姆证实道，露齿而笑，攥着迪恩的胳膊，一路把他拉到门口。“爸爸请的他，你敢相信吗。卡斯说学校那些事儿他处理不完，但是抽出两个小时还是可以的。”  
迪恩没有忽视这个举动背后的重大意义，他懂，其中的深意让他极其特别地精神焕发。但是他没时间沉浸其中，即使这感觉非常美好。他走进房子，一下子就闻到烤箱里苹果派的香味，看见约翰靠着流理台，因为鲍比说的话而大笑，手里拿着一杯冰水。紧接着他就注意到卡斯迪奥在给腌渍几块牛排。  
“他来咯，”约翰说道，温柔的语气让迪恩下意识地露出微笑；他很高兴能让爸爸感到骄傲，和他简单拥抱了一下，去拿了一瓶可乐。“你在台上可精神了，孩子。”  
“这是我这辈子去过最无聊的场合了，”迪恩干巴巴地说，把鲍比逗笑了，约翰哼了出来。萨姆手上削着土豆，叹气。  
“迪恩，那是毕业典礼。你还想怎么样？”  
他耸耸肩，打开易拉罐，坐在饭桌旁边，挨着卡斯迪奥，看了他一眼，微微一笑，卡斯迪奥也冲他笑了。“我也不知道。至少得放烟火吧。更欢乐一点，而不是又臭又长的演讲。”  
鲍比从冰箱里拿出一碗沙拉，推到流理台上，旁边是千岛酱、生菜、切好的西红柿块，还有一罐佐料。那沙拉肯定是给卡斯迪奥和萨姆。“唯一的火花就是有个姑娘接过毕业证书的时候，亲了一下那个老家伙。那才值得一看。”  
约翰和鲍比开始讨论（争吵）煎牛排最好的方式是什么，迪恩转向卡斯迪奥，就这么看着他认真地腌渍牛排，感觉无比愉悦。卡斯迪奥瞥向他，注意到他的视线，露出微笑。“怎么这幅表情，迪恩？”  
“你在这儿我就高兴，”他坦诚。卡斯迪奥听了，嘴角弧度加大了一些，他又低下头看着牛排，手上沾满了细小的红色颗粒。  
“你父亲邀请我，我很欣慰，”卡斯迪奥顿了顿才说道，翻过最后一块牛排，细致地涂抹起来，“他真好。”  
迪恩点头，一时说不出话来，只是微笑。约翰接过卡斯迪奥准备好的牛排，道了谢，走向冒着烟的烧烤炉。迪恩看着他的背影，又看看卡斯迪奥，他正在厨房的水池边吸收，穿着牛仔裤和纯灰色保罗衫，他后背的身形在薄薄的布料下面清晰可见。迪恩想为他做些什么，让卡斯迪奥知道他对他意味着什么，让他明白他有多重要，告诉他迪恩知道自己很傻，但是还想再努力一次。他好像就快达到目的了，卡斯迪奥开始走向山坡的这一边；他看向迪恩的眼神，不再那样的无助绝望，两人也开始频繁地调情。迪恩只需要再努力一把，需要一份表明心迹的东西。迪恩必须告诉他自己的渴望，就像萨姆告诉卡斯迪奥如何赢取迪恩芳心一样。  
这个念头让他猝不及防，一下子呛了一大口可乐。萨姆过分用力地拍打他的后背，他不得不把萨姆推开。他抓住萨姆，想要报复他一把，但是萨姆现在太高了，无比活泼，笑笑就躲过了。卡斯迪奥看着他们摇摇头，说了什么原始人之类的话，但是迪恩没仔细听。他的脑子在飞速转动，快要着火了，耳边响着家人进出厨房的声音，烧烤牛排的声音，搅拌沙拉的声音，还有从烤箱里取出派的声音。就连穿透窗户的温暖阳光，都无法和他心中沸腾的希望相比。  
他现在下了决心，好像全身都在震颤，他很久没有这么激动的感觉了。他站起身，一把搂住惊讶的卡斯迪奥，然后放开他，拿着给爸爸的牛排夹子走出门外。

*

周一晚上午夜降临之时，他脑中的思绪飞快旋转停不下来，于是他决定这就动手。他本来想等周末再说，但是他等不了了，无比激动的身体里奔腾着肾上腺素。所以迪恩翻身下了床。他穿好衣服，从地下室的侧门出去，不想惊醒家里的其他人，尤其是卡斯迪奥。他把车挂了空当，顺着路边推了一段，觉得安全以后才发动，驶离安静的居民区，开往最近的便利店。他走进去的时候和那个疲惫的金发店员挥挥手，打了招呼，看见她的眼睛因为他的到来变得有神。但是他不是来调情的，所以他直接走向文具区域，选了一本一块一毛七的作文本，还有一包彩色便利贴。他找了找应该用什么比，最后买了一包绿色的按动中性笔，这样字迹会更加整洁。  
他用十块钱现金付了账，和收银的姑娘聊了几句，让她绽放了笑容，然后他靠在收银台上，看她红了脸，毫不吝啬地道谢，最后她的嘴咧到不能再咧了，和他说欢迎再来。他希望她的晚上能自此更好过一点。  
他到家以后，立刻坐在书桌前，打开台灯，把塑料袋里的东西全都倒出来，撕开那包笔，把每个笔帽都拿下来，在纸上试试，最后留下两根在手边。他打开作文本，开始写。  
早上六点的时候，迪恩的手实在是太疼了，他不得不停下来。他发现自己才完成了一版，有些失望。他想在当天上午赶紧完成剩下的一半，但是这不可能了。到了他送萨姆上学的时间，所以迪恩知道自己要等到下午才能做自己要做的事情。  
开往堪萨斯城的途中他很沉默，而萨姆没有强迫他开口，对此他很感激。他在帕姆洛克希尔前面停好车，等着萨姆下车，冲着等在路边的杰茜卡挥挥手。当萨姆在座位上靠过来，尴尬地拥抱迪恩的时候，迪恩有些惊讶，也很开心。迪恩拍拍弟弟的后背，差一点像小时候那样亲吻他的额头，但是他努力忍住了。没必要当着他女朋友的面让他难堪，尤其是他们还要一起学习一整天呢。算啦，这种机会还有的是。  
他赶忙回到劳伦斯，直奔自己的房间，打开本子，继续写。这一天半的时间比他之前写的所有东西还多。这写起来其实很容易，虽然他有时候得停下来想想，努力描绘自己的感受，将颤栗和紧绷的胸口和过速的心跳付诸纸上。但是他做到了。他做到了，他在几个小时以内完成了，手疼得要死，但是完成了。  
他撕开便利贴，又开始写，在四点之前写得越多越好，他知道卡斯迪奥不会留在学校超过五点，他会把工作带回家来的。迪恩必须在卡斯迪奥还在办公室的时候做这件事。他必须现在做。  
他在学校门口违法停车了，跑进英语系的大楼，希望别吃罚单，胳膊下面夹着本子，手里拿着便利贴。迪恩一进入卡斯迪奥办公室的那个走廊，就开始往墙上贴便利贴——当然了只有符合PG13分级或者更低的标准那些——他知道卡斯迪奥会看见。他甚至还趁着前台的朱莉低头不注意的时候溜进邮件室，在卡斯迪奥的邮箱里塞进一些彩色的纸片，上面写着不能公开的内容，写着不能公开的迪恩的感情。  
然后迪恩去了卡斯迪奥的办公室。门锁着，但是灯亮着。他把耳朵贴在门上，除了空调的轰鸣什么也听不见，所以他认为卡斯迪奥如果不是去了厕所的话，就是去取咖啡了。所以迪恩开始处理手里的那一叠便利贴，尽可能高地将它们贴在门上，整齐地排成一行一行，空出卡斯迪奥海报和英国风光照的位置。  
他专心布置的时候心跳极快，希望能达到自己的目的，希望卡斯迪奥能看见，能明白迪恩的真心。要让卡斯迪奥明白他已经知道错了，而且想要改正，最重要的是，他需要卡斯迪奥，而且不再害怕表现出这种感情。他不会再逃跑了，他会一直追求卡斯迪奥，只要这么做有用——直到卡斯迪奥能够原谅他，再次爱上他，眼中不会再有那种克制的冷漠，害怕会泄露自己的心事。  
迪恩会打破一些东西，真的，但是他也会修复它们。他只想弥补卡斯迪奥的创伤，为了他们两个都好。而且他们都向对方暴露了自认为最恶劣的一面，都决定要安顿下来，稍微喘口气。迪恩不满足于只能拥有一半的卡斯迪奥；他想要一切，好的，坏的，他这次一定不能犯错。他可能不是一盒蜡笔里面最明艳的那一只，但是去他妈的，他爱卡斯迪奥，而卡斯迪奥也爱他。这事儿就这么简单，这么容易，如果他们都能放下戒心，脱下铠甲，让彼此看清真实的模样。迪恩终于明白了这个道理，他才不会随便放手呢。  
他用完了便利贴，可是只贴满了一半的门，但是他觉得应该没问题。从卫生间和教师休息室的两个方向的走廊，他都贴满了，所以卡斯迪奥不可能注意不到。迪恩看看表，差二十分钟五点。他靠在卡斯迪奥门边的墙上，想起来几个月以前他也是这个姿势，那些周六的清晨，等着他。  
不到两分钟，卡斯迪奥从休息室的方向转过来，走得很慢，分了心，因为他在非常认真地读每一张便利贴，睁大了眼睛，张着嘴。他一开始没看见迪恩，忙着阅读每个字，微微摇头，似乎难以置信。迪恩凝望着他，露出微笑，看见卡斯迪奥伸出手去，触碰一张粉色的方纸片，那上面的字就连迪恩在这边儿都能看清：第107条，你笑得太过用力就会打呼噜。卡斯迪奥转过头，看到了迪恩，愣住了，一只手攥着咖啡，另一只手刚要从墙上撕下一张便利贴（第200条，无论你干什么活，手都一样柔软），整个人僵在原地，仿佛被抓了现行。他想要开口，但一时间做不到。然后他转过头，看着墙上五彩缤纷的方纸片。“你……你写的吗？”他问道，声音比平时高了一个八度，来回扫视那些便利贴。他努力控制表情，不要露出满怀希望的样子，但是迪恩一眼就看穿了他。卡斯迪奥这么激动的时候根本无法掩饰自己。  
“是我。”迪恩不再靠着墙，一只手插兜，另一只手死死攥着笔记本，仿佛那是他救命的灵药——其实也差不多。“我能和你在办公室里谈谈吗？”  
卡斯迪奥点了几次头，向迪恩走来，有些羞涩。迪恩觉得以前好像没见过他这个样子，大概是卡斯迪奥被他惊到了，看待他的方式变了。“啊……可以，那样也可以。”他从迪恩面前经过，伸手去握办公室的门把手。迪恩一直看着他微笑，抹不去的表情。然后卡斯停住了，看着门上满满的便利贴。他一张一张读过去的时候，迪恩有些局促，希望自己没做得太过火。他并不想让卡斯迪奥惹上麻烦。过了一会儿，又摇摇头，卡斯瞥了一眼迪恩，皱着眉，眼睛水汪汪的，嘴唇抿在一起。  
“我没时间继续写了，”迪恩解释道，挠挠脑后，“我挺想在今天完成的，别等你因为判成绩的事紧张坏了身子。”他走向卡斯迪奥，但是没有碰他，只是坚定地看着他的眼睛。“我不会占用你太多时间的。”  
卡斯迪奥又点点头，明显地吞咽了一下，然后打开门，让迪恩跟着他进来。办公室里是一片有序的混乱场景，地上是一叠一叠摩天大楼一样的论文，墙边堆着一样头重脚轻的书，都是卡斯迪奥最近写论文的资料，他准备发表在期刊上。桌子上其实还挺干净的，只有那些学生论文，还有卡斯迪奥挚爱的绿笔，几个空的咖啡杯。迪恩看见了他在圣诞节的时候为卡斯迪奥做的汽车零件天使，吃了一惊。他整个计划似乎更加可行了。  
“请坐，”卡斯迪奥说道，他坐在了自己的椅子上，但是姿势非常僵硬，盯着迪恩手中的笔记本。他焦躁不安得快要撕破自己的皮肤了，耸着肩膀。“我能怎么帮你呢？”  
迪恩一点不浪费时间，直接把笔记本从桌子上推过去，倾过身子，双手交握。“我爱上你了，”他坦诚相告，望着卡斯迪奥的眼睛，不躲不闪，“而且爱得无法自拔。你可以打开那个笔记本，因为我写了三百条爱你的理由。”  
卡斯迪奥伸手去摸笔记本的封面，眼中像水晶一般闪亮，他用手指描摹迪恩写下的标题，比萨姆的圣诞节礼物的字体要花哨一点。标题写着：我，迪恩·温彻斯特，爱你，卡斯迪奥·弥尔顿的理由。副标题是“未完结”。  
“我本来还要继续写的，”迪恩说道，伸出手掀开封面，因为卡斯迪奥还没动，“但是我想先写三百条，因为萨姆之前写过那本。而且，我的手实在是太他妈疼了。所以我还可以一直往里加。反正每天都会有新内容。”  
卡斯迪奥读着第一页，沉默了很久，他的手指微微颤抖，胸口剧烈地快速起伏，“迪恩。”  
“我认真的，卡斯。其实我真的考虑过，你知道吧，在你办公室窗户下面唱情歌，但是……”卡斯迪奥露出微笑，因为迪恩无比诚挚的话语而感动，轻声笑了。迪恩得意地咧嘴。  
“我没有窗户。”说罢他抬起头，皱着眉，吞咽一下，“迪恩。”迪恩笑容更加明显，指尖轻轻按在卡斯迪奥的手背上，语气更加轻柔，但同样真挚，同样郑重，“卡斯。求你了。再给我一次机会吧。我就要求这么多。我不会再那样伤害你了。我不会保证一切都会完美，但是肯定不会错。我会让你幸福，拼命努力。求你了。”他看着卡斯迪奥绯红的脸颊依次滑过两滴眼泪，心里满满的。“给个机会，教授？和我协调协调？”  
卡斯迪奥久久无法开口，张着嘴，却发不出声音。然后他握住迪恩的手，用力握着，都弄疼了他，但是迪恩也一样紧握着他，一样用力。“可以。这可以协调。”  
迪恩为了掩饰眼中的泪水，短促地笑了笑，“好吧，你应该说‘我可以和你协调’，因为第一次见面的时候你就是这么说的，改变了我的人生。”  
卡斯迪奥听了之后完全崩溃，弓起身子扑过来，向迪恩伸出双臂，但是这没什么，因为迪恩伸出手接住了他。迪恩站在书桌旁边弯着腰，捧住卡斯迪奥的脸颊，吻住吞掉他的气息，再把自己的度回去。这个吻湿漉漉的，掺杂着咸咸的泪水，嘴唇含糊地碰在一起，他们都忙着抚摸和占有，笨拙地到处乱摸。“我爱你，”卡斯迪奥颤抖着说道，张开嘴吮吸迪恩的下巴，贴上嘴唇，“我太爱你了，你这个笨蛋。我爱你。”  
“那就好，”迪恩说道，一只手卷住卡斯迪奥的头发，回忆第一次触碰他头发的感觉，那样柔软，回忆起他逐渐了解的卡斯迪奥的一切，一点一点，积累到如今，“要不然现在就他妈的很尴尬了。”  
卡斯迪奥大笑着闪开，擦拭眼睛，又低头看着那个本子，将它合上，读着封面的字。“这是你做过最肉麻的事了。你知道吧，嗯？”  
“嗯，我知道。”迪恩坐下来，很放松，很开心，全身都暖洋洋的，就像沐浴在阳光里。他已经很久没有见过这个样子的卡斯迪奥了——他的卡斯迪奥，宠溺地看着他，明亮的眼睛微微眯起。  
“真的，迪恩。那些便利贴……你这么做真让人难以置信。”  
“我发誓，我只用了那些得体的，”他大笑，歪过头，凝视着卡斯迪奥，好像用目光就能吸饱他，滋养自己的身体。“其中有十五张都在赞美你的鸡巴。我把那些留给你的学院邮箱了。”  
卡斯迪奥摇摇头，咧嘴笑了，笑纹多到不能再多，眼尾皱在一起，非常可爱。“感谢老天你这么做了。不知道院长会作何感想。”他又笑了笑，手肘撑着书桌，一只手拢过头发，“迪恩，我说不清……我不知道我以前有没有过这样的感受。”  
“真棒，”迪恩说道，骄傲地微闭眼睛，“无论你感受如何，你表现出的模样都非常好看。”“应该是如释重负了，”卡斯解释道，又打开笔记本，读了几条（迪恩看到第33条：你从不在意指出我差劲的地方，反正你爱我这个样子）。“你听过希腊神话中斯斯弗斯的故事吗？”卡斯迪奥继续说，“那个命中注定要一次次地将巨石推上山顶的人？”  
如果迪恩之前认为他们不是由上帝亲自指婚的话，他现在可以得出肯定结果了。他瞥了一眼苹果电脑旁边的天使摆件，靠上前，和卡斯迪奥十指交握，温柔地微笑，注视他的眼睛。“听过。那家伙应该寻求帮助的。”  
他们很快就分开坐好了，卡斯迪奥想要继续判些手头论文，然后在回家，所以迪恩选择留下来陪他，坐在那里，看着卡斯迪奥工作，就十分满足了，欣赏着他特别的脸型，他高挺的颧骨，蓬乱的深色头发——那是迪恩亲手揉乱的。他心里悄悄地凝结了某种情感，蔓延到全身，到最后他感觉整个世界都洋溢着无上的幸福。  
过去的一年里发生了许多小事和不太小的事，推挤成了漏斗，使得迪恩和卡斯迪奥往下滑去，他们之间的距离越来越窄，最后交汇到一起。他做出的所有决定，甚至就连那些错误的，都促使他们相聚。现在，迪恩想，过去发生的所有事都恰到好处，虽然他们还有很多问题没有解决，虽然卡斯迪奥依然必须撑过母亲去世的悲痛，克服对失败的恐惧。但是这也没什么。他们达成了前所未有的共识，从此以后可以开始新的相处方式，迪恩在需要的时候就寻求帮助，而卡斯迪奥也要同样这么做，两人相信彼此会在对方倾颓的时候伸出援手。  
干什么事都不容易，更别提他们俩了，两个人的路都很漫长，很坎坷，充满了怀疑、愤怒和争吵，但是美好的事物也同样存在。客厅里有宽大的扶手椅，还有凯莎的歌，卡斯迪奥高高的床，那床很舒服，却不是因为价格高昂的床单，是因为它的主人。迪恩再也不会逃避美好的事物了，不会再害怕那张床。成人意味着勇敢面对挑战，努力克服，翻过山岭；而他不必孤军奋战，再也不用了。总有一天，萨姆会离开，会去上大学，开始自己的人生，和迪恩无关，但是这也没什么。这种事总会发生的。这叫做成长。至少迪恩有卡斯迪奥在身边帮助他攀登山岭，在山顶站稳脚跟，这样他们就不会滚下山去，被迫重头再来。  
心里怀着如此闪耀灼烧的信念，他不再畏惧了。

完结

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：如果你喜欢这些作品，请到ao3为作者留下评价！  
> 译注：本文在ao3似乎已经撤文，现在网站上只有本人翻译的中文版和另外一篇西语版。


End file.
